


Холодное тело - горячее сердце

by Sevima



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Gen, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 74,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(авторский) После эпидемии зомби по имени Лок (все, что осталось от имени великого детектива) встречается с армейским доктором - выжившим человеком - и спасает его во время очередной атаки мертвоходящих. Вскоре Джон понимает, что Лок не похож на других зомби. И они вдвоем начинают свой крестовый поход, который изменит всё и всех... (дурацкий анонс, сама знаю)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Body Warm Heart.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768771) by [YourLoyalBlogger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLoyalBlogger/pseuds/YourLoyalBlogger). 



 

 

 

****

**Шерлок**  
  
Я не знаю, как все началось. Никто из нас не знает. А те, кто мог бы, сейчас уже слишком далеко, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Только что все было нормально: не было ни зомби, ни скелетов - жизнь шла своим чередом. Возможно даже, она была не так уж и скучна. А потом что-то случилось. Может быть, вирус или радиация. Ну или неудачный эксперимент. Честно говоря, никто не знает правды. Да и на тот момент большинству людей и без того было, о чем подумать. Если это вообще кого-то интересовало. Я имею в виду, что большая часть человечества вдруг стала зомби.  
  
Я не помню, как умер, было ли мне больно или был ли кто-то в моей старой жизни, кого это могло заинтересовать. Но когда я сильно стараюсь что-нибудь вспомнить, на ум приходит слово. Сначала я не был уверен, что оно означает, да и сейчас тоже, но я решил сделать его своим именем.  
  
Привет, я Лок. Я зомби и не ел уже целую неделю.

 

 

 

 

~~***~~

  
  
Я живу в мертвой части Лондона. Это должна была быть шутка. Но из меня плохой шутник. Здесь темно, пусто и скучно. Просто невероятно скучно. Это настоящая смерть. Ты проводишь дни, медленно блуждая по улицам. Кто-то повторяет одни и те же маршруты изо дня в день. Другие - исследуют новые места. В парке есть одна пожилая дама, которая все время ходит по кругу. Мы бродим весь день, а на ночь возвращаемся в свои жилища. У большинства зомби нет определенного места, которое они могли бы назвать домом. Это просто место, где они проводят ночь, когда скелеты, Кости, выходят на охоту. Но как только светает, они вновь сливаются с остальными зомби, занимаясь теми же делами. Хотя нельзя сказать, что мы чем-то занимаемся. Никто не ходит на работу, хоть некоторые все еще и думают иначе.  
  
Я живу в доме 221-б на какой-то улице. Это должно что-то значить, но давно забыто. Вроде со мной жил кто-то еще - в квартире под моей. Женщина средних лет или немного старше. Не уверен, почему, но когда я смотрю на стены вокруг, эти воспоминания всплывают в голове. То же самое происходит и с людьми. Есть мужчина, живущий в доме в конце улицы, - по его большому пальцу левой руки я могу сказать, что он был пилотом, еще, что у него была аллергия на орехи и на момент своей смерти он хотел уйти от жены. Мне достаточно одного взгляда на него, чтобы понять это. Хотя и не могу сказать, почему. Или почему другие не могут. Для меня это все очевидно.  
  
Мой дом заполнен вещами. Зомби не спят. Так что я занимаю свое время, пока не брожу по Лондону в поисках еды, собирая разнообразные предметы. Старые книги и газеты, любопытные безделушки, гарпун. Еще есть череп. Но, думаю, он скорее друг. У меня есть скрипка, но я не могу на ней играть. Пальцы зомби не особо приспособлены для этого. Я бы сказал, что это меня расстраивает, если бы зомби умели чувствовать.  
  
Обычно ночью я сижу дома. И каждое утро я выхожу на улицу и дохрамываю до госпиталя. Больницы - хороший источник пищи потому, что живые часто совершают одну и ту же ошибку, занимаясь там своими поисками. Возможно, это место раньше для меня что-то значило, иначе почему меня так туда тянет? Мне нравится сидеть в морге. С тех пор, как там больше нет тел.  
  
Я просто чувствую, что должен быть там. Ха, чувствую. Я бы рассмеялся, если бы помнил, как это делается.  
  
Остаток дня я провожу в размышлениях. Никому из нас некуда спешить. Единственно, мы делаем что-то более-менее осмысленно, когда нас начинает мучить голод, и мы выходим на охоту. Тогда мы собираемся в группы, не совсем понимаю, почему, но так, все же, лучше, чем поодиночке. Мне не особо нравится охотиться. Чувствую себя ненормальным, чудовищем, когда впиваюсь в плоть живого человека. Но это единственный способ выжить. Так что я ненормальный и мертвый, а мой мозг все равно продолжает работать.  
  
Не знаю, где я, и не думаю, что заходил когда-то так далеко. Пожалуй, лучше вернуться.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Чертов зомби-апокалипсис начался пять лет назад. Я только успел вернуться с одной войны домой, как влип в другую. Поначалу это были лишь маленькие очаги, но теперь, похоже, уже вся планета катится в ад. Какая ирония: все те фильмы про зомби, которые я когда-то смотрел, вдруг стали правдой. Теперь, чтобы все исчезло, нельзя просто нажать на стоп. Такова реальность. Зомби существуют, и это не спецэффекты или актеры в костюмах. Когда-то они были живыми людьми. Друзьями, братьями, сестрами, родителями и детьми, ставшими теперь ожившими трупами. Хотя для мертвецов они очень даже неплохо сохранились. Думаю, в этом Голливуд несколько перестарался.  
  
Как только я вернулся с войны, меня, как и остальных, эвакуировали на безопасную территорию. Нас отправили защищать выживших. Какое облегчение было увидеть сестру среди них. Как и еще несколько лиц. Как военврач, большую часть времени я провожу в полевом госпитале, заботясь о больных и раненых. И хотя нас защищает возведенная вокруг лагеря стена, время от времени из пригородов к нам приходят те, кто не пострадал от заразы. В течение недели их постоянно сканируют и проверяют. Пока мы не можем быть уверены, что они здоровы. Мы не знаем точно, почему происходит заражение, поэтому и должны быть уверены, что никто из них не укушен.  
  
У тех, кого заразили, все же, есть выбор. Пока они еще могут его сделать. Остаться в карантине и привести дела в порядок, после чего их убьют, или же попытать удачу за стеной. Большинство из них даже не пытается бежать, рискуя жизнями своих близких, и выбирают быструю смерть. Наша жизнь здесь довольно безрадостна. Это даже не жизнь - выживание. Дети не смеются и не играют на улицах. У нас есть электричество, но никто не слушает музыку и не смотрит телевизор. Люди выполняют свои обязанности, а потом прячутся по домам. Нам еще повезло, что есть, где прятаться. В этой части Лондона целая сеть бомбоубежищ еще с прошлой мировой войны. Многие живут под землей, в этих катакомбах.  
  
Моя сестра и я присмотрели маленькую квартирку около госпиталя. И живем еще с двумя докторами и медсестрой. С алкоголизмом она покончила. Оказывается, конец света может либо сломать вас, либо сделать сильнее. Она работает секретарем на одном из складов. Помогает организовывать поставки по секторам. Всего их пять: правительственный, военный, медицинский, продовольственный и снабженческий. Гражданское население может жить во всех пяти, но в основном они обитают в первых двух. У каждого сектора свой цвет. Правительство - белый, военные - черный, медицина - красный, снабженцы - синий, а продовольственный - зеленый. Я и Гарриет, моя сестра, живем в Красном.  
  
И это хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно.

 

 

 

 

~~***~~

  
  
Мы выяснили, что существует два вида зомби. Первые покрыты плотью, вторые - нет. Это внешнее отличие. Вы можете убежать от обычных зомби, но вряд ли - от скелетов. Они ходят группами. Все зомби, в конце концов, становятся скелетами. И тогда они теряют последние частицы человечности.  
  
Я тоже успел повоевать с зомби, даже с несколькими скелетами, и все еще жив. Знаю, очень глупо делать вылазки за медикаментами на опасную территорию. Но я расскажу вам один секрет. Мне это нравится. Мне не хватает того адреналина, что я получал на войне. Я неплохой человек и считаю, что война - это ужасно. Но это все равно приключение. И мне это нужно. Так что, как только выдается случай, я хожу за стену. Гарри это бесит.  
  
Но без моих походов мы не смогли бы протянуть так долго. Обычно я приношу ей что-нибудь, чтобы подбодрить. Важно оставаться в хороших отношениях с семьей. Слишком многие из нас потеряли близких. У нас есть один седовласый полицейский, что охраняет территорию медсектора и иногда снабженцев, у него всегда очень грустный взгляд. Я слышал, он потерял своего сына. По крайней мере, так говорят. Когда-то он был инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Сейчас этого не требуется. Но ему хочется быть нужным. А еще несколько раз видел проезжающего мимо какого-то правительственного чиновника из Белого сектора. Однажды он сидел в "Кафе Зомби" (черный юмор - правда, мило?), а в его глазах плескалась смерть, будто он потерял всякую надежду на что-то. Он всегда выглядит так, будто и не было никакого конца света. Костюм в идеальном состоянии, прическа - волосок к волоску и неизменный зонт-трость.  
  
Как будто в его жизни ничего не изменилось. Но когда думает, что его никто не видит, он тихо вздыхает и, кажется, что мужчина вот-вот заплачет, но его губы никогда не дрожат. Я спрашивал о нем как-то. Он был какой-то важной шишкой в Правительстве, еще до того, как вся эта фигня началась. Он потерял своего младшего брата и уже отчаялся когда-нибудь его отыскать. Для его же блага, надеюсь, что его брат умер быстрой и окончательной смертью.  
  
Включились сирены. Мне пора на работу - больные ждут.


	2. Chapter 2

**Шерлок**  
  
Сегодня все чего-то слишком активны. Значит, будет охота. Когда мы голодны - мы более беспокойны. Я не могу описать это чувство. Когда ты жив, твой желудок напоминает тебе о том, что пора бы поесть, но когда ты мертв - он уже не подает никаких сигналов. Ты просто... знаешь. Обычно я не обращаю на это внимания, разве что когда совсем подхожу к краю. Мне нравится есть мозги. Хотя это и отвратительно. Когда ты ешь мозг еще недавно жившего человека, то можешь увидеть его воспоминания. Возможно, это покажется полным бредом, но я сам их видел. И только тогда я чувствую себя живым.  
  
Запертая дверь глухо сотрясается. Зомби не могут "постучать". Ну или у них просто больше нет понятия о хороших манерах. Доковыляв до двери, открываю ее. Это А. Он нашел меня спустя какое-то время, после моей смерти. Думаю, мы когда-то знали друг друга. Он был поваром до того, как попал ненадолго в тюрьму. Не уверен, откуда я это знаю. Я просто смотрю на него, и это всплывает у меня в голове.  
  
\- Ххррр, - спросил А, качнув головой в сторону выхода. _Пошли?_  
  
\- Нгрх, - ответил я, кивнув. Незачем оставаться внутри.  
  
Издав одобрительный рык, он первым вышел на улицу, чье название я давно забыл, и завернул за угол. Так мы разговариваем. Иногда - это всего лишь язык жестов. Мы пытаемся произносить и слова, но это сложно. Зачастую, всего лишь одно слово за раз.  
  
\- Г-голо-ден, - заикаясь, произношу я, довольный собой.  
  
Не особо легкое в произношении слово, когда ты еле ворочаешь языком. Большинство зомби могут произносить разве что однослоговые слова. У меня получаются и трехслоговые. А кивает, он не умеет говорить. Думаю, я один из немногих, кто вообще это может. Должно быть, в их маленьких мозгах так скучно. Они вообще думают? Как я. Или в их головах лишь промелькивают обрывки мыслей? Люди ошибочно полагают, что зомби лишь безмозглые машины для поедания плоти. Это не совсем так. Зомби думают о еде, думают о своих перемещениях. О перемещениях и еде.  
  
А толкает меня плечом. У меня вновь задумчивое лицо - ему это не нравится. И это понятно. Кости оставили нас в покое потому, что мы мертвы, но если мы будем делать что-то необычное для зомби, они могут и передумать. Если у них есть, чем думать. Вот Кости точно - безжалостные машины для поедания плоти.  
  
Наша обычная группа ждет нас с А за углом. Хотя сегодня есть и новенькие. Еды становится меньше. Животные тоже подходят, но лишь когда поблизости нет человечины. На самом деле, нам не требуется есть так часто. Но когда мы просто сидим, ничего не делая, трансформация в Кости происходит намного быстрее. Начинается все с исхудания, плоть, как бы, усыхает на костях. Глазные яблоки твердеют. У большинства зомби пустой взгляд, но только не у Костей. Затем они срывают с себя остатки мертвой плоти. Выглядит это ужасно. И дороги назад уже нет. Став Костями, ты останешься ими навсегда. Не хочу когда-нибудь стать одним из них.  
  
Я провел столько времени, размышляя об этом, что не заметил, как мы дошли до больницы. Обычно мы уходим дальше, но один из нас учуял запах свежей крови. Я принюхался. Какой чудесный аромат. Сочетание железа, теплой плоти и бьющегося сердца. Запах еды. И там не один человек. Как минимум, пять. Я вместе со всеми поплелся внутрь здания.  
  
Местные обитатели, которых и так почти нет, не реагируют на нас. Несколько докторов и бывших пациентов занимают верхние этажи. Они нечасто спускаются вниз. Лестницы - просто кошмар для нас, а как пользоваться лифтом никто не помнит. Поворачиваем к складским помещениям. Запах становится сильнее, я даже могу различить тихий шепот.  
  
Это самая худшая часть в том, чтобы быть зомби - необходимость убивать. Но что угодно лучше, чем стать Костями. Все, что угодно.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Я не должен так радоваться шансу в очередной раз оставить безопасность и уют своей квартирки, но, временами, мне становится так душно, что просто необходимо глотнуть свежего воздуха. Я хотел бы пробежаться по открытой местности, по пустым улицам, не ожидая нападения с любой стороны. Но это невозможно. У нас заканчивается пенициллин и еще некоторые медикаменты, так что я и еще несколько человек устроили вылазку, чтобы пополнить запасы. В этот раз Стэмфорд пошел со мной - впервые за все время. Ему не стоило этого делать, но все остальные были заняты. Еще с нами Мэндел, санитар, Рори, медбрат и пара солдат. Плюс, с нами пошел инспектор. Он никогда не ходил с нами раньше. Я узнал, что его зовут Грег.  
  
\- Мне сказали пойти с вами. Видимо, теперь моя очередь. Оно и понятно, там от меня мало толку. Преступлений больше никто не совершает, - мы разговорились, и он оказался нормальным мужиком.  
  
\- Дело в том, что я не знаю, зачем мы остаемся здесь. Да, мы в безопасности за стеной, но в мире скоро не останется зомби, потому что им и есть-то нечего.  
  
\- Думаю, что у парней из верхушки есть свои причины, Джон. И мы должны верить, что они знают, что делают, - возможно, Грег и прав. Но все же, я не могу отделаться от чувства, что мы всего лишь дожидаемся неизбежного.  
  
Чтобы собрать побольше бинтов, до Бартса мы заглянули еще в одну больницу. Пока нам везло - улицы были пусты. И это меня нервирует. Мы вскрыли заднюю дверь госпиталя Св. Бартоломью. Мне всегда нравились замки - зомби с ними никогда не справиться. Я слышу шуршание ног на верхних этажах. Бывшие пациенты, ставшие зомби, ходят по ним без причины. Майк Стэмфорд дернулся, опрокинув ведро с какой-то гнилью.  
  
\- Боже, Майк, смотри, куда идешь, - рыкнул Мэндел. То, что они все наверху, не значит, что они не смогут спуститься, если учуят запах свежего мяса.  
  
\- Извините, простите.  
  
Склад находится прямо в конце коридора, за поворотом. Солдаты охраняют выход, пока мы набираем то, что нам нужно. Тут столько всего, но у нас слишком мало времени, чтобы успеть взять с собой хоть сколько-нибудь значительное количество. Да и чем тяжелее будут наши рюкзаки, тем медленнее мы будем идти. Я набираю полную сумку и жду остальных.  
  
Пока не слышу то, чего мы боимся больше всего.  
  
Звук приближающихся зомби.


	3. Chapter 3

**Джон**  
  
Все происходит так быстро, что мы почти не успеваем что-то сделать. Дверь со стуком распахивается, и, по меньшей мере, дюжина зомби вваливается в комнату. Пули летят во все стороны. Все стреляют во всё, что движется. Ну, почти все. Кое-кто держится за голову. Я имею в виду буквально. Я обезвреживаю, по крайней мере, трех зомби прежде, чем скомандовать всем отступать. Никто меня не слышит. Я прячусь под стол. Грег уже сидит под соседним. Он прикладывает палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Может, мы сможем остаться незамеченными. Пара зомби отрывается от поедания плоти и принюхивается. Если они нас учуят и нападут все вместе, то нам конец.  
  
Я вижу, как несколько из них, закончив питаться, встали и бродят по помещению. Боже, где Майк?! Вот дерьмо. Нужно было следить за ним! Один из них движется к нам. Черт, надеюсь, у меня еще остались патроны. Я сижу неподвижно, прижавшись спиной к подпорке стола. Мой пистолет никогда не дрожит. Я готов.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Большинство из нас спешат вперед. Из-за своей хромоты я не могу быть в числе первых, но я знаю, что, когда я дойду, и для меня кое-что останется. Я не обращаю внимания на пули, попадающие в мое тело. Хотя мне крупно не повезет, если они попадут мне в голову. Единственный способ убить нас - повреждение черепа. Мозг, жесткий диск. О, мне это нравится. Надо это использовать. Я не хочу потерять свою голову. Возможно, это лишь пародия на жизнь, но это все, что у меня есть.  
  
Один из них попал мне в плечо. Это не больно, но раздражает. Мне нравится мое пальто, и теперь в нем появилась новая дырка. Я поворачиваюсь, отыскивая обидчика, - полный мужчина в костюме, тычущий в мою сторону пистолетом. Его трясет, пот льется ручьем по бледной коже. Никто больше не наступает на него. Это значит, что он мой.  
  
Я нападаю на него, до крови вцепляясь в его плечи ногтями. Он вновь пытается выстрелить в меня, но теперь я достаточно близко и просто выбиваю пистолет из его рук. Он дрожит все больше, пока я, нависая над ним, приближаюсь и кусаю его за шею. Это я ненавижу больше всего.  
  
Конечно же, он кричит, как и все, но если ты хочешь нормально поесть, их нельзя убивать сразу. Так что я не ем пока ничего жизненноважного. Он не достаточно силен, чтобы справиться со мной, даже при условии, что я зомби. Я разрываю его грудную клетку, заливая его кровью пол вокруг. И свое пальто в придачу. Мне оно действительно нравится. К счастью, материал достаточно темный, чтобы пятна крови не особо бросались в глаза.  
  
Моя еда истекает кровью - у него осталось совсем мало времени. Он может стать одним из нас, или я могу съесть его мозг. Я так давно в последний раз ел чьи-то мозги, а этот человек может быть единственной возможностью в течение еще долгого времени. Плюс, сомневаюсь, что он захотел бы стать одним из нас. Я удерживаю его, пока его тело все еще дергается, и готовлюсь к следующему шагу.  


~~***~~

  
  
В моей голове пролетают обрывки чужих воспоминаний. Это дает мне огромный прилив сил. Я чувствую себя таким живым. Я вижу его еще ребенком, улыбающимся, играющим в доктора с куклами. Я вижу его смеющимся вместе с его младшей сестрой, ее волосы заплетены в косички. Вот он старше, это его первый день в школе, он беспокоится, что одноклассники будут смеяться над его очками. Он умен - умнее, чем я думал. Теперь он студент медколледжа, и его зовут Майк. Он смеется с другим мужчиной, невысоким блондином, чья улыбка заставляет меня хотеть присоединиться к ним.  
  
Он называет этого мужчину Джон. Они быстро становятся закадычными друзьями. Майк беспокоится, когда Джон уходит на войну. Получается, этот Джон - военный доктор. Достаточно умный, чтобы стать доктором, достаточно храбрый, чтобы стать военным. И вновь мысли Майка о нем - они еще больше меня интригуют. Не знаю, почему, но, возможно, потому, что этот Джон сейчас тоже в комнате. Я видел его, когда вошел, но едва обратил на него внимание. Но теперь, зная о нем все это, я уверен, если он выстрелит, его рука не дрогнет. Он нас не боится. Большинство людей бегут от нас, почему же он - нет?  
  
Я взял от Майка все, что смог. Я уронил его голову на пол и встал, стараясь не поскользнуться в луже разлитой крови. Стоя, как мог, прямо, я принюхался. Среди нас все еще находится два бьющихся сердца. И я точно знаю, где они.


	4. Chapter 4

**Джон**  
  
Черт, черт, черт! Один из них идет к нам. Если я выстрелю, тут же набегут остальные. Черт. А он неплохо одет для зомби, хотя я уже видел нескольких в костюмах-тройках. Стараюсь забиться глубже под стол, но дальше тупик. А он высокий - намного выше меня. Черт подери, почему он присел на корточки, и чего это я не стреляю?! А, да, не хочу привлекать внимание других. Хотя какая разница? Он уже меня нашел и... просто смотрит на меня?  
  
Чего это он на меня уставился?  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Я нашел его под столом. Но он не трясется от страха. Взгляд твердый. Он готов разнести мою голову одним выстрелом. Думаю, я его удивил, иначе бы он уже давно это сделал. Он довольно невзрачен, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Но теперь, я вижу, что он - прирожденный военный. Но он в госпитале. А, да, он же доктор. Конечно же, врача ценят везде, куда бы тот ни пошел, но почему он здесь? Почему в эпицентре опасности и ни капельки не боится?  
  
Я постарался вспомнить имя из воспоминаний Майка. Оно начиналось на Д. Джеймс?.. Нет... Джон! Надо показать ему, что он вне опасности. Почему мне нужно это делать? Я не хочу его есть, он слишком интересен. Да, должно быть, так.  
  
\- Д... Джжоааанн.  
  
Да, этим ты никого не удивишь. Надо попробовать еще и, не заикаясь. Но оно все равно больше похоже на Джан, а не Джон, но, я думаю, послание вполне понятное. Послание, говорящее: "Я знаю, что тебя зовут Джон. Пожалуйста, не подумай, что это очень странно. Просто я только что съел мозг твоего друга.".  
  
Когда он слышит свое имя, слетающее с моих губ, его глаза сами собой становятся шире. Он выглядит сбитым с толку. Неудивительно - мертвец, которого он впервые в жизни видит, знает его имя. Нужно сказать ему, что с ним все будет хорошо. Но слова это, вообще-то, не мой конек. Не тогда, когда их нужно произносить.  
  
\- Зззащита.  
  
Я указал на себя и повторил. Он не проникся. Он посмотрел на остальных, и я понял, что они все еще могут его учуять. Нужно что-то сделать, чтобы замаскировать запах живой плоти. В общем, я просто размазал по его лицу кровь его же мертвого друга и, обнюхав, удовлетворенно выдохнул. Я постарался поднять его на ноги, но он продолжал сопротивляться.  
  
\- Защита.  
  
Он покачал головой, но я очень упрям и заставил его подняться. Он посмотрел на другой стол - там был еще один живой. Но он не был мне интересен, так что я проигнорировал его присутствие. Джон крепче сжал в руке пистолет и прошептал что-то. И пошел со мной. С чего вдруг? Что заставило его передумать?  
  
Это не имеет особого значения. Нам надо идти. Я хочу разгадать этого Джона.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Когда он произнес мое имя, я чуть было не вскрикнул. Мы не были знакомы. Откуда бы ему знать мое имя? Плюс, зомби не разговаривают. Это первый признак зомби. Кроме того, что зомби - это зло, а живые - хорошо. Зомби не говорят, у них нет эмоций, и они не умеют думать. Так что не о чем беспокоиться, стреляя в них. Все человеческое в них уже мертво. И все же, этот только что назвал меня по имени. И сказал, что безобиден для меня. Безобидный зомби? Не смешите меня. Черт подери, он хочет, чтобы я встал. Я мог бы застрелить его, но что-то в его глазах не дает мне этого сделать. И почему-то я опускаю свой пистолет. Он уже давно мог бы меня съесть. Но не сделал этого.  
  
Я позволил ему размазать по себе кровь - от нее разит смертью. И позволяю поднять себя на ноги. Посмотрев в сторону Грега, замечаю его потрясенный взгляд. Не думаю, что это потому, что этот парень назвал мое имя. Скорее всего, он знал его. Боже, что если это и есть его сын? И теперь он зомби. Вот дерьмо. Надеюсь, они всего лишь бывшие коллеги. Он что-то шепчет мне, но я не слышу. Я говорю ему, что вернусь за ним, если смогу. Не знаю, верит ли он мне. Но он кивает и шепотом желает мне удачи. Я действительно хочу верить, что удача будет со мной, потому что я позволил проклятому зомби, буквально, вывести меня из госпиталя. Должно быть, я сошел с ума. Точно, я рехнулся.  
  
Эта кровь, наверно, какой-то секретный репеллент от зомби, потому что они совершенно меня не замечают. Может, они думают, что я стал одним из них? Темноволосый зомби с выразительными глазами не дает мне отойти в сторону. Если бы у него были эмоции, я бы сказал, что он нервничает. Как будто он беспокоится о моей безопасности. Он ведет меня по улицам Лондона. Теперь я не смогу убежать, даже если захочу, потому что остальные могут вычислить, что я, вообще-то, не зомби. Мы остановились около квартиры на Бейкер-стрит. Он неуклюже дергает за ручку двери. Я застрелю его, когда мы войдем. Это что, шутка такая? Но... зомби не умеют шутить. Что же он такое?  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Я рад, что он остался со мной и что остальные ничего не поняли. Я привел домой человека. Почему я веду себя так странно? Больше никто не сделал бы подобного. Разве что они могли принести с собой части человеческого тела. Но те быстро портятся. Я пришел домой вовремя - солнце только что спряталось за зданиями. Почему я не могу открыть эту дверь? Давай же рука, работай, как надо. Вот так, правильно! Я завел его внутрь и запер дверь. Прохромав в комнату, которая когда-то была гостиной, я положил мою новую находку на каминную полку. Это старая доска для клюэдо. Но она никак не хочет там лежать. Так что я просто вдавливаю ее в стенку. Так-то лучше.  
  
Джон следит за моими действиями. Я его смущаю. Но, думаю, я его чем-то поразил, раз его взгляд стал мягче.  
  
\- Что ты такое? - спрашивает он, осматривая комнату, но все же держа меня в поле зрения. Я не знаю. Я ненормальный. Я пожал плечами, и он покачал головой.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?.. Черт, почему я тебя об этом спрашиваю? Зомби не разговаривают.  
  
Ауч, это обидно. Я разговариваю.  
  
\- Джан, - отвечаю я. Вот. Докажи теперь, что зомби не разговаривают. Он вновь трясет головой. На его лице появляется легкая беспокойная улыбка.  
  
\- Да, это мое имя. Найди себе свое, приятель.  
  
У меня есть имя. Одно из. Зачем мне его искать? Лучше сказать его ему, а то он, наверно, чувствует себя глупо.  
  
\- Л-л... Л-лллл, - проклятье! Ненавижу слова на букву "Л". Язык мертвеца не особо приспособлен к сокращениям и ударам по верхнему своду челюсти. - Л-ллоккк, - в конце концов, произношу я, тыча себя в грудь. Я горжусь собой.  
  
Джон тут же перестает улыбаться и, подняв руку, чешет свой затылок.  
  
\- Твое имя... Лок? У тебя есть имя? Твою же мать, во что я себя втянул? У зомби нет имен.  
  
Я повторяю свое имя, доказывая тем самым, что он не прав, но тот только всплескивает руками и идет на кухню. Он говорит сам с собой, как будто меня нет рядом, одновременно просматривая содержимое полок. И победно вскрикивает, находя коробку с чаем. В доме все еще есть слабое электричество, так что он включает чайник и ждет.  
  
\- Ты не похож на остальных, приятель.


	5. Chapter 5

**Джон**  
  
Почему я раньше не обратил внимания на эту доску для клюэдо? Черт, это действительно как-то прошло мимо меня. Я в доме у зомби, хотя у них и нет домов, и он снова на меня пялится. Это действительно несколько напрягает. Не мог бы ты прекратить? Почему он не может просто прислонить доску к стене? Медленно осматриваю комнату. Тут такой беспорядок - повсюду разложены разнообразные вещи, предметы. Да ты, похоже, барахольщик.  
  
\- Что ты такое?  
  
Слова слетают с моих губ прежде, чем я понимаю, что бессмысленно что-то спрашивать у зомби. Кроме, разве что, этого. Он не понимает, что само его существование противоестественно. Я трясу головой. Не могу поверить, что это действительно происходит.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?..   
  
Черт, почему я тебя об этом спрашиваю? Зомби не разговаривают, хотя этот умеет. Он назвал меня по имени. И еще раз, как будто это должно что-то значить. Или он так доказывает мне, что может говорить?  
  
\- Да, это мое имя. Найди себе свое, приятель.  
  
Ха, зомби, у которого есть имя, вот будет номер. Обнаружив кухню у себя за спиной, иду туда, гадая, осталась ли в доме хоть какая-то еда. Зомби старается что-то сказать, но заикается на первой букве.  
  
\- Л-ллоккк.  
  
Лок? Что это должно означать? Зомби тычет себе в грудь. Погодите-ка... это его имя, что ли? У него есть имя? Что за имя такое "Лок"? О, брось, это просто глупость. Меня похитил зомби по имени Лок. Прелесть.  
  
\- Твое имя... Лок? У тебя есть имя? Твою же мать, во что я себя втянул? У зомби нет имен.  
  
Он повторяет это слово вновь, и я сдаюсь. Чудно, он может называть себя хоть Споком, мне-то какая разница? Главное, чтобы ему не захотелось меня съесть. Кстати говоря... Мой желудок урчит, и я понимаю, что не ел с самого завтрака. Надо внимательнее осмотреть кухню. Не выпуская зомби из поля зрения, обыскиваю ящики. Ничего. В одном стоят тарелки и миски, в другом - стаканы и чашки. Беру одну - пить тоже хочется. Погодите, что это было в последнем ящике? Это что, чай? Это... листовой чай?! Да, это он!  
  
\- Замечательно!  
  
Достаю пачку и ищу чайник. В углу стоит один, электрический, и просто фантастика, что он все еще работает. Боже, как я хочу чай, нормально заваренный чай. Что бы не выдавали на наших складах, это уж точно сложно назвать чаем. Зомби, думаю, теперь я должен привыкать называть его Локом, наблюдает за мной. Для простого зомби, он слишком интересуется происходящим. Все-таки, он - это что-то новое.  
  
Проходит несколько минут, и, не тратя времени, я завариваю чай, вдыхая чудесный аромат качественного напитка. О да, просто потрясающий запах. Немного подождав, я подношу чашку ко рту и делаю маленький глоток. О Боже, да. О черт, я сказал это вслух? Должно быть да, раз зомби Лок смотрит на меня так растерянно. Я только что понял, как же это чисто по-британски. У нас зомби-апокалипсис, а я нахожусь в одной комнате с зомби и пью чай.  
  
\- Я бы тебе предложил, приятель, но, думаю, ты бы предпочел кровь.  
  
Я опускаюсь в одно из небольших кресел около камина. Класс, они оказывается удобные. Зом... Лок садится в кресло напротив и продолжает смотреть на меня. Или на мой чай. Я вижу, как он принюхивается, морща нос. От отвращения к самому чаю? Или от того, что не может почувствовать этот запах? Моя рука все равно постоянно находится около пистолета. То, что он выглядит безобидным, не говорит о том, что это действительно так.  
  
Сначала я допью свой чай, а уж потом буду решать, что делать дальше. Уже слишком темно, чтобы куда-то идти. Может, тут есть кровать, на которой я смогу переночевать.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Мне интересно, что он делает. В голове всплывает воспоминание. Чай. Он делает чай. Он издает забавные звуки. Думаю, ему нравится чай. Я слежу за ним, пока он сидит в одном из моих кресел и пьет это - пьет чай. Интересно, на что это похоже? Я принюхиваюсь, но запах не кажется мне привлекательным. Он говорит, что предложил бы и мне чаю, но, наверно, я предпочту кровь. Нет, Джон, это вампиры, а не зомби.  
  
Я хочу поговорить с ним, но ничего не приходит на ум, так что я стараюсь не выглядеть слишком зловеще, разглядывая его. Каждый раз, когда он смотрит на меня, я отвожу взгляд. Это происходит столько раз, что он начинает смеяться. Мне нравится этот звук. Я не отрываю взгляда от пола, пока он не заканчивает пить чай и не ставит чашку на журнальный столик. Он выглядит уставшим. Думаю, для живого уже довольно поздно. И, наверно, он хочет спать. И видеть сны. В доме есть две спальни, плюс, зомби не спят. Надо ему сказать.  
  
\- Ссспааать? - спрашиваю я, надеясь, что он поймет.  
  
\- Я? Да, было бы неплохо. Тут есть кровать?  
  
Похоже, он все еще находит невероятным, что оживший мертвец может говорить. Я киваю и встаю с кресла. Иду к лестнице. Наверху есть пустая спальня. На этом этаже тоже есть, но она завалена моими находками. Медленно поднимаюсь за ним по лестнице. Джон открывает дверь и кашляет - все поверхности покрывает толстый слой пыли.  
  
\- Пыыыыллль, - говорю я радостно. Я люблю пыль.  
  
\- Да, Лок. Очень хорошо.  
  
Он сдергивает с кровати покрывало и кладет его рядом на стул.  
  
\- Да, думаю, это подойдет. Эм... ты можешь идти, - он садится на край кровати, чтобы снять ботинки. Наверно... наверно, мне надо идти. Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы выйти из спальни.  
  
\- И... спокойной ночи, Лок.  
  
Я коротко рыкнул, кивнув в ответ, и оставил его одного. И это правильно.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Я закрыл за ним дверь и подпер ее тумбочкой. Сняв джемпер и рубашку, оставил на себе футболку и лег в кровать. Похоже, я все-таки смогу завтра вернуться домой. Этот парень вроде не собирается меня есть, а квартирка, честно сказать, оказалась довольно уютной. Но у меня остались медикаменты, которые очень нужны остальным. Я решу, что делать, утром. Закрыв глаза, стараюсь уснуть.  
  
Не могу поверить, что только что пожелал спокойной ночи зомби.


	6. Chapter 6

**Шерлок**  
  
Обычно я провожу ночи, бродя по квартире. Тут есть подвал, но он пуст. Есть зеркало, но я не люблю в него смотреть, так что я убрал его в шкаф. Иногда я сижу в одном из кресел, часами смотря в одну точку. Сегодня я просидел так два часа, еще час понаблюдал за неостанавливающейся птичкой, пьющей воду (ей никогда не будет достаточно), порычал на череп сорок пять минут, после чего споткнулся о стопку книг, что была сложена на полу, и задержался там еще на пятнадцать минут.  
  
И пока я лежал, меня посетила блестящая идея принести Джону человеческой еды. Думаю, он будет голоден, когда проснется. А если у него будет еда, он может задержаться. Но что люди едят? Я знаю, что недалеко отсюда есть Теско*. Возможно, я смог бы найти там что-то, пока он спит. А это значит, надо идти прямо сейчас.  
  
Если только я смогу подняться с пола...  


~~***~~

  
  
Еще пятнадцать минут спустя я смог-таки встать и выйти из дома. Было все еще слишком темно, и я мог слышать визгливые переклички Костей. Они обычно появляются, когда днем тут проходят люди. Я не знаю, как они узнают. Их обоняние, видимо, лучше, чем у нас. Люди? Не думаю, что это то слово. Скорее уж, пища. Или живой корм. Хотя кого это волнует? Никого.  
  
Я стараюсь ни в кого не врезаться, пока ковыляю вниз по улице до Теско. К счастью, мало кто любит быть на улице, пока тут бродят Кости. Я переступаю через разбитое стекло, что когда-то было дверью, и захожу внутрь. Большая часть еды давно испортилась, но должно же быть что-то, что еще пригодно в пищу. Я возьму всего по штуке. В магазине есть еще "покупатели". Я называю их так, хотя они просто бродят по проходам и тупо глазеют на яркие вывески и упаковки.   
  
Набрав, что нашел, я пытаюсь аккуратно вынести все это из магазина. Но оно постоянно падает из рук, и я раздраженно рычу. Потом поднимаю, и все повторяется. Нет, так я точно никогда не дойду до дома. Мне нужно что-то, чтобы все это унести, но как? Я простоял на месте целых десять минут, пока мне в голову не пришла идея. Мешки - вот, что мне нужно. Потратив еще почти полчаса, я сложил все в пакеты. Я не говорил, что я тормоз? Черепахи и те быстрее меня.  
  
Уверившись, что ничего не выпадет из пакетов или не прорвет целлофан снизу, я поднял их и поплелся к дому. И так как вокруг одни зомби, никто не замечает странности в том, что один из них вдруг решил сходить за покупками. Они даже не смотрят в мою сторону. Я чувствую такую гордость за себя, что вспомнил о человеческой еде.  
  
Я пинком ноги открываю, а потом и закрываю дверь. Руки же заняты пакетами. Я кидаю их на кухонный стол и отхожу на шаг. И что теперь?  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Резко проснувшись, я не понимаю, где нахожусь. Это не моя кровать, плюс, я не слышу привычный рорин храп. Я сажусь и тру глаза. И вспоминаю... что я дома у зомби. Он похитил меня вчера, и я уснул у него в доме. Чертов зомби! Зомби по имени Лок. Я слетаю с кровати и быстро одеваюсь. Не забыв забрать с ночного столика свой пистолет, спускаюсь вниз. Сколько времени? Я что, проспал?! Должно быть, раз в окна вовсю льется свет.  
  
\- Черт.  
  
Пора уходить. Ищу зомби, но его нигде нет. Только взявшись за дверную ручку, слышу, как слабый голос, просит меня остановиться. Поворачиваюсь и вижу, что он тоже смотрит на меня. Он трясет головой и подходит ко мне. Я направляю пистолет ему в лоб и жду. Так аккуратно, как может, он опускает мою руку. Боже, его рука такая холодная. Он говорит "нет".  
  
\- Слушай, мне надо идти, нравится тебе это или нет. Мне очень нужно отнести домой мою сумку, - Лок вновь трясет головой. Кучеряшки рассыпаются во все стороны.  
  
\- Н-не б-безооп-пасно, - класс, это было почти похоже на предложение.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- К-кости.  
  
Он указал рукой в сторону окна за моей спиной. Проследив за ней, я аккуратно выглянул на улицу. Они были там, хоть и в отдалении. Он прав, сейчас опасно выходить из дома. Это твари вычислят меня по сердцебиению. Потому что мое сердце еще бьется. Выругавшись, я спрятал пистолет. И что же мне теперь делать?  
  
\- Ост-танься.  
  
Я посмотрел ему в глаза. У зомби не может быть таких выразительных глаз. Наверно, раньше они были голубыми или зелеными. Сейчас они серые с темным ободком по наружному краю радужки, как и у всех остальных зомби. Стоит ли остаться? Я уже почти поверил, что буду здесь в безопасности.  
  
\- И надолго? - нервно усмехаюсь. Он смотрит на меня, открыв рот, как будто решая, что ответить. У бедняги заторможенная реакция. Видимо, он передумал что-то говорить и просто поднял вверх три пальца.  
  
\- Три дня?  
  
Он кивает, и я вздыхаю. Что ж, три дня, так три дня. Но мне срочно нужно поесть. Мой желудок, не переставая, урчит. Должно быть, он тоже слышит, потому что вдруг разворачивается и, зайдя на кухню, указывает на пластиковые пакеты. Он что же, ходил по магазинам? Черт его дери, что это за парень такой?!  
  
\- Ты ходил в магазин? Ты? - он кивает и сует мне в руки пакеты.  
  
В них одни коробки с чаем.


	7. Chapter 7

**Шерлок**  
  
Если бы мог облегченно выдохнуть, я бы так и сделал. Он остается! У меня есть целых три дня. Три дня без скуки. Наконец-то произошло что-то интересное! Ааа, вперед в игру!.. Не уверен, что знаю, что это значит, но звучит хорошо! О, да, еда! Я слышу, как урчит его желудок, отвлекая меня от моих же мыслей.  
  
Я поворачиваюсь и, вернувшись на кухню, с гордостью указываю на принесенные пакеты. Взяв один из них, протягиваю его Джону. Пакет полон коробок с чаем. Я не знал, какой именно взять, поэтому набрал всех видов. Похоже, вчерашний чай ему действительно понравился, а те звуки, что он при этом издавал, были весьма интригующими.  
  
Он почему-то рассмеялся и поставил пакет обратно на стол, принявшись осматривать остальные. Думаю, ему понравился мой выбор. Вчера он все повторял, какой хороший был чай и что он не пил такого уже несколько лет. А еще, похоже, он чуть не закричал, увидев джем. Надеюсь, ему понравится. В других банках он был больше похож на фиолетовую слизь, но в этой - ярко красный и с большим количеством сахара. Это же хорошо, так?  
  
\- О, ты гений.  
  
Это он мне? Не думаю, что он осознает, что говорит это вслух, потому что выглядит уж слишком пораженным. Вообще, мне нравится, что меня назвали гением. Он вытаскивает содержимое пакетов, разложив все на столе, вдоль стены. Открыв коробку черствых кексов и достав один, намазал на него немного джема. Он почти застонал от удовольствия. Интересный звук. Должно быть, ему очень нравится джем. Мне не стоит так пялиться.  
  
Намазав джемом еще три кекса, Джон закрыл коробку и завернул крышку на банке. Но сделал он это как-то грустно. Он ест бисквиты молча, но я знаю, он рад. Отпив несколько глотков из бутылки с водой, и ее поставил обратно.   
  
\- Почему ты так поступил? Как... откуда ты знаешь, что делать? Ты же мертвый! Ну... вроде того. Но зомби же так не делают.  
  
Он злится на меня? Но я думал, что ему понравится еда. Я сделал это только потому, что хотел, чтобы он остался. Я чувствую с ним какую-то связь. И это не только из-за воспоминаний, взятых у Майка. Да, я знаю, что зомби так не делают! Я знаю, что не похож на остальных. Я ненормальный. Но, лично для меня, это предпочтительней, чем быть безмозглым идиотом.  
  
\- Н-неннор-ма-альны-ый, - говорю я мягко, а он просто смотрит на меня секунду и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Мне не надо было кричать на тебя. Ты же не понимаешь. Просто, если ты такой, то что насчет остальных? Что, если мы убиваем существ, способных думать и осмысленно действовать?!  
  
Это очень его беспокоит, раз он продолжает рукой ерошить свои волосы. Он опустился на скамью около стола. Но он же убивает нас, чтобы выжить. Для этого же мы едим ему подобных, живых. И никто из нас не может с этим ничего сделать. Все логично. Должно быть, у него сильные моральные принципы.  
  
\- Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, Лок.  
  
Мне хочется улыбнуться, но я забыл, как это делать, так что просто киваю.  
  
\- Хор-рошо? - я указываю на пакеты, чтобы было понятнее. Он улыбается. Так же, как в тех воспоминаниях. И светится, словно маленькое солнце. Мне никто не улыбался с тех самых пор, как я умер. Я бы хотел, чтобы он всегда улыбался.  
  
\- Это просто фантастика. Правда. Ты совершенно точно не такой, как все.  
  
Я чувствую, как мои губы дергаются, но так и не растягиваются в улыбке. Но в душе я улыбаюсь.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Не надо было кричать на него. Он как ребенок или щенок. Он не понимает. Видимо, крик беспокоит его потому, что это не то, к чему он привык. Лок думает, что сделал что-то хорошее (так и есть), но он не понимает, что это значит. Если ему это доставляет удовольствие, то... он очень похож на человека. Что, если и остальные такие же? Если они едят, чтобы выжить, и у них нет выбора. Что, если они способны думать и действовать осмысленно? Что, если мы можем с ними договориться?  
  
Нет, нет, Лок, ты не ненормальный. Ты... ты особенный. Но твое существование столько всего меняет. Даже если ты единственный. Пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так обеспокоенно, ты же зомби. Ты не можешь беспокоиться. Ты должен рычать, медленно бесцельно бродить по улицам, пускать кровавые слюни и... а ты просто стоишь тут, глядя на меня, и выглядишь таким ранимым.  
  
\- Я не считаю тебя ненормальным, Лок.   
  
Не уверен, что он понимает, но он кивает. Он спрашивает меня, хороша ли еда, и я не могу не улыбнуться. Того, что он набрал, хватит на какое-то время. Я могу взять ее с собой и поделиться с остальными или же даже сделать еще одну вылазку до своего ухода. Или возвращения. И Джем! Джем - это чудесно. Придется растягивать его, насколько получится. Прошло уже четыре года, как я в последний раз ел что-то подобное. И чай. Надо будет заварить какой-нибудь завтра. Тут так много вкусов.  
  
\- Это просто фантастика. Правда. Ты совершенно точно не такой, как все.  
  
Пару минут мы просто стоим, не зная, куда себя деть. После я вспоминаю, что хотел заварить чай. Лок уходит в гостиную, какое-то время пытаясь играть в шагающую пружинку. У него ничего не получается, и он просто смотрит на нее, лежащую на полу. Спустя какое-то время он решает заняться чем-нибудь еще. Мне интересно, на что это похоже, быть таким, как он. Не понимать смыла своего существования. Искренне радоваться одним вещам, будучи легко сбитым с толку другими. Он поднял со стола шляпу. Это охотничья шапка. Но, похоже, он не знает, что с ней делать.   
  
Оставив чайник закипать, я подхожу к столу. Лок растерянно садится в кресло. Я забираю шляпу из его рук и просто натягиваю ее ему на голову.  
  
\- Гру-убо.  
  
\- Это охотничья шапка. Смотри, - я развязываю узелок на его макушке и наблюдаю за тем, как его глаза становятся шире, когда крылья шляпы накрывают его уши. Не знаю, что именно подтолкнуло меня сделать это. Но, если честно, в присутствии этого зомби я чувствую себя в полной безопасности. Не думаю, что он хочет мне зла. Наоборот, он мне помогает.  
  
\- Ш-шляя-аапаа, - немного поиграв с крыльями, он снимает ее с головы. И надевает на череп, что лежит на каминной полке. Кивнув черепу, он возвращается в кресло. - Чай.  
  
О, черт, мой чай!


	8. Chapter 8

**Джон**  
  
Я не знаю, чем себя занять. Все его книги по криминалистике. Наверно, он был частным детективом или кем-то вроде. Думаю, я бы взялся за эти книги, только если бы мне было совсем скучно. Его телевизор не работает, а единственная игровая доска вдавлена в стену. Да и сомневаюсь, что Лок умеет играть. Хотя у него на столе я нашел колоду карт. И решил разыграть пару пасьянсов, вроде солитера, до ланча.  
  
Поначалу Лок никак на это не отреагировал, но когда понял, чем я занят, попытался присоединиться ко мне. Он указывает мне на карты, хотя и ошибается. Но довольно быстро процент ошибок становится очень мал. У него начинает так хорошо получаться, что я вынужден убрать его руки, чтобы смочь поиграть самостоятельно. Может, мне стоит попытаться научить его какой-нибудь простой карточной игре. Что-нибудь вроде дурака или снапа*. Я не играл в них кучу лет.  
  
На моих часах срабатывает будильник, и я понимаю, что вновь хочу есть. Оставив карты на полу, отправляюсь на кухню. На этот раз это немного крекеров и снова джем. Он просто восхитителен. Думаю, что бы сделать на обед. Может, тут есть макароны? Вскипятить воду здесь можно. Интересно, тут есть дуршлаг?  
  
В гостиной полно мячиков для жонглирования, плюс, имеется голубой плюшевый кролик.  
  
Перерываю все в поисках. Лок успевает поймать кролика до того, как тот падает на пол, и сажает его обратно на стол. Извинившись, ретируюсь обратно на кухню. Я так рад, что нашел соус для макарон. Но как мне его согреть? Плита не работает. Может, микроволновка... Работает! Микроволновка работает! Замечательно. Для обеда у меня все есть. Теперь я могу ненадолго расслабиться за чашкой чая и, возможно даже, консервированными персиками.  
  
Лок вновь играет с картами. Он пытается перетасовать их, как я это делал, но у него ничего не получается. Они просто валятся из его рук, рассыпаясь по полу. Я смеюсь и тянусь собрать их, чтобы показать, как надо тасовать колоду. Но у него все равно ничего не выходит.  
  
Возможно, сейчас не время учить его карточным играм.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Игра с бумажными прямоугольничками выглядит довольно любопытной. Интересно, что он делает? Он кладет один прямоугольник поверх другого, а иногда откладывает в другую кучку таких же. Каждая такая кучка, похоже, имеет одинаковые нарисованные символы. В чем же смысл? Иногда, когда не может закончить игру, он просто смешивает все прямоугольнички в одну кучу. Джон собирает все прямоугольнички в руки и перетасовывает их. Смотрю на свои руки, думая, смогу ли я сделать так же? Занятие, вероятно, для умных. Я пытаюсь помочь ему играть, но, должно быть, делаю что-то не так, раз он отталкивает мои руки от карточек. Так что я просто слежу за ним, положив ладони на колени.  
  
Что-то пищит, и Джон подскакивает с кресла, направляясь на кухню. Он что-то ищет по всем ящикам. А после идет на поиски в гостиную. Я всегда считал, что это дурацкое название для комнаты. Что бы это ни было, он ищет это на моем столе. Раскидав все, он уходит обратно на кухню. Я ловлю Бубенчика, пока тот едва не падает на пол. Я нашел его в магазине игрушек, в разбитой витрине. Я проходил мимо него каждый день и однажды просто взял его домой. Не знаю, почему. Вернувшись на место, сажусь на пол около бумажных прямоугольничков. Как же они называются? Уж точно не бумажные прямоугольники. Просто мой мозг вновь отказывается вспоминать.  
  
О, какой же я дурак! Они называются картами.  
  
Я не люблю карты. Карты - это зло. Я пытаюсь перетасовать их, как это делал Джон, но мои дурацкие пальцы отказываются меня слушаться, так что карты летят на пол. Они заслуживают там и остаться. Джон пытается показать мне еще раз, но я выбиваю их из его рук. Он смеется и повторяет попытку, а потом сдается.  
  
\- Красивый кролик, - внезапно говорит он. Я не знаю, шутит он или нет.  
  
\- Бу-убен-чик, - понятия не имею, почему я назвал его именно так. Кроме него, я дал имена только еще двум вещам. Себе и черепу на каминной полке. Его зовут Билли.  
  
Я привык с ним разговаривать. Ну или пытаться. Но череп не отвечает. Иногда я притворяюсь, будто он отвечает. Я воображаю, что он говорит мне что-то в ответ, как я говорю внутри своей головы. Однажды я его даже выкинул, зная, что все это лишь притворство. Билли - не настоящий друг. Думаю, мне просто было очень одиноко. Но неделю спустя я вернул его обратно на каминную полку, откуда он больше не отлучался. Правда, я больше с ним не разговаривал.  
  
\- Интересное имя, - вот теперь я знаю, что он подшучивает надо мной.  
  
Но он улыбается, так что, наверно, он не хочет меня обидеть. Думаю, он просто не знает, как со мной обращаться. Я пожимаю плечами в ответ и упираюсь взглядом в пол. На ковре есть большое опаленное пятно. Сквозь него видно паркет. Должно быть, когда-то я что-то уронил на него, что и проделало эту дыру. Жаль. Хороший был ковер.  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Это так мило, что он дал игрушке имя. Хотя и немного грустно. Давно он уже такой? Умерший, но осознающий происходящее. И есть ли еще такие, как он? Ненавижу саму мысль, что мог убить кого-то вроде него. Потому что он так невинен. Так восхищается всем вокруг. Это точно, хотя я и едва его знаю. Что я могу узнать о нем за оставшееся время? За два дня? Может, со временем он научится лучше говорить? Боже, может он научится испытывать эмоции и чувства? Означает ли это, что он станет человеком? Потому что кто скажет, что есть человечность, а что - нет. Разве все дело в пульсе?  
  
Мне всегда было интересно, будет ли когда-нибудь найдено лекарство. А что если этот зомби и является ключом к разгадке? Этот зомби, что ходит по магазинам для живого человека, которого только что привел домой, и что знает, что нужно купить именно чай, хотя и встретил его несколькими часами ранее. У которого есть кролик по имени Бубенчик и коллекция разнообразных вещей, назначение которых он знает или пытается понять. Я могу быть лишь очередной вещью, которую он хочет добавить в свою коллекцию. Хотя я в это не верю. Возможно, он просто никого не спасал до этого. И мне очень хочется знать, почему я, чем я так отличаюсь от стальных? Это потому, что я не выстрелил в него? Или потому, что не боялся? Почему я?  
  
И, Боже, я забыл о Греге. То есть я только вчера с ним познакомился и уже смог совсем о нем позабыть?! Надеюсь, он смог уйти живым и вернуться в лагерь. И, если он расскажет остальным, что произошло, они могут за мной вернуться. А это значит, что они застрелят Лока. Я этого не хочу. И не потому, что он спас меня, он просто не поймет. Он решит, что я его предал. Или не решит. Я слишком много об этом думаю. И совершенно не знаю, как работает его мозг. Но он работает, это очевидно.  
  
Я очень надеюсь, что Грег в порядке. Я не могу ему ничем помочь.  


~~***~~

  
  
Совершенно не представляю, чем себя занять до обеда, так что решаю просто пройтись по комнатам. Лок следует за мной, словно щенок или утенок. В каждой новой комнате он обязательно что-нибудь берет и показывает мне. В одной - это была старая камера времен королевы Виктории, в другой - коробка, забитая кубиками Рубика. Ванна в ванной комнате заполнена подушками и одеялами всех форм и размеров. Квартира этажом ниже, должно быть, принадлежала женщине. В ней он ничего мне не показывает. Возможно, потому, что это не его вещи. Мы возвращаемся наверх, во вторую спальню.  
  
Видимо, именно этой он пользовался при жизни. Он показывает мне чертов гарпун, примостившийся в уголке. Мне не важно, что он покрыт засохшей кровью, просто он хранит этот хренов гарпун в спальне. Кровать завалена коробками, бумагами и прочим хламом. Я пронаблюдал, как он встал напротив комода и взял в руку сломанную рамку для фотографий. Я аккуратно вытащил ее из его рук, он не сопротивлялся. На фотографии были запечатлены два маленьких мальчика. Одному на вид около пяти, второму - то ли десять, то ли двенадцать. У старшего были рыже-каштановые кучерявые волосы, закрывающие лоб. Наверно, это со свадьбы или чего-то еще официального, потому что на него надет костюм. Он гордо обнимает своего младшего брата за плечо. Младший - это, совершенно точно, Лок. Просто невозможно не узнать эти черные кудри. На нем темно-синий костюм и шорты, а в руках - игрушечная собака. Оба улыбаются в камеру.  
  
Я чувствую, будто получил удар под дых. И не только потому, что оба мальчика мне знакомы, но еще и потому, что, несмотря на то, что стекло в рамке потрескалось, это единственная вещь в комнате, которую не покрывает слой пыли. Должно быть, каждый раз заходя сюда, он протирал эту фотографию. Сидел ли он на кровати, рассматривая ее? Знает ли, что второй мальчик - это его брат? Или он просто знает, что эта картинка что-то должна для него значить. Я протягиваю ее ему, и он ставит рамку на место. Хочу подробнее расспросить его о ней, но не знаю, как подступиться.  
  
\- Кто он?  
  
Лок указывает на младшего мальчика и говорит:  
  
\- Я, - хотя он не выглядит очень уж уверенным в этом.   
  
После он указывает на второго мальчика, но ничего не говорит. Через какое-то время он начинает кусать свою нижнюю губу, как будто очень сильно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. Останавливаю его. Я не знаю, как лечить тело зомби. Да и возможно ли это вообще. Без биения сердца по организму не разносится кровь. Так что и восстановительные процессы, скорее всего, отсутствуют. Не хочу, чтобы он случайно прокусил себе губу, даже не осознавая этого.  
  
\- Ничего страшного. Все хорошо, - успокаивающе глажу его по спине.  
  
\- Нет, - отвечает он. Не хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Снап - детская карточная игра. Подробнее: http://www.durbetsel.ru/2_snap.htm


	9. Chapter 9

**Лестрейд**  
  
Казалось, я бежал несколько часов кряду. Мне очень повезло, что улицы оказались пусты. Но уже темнеет, а я не хотел бы застать ночь, так и не добравшись до укрытия. Остановившись около скамейки, сажусь на нее на пару секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание. Я просто не могу поверить своим глазам! Это не мог быть он, но черт подери, этот зомби был очень на него похож. То есть на нем было такое же пальто и синий шарф. У него были точно такие же темные кучерявые волосы. Если это не он, то его брат-близнец. Вот дерьмо!  
  
Это означает, что мы точно его потеряли, так? Ну, то есть кто-то из нас еще надеялся, я не говорю об Андерсоне и Донован, но кое-кто точно надеялся, что он все еще жив. Не могу поверить, что это чертов Шерлок Холмс! Точнее был... был Шерлоком Холмсом. Хотя я и думал, что если кто-то и сможет там выжить, так это он. До того, как пришел в лагерь, я даже и не знал, что у него есть брат! Но первый же человек, которого я там встретил, был Майкрофт Холмс.  
  
Он тоже все еще верит, что брав жив. Он цепляется за эту надежду. Шерлок был единственным оставшимся близким ему человеком. А теперь мне придется сообщить ему _такое_... Но одну вещь я так и не понял, почему Шерлок-зомби спас доктора. Почему увел с собой? Хотел съесть его позже? Что это вообще такое было? До сих пор слышу его голос. Он назвал парня по имени. А я сомневаюсь, что они встречались раньше. Этот мужик всего лишь доктор. Один из тех, на которых Шерлок не потратил бы и минуты своего времени.   
  
Неужели это стена нашего лагеря? Должна быть. Только она выглядит так серо и уныло. Черт подери, я как раз вовремя. Уже холодает. И сомневаюсь, что в потемках меня не спутают с зомби. Около входа стоит военный. Скорее всего, охрана. Я никогда раньше не покидал территорию лагеря. Ни разу за эти чертовы пять лет. Меня останавливают и проверяют за пару метров от входа. Им надо убедиться, что я не заражен. Я говорю, что не ранен, но все равно вынужден пройти в карантинную зону для тщательной проверки прежде, чем меня пустят внутрь.  
  
Пока они не отпустили меня, я прошу передать Майкрофту Холмсу, что у меня есть для него кое-что важное. Замечаю, как бледнеет охранник. Видимо, он уже общался с этим человеком. И опыт оказался не из приятных. Но он кивает - таковы его обязанности. Хорошо. Это не то, чем я хотел бы сейчас заняться, но кто-то же должен ему рассказать.  
  
Шерлок Холмс мертв.  
  
  
  
 **Майкрофт**  
  
Неожиданно, мой вечерний чай прерывает молодой солдат, вбежавший ко мне в кабинет, сообщив, что со мной хотят поговорить. Я только что переоделся в пижаму и совершенно не желаю вновь надевать костюм. Мистеру Лестрейду придется прийти ко мне. Тут тепло, и я не собираюсь отсюда уходить. Очевидно, он единственный выживший, оставшийся после недавней вылазки. Жаль, там были хорошие бойцы. Но еще ни одна группа не возвращалась без потерь. Я отпускаю паренька и, встав с кресла, иду налить еще пару чашек чая, себе и Лестрейду.  
  
Он появляется буквально через пару минут. Хотя, совершенно точно, он уже успел переодеться в чистую одежду. Мужчина выглядит уставшим и садится в одно из моих плюшевых кресел тут же, как заходит в комнату.  
  
\- Удобное. У вас, богачей, всегда все самое лучшее, - совсем необязательно. Просто это личные апартаменты министерского чиновника, в которые он редко кого приглашает. Кроме того, в здании живут еще десять человек. Все они работают на правительство. Я, конечно же, их начальник.  
  
\- Чаю?  
  
\- Да, было бы неплохо.  
  
Он хочет мне что-то сказать, и я знаю, что это плохие вести. Но я не давлю на него, позволяя не спеша попивать чай, и жду. Сделав еще один большой глоток, он отставляет чашку на стол подле себя. Он сдвигается на край кресла, а мое сердце пропускает один удар, потому что я почти уверен, что за новость он хочет мне сообщить.  
  
\- Слушайте, эм... мне надо кое-что вам рассказать, и, не буду увиливать, это неприятные вести.  
  
\- Он мертв, так? - Конечно так, другого объяснения и быть не может.  
  
\- Вроде того...  
  
Конечно, говоря, что он мертв, я имею в виду, что он стал одним из мертвоходящих. Честно говоря, я не знаю, что хуже. Лестрейд встает и допивает свой чай. Он говорит, что ему пора возвращаться домой. Ему нужно поспать. И просит послать поисковую группу за доктором Джоном Ватсоном. Это странно. Уж конечно, ходячие давно убили его.  
  
\- Не, вы не понимаете - он забрал его. Ваш... ваш брат, он забрал доктора и увел с собой. Я не знаю, на кой он ему сдался, но он не напал на него. Джон может быть все еще жив. Пожалуйста, он хороший человек.  
  
\- Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.  
  
\- Спасибо. Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс.  
  
\- Доброй ночи...  
  
Я жду, пока он уйдет, и прячу лицо в ладонях. Я подвел Шерлока. Мой младший брат теперь стал одним из живых мертвецов. Я навсегда его потерял.  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Мне действительно очень жаль этого парня. Я надеялся, что Шерлок все еще жив и как-то держится, занимая себя изучением зомби. Возможно, так и было, поэтому он и влип во все это. Мы так и не выяснили, что с ним случилось после общей эвакуации пять лет назад. Мы спасли миссис Хадсон, его домовладелицу, но потеряли его. Мне придется рассказать миссис Хадсон и мисс Хупер, что его больше нет. Они одни из немногих, кого все еще интересует судьба детектива. Они заслужили право знать. Даже если это и будет больно.  
  
Каждый заслуживает знать, что случилось с их любимыми и близкими. Чтобы не мучиться неизвестностью. Кому-то повезло, и их друзья и родные попали в убежище целыми и невредимыми. А кто-то до сих пор ничего не знает о судьбе близких. А могут и никогда не узнать. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел, чтобы Шерлок просто умер. Потому что в теперешнем состоянии всё, чем он был, умерло. Многие его ненавидели, но они никогда не видели ту человечность, что он демонстрировал нескольким избранным.  
  
Как тогда, когда он переезжал с Монтегю-стрит на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы помочь нашей миссис Хадсон еще до постройки стены и лагеря, или когда он был очень уязвим, чувствуя себя ненужным, и я помог ему справиться с происходящим, когда настал Апокалипсис. До всего этого я знал его всего два года. Но он каким-то образом успел проникнуть мне в душу. Я видел, как он улыбался своей домоправительнице, когда думал, что никто не видит. Как пытался показать заботу, хоть и на свой лад. Не думаю, что в детстве ему доставалось много любви и ласки. Поэтому он и не хотел проявлять их по отношению к остальным. Некоторые из высокородных семей только так и живут.  
  
Больше я не услышу его логических выкладок, не увижу с каким азартом и радостью он расследует дела, не взирая на то, что обычно это было что-то жуткое. Но, как я всегда говорил Андерсону и Салли, это не из-за самого преступления, а из-за возможности распутать загадку. Нужно было лишь копнуть глубже, и мы могли бы увидеть очень непростого молодого человека, который был намного лучше, чем демонстрировал окружающим.  
  
Я буду по нему скучать.


	10. Chapter 10

**Майкрофт**  
  
Не знаю, смогу ли заснуть сегодня. Боюсь, что мне приснится он. Не в первый раз уже. Но теперь я знаю, что с ним. Кто он теперь. Хотя и искренне верил, что он все еще жив. Надеялся, что он как-то выжил, а теперь понимаю, что все зря. Каждый раз, когда приходили сводки о выживших, я надеялся, что среди них будет Шерлок. Выходя из кабинета охраняемого здания, во время всех проверок я тщательно всматривался в их лица. Но среди них никогда не было моего брата. Со временем я сдался и стал просто ждать.  
  
И прождал целых пять лет впустую. А теперь мне нужно решить, что делать с тем, что узнал. Я бы мог помочь ему успокоиться навеки. Мог бы его поймать и держать в отдельном месте за стеной, пока мы будем работать над лекарством. Или оставить все, как есть. Но есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя. Почему Шерлок не напал на доктора? Еще ни разу ни один зомби не оставлял свою жертву в живых.  
  
Для принятия окончательного решения мне требуется это тщательно обдумать. Думаю, стоит "переспать" с этой информацией. Что я и постараюсь сейчас сделать. А утром поговорю с Лестрейдом. Он должен рассказать мне все. Все, что видел и слышал. Мне нужно больше информации. Мне нужно знать максимум из возможного.  
  
От этого зависит дальнейшая судьба Шерлока.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Обед был просто восхитителен. Уже больше года не ел ничего подобного. А на десерт я доел оставшиеся полбанки персиков. Лок, если можно так это назвать, хандрил. Это сравнение пришло мне в голову потому, что он просто сидел в своем кресле, поставив ноги на край и играя со шнурками. Я пытался вовлечь его в разговор, но тот отказывался смотреть на меня и на всё лишь пожимал плечами. Он - очень упрямый зомби. Может, рассказать ему историю? Что-то незатейливое, чтобы он понял, или детскую сказку, или что-то обо мне.   
  
\- Хочешь, я расскажу что-нибудь?  
  
Когда я задал этот вопрос, он на пару секунд поднял на меня взгляд. Вот, теперь он слушает. Едва заметно кивнув, он оставил свои шнурки в покое. Что же ему рассказать? Думаю подойдет несколько сказок. Но не для совсем малышей. Зомби или нет, технически Лок уже взрослый, хотя и не ведет себя соответственно. Но он все так же "подтормаживает". После каждой истории мне приходится спрашивать, хочет ли он продолжения. Но этим я вынуждаю его говорить. Если он обучаем, а его речь все лучше, то, возможно, есть надежда и для остальных зомби. Плюс, похоже, он сам ищет общения со мной, хотя его возможности и ограничены. К концу пятой истории он уже способен на предложения из двух слов. Конечно, все еще есть проблемы с пониманием, и он все так же заикается, но улучшения на лицо.  
  
\- Думаю, на сегодня хватит, Лок. Уже поздно, - зеваю.  
  
\- Х-хочу ещ-ще.  
  
\- Завтра, Лок. Завтра я расскажу тебе несколько новых историй. Хотя, я и хотел бы заняться и чем-то еще, пока сижу здесь.  
  
\- Ус-стал?  
  
Грожу ему пальцем. Нет, не так. Два слова в предложении, Лок. Он хмурит брови, придумывая второе слово. Он довольно быстро понял, что покачивание пальцем, словно стержнем маятника, означает, что что-то не так.  
  
\- Т-ты ус-стал? - Так-то лучше.  
  
\- Да. Пойду-ка я спать... Ночи, приятель.  
  
Пытаюсь улыбнуться ему перед уходом, что в моей ситуации довольно непросто. Какого черта я пытаюсь научить чему-то зомби? Очевидно, что он хочет учиться, но где такое видано, чтобы кто-то старался их обучить? И каковы были последствия этого...  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Истории были интересны, хоть и местами пугающи. Уверен, когда был еще жив, я уже слышал что-то похожее. Но когда ты становишься зомби, твоя память слабеет. Так что все это было ново для меня. Так утомительно постоянно использовать в разговоре по два слова в предложении. Особенно, когда обычно такое случается раз в несколько недель, а то и месяцев. После каждой истории он спрашивал, хочу ли я еще. Надеюсь, он не будет делать так постоянно. Да, я хочу научиться говорить лучше, но вряд ли у меня будут особые успехи, если я буду все время заикаться.  
  
Еще я понял, что пока тут не появился Джон, я спокойно занимался ничегонеделанием всю ночь напролет. Сейчас же время как будто течет иначе. Иду в ванную комнату и ложусь в накиданные в ванну одеяла и подушки, притворяясь, что могу спать. Мои ноги настолько длинные, что одна свешивается через бортик, а вторая упирается в стекло душевой кабинки. Вместо сна я просто разглядываю трещины в потолке и пауков, снующих из угла в угол. Половина потолка уже покрыта паутиной. Иногда они спускаются вниз, на мою голову или плечи. Однажды я просидел неподвижно несколько часов, и они свили паутину вокруг меня. Если бы я захотел завести домашнее животное, это был бы паук. И я бы дал ему хорошее имя.  
  
В этот раз лишь один решил опуститься ко мне на голову. Думаю, я разрешу свить вокруг меня паутину. Тем более, я испортил ту, что была тут еще недавно. А он довольно умело делает свою работу. Танцуй, маленький паучок, свяжи мне паутину.  
  
  
  
 **Неизвестный**  
  
\- Сколько в этот раз? - спрашиваю, откинувшись на спинку кресла и выпуская изо рта струйку дыма. Результаты моей работы поблескивают на полках, когда в мое окно протягивают свежую партию.  
  
\- Пять, - слышу в ответ.  
  
Всего лишь? Что ж, сколько есть. Мне нужны их мозги, чтобы выяснить, что делает их такими. Или чтобы просто сделать себе армию, слепо мне подчиняющуюся. Правда, я люблю работать в тени, поэтому те, кого я нанимаю, не должны меня видеть. Хотя это не относится к живым мертвецам. Я просто так хочу. Привыкнув быть достаточно важной персоной еще до войны, я намереваюсь стать ею вновь, когда все это закончится. Каждый новый мозг дает мне немного больше информации о зомби. Почему они не умирают, умеют ли мыслить. Думаю, я смогу использовать эту информацию с пользой.  
  
\- Слушай, если ты не собираешься приступить к своему занятию, то я просто выброшу эту гадость. Она заставляет мой обед проситься обратно.  
  
\- Ты не обедал.  
  
\- Но хочу пообедать, ты, задница.  
  
Ах, превратности домашней жизни.


	11. Chapter 11

**Шерлок**  
  
За ночь пауки сплели просто-таки замечательные паутины. Закончив с одной, они принимались за другую. Наверно, они подумали, что я часть меблировки. Только это не так. Я, конечно же, старался не двигаться, чтобы им не мешать. Один из них уселся мне на нос и смотрит на меня. Я для него слишком велик, чтобы съесть. Плюс, уверен, что я совсем невкусный. Наверно, он просто ждет, когда мимо пролетит муха или еще какой жучок и попадет в паутину, свитую на мне. Интересно, к какому виду он относится? Может, он даже не "он", а "она". Наблюдаю, как он медленно ползет вниз, желая подправить одну из нитей. А он не единственный паук, находящийся сейчас на мне. Их минимум десять. И еще больше на паутине надо мной. Должно быть, это одна большая семья.  
  
Уже почти рассвело? Значит, скоро встанет Джон. Хотя он может решить поспать подольше. Я рад, что он больше не верит, что я могу ему навредить. Может, пора уже мне вставать? Только, пока что, совершенно незачем. Когда услышу, что Джон проснулся, тогда и встану. А до того момента останусь здесь.  
  
Не хочу мешать паукам.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Проснувшись, слышу, что идет дождь. Люблю этот звук, когда капли бьют по окнам и крыше. Хочется вновь спрятаться под одеяло и проваляться там до конца дня. Но нужно вставать. Иначе, скорее всего, беспокоясь обо мне, зомби просто ворвется в комнату, желая убедиться, что я все еще жив. Говоря о зомби, где это он? Дрожа, вылезаю из кровати. Черт, за ночь температура сильно упала. Завернувшись в одеяло, спускаюсь вниз. Все, что мне сейчас нужно, - это чашка горячего ароматного чая.  
  
В гостиной и на кухне Лока нет. Возможно, он вышел. Тогда, вернувшись, он будет мокрым до нитки. Включив чайник, выбираю какой чай заварить. Сегодня хочется чего-то традиционного. Оставлю экзотические вкусы на потом. Так хорошо быть в укрытии, когда за окном ливень, а чайник так уютно кипит, и ты завернут в теплое одеяло. Почти как раньше. До апокалипсиса. Я не делал ничего подобного уже очень давно. Это так расслабляет. Я всегда слишком занят, так что совсем не остается времени на себя.  
  
Чайник автоматически отключается, и я заливаю воду в чашку с заваркой. Сев в ближайшее к кухне кресло, вытягиваю ноги. Чай тут же меня согревает. Не хватает только зажженного камина. Тут есть один, но он выглядит так, будто не топился годами. Что и понятно. Может, тут есть что-нибудь, что можно использовать для растопки...  
  
Сначала надо спросить Лока. Не хочу разозлить зомби, будучи завернутым в одеяло и с чашкой чая в руках. Где же он?  
  
\- Лок? - зову я, надеясь, что он меня слышит.  
  
Выйдя из гостиной, иду сквозь кухню, к его спальне. Неа, его тут нет. Его не может быть на верхнем этаже. Как и в подвале. Где же он тогда? Остается только одна комната. И если он не там, то, значит, где-то на улице. Не думаю, что дождь как-то их беспокоит. Поставив чашку на кухонный стол, иду в ванную. Рад, что мне не надо беспокоиться о том, что могу застать его голым или моющимся.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Дверь открывается, и я поднимаю взгляд. Это Джон. И он в одеяле. О боже, должно быть, я выгляжу очень странно. Я бы объяснил, если бы сам знал ответ. А он просто смотрит на меня, открыв рот. Довольно занятное зрелище. Он не уверен, нужно ли подойти и помочь мне, или же стоит уйти, предоставив мне возможность вылезти самостоятельно. Он скидывает одеяло и, кинув его в коридор, закрывает дверь. Закатав рукава, он встает на колени около ванны.  
  
\- Ты часто так делаешь? - Хотел бы кивнуть, но не могу.  
  
\- Д-даа.  
  
\- Почему? - Вообще мне сложно объяснить это. Потому что могу? Потому что это занятно?  
  
\- П-пото-мму, - да, идеальный ответ.  
  
\- "Потому" - это не ответ, Лок.  
  
\- От-твет.  
  
\- Нет, не ответ.  
  
\- ...от-твет.  
  
\- Слушай, так не пойдет. Ты так и будешь тут лежать или все же встанешь? Между прочим, тут чертовски холодно, и мне нужно что-то для розжига камина.  
  
Холодно? Что такое "холодно"? А, холодно, это когда он дрожит. Я могу принести стулья из кафе по соседству. Не хочу, чтобы он сжег что-то из моих вещей. Они мои. Очень медленно подняв голову, откидываю кран в сторону. Джон тут же отходит. Так же медленно сев, вылезаю из ванны. Большинство пауков разбегаются в разные стороны на стены или вниз по моим ногам. Вылезти из чугунной лохани не проблема. Со всей этой кучей подушек и одеял она уже не скользит.  
  
Вот, вылез.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Он... он просто-таки весь покрыт паутиной. Обувь, пальто, шарф, даже волосы и лицо. Ох, Лок, какой же ты странный. Сняв несколько паутинок с его пальто, замечаю, как один маленький паучок, зацепив ниточку где-то на лице Лока, решил спуститься. Лок чуть глаза не вывихивает, стараясь его разглядеть. Еще один паук на его плече. А третий ползет по его подбородку. Извинившись, смахиваю их с него и, только убедившись, что на нем нет еще, выпускаю его из ванной.  
  
\- Теперь, ты знаешь, где можно взять дрова или что-то вроде того для растопки камина?  
  
Он кивает и говорит, чтобы я остался в доме. Смотрю, как он пересекает гостиную и спускается по лестнице. Какой же он медленный. И все же, зомби умеют быть просто невероятно быстрыми. Думаю, это из-за голода. Подняв одеяло, вновь накидываю его себе на плечи. Нужно поесть. Джем и крекеры. Объедение. На этом я могу прожить. Технически.   
  
Думаю, надо сделать еще чашку чая.  


~~***~~

  
  
Лок возвращается сорок пять минут спустя, держа в руках три деревянных стула. Он промок до нитки. Мне еще холоднее просто от взгляда на него. Его обувь оставляет мокрые следы везде, где он ступает. Зайдя в гостиную, он останавливается, и под ним тут же натекает лужа. Волосы, все же продолжая слегка виться, висят сосульками, обрамляя вытянутое лицо. Забрав один из стульев, принимаюсь ломать его на части. Теперь надо как-то это разжечь. Черт... об этом надо было подумать раньше.  
  
\- У тебя же, наверно, и спичек нет?  
  
Он думает. Повернувшись к столу и подвинув какие-то бумаги, он достает упаковку спичек. Большинство из них уже использованы. Но несколько все же еще пригодны. Достаточно, чтобы поддерживать огонь в течение нескольких дней. Кинув обломки стула в камин, поджигаю их. И задвигаю на место каминную решетку. Не хочу, чтобы любопытный зомби полез трогать огонь. Уверен, такая мысль уже пришла в его голову.  
  
\- Нет, Лок.  
  
Он просто смотрит на меня, а по его лицу текут капли дождя.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что это опасно.  
  
\- М-мертв.  
  
\- Да. Поэтому твое тело нельзя вылечить, как живое. Так что держись подальше от огня. Обещай мне! - А зомби вообще могут что-то обещать?  
  
\- Х-хор-рошо. - Замечательно. Я не дам тебе об этом забыть.  
  
\- А теперь иди и... вытрись или еще что-нибудь сделай. Мне холодно от одного только взгляда на тебя.  
  
Это явно сбивает его с толку. Наверно, он был под дождем сотни раз и никогда не пытался высушить себя после.  
  
\- Вы-ытри-ись?  
  
Хорошо, я сам это сделаю. Один раз. Он хочет сесть около камина. Я разрешаю ему, если только он не будет хвататься за каминную решетку, иначе я свяжу ему руки за спиной. Он кивает и просто сидит перед камином, глядя на огонь. Обыскав несколько ящиков, нахожу пару достаточно больших полотенец. Принеся их в гостиную, накрываю ими Лока, стараясь его высушить. Это не просто потому, что он отказывается снять пальто, ботинки и шарф. Поэтому, я просто его промакиваю. В процессе этого он все время вертится, с любопытством смотря на меня. Но, когда я приступаю к его волосам, все же зажмуривается. К концу его шевелюра больше похожа на прическу какого-нибудь сумасшедшего ученого.  
  
\- Вот, теперь ты, по большей части, сухой. Оставайся около огня, пока совсем не высохнешь. И не двигайся с этого места.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что я не хочу поскользнуться на оставленных тобой лужах и сломать себе ногу или что-то еще.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что это больно.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
Боже, он впал в "почему"-стадию. Почему?! Очень странный мозг.  
  
\- Просто потому, Лок, хорошо? Просто потому, - я бы мог дать ему развернутый ответ настоящего врача, но уверен, это лишь породит еще больше вопросов.  
  
\- Н-не... х-хор-рошо?  
  
\- Да, немного нехорошо.


	12. Chapter 12

**Молли**  
  
Я скучаю по дому. Скучаю по работе. Скучаю по своему коту Тоби. Скучаю по друзьям, скучаю по Шерлоку, скучаю по своей старой жизни. Теперь все иначе. Хотя у меня и есть теперь новый кот, точнее котенок. Я нашла ее на помойке, в одной из коробок. И назвала Хоуп. Мы живем в нашем маленьком домике вместе с Салли Донован и миссис Хадсон. Не уверена, как так получилось, что мы оказались вместе, но подозреваю, что к этому приложил руку старший брат Холмса. В любом случае, это не может быть просто совпадением.  
  
Я все еще патологоанатом, но моя работа теперь одна из презираемых. Не то чтобы она была популярна и раньше. Но теперь люди плюют в мою сторону, бросая оскорбления и насмехаясь. Они думают, что мы запятнаны и несем неудачу потому, что имеем дело с трупами и гробовщиками. Возможно даже, они думают, что мы несем в себе проклятие зомби. Думаю, это не со зла, а лишь из-за их невежества в этом вопросе.  
  
С начала войны я многое в себе изменила. Иногда, все же, бывая застенчивой, думаю, что стала намного увереннее в себе. Я больше не ношу "миленькой одежды" или откровенных платьев, чтобы привлекать внимание детективов. Теперь я одеваюсь просто и удобно. Моя работа опасна, поэтому одеваться я должна соответствующе. Даже наши рабочие халаты изменились. Теперь они черные. Как и большинство прочей одежды. Все из-за обилия крови и грязи. Когда не занимаюсь с мертвецами в лагере, я делаю это на опасной территории. Собираю трупы за стеной. Так что вся моя одежда - в военном стиле. Хотя под рабочим халатом я ношу светло-красную рубашку и собираю волосы в конских хвост красной резинкой. На ней еще такие милые вишенки. Все же, я все еще Молли Хупер. Моя униформа, может быть, и выглядит скучной, да и я уже не девочка, но в мире все-таки должны присутствовать яркие краски.  


~~***~~

  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь домой после тяжелого дня, миссис Хадсон всегда старается меня подбодрить. Она делает мне что-нибудь вкусненькое из того, что нам выдают на складе. И хотя чай просто отвратителен, это все же чай. И дома меня всегда ждет чашечка. Она выслушивает все мои жалобы и проблемы. Все мои страхи и надежды. Сохраняя при этом хорошее настроение. Она мама для всех нас. Но глубоко внутри ты все равно видишь, как ей бывает грустно. Она потеряла родных и близких. Даже сына. Да и потеря Шерлока была страшным ударом. Она винит в этом себя. Но это не ее вина. Никто так и не узнал, что с ним стало.  
  
Надеюсь, что он все еще жив и в безопасности. Все говорят, что я слишком наивна, что он мертв и надо продолжать двигаться дальше. Но, думаю, надежда важна. Иначе так легко отчаяться и сдаться.  
  
Так что я буду надеяться.  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Я решил зайти к Салли домой во время ее дневного перерыва. Больше всего мне сейчас хочется иметь зонтик. Когда идет дождь все вокруг так развозит, что брюки обычно становятся грязными по самые колени. Сегодня еще не так уж и плохо - только лишь по лодыжки. Салли видит, что что-то случилось. Она говорит, что это видно по моим глазам. Я спрашиваю, с чего она это решила. И она отвечает, что это _очевидно_. И замолкает, поняв что только что сказала. Не знаю, как она воспримет эту новость. Ей никогда особо не нравился Шерлок. Не так, как нам. И это ее потеря. Но лучше уж она узнает все от меня, чем от кого-то еще.  
  
У нее дома намного удобнее, чем у меня. Тут почти что уютно. Стряхнув грязь, мы снимаем ботинки и заходим внутрь. Скинув пальто, вешаю его на небольшой крючок на двери. Молли сидит на старом, кое-где рваном диване. С книжкой в руках и котенком на коленях. Когда только мы входим, она слабо улыбается мне в качестве приветствия.   
  
\- Располагайтесь, - слышу голос миссис Хадсон из соседней комнаты. Должно быть, она видела в окно, как мы подходили. Старая добрая миссис Хадсон.  
  
Салли проходит дальше и садится рядом с Молли, которая не выглядит особо довольной этим. Я же опускаюсь на жесткий стул около окна. Миссис Хадсон входит в комнату, держа в руках поднос с чашками со свежесваренным кофе. Я выбираю голубую чашку с танцующими коровами и благодарю ее.  
  
\- Теперь, что же привело вас сюда, мистер Лестрейд?  
  
\- Грег. Просто Грег, - она махнула мне рукой и села в свое кресло.  
  
\- Что ж... Мне надо вам кое-что рассказать...  
  
\- Это плохие новости, так ведь? - Молли тоже видит это в моих глазах. Чертовы детективы. Я киваю.  
  
\- Да, боюсь, что так. Слушайте, эм, вы знаете, что я ходил за стену с последней группой. Как один из охраны. И, ну... я его видел.  
  
Я услышал, как испуганно вздохнула миссис Хадсон. Она поняла, о чем я. Они все поняли.  
  
\- И? - Салли нетерпеливо дернула рукой, желая продолжения.  
  
\- И... он... один из них. Теперь он зомби.  
  
  
  
 **Миссис Хадсон**  
  
\- И... он... один из них. Теперь он зомби.  
  
Я вижу, как больно Грегу говорить такое. О, мой бедный мальчик! Это все из-за меня. Если бы я бежала немного быстрее, ему бы не пришлось пытаться задержать этих существ, что нас преследовали. Я никогда не забуду его голоса, когда он кричал мне не останавливаться, стоя перед ними с гарпуном в руках. Он спас меня, а я обрекла его на такую жизнь. Спрятав лицо в ладонях, тихо плачу.  
  
Молли крепко обнимает меня. Кашлянув, Грег встает. Он говорит, что зайдет завтра и расскажет все подробно. Слышу, как Молли прощается с ним. Кое-как промокнув глаза, благодарю его за визит. Это ужасные новости. Самые худшие из возможных. Но это лучше неизвестности.   
  
Я не находила себе места, не зная, что с ним, но теперь все разъяснилось. Но картины того, как он сражается с зомби, как его ранят или как он возвращается в свою квартиру в одиночестве, ожидая неизбежного... рождают новые потоки слез.  
  
\- Ну все, все, Марта. Все хорошо. Может, доктора найдут лекарство.  
  
\- Ты в своем уме? Если они его вообще хоть когда-нибудь найдут. Кроме того, может ему нравится быть зомби. Он так ими восхищался, как только они появились.  
  
Салли и Молли начинают ругаться. Я знаю, что на самом деле она не ненавидела Шерлока. Вижу сожаление на ее лице, как только она говорит это. У меня нет сил их разнимать, так что я просто ухожу из комнаты, продолжая слышать крики из коридора. Закрыв дверь, отгораживаясь от их ругани, сажусь на кровать. На прикроватном столике стоит фотография. Я беру ее подрагивающими пальцами и протираю рамку.  
  
На ней я, Шерлок, Молли и Лестрейд. За три месяца до начала войны. Милый мальчик, надеюсь, мы сможем тебе хоть как-то помочь.


	13. Chapter 13

**Джон**  
  
До меня вдруг дошло, что от меня, наверно, уже воняет. Я не менял одежду уже около трех дней. Спал в ней, бегал в ней по Лондону. Уверен, Локу все равно, но уж точно не мне. Проблема в том, что мне нечего надеть взамен. Разве что у Лока завалялась какая-нибудь старая одежда. Она, конечно, будет велика, раз Лок минимум шесть футов в высоту. Но что угодно будет лучше, чем то, что на мне прямо сейчас. Плюс, надо помыться. Сегодня. И неважно, будут там пауки или нет. Помешав свой чай, я пробую его на вкус. Совершенство. Как всегда. Лок все еще сидит в гостиной около камина. Он уже полностью высох. Но с этим кошмаром на его голове тоже надо что-то сделать.  
  
\- Лок? - он поворачивается ко мне лицом.  
  
\- Д-да?  
  
\- Эм, у тебя случайно нет какой-нибудь лишней одежды?  
  
Не думаю, что он поймет, если я начну объяснять, зачем. Зомби похожи на собак - им нравятся отвратительные запахи. Не спеша попиваю свой чай, наблюдая, как он чуть склоняет голову набок. Он делает так иногда, когда пытается думать. А потом кивает.  
  
\- Б-будь... тут.  
  
Как будто я могу куда-то уйти.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Одежда... где-то здесь я точно видел одежду. Но зачем ему надо переодеваться? Я ношу одну и ту же одежду годами. Хотя мертвым и не надо ее менять. Плюс, это несколько затруднительно. Думаете почему все пуговицы на моем пальто расстегнуты... Если ему холодно, наверно, понадобится теплая одежда. Только как я узнаю, какая одежда теплая, а какая - нет? Может, если я ее увижу, пойму и так?  
  
Иду в свою спальню. Одежда хранится там. В шкафу есть много странной одежды. Два шелковых халата и один бархатный, красный. Я беру его и, сняв с вешалки, кидаю на кровать. Он очень мягкий. Как полотенца в ванной. Думаю, он той же толщины, что и одеяло Джона. Просмотрев несколько ящиков, нахожу штаны, множество рубашек, джемперов и кучу всего остального. Я беру всего по штуке, чтобы у Джона был выбор. Складываю все это на халат и сворачиваю в рулон. Вернувшись, кидаю его Джону на колени. А тот подпрыгивает, будто я его напугал.  
  
\- Класс, сколько всего! Спасибо, приятель, - довольный, я киваю.  
  
Он перебирает принесенное, сортируя его в две кучи. Большинство одежды, совершенно точно, слишком велико для него. Я сижу около камина и наблюдаю за ним. Я не чувствую, тепло мне или нет, но огонь все равно меня интересует. Если бы я мог к нему прикоснуться... но Джон тогда очень разозлится. Не хочу, чтобы он злился на меня. Хотя, думаю, он все равно разозлится, если когда-нибудь узнает, что это я съел его друга. Надеюсь, этого никогда не случится. Но что мне делать, когда он захочет уйти? Я хочу, чтобы он остался...  
  
\- Лок? - в его глазах беспокойство. Должно быть, он уже не в первый раз меня зовет.   
  
\- Да? - он протягивает мне одну из куч с одеждой и благодарит за ту, что оставил себе.  
  
\- Ос-ставь. - Мне она больше не нужна.  
  
\- Правда? Некоторое мне слишком велико, но, когда я вернусь домой, кому-нибудь точно подойдет.  
  
Я киваю. Конечно, он может ее забрать. Одежда на мне все еще в хорошем состоянии. Большая ее часть. В рубашке имеется несколько дырок, воротничок грязный и местами выдраны лоскутки ткани, но она все еще вполне прилично выглядит. Края штанин обтрепались. Имеется несколько дырок и в самом пальто, но они маленькие и незаметные. Хорошо, что мой шарф избежал этой участи. Это беспокоит меня потому, что я не уверен, что смог бы, если бы потребовалось, завязать так же другой.  
  
\- Спасибо, приятель.  
  
Я беру невостребованную одежду и отношу обратно в свою комнату.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Одежда действительно очень хорошая. И дорогая. Парень, должно быть, при жизни не бедствовал. Брюки слишком длинные. Но их можно подвернуть или подшить. Или можно подколоть край булавками, или вообще обрезать. Все рубашки белые и, похоже, будут мне туговаты. Хотя вместо них я могу использовать одну из пижамных рубашек. Еще есть очень красивый и, подозреваю, ручной вязки красный джемпер с голубыми и белыми ромбами вокруг горла. Должно быть, кто-то его очень любил, если потратил на этот джемпер кучу времени. Кроме того, есть еще две пары пижам, одна в серо-голубой гамме, другая - в зелено-черной. Использую серый верх как повседневную одежду, а черный верх вместе со штанами от серо-голубого комплекта - на ночь. Халат так вообще просто сокровище.  
  
Ох, не могу дождаться своего вечернего душа.  


~~***~~

  
  
День проходит быстро. Я занимаю время, разбирая вместе с Локом несколько закрытых коробок, раскиданных по квартире. На большинстве размашистым почерком подписано "Дела". Я был прав, подумав, что он был детективом. Но в некоторых папках полицейские рапорты, что должно означать, что он помогал полиции. Лок не проявляет особого интереса к содержанию коробок потому, что у него обнаружились проблемы с чтением. Но иногда он просто тыкает пальцем в какую-нибудь картинку и говорит:  
  
\- В-вин-новен.  
  
\- Кто? Этот парень? - Я читаю вслух заинтересовавшие его случаи. Думаю, он не любит чувствовать себя обделенным.  
  
\- Да. В-вин-новен.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - Это было написано красным, с восклицательным знаком и с улыбающимся смайликом.  
  
\- Рука. - Он указывает на руку, но я ничего не вижу.  
  
\- Извини, но я не понимаю, Лок.  
  
\- Рука! - повторяет он энергичнее.  
  
\- Это всего лишь рука, Лок. - Он кидается в меня фотографией, показывая этим бесполезность своих попыток. И она падает на пол между нами. Он не выглядит разозленным, но, думаю, он расстроен тем, что я не понимаю его.  
  
\- Д-док-тор, - указывает он на меня. Ну, он нашел меня в госпитале, так что несложно догадаться. Правда, вряд ли зомби могут проводить такие параллели.  
  
\- Да, я доктор, Лок. - Он трясет головой. Он хочет сказать что-то еще. Не только то, что я доктор. Но у него не получается.  
  
\- П-пис-толет. Д-драка. - Он имитирует стрельбу и показывает на мой пистолет, что лежит на кухонном столе.  
  
Извини, парень, не уверен, что понял то, что ты хочешь сказать. Клянусь, в его глазах светится что-то очень похожее на ярость, прежде чем он зарывается в кучу с хламом и достает из нее игрушечного солдатика.  
  
\- Ты.  
  
То есть, он хочет сказать, что знает, что до всего этого я был военным? Именно это ты пытаешься мне сказать, Лок?  
  
\- Ты. Д-док-тор. - Он указывает на солдатика прежде чем произнести "доктор". Солдат, доктор. А, военный доктор!  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, военный доктор. Это ты хочешь сказать? Что ты знаешь, что я военврач по той же причине, по которой знаешь, что этот мужчина виновен, видя это по его руке?  
  
И тут он улыбается.


	14. Chapter 14

**Джон**  
  
Она не длится долго. Да и Лок, похоже, быстро устает. Но, все же, это была улыбка. И это кое-что доказывает. То, что Лок другой, особенный. Ведь все знают, что зомби не могут испытывать эмоций, как и выражать их. А Лок, совершенно точно, учится это делать. У него, конечно, не всегда получается, да и эта улыбка может так и остаться единственной, но это доказательство. Не совсем только понимаю, чего именно. Лок тычет в свои щеки пальцами, пытаясь вновь улыбнуться. Он и сам удивился произошедшему, так что, думаю, он старается заставить мускулы своего лица повторить эту улыбку. Но это ТАК не работает.  
  
Пока Лок продолжает практиковаться, делаю себе обед. В конце концов, он сдается и начинает рассматривать выбранную мной одежду. Но и это быстро ему наскучивает, и он переключается на еще не разобранную картонную коробку, устраивая внутри полный беспорядок в попытке достать содержимое. В ней полно очков, фальшивых носов, шляп и прочих аксессуаров. Совершенно ясно, что он не знает назначения и половины предметов, так что я развлекаюсь тем, что примеряю на него некоторые очки и шляпы. Больше всего мне нравится пилотка и очки авиатора. Они ломаются, когда Лок пытается их с себя стянуть. Виновато он протягивает мне обломки.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Просто случайность, - я забираю их и кладу обратно в коробку.  
  
Он достает другую шляпу. Теперь это феска.  


~~***~~

  
  
Обед вновь был просто чудесен. Но я торопился, с нетерпением ожидая душа и возможности переодеться в свежую одежду. Так что, оставив Лока биться над назначением розового кружевного бюстгалтера, я забрал свою новую одежду и отправился в ванную. Но, чтобы из них потом не пришлось вытряхивать пауков, оставил вещи за дверью. Думаю, пауки любят сырость, если выбрали ванную в качестве места обитания. Повесив халат на крючок на двери, скидываю старую одежду на кафельный пол. После чего наступает момент, которого я ждал весь день. Забравшись в душевую, поворачиваю краны, позволяя чудесной теплой воде наконец-таки омыть мое бренное тело. Боже, какое же блаженство.  
  
Я мог бы остаться тут навечно.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Прошла уже наверно целая вечность, как я стою перед дверью в ванную. Он там уже давно. С ним все в порядке? До него пауки не добрались? Почему эта одежда осталась тут? Она ему не нужна? Может, проверить, как он там? Дергаю за ручку - не заперто. Тихо захожу внутрь. Комнату заволокло паром. Наблюдаю, как в душевую кабинку из насадки льется вода. Сквозь непрозрачное стекло вижу лишь смутно очерченное темное пятно.   
  
А еще я слышу, как оттуда идут звуки... и слова.  
  
 _Я так тяжело трудился,_  
 _Каждый день пробивая пропуск._  
 _По восемь часов ежедневно и ради чего?_  
 _О, скажи мне, что я получил?_  
  
 _Я получил лишь чувство,_  
 _Что время тянет меня ко дну._  
 _Я пробьюсь выше или просто разнесу весь город._  
  
Я слышу, как плещется вода, когда он топает по полу кабинки. Что он там делает? И что значат эти слова? Что он сделает с городом?  
  
 _Сегодня я должен что-то решить._  
  
 _Свободный, независимый, я скидываю свою робу по воскресениям._  
 _Пожалуйста, Луиза подними меня с колен._  
 _Джек, вернись, пока не поздно и мы еще живы._  
 _Без музыки в душе люди теряют часть свободы._ *  
  
Наверно... Наверно, мне стоит просто подождать здесь, пока он не закончит мыться. Это... вещи, что он делает, требуют дополнительного анализа. Так что я просто терпеливо жду, восхищенно наблюдая за его представлением. Интересно, так все люди делают? Может, это какой-то ритуал? Какая-нибудь традиция, предписывающая им это делать во время мытья.   
  
Определенно, это очень любопытно. И Джону, похоже, нравится. Надеюсь, он еще не закончил свой ритуал.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Как же хорошо. Закончив петь, ставлю бутылку с шампунем обратно на маленькую полочку. Чувствую себя обновленным, чего не случалось уже лет сто. Определенно, надо будет повторить еще разок до ухода. Хотя, если честно, совершенно не хочется уходить. Только, то, чего хочу я, не имеет значения. Но, возможно, когда-нибудь все изменится. Надо только продолжать верить.  
  
Нащупав полотенце, промакиваю лицо. Дверь в душевую немного заедает. Но легко надавив на нее локтем, без труда отодвигаю стекло в сторону. Широко улыбаясь, протерев волосы, опускаю полотенце ниже. И вижу, как кто-то стоит совсем рядом с кабинкой. О, черт! Быстро оборачиваю полотенце вокруг пояса.  
  
\- ЛОК?! - ошарашенный, сердито восклицаю я.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Ты... ты не можешь просто так войти в ванную, когда кто-то моется!  
  
\- Поч-чему?  
  
Я близок к тому, чтобы закрыть глаза рукой от безысходности. Если бы он не был мертвым, я бы врезал ему промеж глаз. Он искренне считает, что не делает ничего плохого. Боже, как я могу объяснить это?   
  
\- Потому что это... грубо. Это грубо, Лок. Ты должен ждать снаружи.  
  
Чувствую, как мои щеки от всей этой ситуации медленно покрываются румянцем. Схватив Лока за руку, веду его к двери и выдворяю в коридор. Схватив одежду, оставленную снаружи, хлопаю дверью прямо перед его носом. В следующий раз, перед тем как лезть под воду, надо будет убедиться, что дверь заперта. О, черт! Он же слышал, как я пел! Хотя, думаю, это для него ничего не значит. Не похоже, чтобы он стал меня этим дразнить. Ему очень повезло, что он зомби. Ну просто-таки чертовски повезло.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Но, Джон, я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке! Ты был там целое столетие. Так что было вполне логично предположить, что с тобой могло что-то случиться. Нет, отпусти. Что ты делаешь? Нет, не закрывай дверь. Джон?! Впусти меня... Извини. Захлопнувшаяся дверь откидывает меня на пол. Так что решаю лежать там, куда упал, пока Джон не выйдет. Я не хотел его злить. Я не понимаю, в чем дело. Или почему его лицо вдруг стало таким красным. Хотя это было очень увлекательно. Из-за чего это случилось? Из-за меня? Из-за того, что я видел его без одежды? Разве это плохо? А смогу ли я заставить его сделать так снова?  
  
Может, я прервал его ритуал? Не понимаю, что я сделал не так... Это всего лишь тело... так ведь? Как и у всех остальных, думаю... Ну, должно быть. Хотя у него есть большой шрам на плече. Я видел достаточно различных ранений, чтобы отличать их друг от друга. Огнестрельное. Этот шрам просто огромный. Должно быть, он был недалек от смерти. Но все же выжил. Что меня совсем не удивляет. Джон по природе очень живучий.  
  
Дверь открывается, и в проеме появляется Джон - в свободных зеленых пижамных штанах в горошек и в длинной черной пижамной же рубахе. Я их помню - это я их выбрал для него. На его небольшом теле они выглядят слишком большими. Завернувшись в красных халат, он завязывает пояс. Затем хватает меня за плечи и, подняв, ведет в гостиную. У меня появляется странное чувство, что у меня могут быть проблемы. Что ж, думаю, у меня бывали проблемы и раньше. Так что и сейчас справлюсь.  


~~***~~

  
  
Я наказан. Не знаю, что это значит, но мне не нравится. И сколько мне еще стоять в этом углу?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня: Kenny Loggins - Footloose. Перевод примерный. Буду рада, если кто-то возьмется сделать художественную обработку в стихах.


	15. Chapter 15

**Джон**  
  
Ч-что? Где я? О, черт, должно быть, я заснул. Я читал детективный роман, сидя на диване, и лишь на секунду закрыл глаза! Сколько уже?.. Я проспал два часа. А Лок так и стоит в углу. Плечи опущены, голова прижата к стене. Я хотел, чтобы он постоял там полчасика... Извини, друг. Встав, протер глаза. Книга упала на пол. Потом подниму ее.  
  
\- Лок? - зеваю. Он поднимает голову, но не оборачивается.  
  
\- Джон.  
  
\- Слушай, эм, ты уже можешь выйти из угла. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стоял там так долго. - Мой косяк.  
  
Он кивает и отходит в сторону, но спотыкается о свою поврежденную ногу и падает на коробку с бумагами. Полы пальто накрывают его голову, открывая облезлый кожаный пояс и выбившуюся из штанов рубашку, свешивающуюся, словно хвост.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - я одергиваю его пальто на место.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я иду спать. Ты можешь... делать, что обычно делаешь по ночам. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Завтра великий день.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Тут много пыли. Кучи пыли. Их, наверно, было бы видно даже из космоса. Когда в последний раз я тут убирался? О, да никогда. Сколько еще мне здесь стоять? Это крайне скучно. Посчитаю трещины на стене. Все лучше, чем просто стоять без дела. О, смотрите, таракан.  
  
Мне так скучно.  
  
\- Лок? - О, хорошо, теперь я могу уйти отсюда?  
  
\- Джон.  
  
\- Слушай, эм, ты уже можешь выйти из угла. Я не хотел, чтобы ты стоял там так долго.  
  
О, чудесно, как мило, что ты сказал мне об этом только сейчас. Нет, это неправильно, он же сказал, что не хотел. Из-за своей исключительной грациозности я падаю на пол. Споткнувшись о свою же ногу. Это новый рекорд в игре "Как быстро я могу упасть"? Кто выключил свет?.. О, погодите, это всего лишь мое пальто. Я могу просто полежать тут, пока он не уйдет. Наверно, он сейчас смеется надо мной. Под мое пальто проникает свет. После чего я вижу обеспокоенное лицо Джона.   
  
\- Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Нет, ненавижу всё. Хотя "ненавижу" - это слишком сильно. Мне всё отвратииииительно. В смысле, если бы я мог выражать сильные эмоции, думаю, я бы сейчас дулся на весь белый свет.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я иду спать. Ты можешь... делать, что обычно делаешь по ночам. Спокойной ночи. - Ночи.  
  
Думаю, я тоже могу "пойти спать". Чтобы пауки вновь свили вокруг меня паутину. Я знаю, что внизу есть еще одна спальня, но я не собираюсь там убираться. Я зомби, а не уборщик. Поднимаюсь с пола и иду в ванную. Хотел бы я, чтобы ванна была длиннее. Почему они не делаются для высоких людей? Хотя, если я свернусь клубком, я смогу поместиться там целиком. Улегшись в лохани, рассматриваю пятна на стене. Это похоже на кровь. Надеюсь, что это не она. Не помню, чтобы ел кого-то тут. И никого не выносил отсюда после. И то, и другое - признак дурного тона. Так что, это моя кровь? Я случайно порезался? Если так... ее как-то уж слишком много.  


~~***~~

  
  
Хочу уметь спать. Хочу, чтобы мой мозг мог иногда замолкать. Хочу нормально разговаривать. Я столько всего хочу. Если бы желания были лошадьми, нищие могли бы ездить верхом... сказал кто-то. Гад. Хотел бы я, хотел бы я, чтоб была рыбка у меня. Нет, не хочу. А люди тоже что-то хотят? Они хотят что-то еще, кроме того, что есть сейчас? Они хотят вернуть их старую жизнь? Я не помню мою, но чувствую, что был в ней одинок. Может, это потому, что я был один до встречи с Джоном? Мир был темен и уныл, и тут появился он, словно солнце вышло из-за туч. Не звучит ли это слишком лирично? Я не поэт.  


~~***~~

  
  
Что люди обычно делают, пока спят? Вообще что-то в это время случается? Я не помню. Они просто теряют сознание и просыпаются несколькими часами позже, как будто ничего и не происходило? Звучит неплохо. Я вообще не сплю. И лишь гадаю, каково было бы человеку тут спать. Интересно, смогу ли я когда-нибудь отсюда выбраться.  
  
И Джон... Что, если он захочет уйти завтра? Я не смогу его остановить, если соберется. Не хочу, чтобы он оставлял меня. Но и держать его тут пленником тоже не могу. Он человек, у него своя жизнь. Могу я пойти с ним? Когда бы он добрался до дома, я бы оставался на безопасной дистанции. Кроме того, ему понадобится вся возможная помощь. Он солдат, да. Но он пришел сюда с группой. И остался один. Так что ему понадобится помощь. А я единственный, кто у него сейчас есть. Но я буду тянуть время так долго, как смогу.  


~~***~~

  
  
Пауки оплели меня новыми паутинами. Они облепили мою одежду и волосы. Даже забрались в одеяла и подушки. Вообще-то, мне никак не поднять голову. Один сидит на моей щеке. Он намного больше тех, что я обычно вижу в моей ванной. Нет... не надо плести паутину на моем лице. Мне нужно мое лицо. Чудно, теперь я даже не могу открыть глаза или рот. Я всегда мог снять все это руками, но одна сейчас находится подо мной, а вторая - прилипла к телу. Вот это просто замечательно. Никогда не позволяйте полчищу пауков заполонять вашу ванную, иначе они могут захватить вас в заложники.  
  
Кто-нибудь, пошлите за помощью.  
  
  
  
 **Майкрофт**  
  
Я принял решение. Я проигнорирую официальную политику нашего правительства и моих коллег и сам отправлюсь на поиски своего брата. Если я сочту нужным держать его в изолированном месте, пока не найдут лекарство или же он не станет скелетом, так и сделаю - хочу это контролировать. Если же нет - я лично с ним разберусь. Люди могут начать жаловаться, что мы никогда не оставляли в живых членов их семей... Но они - не я. Такого не случалось раньше, и мне придется сражаться за свои интересы.  
  
Завтра утром я расспрошу Лестрейда о том, кого можно будет взять с собой. Подозреваю, я уже знаю, кого он предложит.


	16. Chapter 16

**Джон**  
  
Просыпаюсь я поздним утром. Должно быть, уже около одиннадцати. Ну и ладно. Сомневаюсь, что, когда вернусь домой, у меня будет возможность выспаться. Свешиваю с кровати ноги и встаю. Время примерить новую одежду. Рубашка выглядит неплохо, джемпер немного великоват, но я могу подвернуть рукава. Штаны... со штанами проблема. Но, думаю, я смогу обрезать лишнюю ткань. В доме должны быть ножницы.  
  
Спускаюсь вниз, Лока нигде не видно. Хорошо. Потому что ниже пояса я только в трусах. Проверив все ящики, наконец-таки нахожу пару достаточно острых ножниц. Обрезав лишнее, вновь примеряю брюки. Как раз. Включив чайник, жду пока вскипит вода. Где же Лок? Наверно, он опять в ванной. Должно быть, ему там нравится. Боже, надеюсь он не будет вновь весь в паутине.  
  
Выпью свой чай, после чего все равно придется пойти туда. Раз уж я сегодня ухожу, надо выглядеть прилично.  


~~***~~

  
  
Ну все, время борьбы с пауками. Давай, Джон, ты же взрослый мужчина и в течение нескольких дней жил бок о бок с зомби. Пауки в сравнении с этим - ничто.  
  
\- Лок? Ты там? Я вхожу.  
  
Медленно открываю дверь и нахожу Лока, свернувшегося в ванне клубочком, вновь покрытого паутинами и пауками. Если бы он был живой, я бы мог подумать, что он спит. Мягко снимаю паутину с его лица и ресниц. Или пытаюсь. Она липкая. Ну хорошо, приятель, нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Скинув всех видимых пауков, медленно поднимаю Лока из ванны. Бедняга сплошь покрыт этой гадостью. Как только ставлю его на коврик, он старается скинуть с себя все оставшееся.   
  
\- Давай я помогу, - парень может случайно выбить себе глаз или еще что-нибудь.  
  
Снимая паутину с его глаз, случайно выдергиваю пару ресниц. Такие бледные глаза... Смотрит на меня взглядом побитого щенка.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь, я сниму паутину с твоего рта. Стой спокойно.  
  
Разлепив его губы, вытаскиваю его язык и удаляю паучков, залезших к нему в рот. Он так смешно выглядит, что я не могу удержаться от смеха, пока помогаю ему. В то время, как он отчищает себя от последних кусочков паутины, я решаю протереть зеркало. Надеюсь, тут найдется бритва - мне необходимо побриться.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Слышу, как открывается дверь. Хорошо. Джон меня спасет. Почему я решил, что это была хорошая идея?  
  
\- Лок? Ты там? Я вхожу. - Да! Да, я здесь, в ванне. Пауки хотят использовать меня в своих гнусных планах. Не позволяй им этого, Джон.  
  
Стараюсь встать, но это сложно, когда не можешь помочь себе руками. Чувствую, как мое тело обволакивает какая-то теплая сила и вытаскивает из ванны. Как только меня отпускают, начинаю отряхивать с себя оставшиеся паутины и пауков. Чужие руки останавливают мои. Чувствую, как Джон аккуратно снимает с моих глаз кусочки паутины. О, свет. Привет, Джон. Сделаешь то же и с моим ртом? Я, конечно, не особо много говорю, но не хочу иметь там посторонних предметов.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь, я сниму паутину с твоего рта. Стой спокойно.  
  
На вывалившемся языке прилипло несколько паутинок. Пауки не захотели остаться в моем рту, но дел наделать успели. Спасибо, так намного лучше. О, пожалуйста, не смейся надо мной, Джон. Это все пауки виноваты. Куда ты идешь? Он пересекает ванную комнату и, подойдя к раковине, что-то ищет в ящичках и протирает зеркало, что висит над ним. А, похоже, он нашел то, что искал. Бритва? Я стою у него за спиной и наблюдаю за ним. Он улыбается сам себе, водя бритвой по небритой коже. Я дотрагиваюсь до своего гладкого подбородка. Ни волоска. Думаю, это одно из преимуществ зомби - нет необходимости бриться. После он чистит зубы щеткой, что явно знавала лучшие времена. В конце он кое-как причесывает свои волосы.  
  
Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. У меня темно-красные мешки под глазами, и, если говорить о моих глазах в целом, это даже к лучшему. И кожа слишком бледная - надо чаще выходить на улицу. Больше быть на солнце, загорать. Губы синие и потрескавшиеся. Моя осанка ужасна. Возможно, Джон относился бы ко мне более серьезно, если бы я не хромал все время. И мои волосы. Когда я в последний раз расчесывал их? Я выгляжу крайне устрашающе. С чего бы это? Ах да, я же умер. Джон бросает на меня косые взгляды, делая вид, что занят своим делом.  
  
Он вновь прыскает. Мне нравится этот звук. Он берет в руки расческу и аккуратно проводит ею по моим волосам. Расческа несколько раз застревает. Мне неважно, как я выгляжу, но не Джону. Он останавливается. Все? Поворачиваюсь и смотрю на себя в зеркало. Что ж, теперь моя прическа намного лучше. Я выгляжу почти что стильно. Спасибо, Джон. Если тебе надоест твоя человеческая работа, возможно, тебе стоит стать парикмахером зомби.   
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Я оставляю Лока перед зеркалом и возвращаюсь в "мою" спальню. Открыв сумку с медикаментами, упаковываю туда принесенную Локом еду. Теперь все готово. Интересно, здесь есть какое-нибудь оружие? Лок должен знать. Или не должен. Кроме, конечно, гарпуна в его спальне. Он, несомненно, пригодится. Но парень должен был иметь в своем арсенале и другое оружие. Он же как-то защищал себя до того, как умер?  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Джон? - Иисусе, не подкрадывайся ко мне так!  
  
\- Лок, у тебя есть какое-нибудь оружие? Ну, знаешь, пистолет или нож? Что-то такого рода. Что-нибудь, что я мог бы использовать для защиты, - я успеваю обуться, пока он думает. Это как будто наблюдать, как загружается компьютер.  
  
\- Да. - Замечательно!  
  
\- Покажи.  
  
Он разворачивается и выводит меня из комнаты. Помедленнее! Он выносит из своей комнаты гарпун - он выше, чем мы оба - и тащит его в гостиную. Наклонившись, он достает из-под дивана иностранного вида меч. Также он указывает на доску клюэдо - в стену воткнут удобного размера кинжал. Три новых оружия. У него нет огнестрельного?  
  
\- А пистолет? - он трясет головой.  
  
\- Что ж, и этого хватит. Эм, слушай, Лок, присядь со мной на минутку. - Мы оба садимся на диван.  
  
\- Хорошо, я собираюсь уйти, ты это понимаешь? Мне нужно отнести мою сумку с медикаментами тем, кто очень в них нуждается. Я очень благодарен тебе за помощь, ты - просто чудо. Теперь ты можешь пойти со мной, пока мы не доберемся до форпоста. После чего я бы хотел, чтобы ты вернулся сюда. Я собираюсь поговорить со своим начальством о тебе и надеюсь, они меня выслушают. Но не могу ничего обещать. Ты другой, но для большинства людей хороший зомби - это мертвый зомби. Ты понимаешь?  
  
Он некоторое время обдумывает это. Его плечи опускаются еще ниже, но он кивает. Хорошо. В любом случае, я не могу никуда уйти без него. Его помощь будет неоценима. Я боялся, что он откажется. Думаю, он не хочет, чтобы я уходил. И, если честно, я и сам не хочу, но у меня нет выхода. Мягко сжав его плечо, встаю. Надо поискать что-нибудь, с помощью чего можно будет приспособить меч к поясу.  
  
Это опасное путешествие, но я с нетерпением его жду. Боже, мне необходима встряска.


	17. Chapter 17

**Шерлок**  
  
По крайней мере, я смогу пройти с ним часть пути. И, возможно, он захочет вернуться. На это можно только надеяться. Я смотрю, как он приносит в гостиную собранный рюкзак и свой пистолет. Открыв банку с джемом, он залезает в нее пальцами. После, блаженно выдохнув, он заворачивает крышку и прячет емкость в свой рюкзак. Использовав старый ремень, он безопасно закрепляет у себя на поясе меч и нож. Уже пора? Как же быстро. Он не может уйти сейчас. Почему он так на меня смотрит? Глазеть неприлично... я из-за этого чувствую себя виноватым.  
  
Он спрашивает, есть ли в доме какая-нибудь сумка, куда бы можно было сложить часть вещей, из тех, что я отдал ему. Есть одна в моей комнате. Я приношу ее и наблюдаю, как он набивает ее вещами, разложенными по всей квартире, включая книгу, что он читал. Спрашивает, не хочу ли я тоже взять что-то с собой. Так что я тоже добавляю пару предметов. Закинув рюкзак себе за спину, он берет сумку и вещает мне на плечо. Хм, это может помочь мне исправить осанку. Или же сделать ее только кривее.  
  
\- Готов?  
  
Он протягивает мне гарпун, сам же берет в руки пистолет. Мне хочется потрясти головой. Нет, я не готов. Это очень плохо. Может, ты останешься еще ненадолго? Но моя голова-предательница все равно кивает. Он говорит "хорошо" и улыбается.  
  
\- Пошли.  
  
Что мы и делаем.  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Чертов Майкрофт Холмс. Он что, думал, когда спрашивал мое мнение, что я позволю ему отправиться на поиски его мертвого брата в одиночку? А сам останусь дома, в лагере, и буду ждать? Конечно же, не думал. Он знал, что я буду настаивать на вылазке вместе с ним. И, конечно же, я посоветовал ему в группу нескольких хороших людей. Я крупно ошибся, рассказав всем, куда собираюсь. Потому что кто, как вы думаете, ожидал нас около ворот? Молли, Салли и Андерсон.  
  
\- Нет, вы трое остаетесь в лагере!  
  
Молли ехидно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Слушай, Грег, не знаю, как насчет этих двоих, но я - с вами. Нравится тебе это или нет. Шерлок, может, и умер, но если есть хоть один шанс найти лекарство, поймав его, я иду с тобой.   
  
\- А мы идем потому, что не хотим, чтобы тебя из-за этого слопал какой-нибудь ходячий мертвец. Плюс, он, может, и зомби, но он "наш" зомби. И, как сказала Молли, если его поимка поможет найти лекарство, то мы все с тобой, - Андерсон закатил глаза, но кивнул, соглашаясь с Салли.  
  
Они не хотят, чтобы из-за Шерлока пострадал кто-то еще. Но это означает, что миссис Хадсон останется в лагере совершенно одна. Черт, я не могу потерять и их тоже. Но стоит лишь взглянуть им в лица, чтобы понять, что они ни за что не отстанут и не уйдут. Я пожимаю плечами и оборачиваюсь к Майкрофту, который одет все в тот же идиотский костюм-тройку, хотя мы сейчас и находимся на военном положении. Он кивает в знак согласия. Они могут пойти, но никто из нас не рад этому.  
  
\- Хорошо, но не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали. Там, куда мы идем, крайне небезопасно. Мы даже не уверены, что сможем его найти. Всем нам придется идти по следам, оставленным несколько дней назад. Так что все это может оказаться бессмысленным. И мы не только его ищем, но еще и доктора Джона Ватсона. Он был солдатом, так что, вполне вероятно, он еще жив. Все ясно? - все согласно кивают. Майкрофт, вам лучше тоже кивнуть. И лучше не ухмыляться так самодовольно.  
  
\- Что ж, выступаем.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Едва мы вышли из дома, как Шерлок хватает меня за руку и втаскивает обратно. Обнюхивая меня, он все время что-то бормочет себе под нос. Что не так с моим запахом, парень? Продолжая принюхиваться, он заходит на кухню и достает что-то из нескольких шкафчиков. Это жуткого вида банки с чем-то давным давно испортившимся. Лок смешивает содержимое нескольких из них в одной банке побольше и вновь принюхивается. Я чувствую этот запах аж из комнаты, и он просто отвратителен. Он приносит это нечто ко мне, и я едва сдерживаю рвотные позывы.  
  
\- Лок, это просто кошмар!  
  
Пожав губы, он погружает в это месиво палец, после чего проводит им по моему лицу. Боже, ну и вонь! Я же только что помылся, Лок! Думаю, меня все же сейчас вырвет. Он еще раз меня обнюхивает и кивает, после чего, завернув крышку, убирает банку к себе в сумку. Какого хрена?!  
  
\- З-за-пах. - Ты чертовски прав.  
  
\- Да неужели!  
  
\- Нет. Нет. З-за-пах... жизни. - До этого я пах живым человеком?  
  
\- Это что, что-то вроде репеллента против зомби? - Пожимание плечами - не ответ, Лок.  
  
\- З-за-пах... смер-ти. - Что ж, в это я уж точно верю.  
  
\- Ладно, как бы то ни было, нам пора.  
  
Как хорошо оказаться на улице после целых трех дней пребывания в квартире. Улицы, по большей части, пустынны. Что, конечно же, для меня очень хорошо. Теперь в какую нам сторону? Лок неторопливо двинулся вдоль дороги, так что я решаю последовать за ним. Хотя он мог просто растеряться и начать бесцельно бродить, как обычно делают другие зомби. Кстати, интересно, где он брал еду? Может, там еще есть? И не только еда? Нужно спросить.  
  
\- Лок? Откуда ты принес еду? - Он указывает в противоположном направлении.  
  
\- Там есть еще?  
  
\- Д-да. - Чудесно.  
  
\- А еще что-нибудь, кроме еды?  
  
Кивок. Здорово. Сначала посмотрим, найду ли я там что-нибудь полезное, а потом уже двинемся к лагерю.  


~~***~~

  
  
Путь до Теско не занимает много времени. Я слежу за проходящими мимо зомби - мой пистолет наготове. Но репеллент, похоже, справляется со своей функцией потому, что они полностью меня игнорируют. Ну хорошо, что я могу найти здесь полезного для себя и других людей? Возможно, одежду, одеяла. Обязательно надо проверить медицинский отдел. Наверно, стоит взять всего понемногу, но не слишком увлекаться - нам нельзя быть слишком тяжелыми. С другой стороны, кто знает, сможем ли мы еще раз сюда зайти. Тут могут найтись действительно полезные вещи. Мы выборочно пройдемся по отделам, собирая с полок разные предметы. Отведя Лока в сторону, я объясняю ему какие секции ему нужно проверить.  
  
Обход магазина занимает примерно час. За это время Лок умудряется раза три заблудиться. Три! А это ведь не особо большой магазин. Мы находим большие пакеты и складываем в них как отдельные вещи, так и пакеты поменьше. Мой оказывается слишком тяжелым, так что Лок перекладывает кое-что к себе. Я против потому, что боюсь, что это еще больше его замедлит, но зомби ведь довольно сильные - раз они не чувствуют боли, это их не беспокоит.  
  
\- Ну хорошо, нам лучше идти. Я хочу добраться до лагеря до заката.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты так всегда отвечаешь, когда не знаешь, что сказать? Это или пожимание плечами?  
  
\- ...да?  
  
\- Это просто смешно.  
  
\- ...нет.  
  
Последнее слово он произносит шепотом. Я не могу сдержаться и хихикаю. Определенно, это будет интересное путешествие.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Это будет самое худшее из моих путешествий.  
  
Хотя у меня еще не было путешествий, может, все еще изменится. Правда, прямо сейчас оно ужасно скучное. Джон говорит не со мной, а с самим собой. Бормочет что-то непонятное себе под нос. А что мне предполагается делать? Если я киваю, он продолжает говорить, если не киваю, все равно продолжает говорить. И так без конца! Либо разговаривай СО мной, либо вообще молчи. Лучше молчи, иначе ты привлекаешь лишнее внимание.  
  
Видишь? Что я говорил?  
  
\- Дерьмо, - Джон поднимает пистолет, но я быстро опускаю его руку.  
  
\- При-итво-рись.  
  
Я изображаю типичную походку зомби, хотя, кстати сказать, мы так не ходим. Как это по-"зомбаковски" предположить такое. Я почти уверен, что такого слова не существует. Но, считайте, я изобрел его. Он схватывает на лету, но из него получается кошмарный зомби. Просто стыдно смотреть.  
  
\- Сли-ишком.  
  
О, замечательно, я его смущаю. Вот, так-то лучше. Видишь, они иду мимо нас. Надеюсь, что наше путешествие не будет легким. Не хочу, чтобы оно закончилось слишком быстро. Наоборот, хочу чтобы оно было очень долгим. Но не настолько, чтобы стать скучным. Я хочу выжать максимум из нашего путешествия.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, приятель? - Нет, не смотри на меня. Он как будто видит меня насквозь и все знает.  
  
\- Да... да.  
  
\- Ты сказал "да" дважды. Что случилось? Правда, парень, скажи мне. Они уже ушли. Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста. - Ну почему он такой хороший? Откуда он узнал, что что-то не так? Теперь я просто не могу смолчать. Замечательно.  
  
\- Не... ух-ходи... ос-стань-ся.  
  
\- Ох, Лок. Мы же говорили об этом. Это небезопасно, и я им нужен.  
  
\- ...Мне нуж-ен. - Думаю, я заставил-таки его замолчать. Напугал и смутил. Мы идем молча, пока Джон решает, что же ему ответить на это.  
  
\- Я вернусь, Лок. Обещаю. Посмотри на меня. Я обещаю, что вернусь. Договорились?  
  
\- Луч-ше. - Хорошо, ловлю тебя на слове, Джон.  
  
\- Обещаю. А теперь надо продолжать двигаться. Сумка не слишком тяжелая?  
  
\- Силь-ный. - Он вновь смеется. Мне нравится этот звук. Мертвые не смеются. Хотел бы я, чтобы умели, но, боюсь, это выглядело бы слишком жутко.  
  
\- Уверен, что так и есть. Настоящий супермен.  
  
Кто?


	18. Chapter 18

**Джон**  
  
\- Лок, мне нужно немного передохнуть, - задыхаясь, произношу я и, наклонившись вперед, упираюсь ладонями в колени. Мы идем без остановок уже несколько часов.  
  
Скинув рюкзак на землю, сажусь на старую, кое-где подгнившую парковую скамейку. О, как же хорошо... Выгибаюсь назад до хруста в спине, становится немного лучше. Извини спина, тебе пришлось спать в неудобных кресле и кровати, а теперь еще и это. Поднимаю взгляд на Лока... который продолжает идти. Он что, меня не слышал?  
  
\- Лок! - он поворачивается и недоуменно смотрит на меня.  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- Я устал, Лок. Мне нужно отдохнуть. Хотя бы десять минут, хорошо?  
  
\- З-за-чем?  
  
\- Живым людям время от времени требуется отдых. Они не могут все время идти, как все зомби, - вроде он принимает это в качестве объяснения.  
  
\- А, - на лице Лока вновь появляется "думающее выражение", и через несколько минут он подходит и садится рядом со мной. Идиот, он не снял сумку.  
  
О'кей. Что теперь? Трудновато затевать легкие беседы с зомби. Может, просто просидеть тут все десять минут в полной тишине? Или все же стоит завести разговор с существом, для которого его поддерживать целое испытание? Все же, думаю, просто слушать ритм своего сердца - скучно.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Ты помнишь... что-нибудь из того, что с тобой было, когда ты был еще жив? - он трясет головой, кудряшки мягко летят из стороны в сторону. Это странно, обычно волосы зомби выглядят так же мертво, как и их хозяин. Апокалипсис - вообще странная штука. Хватит отвлекаться, Джон.  
  
\- Совсем ничего?  
  
\- Нет... уш-шло, - он показывает, будто берет что-то из своей головы, и оно исчезает.  
  
\- Какое твое первое воспоминание, когда ты стал... таким? Можешь, конечно, не отвечать, если не хочешь.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Я не знаю, как ответить на это потому, что боюсь, что объяснение потребует много слов, а я все еще не могу выговаривать за раз больше одного-двух. Придется сильно упрощать.  
  
\- Ванна, - я очнулся около ванны. Когда я пытаюсь вспомнить что-то, произошедшее ранее, то вижу лишь туман. Думаю, я упал и ударился головой. Помню, что мне было трудно подняться, как будто я был новорожденным животным, которое только учится стоять и ходить. Я был слаб, словно котенок. Помню полное непонимание происходящего. Я стоял и тупо смотрел в зеркало на кровь на моем лице. Это было впервые, когда я увидел свое лицо. Я знаю, что вернувшиеся тогда ко мне мыслительные процессы были намного примитивнее. Только полное непонимание, сильный голод и пустота. Я был чистым листом. Я ничего не знал и почти ничего не чувствовал.  
  
\- Ванна? Твоя ванна? Это то, что ты помнишь?  
  
\- Да. - Пожалуйста, продолжай, Джон.  
  
\- И что потом?  
  
\- Я... э... наруж-жу, - я показываю двумя пальцами, как будто иду. Я вышел на улицу, все еще учась передвигать своими ногами. Помню крики и лица Костей, тут же появившихся передо мной. Правда, я не помню, кто кричал. Я или они. Помню, как ходил по улицам в течение многих дней. Возможно, прошло несколько недель, прежде чем другой зомби подошел ко мне. Это был А. Теперь я знаю, что это его имя, но вспомнил я его лишь несколько месяцев спустя после моего пробуждения.  
  
\- Ты вышел наружу и... что?  
  
\- Ходил... - Хорошо, уже лучше, Джон.  
  
\- Когда ты дал себе имя?  
  
\- Т-трии... года... - три года назад я начал делать попытки вспомнить, кто я такой. Старался вспомнить что-нибудь из того, как стал зомби. Все, что пришло ко мне, так это обрывок чьего-то крика: "...лок!". Это все. Я знаю, что этот голос был обеспокоенным и мужским.  
  
\- Да? - Джон, хватит меня подталкивать. Это не простой для меня разговор.  
  
\- Я п-пытаюс-сь... - указываю на свою голову. Вспомнить - слишком сложное слово. - Дум-мал... кто... эм... - указываю на себя. Это очень утомляет.  
  
\- Ты сможешь, Лок, - Джон улыбается. Может, когда-нибудь.  
  
\- Муж-чина... кр-ричал... ...Лок! - Смотри-ка, целых три слова! Класс! Потрясающий день.   
  
\- Ты помнишь, как какой-то мужчина кричал слово, и часть этого слова, которую ты запомнил, - "Лок"? Так? - Да, Джон, правильно. Я киваю, чувствуя себя вымотанным таким долгим разговором.  
  
\- А до этого ты не пытался что-нибудь вспомнить? - Мне обязательно продолжать говорить?  
  
\- Ум... рас-стет, - я изобразил рост. Ну или попытался. Как вообще можно изобразить рост? Но Джон, похоже, понял.  
  
\- Ты развивался, как любое живое существо? И началось это три года назад, когда ты понемногу пытался... вспоминать что-то из прошлой жизни? - Да, так! Теперь мы можем закончить? Я бы хотел сейчас вновь улыбнуться, если это заставит тебя замолчать. Пожалуйста, Джон, мне нравится с тобой разговаривать. Но не сейчас! Теперь уже я чувствую себя уставшим, хотя это и невозможно.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Наверно, мне стоит закончить на сегодня мучить его вопросами. Лок опустил голову, и, если бы он был живым, думаю, он бы сейчас чувствовал себя уставшим. Я порасспрашиваю его еще, но потом, когда его речевые возможности немного улучшатся. Похоже, ему уже лучше. Но, думаю, с него хватит вопросов. Даже если бы я хотел задать еще десяток-другой, вряд ли он готов на них ответить. Лучше нам продолжить идти. Давай, Джон, подъем.  
  
Лок встает следом, и мы оба идем по пустым улицам города. Нос Лока заранее предупреждает нас о том, что ждет нас впереди. И каждый раз, как он начинает думать, что запах падали от меня немного выветривается, он вновь измазывает мое лицо приготовленной им гадостью. Я рад, что у него нет проблем с нюхом, потому что я уже точно ничего не чувствую. По крайней мере, эта штука работает, на это я не могу пожаловаться.  
  
Внезапно Лок останавливается посреди дороги, приподняв нос, словно принюхивающаяся собака. Он толкает меня себе за спину, и тут я понимаю, что дела плохи.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Шшш! - Я заглядываю ему за плечо и вижу нескольких зомби, шатающейся походкой идущих к нам.  
  
Может, нужно обновить слой репеллента? Не могу поверить, что я сам это предложил. Один из них подходит к Локу и рычит на него. Он обнюхивает меня, а потом - Лока. Похоже, для Лока это в новинку. Зомби же не дерутся друг с другом. А этот зомби указывает на меня пальцем и кричит что-то нечленораздельное. Лок трясет в ответ головой. Похоже, он тоже не понял.  
  
\- Ннн... Е-ЕДА! ЕДА! - Этот зомби продолжает тыкать в меня пальцем. Как будто он не может поверить, что Лок еще не съел меня. Почему его это так волнует?  
  
\- Нет... А. - А?.. Это что, его имя? Такое же, как у Лока, что ли? Боже, что происходит с этими существами?  
  
\- ЕДА! ЕДА! ЕДА! - Думаю, "А" не одобряет нежелания "Лока" есть "Джона". Жаль, лично я так обеими руками "за".  
  
А непонимающе и даже обеспокоенно смотрит на Лока. Он вновь шепчет "еда", как будто хочет сказать "что с тобой, друг? Ты должен был съесть этого парня." Лок все также изображает собой щит. Он держит перед собой гарпун, не давая А обнюхивать себя. Вообще-то, Лок, я и сам могу о себе позаботиться. И тут я слышу крик. Кости. Этот крик, в отличие от человеческого, более гортанный, более животный. Услышав раз, вы никогда его не забудете. Этот звук наводит страх даже на зомби, которые тут же начинают расползаться во все стороны. А смотрит на нас еще секунду и тоже стремительно уходит. Лок поворачивается ко мне и шепчет одно лишь слово:  
  
\- Беги.


	19. Chapter 19

**От автора:** история может стать Джонлоком... Вас предупредили.  


~~***~~

  
  
**Джон**  
  
\- Беги!  
  
Мне не нужно повторять дважды. Я следую за ним вниз по улице и за угол на аллею. Я слышу визг Костей, как и их легкие шаги по тротуару, когда они преследуют нас. Их пятеро. И, скажу я вам, даже одного более, чем достаточно. Мы бежим сквозь открытые двери зданий, по задним дворам, перелезая через заборы. Хотя у Лока некоторые сложности с последним. Он не особо ловкое создание. И все же нам никак не удается оторваться. Они все ближе, а я начинаю уставать.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
Направо, теперь налево, Джон, и еще раз налево. Лок хватает меня за воротник и толкает перед собой. Он продолжает бормотать _беги_. Беги, Джон, беги. Не я должен быть впереди. У меня же пистолет. И я просто не представляю, где мы. Крики становятся громче, и Лок кладет руку мне на спину, понукая меня двигаться вперед. А потом мы останавливаемся. Прямо перед нами появляется еще четверо Костей.  
  
Мы окружены.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
О нет, они повсюду. За нами, впереди. Бежать некуда. По какой-то причине все эти чувства мне знакомы, хотя я и не могу вспомнить, когда оказывался в такой ситуации раньше. Кости не трогают зомби. Их интересуют только те, у кого еще бьется сердце. А наши сердца холодны, мертвы. Джон взволнован так же, как и я. Его пистолет движется от одного скелета к другому, периодически стреляя. Хочу сказать ему остановиться. Что он будет делать, когда кончатся патроны? Я поднимаю гарпун и попадаю одному из них в глаз. Он дергается и застывает навеки. Я выдергиваю свое оружие и с размаха ударяю по другому. Но, боюсь, все это напрасно. Они все наступают.  
  
Прости меня, Джон. Это моя вина.  


~~***~~

  
  
И вдруг из ниоткуда слышится звук работающего мотора. Не машины, хотя я лишь пару раз слышал подобный звук. Возможно, это что-то вроде карта. Он въезжает на тротуар и врезается в нескольких зомби, останавливаясь прямо перед нами. Это А. Он машет нам, чтобы мы забирались внутрь. Я тут же так и делаю, но Джон медлит. Это вполне понятно, раз этот зомби несколькими минутами ранее пытался убедить меня его съесть.  
  
\- Джон... - Ты должен сесть в этот карт, Джон. Прямо сейчас!  
  
\- Лок, ты что, издеваешься?! Я не залезу в эту штуку!  
  
\- Джон! - Я стараюсь схватить его за куртку, но он делает шаг назад. Сейчас совсем не время, Джон, пожалуйста, садись.  
  
\- Без-зопас-сно, - говорит А. А только что заговорил. То есть он иногда что-то бормочет, но это совсем другое. Его взгляд... более живой, более осознанный.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Верь... мне. - Я протягиваю ему руку, и на этот раз, к моей радости, он берется за нее. Я тут же втягиваю его в карт.  
  
Маленький автомобиль А мчится вниз по улице, а Кости следуют за нами. Их скорость выше, чем у зомби. Но у нашей машины скорость и мощность тоже ограничены. На этом мы не сможем от них оторваться. Нам нужно что-то помощнее. И я знаю, где это взять.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Еще один. Еще один из них, кто умеет говорить. И он спасает наши жизни. Ну, то есть мою жизнь и... смерть Лока? Не могу поверить, что мы пытаемся сбежать от этих существ на чертовом разваливающимся карте. Где вообще он его нашел? Лок сидит рядом со своим зомби-приятелем, они что-то рычат друг другу, и периодически Лок говорит второму, когда свернуть направо или налево. Кости все не отстают. Это не может продолжаться долго. Я слышу, как мотор начинает кашлять. Мы делаем резкий поворот и въезжаем на стоянку. Я почти что выпадаю из машины, но Лок вовремя крепко хватает меня за руку. Это как будто держать кусок льда.  
  
\- Спасибо, друг. - Он кивает и говорит нашему шоферу остановиться.   
  
На стоянке все еще стоит семь машин. Теперь я понимаю, зачем Лок привел нас сюда. Мы можем уехать отсюда на одной из них. Только мы не можем сейчас ехать в лагерь - Кости все еще у нас на хвосте. Я просто не могу привести их за собой. Придется ехать за город. Я этого не планировал, но уже завтра мы сможем вернуться обратно, по другой дороге. Может, они забудут про нас.  
  
\- В-выбир-рай. - Я? Выбрать? Ну, думаю, вести все равно придется мне. Давненько я не сидел за рулем.  
  
Тут есть феррари. Феррари, черт подери! Я буду идиотом, если не воспользуюсь шансом покататься на ней. Погладив красный верх машины, открываю дверцу. Ключи так и остались в ячейке зажигания. Это судьба. Скользнув на сидение водителя, замираю ненадолго. Несколько секунд на осознание. У Лока не получается открыть дверь с пассажирской стороны, так что я помогаю ему. Вообще-то нет никаких причин говорить ему пристегнуться, но я все же это делаю.  
  
\- Ты не едешь с нами? - А все еще сидит в карте. Возможно, он планировал отвлечь Костей на себя. Теперь я верю, что зомби способны на все, что угодно.  
  
\- Впер-ред! Пока... Л-лок.  
  
\- Нет... - В пределах видимости появляются Кости. Так что или теперь, или никогда. Помахав А и пожелав ему удачи, поворачиваю ключ зажигания и вдавливаю педаль в пол.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Ненавижу машины, ненавижу машины, ненавижу машины. Я сейчас умру. Снова. Остановись, Джон!  
  
Как бы я хотел, чтобы меня сейчас вырвало.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Неважно, куда ехать, лишь бы вперед. Пока небоскребы не сменяются маленькими зданиями, а затем и одноэтажными домиками. Все же придется остановиться. Уже темнеет, а меня как-то не прельщает ехать в потемках. Сворачиваю на улочку какого-то пригорода. Все лучше, чем ничего. Припарковываю машину около заброшенного дома. Приготовив пистолет, открываю дверь и вхожу внутрь. Но в здании пусто. Ни одного зомби. Лок так и сидит в машине. Подойдя, открываю дверцу с его стороны. Он выглядит испуганным до смерти.  
  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе сделать глубокий вздох, но не думаю, что это поможет.  
  
\- Дыш-шать... ск-кучно.  
  
\- Конечно. Помощь нужна? - Он дергает ремень безопасности, пока, сжалившись, я не помогаю ему. Выскочив из машины со скоростью молнии, он падает на землю. Думаю, у этого зомби теперь появилась боязнь автомобилей. Помогаю ему подняться, и мы вместе идем к дому.  
  
\- Давай, парень, заходи внутрь, а я схожу за нашим багажом.  
  
Похоже, я проведу еще одну ночь рядом с зомби с Бейкер-стрит.


	20. Chapter 20

**Шерлок**  
  
Когда Джон наконец-таки открывает дверцу, давая мне выйти, я в таком состоянии, что могу начать целовать землю, распластавшись на зеленой траве около подъездной дорожки. Боже, твердая неподвижная поверхность. Я, конечно же, был уверен, что Джон в состоянии вести машину. В нормальный условиях. Однако эта поездка пошатнула эту уверенность. Лежу на земле, зарывшись лицом в траву, пока Джон не поднимает меня на ноги и не велит заходить в заброшенный дом. Дверь открыта. Вхожу внутрь и начинаю осматривать комнату за комнатой, пока Джон ходит за сумками и гарпуном. Руки сами находят выключатель на стене в конце главного коридора. Все еще работает. Сейчас далеко не везде есть электричество.  
  
В большинстве комнат нет ничего интересного. Только в обеденной есть пара любопытных вещей. Фотоаппарат, деревянная коробочка и очень злой кот. Этот комок шерсти немного грязноват, но в целом, похоже, вполне здоров. И, вне всякого сомнения, вполне сгодится в пищу. В конце концов, это просто живая плоть. Хотя человеческая на вкус и лучше. Почему, собственно, мы и предпочитаем ее, когда есть выбор. А животные просто утоляют голод, когда больше нечего есть. С моей последней трапезы прошло не так уж много времени; бывало, я не ел месяцами. И все же, сейчас прямо передо мной была еда. Так сказать, лежала на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Почему я должен отказываться от пищи, когда она сама идет к тебе в руки?  
  
Я медленно приближаюсь к коту. Его хвост нервно дергается, а сам он, распушив шерсть, прижимается грудью к полу. Мне потребуется лишь один укус. Я приготовился напасть на животное, которое, очевидно, решило сделать то же самое, ибо секундой позже кот, с боевым кличем, уже оказывается у меня на груди. Пытаюсь отодрать его от себя, но безрезультатно. Должно быть, Джон услышал кошачий вопль, потому что в следующее мгновение он уже стоит передо мной, отцепляя от моего пальто этого представителя семейства кошачьих. Пронаблюдав, словно в замедленной съемке, падение оторванной пуговицы, перевожу тяжелый взгляд на животное.  
  
\- Нет, Лок. Это не еда. Он был чьим-то питомцем.  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Никаких "но". Тебе необходимо поесть? Прямо сейчас?  
  
\- Нет, но...  
  
\- Тогда не надо его убивать. Не будь жадным, Лок. Если ты можешь сдерживать себя от нападения на меня, то не трогай и бедное животное. - Но это не одно и то же! И я не ем из жадности! Я ненавижу есть людей, так почему я не могу съесть кота? И, конечно же, я никогда не нападу на тебя, Джон. Даже одна эта мысль меня возмущает.  
  
Мне хочется обидеться и начать топать ногами от такой несправедливости. Он напал на меня, и я жажду мести. А этот ужасный кот будто издевается надо мной, с удобством расположившись на плечах Джона. Подняв со стола заинтересовавшие меня вещи, скрываюсь в гостиной. Слышу, как Джон воркует с этим злодеем, имеющим наглость громко мурчать. Я еще отомщу. Никто не смеет занимать мое место.  
  
Знаю, что скорее всего выгляжу жалко, но эмоции для меня еще слишком новы, и я делаю, что могу. Хотя и понимаю, что все это выглядит довольно по-детски. Только я не знаю, как иначе. Хотя... Может, если я не буду пытаться съесть кота, Джон поверит, что я не голоден. Я знаю, что могу потерпеть еще некоторое время. Но чем дольше мы воздерживаемся от пищи, тем быстрее проклятие зомби превращает нас в Кости. Зомби не должны ничего бояться. У нас нет эмоций, нет мыслей, нет чувств. Но у каждого из нас все равно остается один последний страх. То, что однажды, рано или поздно, мы все станем Костями. И это реальный страх потому, что когда-нибудь он станет правдой. Это лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Если это когда-нибудь случится со мной... нет, я не хочу об этом думать.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Я знаю, что на самом деле он не хочет есть кота. Думаю, это больше потому, что тот напал на него. Он чувствует обиду. Бедное животное, должно быть, уже целое столетие не видело настоящих, живых людей. Налив коту в блюдце воды, думаю, чем бы его покормить. Но, похоже, он явно не голодает. Поэтому, оставляю его на кухне и иду обследовать дом, ища спальню. Девчачья спальня подошла бы, если бы я хотел спать на розовых простынях, окруженный постерами каких-то мальчиковых групп. А я очень, очень, очень этого не хочу. Кинув сумку на огромную кровать в соседней комнате, достаю несколько вещей. Пару упаковок с чаем, джем, мою новую пижаму, халат и недочитанную книгу.   
  
Сменив одежду, внимательнее осматриваюсь. Владельцы не взяли с собой ничего лишнего: книги все также были расставлены на полках, а ненужные обувь и одежда валялись на полу перед шкафом. В этой комнате даже есть отдельная ванная. Интересно... А где Лок? Я разжег камин, прежде чем побежал разнимать его и кота. Надеюсь, он еще не наткнулся на открытый огонь, будучи без присмотра. Я же поставил каминную решетку на место?  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Да? - Ага, значит, в гостиной.  
  
Я нахожу его сидящим на ковре перед диваном, среди содержимого его сумки, разбросанного по полу. Карандаши, что, должно быть, были в той деревянной коробочке, валяются по всей комнате. И что же он взял с собой? Охотничья шапка, Бубенчик, кубик Рубика, несколько папок с делами, черный прямоугольник (не совсем понимаю, что это такое), рамка с фотографией его и брата, пара черных кожаных перчаток и детская книжка о пчелах. В руках он держит полароид. О, надо сделать пару снимков на память. Не видел таких штук уже несколько лет.  
  
\- Лок, мы не останемся тут надолго. Не стоило распаковываться, - он коротко рычит в ответ. Явно еще в плохом настроении. Мягко вытаскиваю камеру из его рук.  
  
\- Давай, Лок, улыбнись! - вспышка и Лок в ужасе отскакивает в сторону.  
  
На карточке появляется озадаченный зомби с полными ужаса глазами. Ладно, еще разок.  
  
\- Ну же, Лок, это же не больно. Постарайся улыбнуться. Скажи "зомби-апокалипсис"!  
  
Следующее фото намного лучше. Почти похоже на ухмылку. Хотя глаза, самая выразительная часть его лица, от страха все еще слишком широко открыты. Вернув фотокамеру ему в руки, показываю, как ею пользоваться. Похоже, ему больше нравится быть фотографом, чем моделью. Он делает два довольно приличных снимка со мной. Что подает мне идею.  


~~***~~

  
  
Часом позже весь пол уже завален полароидными снимками. Несколько фото меня самого и Лока, одно - с Локом в охотничьей шапке, одно - где он держит в руках черный прямоугольник, который оказался всего лишь лупой. Похоже, ему нравится открывать и закрывать его. Он тоже делает несколько снимков меня прежде, чем я додумываюсь сделать несколько тайных его самого - тогда, когда он думает, что на него никто не смотрит. Я чувствую, что поймал такие моменты, которые он только мне когда-либо и показывал. Одинокий монстр, который просто хочет иметь друга. Эти фотографии - самые лучшие. Потому что очень важно хранить прошлое и настоящее. Во имя будущего. Плюс, некоторые из них могут помочь мне в случае, если придется защищать Лока. Остальные я оставлю только для себя. Как, например, ту, где он, с Бубенчиком на коленях, своим новым карандашом пытается нарисовать пчелку. Ну или, я думаю, он пытался нарисовать именно ее.  
  
Неожиданно, даже для себя, зеваю. Похоже, пора ложиться спать. Лок молча смотрит на меня из облюбованного им угла комнаты.  
  
\- Я устал, приятель. Так что пойду-ка я спать. Давай, ты можешь забрать свои вещи с собой, - помогаю ему собрать раскиданные по полу игрушки. После чего поворачиваюсь и веду его за собой вверх по лестнице.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Он хочет, чтобы я пошел с ним? Почему? Захожу в большую спальню. Наше оружие разложено по полу. Окна, по большей части закрытые книжными полками, теперь под контролем. А, понятно, он хочет, чтобы я был рядом из соображений безопасности. И, возможно, чтобы уберечь меня от проблем. Полагаю, это вполне справедливо. Отодвигая загородку, он указывает на вход в ванную комнату. Заинтригованный, я подхожу ближе и открываю дверь. Огромная, белая ванна стоит вдоль правой стены небольшой комнатки. И она наполнена одеялами и подушками всевозможных размеров. Он понял, что мне так больше нравится, и сделал мне мою собственную постель.  
  
Спасибо, Джон. Возможно, стоит сказать это вслух. Это же правильно, так? Люди любят хорошие манеры.  
  
\- Спас-сибо. - Джон улыбается. Да, я сделал правильно.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Лок. Увидимся утром. Сладких... эм... доброй ночи.  
  
Сладких что? Я не понимаю, что за фразу ты начал произносить? О, да ты уже спишь на ходу. Он наверно очень сильно устал. Весь день проходить с тяжелыми сумками на спине, а потом еще и убегать от Костей и зомби. Я был прав. Он - боец, очень выносливый человек, который выживет в любой ситуации. Но все же, он - человек. И ему не стоит так себя нагружать. Иначе, он долго не продержится.  
  
Прикрыв дверь в ванную, оставляю маленькую щелку, сквозь которую в комнату может просачиваться лунный свет. Забираюсь в одеяла в своей ванне. Тут нет пауков. Я принес свои фотографии с собой. Я просто держу их в руках и думаю о них в течение нескольких часов. Что они означают? Как они создаются? Могу ли я разобрать камеру, не сломав ее? Я вновь вспоминаю, как хотел бы смочь забыть обо всем и уснуть, как Джон. Но мертвые не спят. Мы всегда бодрствуем. Неустанные лунатики.  
  
Вот посмотрю на них еще немного, а потом уставлюсь невидящим взглядом в пустоту. Должно быть, весело проводить вечер, ни о чем не думая.


	21. Chapter 21

**Лестрейд**  
  
Мы идем уже несколько часов и, могу поспорить, приблизились к Шерлоку на столько же, как если бы вообще остались сидеть в своих домах в лагере. Конечно же, нам надо проверить Бейкер-стрит. Хотя сомневаюсь, что мы его вообще найдем. Это как будто искать иголку в стоге сена, когда стог сена - это запруженный зомби Лондон, а иголка - тощий мертвый консультирующий детектив. Правда, сейчас я вряд ли смогу приманить его какой-нибудь нерешенной загадкой. Парень теперь зомби, тайны - уже не его конек. Они требуют умения думать, а у мертвецов с этим явные проблемы.  
  
Черт возьми, как же все это грустно. Шерлок был крайне одаренным молодым человеком, с жаждой знаний, наслаждающийся возможностью решить сложную задачу. Он гордился своим интеллектом, а теперь он - лишь бездумная машина, поедающая живую плоть. И ни одна мысль больше не рождается в его голове. Бедняга. Теперь там, видимо, очень тихо. До сих пор не могу забыть его лицо. Такое бледное, ну, точнее, оно всегда было бледным, но сейчас стало серым, цвета разлагающегося трупа. Которым он и является, только еще и ходит. Его губы посинели. А глаза... те удивительные глаза, что видели всех и вся насквозь. Теперь они стали такими же, как у всех зомби. Почти бесцветные, с темным ободком по краю радужки. На нем все еще было его пальто. Чертово пальто и шарф.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, Грег, мы его найдем хоть когда-нибудь? - голос Молли скользнул в мои мысли, словно острый нож.  
  
\- Что? А, не знаю, если честно. Он может оказаться в любой части Лондона.  
  
\- Однако вполне вероятно, что он бродит где-то недалеко от Бейкер-стрит. - Да, спасибо, Майкрофт. Без вас мы бы не догадались.  
  
\- Давайте на это надеяться. Не знаю, долго ли еще я смогу идти. - О, заткнись, Андерсон. Мы все чертовски устали.  
  
\- Ну а я уверена, что мы его найдем. - Надеюсь, Молли.  
  
Надеюсь.  


~~***~~

  
  
Через два часа мы наконец-таки добрались до начала Бейкер-стрит. К счастью, она была пустынна. Пока мы удачно избегаем встречи с ними. Что не особо просто, скажу я вам. Чуть ли не бегом добираемся до дома 221б. Мысль остановиться и отдохнуть как-то не приходила никому в голову. Дверь не заперта, что не слишком-то удивительно. Квартира миссис Хадсон совсем не изменилась. Помню, как забирал для нее некоторые вещи, перед тем, как она уехала отсюда.  
  
Майкрофт, перешагивая через две ступеньки, устремился на второй этаж. Я иду сразу за ним, оставив солдат прикрывать вход. Насколько я помню, 221б была намного менее захламлена. Пол завален коробками и прочими всевозможными предметами. На самом деле, все комнаты в доме были такими.  
  
\- Кто-то недавно разжигал тут камин, - я слышу шепот Майкрофта прямо за мной. Встаю на колени перед каминной решеткой. Зачем зомби разжигать камин?  
  
\- Что вы видите, Майкрофт? - _Прочитайте_ нам эту комнату.  
  
\- Все эти вещи, здесь и в остальных комнатах, не связаны друг с другом. Как-будто тот, кто их собирал или подбирал, просто приносил то, за что зацеплялся его глаз. Чайник и микроволновку недавно использовали. Смотрите, на дне чайника все еще есть вода, - она определенно была и совсем свежая.  
  
\- Что еще?  
  
\- Пойдемте со мной.  
  
Я иду вслед за ним в ванную комнату. Паутина покрывает почти весь потолок, да и большую часть помещения. Кроме зеркала. Сама ванна наполнена подушками и одеялами, а пол душевой кабинки - мокрый.  
  
\- Что вы видите, Майкрофт?  
  
\- Посмотрите на ванну. Кто-то в ней лежал. Может, спал, может, и нет. А сбоку от нее - огромная лужа крови, и... - вместе мы освобождаем чугунную лохань от содержимого. И под всем этим обнаруживается еще больше засохшей крови. Черт. О, Шерлок. - ...тут что-то произошло. Думаю... думаю, тут он и умер. Он поскользнулся, ударился о край ванны и... - Умер.  
  
Понятно. Должно быть, на него напали, и он пришел домой залататься. И, видимо, отключившись около ванны, стукнулся головой. Надеюсь, что он ничего не почувствовал. Не могу даже представить, о чем он думал в тот момент, когда осознал, к чему все идет и что ничего не может с этим поделать. Я хотел тогда за ним вернуться, но мы не могли, начальство нам не позволило.  
  
\- Черт, - прикрыв глаза рукой, я отворачиваюсь. Так много крови. О, Шерлок, мне так жаль.  
  
  
  
 **Майкрофт**  
  
Ему было больно. Хотя если учесть, сколько тут крови... К счастью, это была быстрая смерть. Я отворачиваюсь, причины ее не так уж и важны. Наша вылазка предпринималась, чтобы найти его сейчас, хоть и мертвого. Но я не уверен, что именно можно сказать по его квартире. Единственное логическое объяснение является и наименее логичным, при всем уважении. Зомби, безмозглый робот, собирает все, что находит. Плюс, кто-то живой жил тут в последние несколько дней.  
  
Лестрейд рассказал тогда, что он забрал доктора Ватсона с собой. Мог ли он привести его сюда? Но это совершенно не укладывается в схему поведения ходячих мертвецов. У них нет разума, нет эмоций. Единственная мысль, что мелькает в их разлагающемся мозгу, это желание есть. Но это вполне в стиле Шерлока, живого или мертвого, - не желать есть. В конце концов, тело - лишь вид транспорта.  
  
\- Думаете, это все он сделал? Принес сюда весь этот хлам?  
  
\- Это вполне логично, Лестрейд. Не могу придумать иного объяснения. Просто я хочу знать, зачем.  
  
\- Ладно, его тут нет. Так... что теперь-то? - Да, что мы будем делать теперь?  
  
\- Сейчас - мы отдохнем. Переночуем здесь и продолжим завтра. Надо опросить людей, с которыми он раньше имел дело, чьи дела расследовал. Возможно, они дадут нам несколько новых зацепок, где его можно найти. - И что с ним стало.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
 _Здесь настолько холодно, что я могу видеть клубы пара, вырывающиеся из моего рта при дыхании. В комнате темно, я щелкаю переключателем, но ничего не происходит. Я вижу целую толпу зомби, медленно бредущую мне навстречу. И Лок возглавляет их. Но это не тот Лок, которого я знаю. Его глаза пусты, той жизни, что я видел в них, просто нет. Кровь стекает вниз по его подбородку, когда он скалит зубы. Гарпун все еще у него в руках. Он направляет его перед собой и протыкает им мой живот. Кровь с булькающим звуком заливает нас обоих, и я чувствую, как он своим гарпуном тянет меня ближе._  
  
 _\- Нет. Лок... пожалуйста, - умоляю его меня отпустить. Я все равно уже не жилец, но не хочу умереть от его рук. Ну же, приятель, это я, Джон. Пожалуйста, боже, не делай этого._  
  
 _Я пытаюсь остановить кровотечение, но это бесполезно - кровь течет сквозь мои пальцы. Он хватает меня за подбородок и рычит. Я чувствую, как одним сильным движением он выдергивает гарпун из моего тела, и я громко кричу. Начинаю оседать на пол, но его сильные руки удерживают меня. Пожалуйста, отпусти меня. Позволь мне умереть. Лок, за что?! Я смотрю в лицо, на котором обычно отражалось столько детского интереса, скрытого сарказма и столь явного озорства. Теперь там только голод. Он впивается ногтями в свою щеку и тянет, сдирая податливую кожу, словно хеллоуинскую маску. Освобождая мумифицированную плоть, как у любого Скелета. Половина его лица человеческая, половина - как у Костей._  
  
 _А потом его зубы впиваются мне в шею и... и..._  
  
 _и..._  


~~***~~

  
  
...я просыпаюсь. О, Боже. Черт, дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо. Прячу лицо в ладонях и глубоко дышу. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. Мне нужно выйти отсюда. Мне нужен свежий воздух. Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Лока, которого я совершенно точно не хочу сейчас видеть, одеваюсь и выхожу из дома. Уже светает. Я иду вниз по улице и сажусь прямо на траву, собираясь встретить рассвет. Здесь так спокойно. Тут не нужно думать о ходячих мертвецах, новых пациентах или сборе медикаментов и прочих полезных вещей. Не нужно думать вообще ни о чем.  
  
Здесь только я.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Когда солнечный свет начинает просачиваться в оставленную мной щелку, я сажусь и вылезаю из ванны. Надо проверить Джона. Я отвлекся, поэтому мне нужно увериться, что с ним все в порядке. Открываю дверь и обнаруживаю пустую кровать. Все хорошо, должно быть, он внизу.  
  
Но его нет и на первом этаже.  
  
Его нет ни в одной комнате дома. Он пропал. Джон оставил меня. А что, если Кости проникли внутрь и забрали его? Нет, я бы услышал это, плюс, остались бы следы. Порядок вокруг это подтверждал. Джон покинул здание. Он что, не понимает, насколько опасно быть на улице одному? Он же живой, и не я должен ему об этом напоминать. Я поднимаюсь в комнату за гарпуном и выхожу на улицу. Надеюсь, он не просто бросил меня. Я думал, мы вернемся в город вместе и я доставлю его в безопасности до его дома. Почему он ушел? Я сделал что-то не то? Могу я это исправить? Он даже не попрощался. Извини, Джон, пожалуйста, вернись. Где же ты? Джон?  
  
\- Джон? - Пожалуйста, ответь...


	22. Chapter 22

**Джон**  
  
\- Джон?  
  
Нет, нет, нет. Я не хочу, чтобы он меня нашел. Я не могу его сейчас видеть. Может, если я не буду двигаться, он меня не заметит? Хотя его нос ему подскажет. Черт, не хочу его видеть. А если я его вижу, то и он может видеть меня. Он спешит ко мне, с ним его чертов гарпун. Не смотри, Джон. Глубокий вздох.  
  
\- Джон? - Не произноси мое имя таким тоном, приятель.  
  
Я не хочу смотреть на него, но приходится. Он ничем не похож на его копию из сна. Его глаза полны беспокойства о моем благополучии. Но все равно у него есть гарпун. Какого черта он притащил его с собой? Почему из всего разнообразия оружия он выбрал именно его?  
  
\- Дж-жон?..  
  
На этот раз это едва слышный шепот, но его достаточно, чтобы я захотел ответить. Столько неуверенности и тревоги в его голосе, так не должно быть. Как будто это его вина, что я не отвечаю, что оставил дом, не предупредив его. Боже, он что, подумал, что я его бросил? Дуралей.  
  
\- Да, Лок. Что ты хотел? - Он кусает губы, он не помнит, что хотел. Но в то же время, я практически вижу, как в его голове вертятся миллионы вопросов.   
  
\- Я... я... ты уш-шел. - Я был прав. Ты подумал, что я ушел навсегда. - ...моя вина?  
  
Его голос так тих, что я едва улавливаю последний вопрос. Ох, парень. Я не могу тебя оставить. Ты винишь себя по любому поводу. Я хлопаю по траве около себя, и он садится, вытягивая свои длинные, нескладные ноги.  
  
\- Это не твоя вина, Лок. Мне приснился кошмар. Мне нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. - Он кивает, но не думаю, что он действительно понял, о чем я. Он только хочет, чтобы я считал, что понимает.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- ...нет? - Я усмехаюсь. Какой же ты дурак.  
  
\- Ты был в моем сне, Лок. Понятно? Это был кошмар. Поэтому я и ушел. Мне нужно было глотнуть свежего воздуха. Ты и твой гарпун были в моем сне. Ты... ты напал на меня. - Интересно, а он вообще запоминает то, что я ему говорю? Если мозг зомби после обращения отключается, то как много вещей они помнят? Лок не умеет даже рисовать. И я почти уверен, что и читать не может.  
  
\- Из-звини... - Нет, ты меня не понял...  
  
\- Это не твоя вина. Это было не по-настоящему. Хотя и ощущалось, как реальность. Прости, что оставил тебя одного в доме. Я должен был тебя предупредить. Я, наверное, напугал тебя. - Интересно, он еще может чувствовать страх?  
  
-...На-апу-гал?.. Я... Я не... - Да, приятель, ты знаешь, что такое страх. Даже если это был лишь отголосок эмоции, ты его чувствовал. Должно быть, я поставил тебя в тупик. Извини, Лок.  
  
\- Все в порядке. В следующий раз я тебя предупрежу, хорошо?  
  
\- Я... я буду охр-ранять... тебя.  
  
\- Спасибо, друг. - Мой мертвый рыцарь в сияющих доспехах?.. Или твидовом пальто.  
  
\- Давай, пошли в дом, Лок.  
  
\- Хор-рошо.  
  
Я помогаю ему подняться на ноги, и мы вместе идем назад. Я держусь подальше от гарпуна. Сон или нет, но этот чертов вертел меня пугает. Похоже, заметив мое беспокойство по поводу своего оружия, как только мы заходим в дом, он убирает его в шкаф. Лок идет за мной на кухню и смотрит, как я делаю себе чай. Думаю, он боится выпустить меня из поля зрения. Может, он думает, что я исчезну, как только он на мгновение отвернется? Никогда не думал, что зомби могут чувствовать себя одинокими. Их так много, но, вероятно, без навыков коммуникации все без толку. Или же это касается лишь Лока.  
  
Единственный одинокий монстр во вселенной.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
\- Джон? - Где ты? Мой нос говорит, что ты рядом, но я не вижу тебя. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, что с тобой все в порядке. Ведь даже здесь могут встречаться другие такие же, как я. Пожалуйста... ответь.  
  
Я повторяю его имя и вдруг вижу невдалеке одиноко сидящую фигуру. Побежав в ту сторону, с облегчением выясняю, что это Джон. Но он отказывается на меня смотреть. Он разглядывает солнце, небо и облака на нем. Как будто он и не знает, что я рядом. Он не очень хорошо выглядит - глаза красные, а лицо бледное. И его трясет. Наконец повернувшись, он смотрит на меня с затаенным страхом. Он меня боится!  
  
\- Дж-жон? - Я не хотел тебя пугать...  
  
\- Да, Лок. Что ты хотел? - Вопрос звучит как-то неправильно. Дело не в самом звуке, а о том, что произносится он громче, чем необходимо. Я не знаю, что хочу. Разве что, ты мне нужен, Джон. Мне нужен друг. Который всегда будет рядом.  
  
\- Я... я... ты уш-шел. - Я подумал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. Что ты захотел уйти, что, конечно же, хорошо, очень хорошо. Если ты действительно этого хочешь... - ...моя вина? - Я просто хочу знать, почему.  
  
Он говорит, что это не моя вина, и объясняет, почему ушел из дома. Но, должен признать, я не понимаю. Сны? Кошмары? Это все чуждо мне. Слова, что я знаю лишь как определения некоторого явления, а не как личный опыт. Я не понимаю, Джон. Я очень сожалею, если я сделал что-то, из-за чего ты увидел все это.  
  
\- Это не твоя вина. Это было не по-настоящему. Хотя и ощущалось, как реальность. Прости, что оставил тебя одного в доме. Я должен был тебя предупредить. Я, наверное, напугал тебя. - Напугал? Страх - это человеческое чувство. Но, как ты и сказал, я действительно могу бояться. Я боюсь стать одним из Костей. Боюсь забыть все, что уже умею. Боюсь, что ты перестанешь меня понимать. Я боюсь остаться один. И очень боюсь потерять тебя.  
  
\- ...На-апу-гал?.. Я... Я не... - Это же слабость, так? Ты. Испугался.  
  
Я говорю, что смогу его защитить, и я не шучу. Он стал для меня очень дорог. Как ничто и никто до этого. Единственный человек, разглядевший, какой я на самом деле, а не тот, каким меня видят остальные. Он увидел разумное существо, мыслящее, имеющее свои желания и нужды, а теперь еще и чувствующее. Он не увидел просто еще одного ходячего мертвеца, пораженного болезнью монстра. Он увидел меня. И не думаю, что такое случалось раньше. Это все так ново...  
  
Я захожу следом за ним в дом и прячу гарпун. Уж очень очевидно, как он нервничает в его присутствии. Не хочу выпускать его из виду. Он отвечает, что не собирается уходить прямо сейчас, так что я могу не ходить за ним по пятам. Но я все равно буду. Он заваривает себе чай, чтобы немного успокоиться, и сидит вместе со мной в гостиной. В процессе рисования я раскидываю свои рисунки и карандаши по всей комнате. Нужно будет потом их собрать. Почему я никогда раньше не пробовал рисовать? Я не умею писать, не умею читать, но рисунки могут быть первым шагом к обоим этим умениям. А также это способ запомнить какие-то вещи, когда не сможешь долго их видеть. Может, стоит нарисовать Джона?  


~~***~~

  
  
Мы сидим в полной тишине где-то около часа, пока Джон медленно попивает свой чай. Думаю, он о многом успел подумать. Он хочет уехать сегодня, чтобы вернуться в город. А это означает... машину. Может, я смогу уговорить его пойти пешком? Его водительские умения просто ужасны, но, подозреваю, мои будут не лучше. К тому же, пешком идти будет дольше. Что означает больше времени, проведенного с Джоном. Но сомневаюсь, что он меня послушает. Надеюсь, он хотя бы перестанет меня бояться.  
  
Это мой самый большой страх.


	23. Chapter 23

**Джон**  
  
Когда в процессе осмотра комнаты мы нашли чистый альбом, все утро было посвящено попыткам научить Лока рисовать. Ко времени ланча его успехи меня удивили, ведь я не ожидал от него многого. Теперь его работы были хотя бы узнаваемы. Я почти уверен, что он пытался изобразить череп, хотя, может, это и кролик. Очень не хочется его прерывать, но нужно идти дальше - нам необходимо вернуться в город. Пока он продолжает рисовать, я укладываю наши вещи в машину. Теперь остается одна проблема - как-то уговорить Лока сесть в нее. Что явно будет непросто. Было бы так хорошо просто остаться здесь, но в лагере все еще есть люди, которым нужна моя помощь, как и медикаменты, что лежат в моем рюкзаке.  
  
\- Лок? Время вышло. Давай, приятель. - Конечно же, он слышит. Просто игнорирует меня. Что ж, в эту игру могут играть двое.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я уезжаю без тебя, - разворачиваюсь и иду к выходу. Едва успеваю пройти пол коридора, когда мимо меня проносится черно-синий вихрь, загораживая собою дверь.  
  
\- Отойди, Лок. У нас нет на это времени. Нужно ехать. Ты можешь либо поехать со мной, либо остаться тут. - Пытаюсь отодвинуть его в сторону, что оказывается весьма затруднительным.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Лок. Отойди.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Перестань упрямиться и отойди, пожалуйста! - Он не двигается, думая, что сможет заставить меня остаться, просто преградив мне выход. Что ж, Лок, есть же и другие способы.  
  
Он быстро осознает свою промашку, но я опережаю его, первым достигнув задней двери. Кот, которого мы нашли тут вчера, ждет меня на ступеньках. Он вспрыгивает мне на руки, и я прижимаю его к себе. Его я могу принести с собой. Нужно его как-то назвать. Как насчет Гледстоуна? Нахожу Лока, стоящим около машины. Крайне недовольного. Ну, в смысле, насколько зомби вообще могут быть недовольными. И, что удивительно, очень даже могут.  
  
\- Это ух-ходит. - Он указывает на Гледстоуна. То есть, он поедет, а кот останется? Извини, друг, я не могу оставить бедное животное здесь в полном одиночестве. Звучит знакомо, так ведь?  
  
\- Нет, Гледстоун едет с нами.  
  
\- Глед... Глед-дстоун?! - Я открываю дверцу, и кот тут же спрыгивает с моих рук на переднее пассажирское сидение. Он сворачивается клубком, явно чувствуя себя вполне комфортно.  
  
\- Садись, Лок.  
  
\- Нет, кот ух-ходит.  
  
\- Нет, Лок. Кот остается. Зомби, садись же наконец! - Клянусь, он почти что смог надуть недовольно губы, прежде чем сесть на заднее сидение.  
  
Очень довольный собой опускаюсь на водительское кресло и пристегиваю ремень безопасности. Вчера нашел несколько новых дисков в одной из детских, вставляю один из них в дисковод прежде, чем завести мотор. Мы постепенно набираем скорость по _Дороге в Ад_.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Нет, мы не можем уехать прямо сейчас. Это же значит, что ты скоро оставишь меня. Это значит, ты уйдешь навсегда, неважно, как часто ты говорил, что вернешься. Тебе просто не позволят. Ты должен остаться. Пожалуйста. Ты же можешь оставить свои вещи так, чтобы их потом забрали остальные, и вернуться со мной? Почему они так для тебя важны? Они делают твою жизнь несчастной. Со мной тебе лучше. Это заметит любой идиот. Но, они живы, а мое сердце холодно. Может, они значат для тебя больше потому, что слишком хрупкие существа. А ты чувствуешь, что это твоя обязанность - помогать им, несмотря ни на что. Даже если это бесполезно. Потому что весь этот мир бесполезен, так ведь? С каждым днем зомби становится все больше. Как и Костей. Люди сбиваются в группы в ими же созданных клетках и ради чего? Бесполезно. Нас слишком много. И хотя я очень не хочу, чтобы ты когда-нибудь стал таким же, как я, шансов на то, что это все же случится, больше 88 процентов.  
  
Возможно, если бы мое сердце билось, я бы понял, почему ты стремишься в то место, что причиняет тебе столько боли. Или тебя там кто-то ждет? Кто-то по тебе скучает? Будут ли они скучать по тебе так же, как я? Со своим холодным сердцем... ставшим вдруг таким чувствительным. Я не хочу возвращаться к скуке и рутине. Мой мир был скован льдом, пока ты не принес в него немного тепла. Раньше меня устраивало мое одиночество. Но я был дураком, я просто не знал иного. Но теперь это не так. Я многое узнал. И с каждым днем узнаю все больше. И не хочу, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.  
  
Мне надо перестать себя жалеть. Это очень антизомбично. Думай позитивно.  
  
А что такое позитивные мысли?..

 

~~***~~

  
  
Я провел целый час нашего путешествия, глазея на кота, которого Джон имел наглость назвать Гледстоуном. Что за дурацкое имя для не менее дурацкого животного. Он продолжает на меня шипеть каждый раз, как замечает мой взгляд. Я отвечаю ему тем же, пока Джон не грозится побить нас обоих свернутой в рулон газетой. Его езда немного улучшилась. Возможно, это из-за того, что он не так быстро едет. Или же из-за новой музыки, доносящейся из динамиков. Она красивая, запоминающаяся и успокаивающая. Джон сказал, это кто-то по имени Бач. Интересно, смог бы я забрать диск себе и потом найти, на чем его слушать? Джон мог бы показать мне как это сделать.

 

~~***~~

  
СКУКА.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Мы выбрали длинный путь, и, боже, я уже жалею об этом.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Пять минут пути._ Мы остановились, чтобы я смог как следует пристегнуть Лока. Мы не сидим вверх головой в движущемся транспортном средстве.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Пятнадцать минут пути._ Лок начал шипеть на Гледстоуна.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Тридцать минут пути._ Он все еще шипит.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Сорок пять минут пути._ Я угрожаю побить его свернутой газетой. Он говорит, что он - не животное. Я отвечаю, что ведет он себя именно так, и он замолкает на следующие двадцать минут.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Один час пути._ Думаю, он дуется.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Один час и двадцать минут пути._ Он пинает переднее пассажирское сидение, из-за чего Гледстоун вскакивает на спинку и сигает на Лока, вцепляясь в него когтями.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Один час и тридцать пять минут пути._ Лок вытягивается на заднем сидении, насколько ему позволяют его длинные ноги, а Гледстоун решает прикорнуть у него на животе в качестве некого странного вида мести.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Один час и пятьдесят минут пути._ Мы останавливаемся, пока я объясняю, почему мы не будем пытаться выкинуть кота в окно.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Два часа пути._ Мы остановились перекусить. Точнее я. Лок все еще дуется, сидя в машине. Из всех вещей, которым он мог научиться или запомнить, он выбрал дуться. Он такой немертвый ребенок.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Два часа и десять минут пути._ Лок говорит "Знак" каждый раз, как мы проезжаем мимо какого-нибудь дорожного указателя.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Два часа и сорок пять минут пути._ Я грожу заклеить ему рот скотчем.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Три часа пути._ Мы снова останавливаемся, чтобы поменять спустившее колесо, а Лок пытается запихнуть Гледстоуна в багажник. Я укладываю кота на заднем сидении, а Лок садится рядом, теперь я могу за ним приглядывать.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Три часа и двадцать семь минут пути._ ...Думаю, мы заблудились.

 

~~***~~

  
  
\- Черт. - Я так и знал, что надо внимательнее следить за дорогой, когда мы спешно покидали город. Но дело в том, что когда ты спасаешь свою жизнь, как-то не особо обращаешь внимание на то, куда едешь. К счастью, я это предусмотрел и захватил с собой карту. Думаю, нам надо развернуться. Чудно, еще один час в компании зомби и кота в одном маленьком замкнутом пространстве. Впустив кота, я вновь завожу мотор. Может, теперь путешествие будет более спокойным?  
  
\- Знак.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Двадцать минут пути._ Мы остановились, чтобы наложить швы на царапины на голове Лока. Зомби ты или нет, открытые раны не стоит игнорировать. Делаю мысленную пометку поискать кошачью клетку, как только мы вернемся в город.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Сорок минут пути._ Лок тыкает по кнопкам на приборной доске, ухитряясь сломать включатель стеклоочистителей, взорвать CD-плеер и сменить дату и время на часах на 5:35 утра 1895 года.

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Пятьдесят минут пути._ Зомби нельзя подпускать к машинам. Никогда!

 

~~***~~

  
  
_Один час пути._ Я вижу пригород Лондона. Черт подери, спасибо, Господи!

 

~~***~~

  
  
\- Знак.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Как только вижу вдалеке окраину Лондона, я открываю дверцу машины и выпрыгиваю. Мне неважно, сколько еще нам придется идти. Мы в Лондоне, такова была договоренность. Никаких больше машин, Джон. Машины - это порождение зла, призванное навевать скуку на пассажиров и раздражать водителей. Ходьба намного лучше. О, не надо на меня так смотреть. Мы оба знаем, что ты рад, что я больше не сижу в этой чертовой штуке. Ты угрожал засунуть меня в багажник. Нет... не уезжай... Джон!  
  
О, очень смешно ждать меня прямо за углом. Очень по-взрослому, доктор.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Мы еще не пришли?


	24. Chapter 24

**Мориарти**  
  
\- Ты ошибаешься. Проверь снова и тщательно.  
  
\- Я и в прошлый раз все тщательно проверил. Я знаю, что прав.  
  
Он не может быть прав, бедняжка Себби. Это не только невозможно, но и просто нелогично. И все же, я не могу отрицать то, что вижу своими собственными глазами. Зомби и люди - враги. Они не могут действовать заодно. Это нонсенс. Но камеры наружного видеонаблюдения не могут лгать. А это означает, что мне нужно продолжать свои исследования. Возможно, это как раз то, что я искал все это время.  
  
\- Себастьян! Угадай, кто идет на охоту?  
  
\- Лучше бы это был не я.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Я разрешаю Локу идти вслед за автомобилем, пока медленно качу по улицам Лондона. В баке изначально было не особо много бензина, так что, в конце концов, машина пару раз дергается и останавливается. Замечательно. Я выхожу из нее, оставляя кота в салоне. Лок наблюдает за мной, не предлагая помочь. Раздраженно кидаю в него его сумку, попадая ему в живот и сбивая с ног. Так ему и надо. Достав свой рюкзак, закидываю его себе на плечо и достаю Гледстоуна. Нужно найти кошачью клетку или что-то вроде того, чтобы он не сбежал. Где-нибудь тут должен быть зоомагазин.  
  
\- Вставай же, болван. Нам нужно найти зоомагазин, так что будь на чеку. - Он непонимающе смотрит на меня. Видимо, пытается понять значение слова "болван". Ну точно, он такой и есть.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Чтобы защитить Гледстоуна. И если ты еще хоть раз скажешь "Знак", я точно заклею твой рот скотчем. - Он яростно смотрит на меня. Что ж, если хочет, он может злиться. Потому что я тоже зол. Давайте все немного позлимся. Все, кроме Гледстоуна.  


~~***~~

  
  
Зоомагазин мы находим через двадцать минут. Лок все так же шепчет "знак" каждый раз, как видит указатель. Я пригрозил ему заклеить его рот, но он прекрасно знает, что я этого не сделаю. Не с котом на руках уж точно. Думаю, нам обоим требуется немного успокоиться после "бодрящей" поездки в машине до Лондона. Лок пинает дверь и кидает свою сумку около входа. Все поверхности помещения покрыты толстым слоем пыли и, к вящему удовольствию Лока, тут полно паутины.  
  
\- Пауки... Джон! - Пожалуйста, Лок, больше никаких пауков.  
  
Я закрываю дверь и опускаю Гледстоуна на пол, чтобы тот мог осмотреться. Почти сразу нахожу клетку подходящего размера. Плюс, еще несколько необходимых предметов. Но немного, раз уж нести их все равно придется на себе. Но все же, Гледстоун должен быть в безопасности. С другой стороны, возможно, было бы безопаснее дать ему свободу перемещения. По крайней мере, я могу взять для него ошейник и миску. Громкий звук падающих на пол вещей заставляет меня подпрыгнуть на месте. Тут же оборачиваюсь, пистолет быстро ложится в ладонь. Но это всего лишь виновато смотрящий на меня Лок.  
  
\- Ничего не трогай, если не собираешься помогать. Тебе это не требуется, м? - поднимаю выше ошейник и шлейку. - Чтобы держать тебя подальше от проблем.  
  
Он смотрит себе под ноги. Что значит - он чувствует себя виноватым. Приятель, не стоит принимать все так близко к сердцу. Есть оно у тебя или нет.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Нар-ружу... Я пой-ду... ждать... - Нет, Лок. Черт подери. Теперь еще я и виноват. Гледстоун победно мурчит и запрыгивает мне на руки.  
  
Вздохнув, иду следом за своим глупым зомби на улицу.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Не то чтобы я специально его раздражаю... Ну, хорошо, может, немного. Ладно, много. Но я не хотел его разозлить. Просто я боюсь, что он начнет беспокоиться о живом существе больше, чем обо мне. Хотя, возможно, я надумал себе лишнего, ведь мы едва знакомы. Может, ему и нет до меня дела. Может... нет, прекрати. Не думай об этом. Удали из памяти. Погоди... что это значит вообще? Он вновь что-то говорит. Надо прислушаться.  
  
\- Вставай же, болван. Нам нужно найти зоомагазин, так что будь на чеку. - Болван... болван? Чертов болван? Что это значит? Почему это я болван?  
  
Я игнорирую его недовольство, в отместку повторяя "знак" так часто, как могу. Он так и не осуществляет свои угрозы, лишь кидает на меня хмурые взгляды и вздыхает, продолжая идти. Какое-то время спустя мы останавливаемся около магазина. Я кидаю вещи в качестве протеста на пол около входа. Какой смысл брать что-то для кота? Это значит, что тебе придется о нем заботиться. Уверен, он и сам сможет о себе позаботиться, Джон. Будь более рассудительным.  
  
Я спотыкаюсь о свою же ногу и зацепляю полку. Ее содержимое с грохотом обрушивается на пол. Упс? Джон смотрит на меня так, будто я сломал его любимую игрушку. У него в руках пистолет. И он направлен на меня... Не стреляй.  
  
\- Ничего не трогай, если не собираешься помогать. Тебе это не требуется, м? - показывает он шлейку и ошейник. - Чтобы держать тебя подальше от проблем.  
  
Я же не животное...  
  
\- Лок... - Извини. Я пойду на улицу, чтобы не надоедать тебе.  


~~***~~

  
  
Мы идем в полном молчании. Никто не знает, что сказать другому. Я не люблю кошек, и я не люблю Гледстоуна. Но мне нравится Джон. Предыдущие два пункта ужасно меня раздражают, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Чувства для меня в новинку. Мне нужны уроки по определению чувств, чтобы научиться понимать... эти чувства. Понимать, почему я делаю грубые замечания и сердито бормочу себе под нос. Ну извини, хорошо?  
  
 _Знак._  
  
Гледстоун идет около Джона, а я теперь - позади. Хотел бы я научиться понимать разные вещи до того, как мы дойдем до его лагеря. До этого недолго осталось. Уверен, он очень хочет поскорее все это закончить. Пока мы идем, разглядываю мощеную дорогу: большой камень, маленький камень, с голубым отливом, покрытый засохшей кровью... Уткнувшись во что-то твердое и мясистое, понимаю, что Джон остановился. В следующее мгновение до меня доходит, почему. Мы оба слышим голоса, доносящиеся из-за угла...


	25. Chapter 25

**Джон**  
  
Черт, люди. Если они увидят Лока... что ж, не нужно особо гадать, что они тогда сделают. Я и так знаю. Они тут же его застрелят. Я пинаю ближайшую дверь и пихаю в открывшийся проход ничего не понимающего и упирающегося зомби. Прижавшись спиной к стене, достаю пистолет. То, что они живые, еще не означает, что они хорошие. Есть множество людей, что предпочли остаться сами по себе и которых не волнует, на кого охотиться. Конец света по-разному влияет на людей.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Тихо. Оставайся там.  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Я сказал, заткнись.  
  
\- Кто там? - Черт, огромное спасибо, Лок. Я одариваю зомби осуждающим взглядом и закрываю за ним дверь.  
  
\- А кто спрашивает?  
  
\- Черт возьми, Джон, это ты?  
  
Это Лестрейд. Боже, это Лестрейд, и он жив!  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Очень грубо пихать людей в заброшенные здания, Джон. И не имеет значения, по какой причине. По крайней мере, сначала надо было хоть как-то предупредить. В результате я оказываюсь растянувшимся на полу. А этот дурацкий Гледстоун на мне верхом. Не знаю, чего это он решил зайти сюда за мной. Уж точно не потому, что я ему нравлюсь. Мы оба знаем, что это не так. Прижавшись ухом к двери, открываю щель для писем, чтобы через нее поговорить с Джоном. Но он говорит мне заткнуться.  
  
Грубо.  
  
\- Кто там? - Хорошо, разбирайся сам, Джон. Твой мозг работает лучше моего.  
  
\- А кто спрашивает? - Теперь я не беспокоюсь. Похоже, это всего лишь... Вообще, я не говорю, что ты глупый, но то, что ты сказал, звучало довольно глупо, так что...  
  
\- Черт возьми, Джон, это ты? - Стоп... Они знакомы?  
  
Это друзья Джона? Теперь он пойдет с ними? Они заберут его домой? Нет, Джон, ты же обещал! Я с большим трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы не открыть дверь. Потому что живые, которых зовут не Джон Ватсон, по другую ее сторону. И я не сомневаюсь, что они меня пристрелят. Но если я останусь здесь, Джон может просто уйти с ними. Я не буду винить его за это, если так и случится. Я никогда не буду его винить за что-либо. Но... надеюсь, он хотя бы попрощается...  
  
Сижу, прижавшись спиной к двери, и слушаю. Гледстоун решил вспрыгнуть мне на колени. Интересно, он сможет протиснуться сквозь щель для писем...  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Я знаю, что мы пошли на его поиски, но не думал, что так быстро его отыщем. Сегодня мы потратили на розыски всего несколько часов. И он тут как тут! В целости и сохранности, к тому же. Выглядит даже лучше, чем когда я видел его в последний раз, если так можно выразиться. Хлопаю его по плечу и поздравляю с тем, что он смог прожить так долго в городе, полном ходячих мертвецов.  
  
\- Я в порядке, приятель. А ты сам?  
  
\- Конечно, я в порядке, Джон. Думал, мы тебя потеряли. Где ты был все это время?  
  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине?  
  
\- Без проблем. Пойдем со мной, остальные ждут нас в укрытии. Здесь полно пустых домов, где мы можем спокойно поговорить.  
  
Идем вместе. Но Джон все продолжает оглядываться через плечо. Бедняга, он слишком дергается. Все же хорошо, парень, теперь ты с нами. Ты в безопасности.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Лестрейд хорошо выглядит. Чертовски хорошо. А я беспокоился, что оставил его умирать. Похоже, я его недооценивал. Он оказался способен пробраться сквозь толпу зомби, уж не знаю, как, и вернуться в лагерь живым и невредимым. Очень рад за него. Извини, что не смог ничем тебе помочь. Моя вина. Ну или... вина Лока, если быть точным. Черт, нельзя дать ему увидеть Лока. Нужно увести его отсюда.  
  
\- Я в порядке, приятель. А ты сам? - Немного загорел, похоже?  
  
\- Конечно, я в порядке, Джон. Думал, мы тебя потеряли. Где ты был все это время? - О, сомневаюсь, что ты мне поверишь, если я расскажу.  
  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь наедине? - Извини, Лок. Я вернусь.  
  
\- Без проблем. Пойдем со мной, остальные ждут нас в укрытии. Здесь полно пустых домов, где мы можем спокойно поговорить.  
  
Обещаю, Лок. Я вернусь. Оставайся здесь. Хотел бы я сказать ему это лично, но не могу привлекать к нему внимание. Вижу, как он следит за мной сквозь щель для писем. Но действительно ли он поймет... действительно ли сделает так, как я ему сказал? Вряд ли. Но, все же, он может пока заняться исследованием дома. Надеюсь, он понимает, что это только временно. Я все объясню Грегу, и, надеюсь, что и остальные... поймут. Если же нет, я оставлю их и сам пойду к лагерю. Я не могу рисковать жизнью Лока, чтобы сделать свою проще.  
  
Я вернусь.  
  
Обещаю.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Нет... Джон, куда ты уходишь? Вернись! Хочу открыть дверь и остановить его, но когда смотрю сквозь щель ему в глаза, что-то в них говорит мне не двигаться. Он хочет, чтобы я остался. Но... я не могу остаться. Что мне здесь делать? Откуда я знаю, что ты вернешься ко мне? Ты же обещал, что мы пойдем вместе. Ты не можешь нарушить свое обещание, Джон. Это невозможно. Это как предательство.  
  
\- Джон...  
  
\- Мияааау!  
  
\- Заткнись. - Я не буду тебя гладить. Отвали.  
  
\- Мррр.  
  
\- Я сказ-зал, заткнись! - Нет, не надо чесать об меня когти.  
  
Хватаю Гледстоуна за шкирку и ставлю куда-то в сторону, подальше от себя. Может походить тут немного. Если Джон не вернется в ближайшее время... я пойду за ним. Откуда я знаю, что эти люди вообще позволят ему вернуться. Они могут не захотеть его слушать. Они могут заставить его или даже запереть! Час... Я дам ему час. Не уверен, как я пойму, что прошел час... но очень важно ставить перед собой конкретные цели. Исследую пока этот этаж и пойду искать Джона.  
  
Гледстоун, прекрати за мной ходить.


	26. Chapter 26

**Шерлок**  
  
Дом не особо интересный. Жила здесь семья из пяти человек. Два мальчика и девочка, младшая. Неплохая мебель; не считая пыли и паутин, дом в безупречном состоянии. Поднимаю с пола довольно детализированную модель солнечной системы; по крайней мере, мне кажется, что это она, - я не эксперт в этом вопросе. Гледстоуна тоже заинтересовала эта модель - он решил попинать лапой вращающиеся планеты. Ужасное создание. Стараюсь его "потерять", ускользнув в другую комнату и захлопнув за собой дверь. Вот, теперь попробуй походить за мной. Думаю, я попал в одну из мальчишеских комнат. Она в черно-красных тонах. Вытянувшись на кровати, разглядываю звезды на потолке. Сколько уже прошло? Как давно Джон ушел?  
  
Кто-то скребется в дверь. Сползаю с кровати рычу в щель между дверью и полом. Юркая лапа ловит меня за волосы и тащит к себе. Проклятое животное! Отдергиваю его лапу от моих кудрей и, скрепя зубами, открываю дверь. Гледстоун отпрыгивает в сторону и убегает, задрав хвост. О, ты думаешь, это очень смешно, так ведь? А ну вернись!  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Лестрейд приводит меня к небольшой группке людей, что ждут его прямо за углом. Без единого слова мы идем в один из множества пустых домиков, что выстроились вдоль улицы. Пока все заходили внутрь, я приметил среди них нескольких солдат, для охраны. Черт возьми, один из них начал заваривать чай прямо в термосе. Очень странная группа. Кроме Лестрейда - две женщины, молодой парень с выражением отвращения на лице по отношению ко всему окружающему и министерский работник, которого я часто видел в лагере. Мы пьем чай в полной тишине, а я не нахожу себе места, беспокоясь о Локе. Он хорошо себя там ведет? Возможно, что и нет.  
  
\- Итак, вы - доктор Ватсон. Приятно наконец-то с вами познакомиться. - Наконец-то познакомиться? Что это вообще значит?  
  
\- Эм, мне тоже. Извините, а вы?.. - Что-то насчет этого мужчины шевелится в моей памяти... Не только то, что я видел его в лагере. Что-то еще...  
  
\- Майкрофт Холмс к вашим услугам. Вы уже встречались с Лестрейдом, а это его команда - Салли Донован и Мэрион Андерсон. - Мэрион?! О, бедняга. На самом деле, это довольно смешно. - И юная мисс Молли Хупер.  
  
\- Привет, - радостно помахала она мне ручкой.  
  
\- Ага... Почему вы все здесь, если это не секрет, конечно? Не может быть, чтобы это все было из-за меня. - Хотя, если это так, я весьма польщен.  
  
\- Вы совершенно правы, доктор Ватсон. Поиски вас были лишь частью нашего путешествия.  
  
\- Я так и подумал. Тогда выкладывайте, зачем вы здесь? - Лестрейд и этот... Майкрофт быстро переглянулись. Они вообще собираются говорить или так и будут ходить вокруг да около? У меня мало времени, ребятки. Живее же.  
  
\- Что вы знаете о Шерлоке Холмсе?  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
\- Хватит... орать!  
  
\- Нет... не надо...  
  
\- Я не... виноват!  
  
\- Заткнись же!  
  
Ненавижу кошек.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
\- Абсолютно ничего. - Словно пустой звук. А должно?  
  
\- Вы уверены? Потому что вас видели в его компании. - Майкрофт достает из внутреннего кармана фотографию и протягивает ее мне. Видели в его компании? Единственное существо, с которым я был в последнее время, это... ох.  
  
На фотографии был Лок. Хотя и намного моложе. Минимум лет на десять. У него недовольное выражение лица, а более молодая версия самого Майкрофта стоит рядом с ним, широко улыбаясь. Лок выглядит так, словно готов задушить фотографа. Так, Лока на самом деле зовут... Шерлок? Странное имя, но не мне судить об этом. Должен признать, мне больше нравится Лок. Оно ему подходит. Значит, Шерлок Холмс... И они пришли, чтобы его спасти? Конечно же, они в курсе, что он... ну, мертв. Особенно после того, как Лестрейд его тогда увидел.  
  
\- Ну? - А, точно, они же ждут моего ответа. Я достаю своего бумажника два полароидных снимка и передаю их Майкрофту.  
  
Остальные - у Лока. Эти две мои любимые. На одной Лок с широко открытыми глазами и почти что усмешкой на губах, а на второй - одной рукой прижимает к груди Бубенчика, а другой рисует, как я решил, утку. Майкрофт забирает фотографии, удивленный и заинтересованный одновременно. С явным изумлением в глазах, он передает их Лестрейду. Тот тоже, мягко говоря, поражен. Что ж, я этого ожидал. Лок не похож на обычного зомби. Нужно вернуться к нему до того, как тот начнет паниковать или еще что-нибудь учудит. Только господь знает, что тогда будет.  
  
\- Определенно, это он. - Майкрофт возвращает мне фотоснимки. - Расскажите мне о нем.  
  
\- А это не может подождать? Я оставил Лока одного, и ему сейчас чертовски скучно.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Извините... эм... я так его называю. Нужно было сразу сказать, но все произошло слишком быстро.  
  
\- Почему вы называете его "Лок"? - Майкрофт сидит как раз напротив, и я чувствую, ему очень нужно знать ответ. Раз я никогда не знал, что его зовут Шерлок, почему я называю его таким похожим именем?  
  
\- Это не я. Это он так себя назвал. - Я встаю и остальные делают то же самое.  
  
\- У зомби нет имен, - говорит... Салли?  
  
\- Ну, а у этого есть. Мы можем поговорить где-нибудь в другом месте? - Майкрофт кивает в ответ, но, я подозреваю, у него еще много вопросов.  
  
\- Вы знаете, где находится Бейкер-стрит? Там есть квартира...  
  
Я его прерываю. Простите уж.  
  
\- Квартира 221Б, так? Извините, я оставил его наедине с котом. Один Бог знает, что он с ним сделал. Я скоро вернусь!  
  
Я чувствую вину за то, что так сбежал, но меня больше волнует сейчас паникующий зомби и злой кот. Тем более, что они находятся в одном замкнутом пространстве. И даже если забыть об этом, то остается еще тот факт, что в последний раз, беспокоясь обо мне, Лок пошел разыскивать меня с гарпуном наперевес. Я должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Дом, к счастью, совсем недалеко, и квартира все еще нетронута. Так что вроде все пока хорошо. Дверь закрыта и висит на петлях. И Лока на улице не видно. Я толкаю дверь, захожу в гостиную. И вижу, как маленькие красные отпечатки кошачьих лап, оставленных на ковре, ведут в коридор... и дальше в ванную комнату.  
  
\- Не моя... вина.  
  
\- Ох, Лок...  
  
В помещении повсюду краска и один злой, а теперь еще и красный, кот.  
  
Замечательно, Лок. Просто замечательно.  
  
\- ...извини.  
  
\- Конечно, теперь тебе жаль. Давай, надо его отмыть. И мне надо поговорить с тобой кое о чем. О чем-то очень важном.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- У тебя на лице отпечаток красной лапы.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ты собираешься его смывать?  
  
\- ...да?  
  
\- Иди сюда, а то ты выглядишь смешно.  
  
\- ...нет.


	27. Chapter 27

**Шерлок**  
  
Это не то, что ты подумал, Джон. Это все кот виноват. А банка просто стояла у меня на пути, и я ее задел. Нельзя обвинять меня в том, что творит этот кот. Я морщусь, пока Джон оттирает отпечатки кошачьих лап с моего лица. Оказывается, их было несколько. Ужасное животное. Джон смотрит на меня с раздражением, природу которого я понимаю, лишь когда очередь доходит до Гледстоуна. Похоже, именно этот кот любит воду. В отличии от остальных, видимо. Чудно, у нас есть что-то общее. Только это совсем не значит, что ты мне начнешь нравиться. На самом деле... это не так.  
  
\- Итак, тот мужчина, с которым я говорил, он отвел меня к остальной своей группе... - И что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь?  
  
\- И?  
  
\- ...и, ну, они тебя знают, Лок. Точнее, знали, когда ты был жив. - Они знали меня? Знали, кем я был?!  
  
Не знаю, как реагировать на то, что узнал. Часть меня не хочет этого знать. Но другая половина отчаянно желает узнать о моей прошлой жизни все. Но что, если я был плохим? Что, если я был ужасным человеком? У меня могло не быть друзей, я мог быть одинок, меня могли все ненавидеть. Я просто боюсь узнать правду. Я должен узнать это самостоятельно или же так и оставаться в неведении. Они что, заставят меня узнать правду? Или же мне не стоит вообще с ними встречаться? Просто оставить все как есть. Джон уйдет, я его дождусь, а потом, когда он вернется, мы продолжим жить как раньше. Но почему они здесь? Почему сейчас?  
  
\- Лок? Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Не нужно было тебе ничего говорить. Но я должен был. Они хотят встретиться с тобой. Но, сразу предупрежу, если не хочешь, ты не должен этого делать. Хорошо? Если ты откажешься, я не буду тебя принуждать. - Джон вытаскивает Гледстоуна из ванны, теперь заполненной водой красного цвета, и, завернув того в полотенце, вытирает. Похоже, коту это очень нравится. Какой кошмар.  
  
Так, должен? Или нет? Я не знаю. Я не знаю, что мне делать! Я... не могу решить.  
  
\- Я... не... знаю. - Джон берет меня за плечи и слегка сжимает пальцы. Это странно, но приятно.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Лок. Они хотят отправиться на Бейкер-стрит. Хочешь тоже туда пойти? Тебе необязательно с ними говорить, обращать на них внимание или что-то еще делать. Мы останемся на ночь и двинемся в путь утром. Или одной большой группой, или только мы двое. Что скажешь?  
  
\- Д-двое? - Только мы? Они с нами не пойдут?  
  
\- Конечно. Мы никого из них не знаем. Ну, то есть, я знаю, но мы же доверяем друг другу, так? - Если бы ты только знал, Джон... тогда бы ты мне не доверял. Как я об этом жалею.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ну и все тогда. - Гледстоун тыкается носом Джону в подбородок, шипит на меня и, отскочив, выбегает в открытую дверь ванной комнаты. - Идем.  
  
\- Сейчас?  
  
\- Да, сейчас, Лок.  
  
Я иду за ним. В моей голове мечется миллион мыслей.  
  
Ну или около того.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Помывка Гледстоуна оказывается легче, чем я предполагал. Большинство котов ненавидят воду, а Гледстоуну, похоже, она нравится. А это значит, моей проблемой остается лишь Лок. Он без энтузиазма воспринимает мои новости. В течение всего времени он, широко раскрыв глаза, прикусывает свою нижнюю губу. Не пытаюсь его успокоить, потому что не думаю, что он сейчас меня услышит. Он выглядит сбитым с толку и очень обеспокоенным. Это читается в его глазах и слегка открытому рту. Все его эмоции можно увидеть лишь в глазах. Он все еще не умеет использовать для этого улыбку или движения бровей. Возможно, со временем это изменится. Или же нет. Кто знает, как далеко он продвинется в своем развитии и где та черта, через которую он не сможет перейти.  
  
\- Лок? Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Что? - Нет, парень, ты не в порядке. Все же хорошо, я рядом.  
  
\- Не нужно было тебе ничего говорить. Но я должен был. Они хотят встретиться с тобой. Но, сразу предупрежу, если не хочешь, ты не должен этого делать. Хорошо? Если ты откажешься, я не буду тебя принуждать. - Знаю, что нас ждут, но к черту все. Я их не знаю. Не хочу тебя заставлять делать то, что ты не хочешь. Только то, что ты мертв, не значит, что у тебя нет прав.  
  
\- Я... не... знаю. - Ох, Лок. Сжимаю его плечи в ладонях, а он одаривает меня "что ты делаешь?" взглядом.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Лок. Они хотят отправиться на Бейкер-стрит. Хочешь тоже туда пойти? Тебе не обязательно с ними говорить, обращать на них внимание или что-то еще делать. Мы останемся на ночь и двинемся в путь утром. Или одной большой группой, или только мы двое. Что скажешь?  
  
\- Д-двое? - Да, а они могут валить ко всем чертям.  
  
\- Конечно. Мы никого из них не знаем. Ну, то есть, я знаю, но мы же доверяем друг другу, так?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Ну и все тогда. - Заканчиваю вытирать Гледстоуна и отпускаю. Тот тут же убегает в коридор. - Идем.  
  
\- Сейчас?  
  
\- Да, сейчас, Лок. - Вперед, парень.  


~~***~~

  
  
Идем в полной тишине. Гледстоун периодически оказывается перед нами или же трется о ноги Лока, стараясь его уронить. Один раз у него это выходит. Трижды нам приходится сворачивать в подворотни и искать пути обхода, чтобы избегать встреч с другими зомби. Теми, что не так дружелюбны с живыми людьми, как он. Дорога до Бейкер-стрит занимает около часа. Пока лезли через ворота, я зацепился шнурками за зубцы решетки. Лок пытался их развязать, но лишь затянул еще туже. Дойдя до места, он останавливается перед открытой дверью дома 221Б. Он боится войти в свой собственный дом?  
  
\- Если хочешь, можешь пойти в свою комнату, а я поговорю с ними. И приду к тебе. - Под твоей комнатой, как мы оба знаем, я подразумеваю ванную. Лок кивает и подпинывает Гледстоуна вперед. Тот вспрыгивает на ступени, но останавливается на каждой, дожидаясь зомби. Обещаю Локу, что ударю его, если он не перестанет хулиганить. Пронаблюдав, как он дохрамывает до ванной и хлопает дверью, поворачиваюсь к гостиной. Оттуда доносятся несколько голосов. Делаю глубокий вздох и вхожу в комнату.  
  
Время поговорить о зомби-детективе.


	28. Chapter 28

**Шерлок**  
  
Кто-то тут был. Ванна пуста, а ее содержимое валяется на полу. Сжимаю кулаки. Ненавижу, когда кто-то трогает мои вещи. Хотя Джон - исключение. Из ванны ничего нельзя вытаскивать, потому что то, что находится на дне, никто не должен видеть. По какой-то причине, это никогда не должно быть увидено. Не знаю почему, но это то, что приходит мне в голову, когда я смотрю на бурые пятна внутри. Слишком много крови для того, чтобы остаться в живых. Закидываю все без разбора обратно. Делаю это под действием чувства, которое не понимаю. Закончив, падаю лицом вниз на кучу подушек и одеял. Моя ванна была моим местом рождения. Теперь же она - моя кровать и моя могила. Первое и последнее воспоминания связаны с этим местом. Странно то, что они находятся не в том порядке. Люди сначала рождаются, а потом умирают. Так ведь? Так предполагается матерью природой? И все же, я умер, а потом родился вновь.  
  
Чувствую, как мою щеку осторожно трогает большая лохматая лапка и поднимаю к ней руку. Не уверенный, что моя ладонь безопасна, паук осторожно заползает на нее. Я в этом тоже не уверен, пушистик. Этот намного больше тех, что обычно живут в паутинах на моем потолке. Должно быть, новенький. У Джона есть Гледстоун, может, и мне стоит сделать из этого своего питомца? Я мог бы назвать его... Гримм. Я понимаю, что Джону нужна компания, домашнее животное. Ему нужно о ком-то заботится, ком-то, кто будет безоговорочно его любить, дарить тепло и отгонять одиночество, что гнездится где-то недалеко от сердца. Что означает, что он вернется домой, где у него никого нет, где он один. А я не могу обеспечить ему ни тепла, ни любви, что он заслуживает, потому, что я мертв. И я не могу облегчить его одиночество потому, что не смогу пойти с ним. Я слишком часто отвергал его попытки позаботиться обо мне. Он же доктор, он привык заботиться о людях. Так почему я не могу быть тем единственным, за кого ему нет необходимости волноваться. Но он все равно это делает. А я не чувствую, что достоин этого.  
  
\- Это нечестно, меленький искатель. Он возненавидит меня еще до того, как все закончится. Когда он узнает правду... он больше не захочет быть моим другом, - шепчу я своему маленькому паучку, что может сохранить мои секреты в целости. Идеальный слушатель. - Другие заберут его с собой, и я вновь останусь один...  
  
Это было ужасно в первый раз. Боюсь, когда это случится вновь, будет еще хуже.  
  
  
  
 **Майкрофт**  
  
Я думал, что когда доктор Ватсон вернется, мой брат последует за ним. Однако наш добрый доктор вернулся один. Разве что, местами в красной краске и кошачьей шерсти. Он что, не смог его убедить? Хотя, кто-нибудь вообще на это способен? Очень сомневаюсь, что ходячий мертвец, даже будучи моим братом, умеет делать какие-то умозаключения. В общем, это не имеет никакого значения. Мы просто используем иные методы. Доктор, похоже, чувствует себя тут почти как дома. Зайдя на кухню, тут же включает греться чайник. Около входа в гостиную стоят две большие сумки, и он не мог принести их сюда в одиночку. Но другое возможное объяснение просто нелепо.  
  
\- Доктор Ватсон?  
  
\- Момент! Чай почти готов. - Мы уже пили чай пару часов назад, доктор. Извиняюсь, если это идет в разрез с вашими привычками.  
  
Ватсон вошел в гостиную с подносом, заставленным чашками со свежезаваренным горячим чаем. Интересно, где он его достал? Заварку такого качества сейчас можно найти лишь в лагере. Очень хороший чай. Но я не должен отвлекаться. Я здесь по вполне конкретному делу. Ради одного конкретного человека. Оглядев комнату, понимаю, что не только я задаюсь этими же вопросами. Они ждут, что я начну. Что ж, не будем их разочаровывать.  
  
\- Извините, доктор Ватсон, но где мой брат? - Вижу, как он хмурит брови, пытаясь вспомнить, кого я имею в виду. Я, конечно, не называл Шерлока своим братом прямо, но думал, что фотография нас двоих стоящих вместе и так сделала это очевидным. Видимо, не особо.  
  
\- А! Вы имеете в виду Лока. Он прячется. - Прячется? С чего бы мертвому прятаться от живых?   
  
\- Что значит, "прячется"? - Подал голос Лестрейд.  
  
\- Именно то, что я сказал. Он прячется. Он... беспокоится по поводу встречи со всеми вами. Он...  
  
\- Зомби не могут беспокоиться. Они ничего не могут.  
  
\- Салли, дай мне закончить. Хотя она верно передала суть.  
  
Ватсон опустил свою чашку на подлокотник кресла и подался вперед корпусом. Сержант Донован права, мертвые не умеют чувствовать. Это одна из причин, почему они так опасны для живых. Но Ватсон проецирует человеческие чувства на труп, а он не создает впечатление глупого человека, так что, возможно, мой брат стал чем-то большим. Чем-то совершенно другим. Хотя подобное и невозможно. Ибо это означало бы исцеление или что-то вроде лекарства для ходячих мертвецов. Иначе же мы имеем дело с целой новой расой, которая просто не умеет говорить. И все же они нападают на нас без всякого повода, что затрудняет какие-либо линии обороны. Я вижу, что Ватсон многое хотел бы нам рассказать, просто не знает, с чего начать.  
  
\- Это сложно объяснить.  
  
\- Тогда начните с самого начала, доктор Ватсон. Расскажите, что с вами произошло за это время. Вы можете опустить детали, но должны объяснить, почему думаете, что он умеет чувствовать. Мертвецы на способны чувствовать или думать. А нам совершенно ясно, что вы с этим не согласны. Пожалуйста, - махнув рукой, я призвал его продолжать, желая услышать ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Я чувствую на себе их внимательные взгляды. Они меня не знают и поэтому боятся. Интересное чувство. Хотя и весьма раздражающее. Стараюсь быть вежливым и собираюсь сделать им всем по чашке чая. Настоящего чая, а не той бурды, которой меня угощали ранее. После нескольких глотков отличного напитка, забываю, как плохо то, что я вернулся домой. Даже странно, что это место я уже считаю домом намного больше, чем свою квартирку в лагере. Кинув сумки у входа, я пошел прямиком на кухню, так же, как делал это каждый день за стеной. Я с легкостью могу представить свою жизнь здесь, если бы все было иначе. Может, когда-нибудь так и будет.  
  
\- Доктор Ватсон? - О да, чай.  
  
\- Момент! Чай почти готов. - Разливаю ароматную жидкость по чашкам и разношу их гостям. Я чувствую какое-то извращенное чувство восторга, когда наблюдаю за их лицами, пока те пробуют свежезаваренный напиток. Вот это, друзья мои, настоящий чай.  
  
\- Извините, доктор Ватсон, но где мой брат? - Брат... стойте, Лок - его брат? Я думал, они старые друзья. Как-то не прослеживается у этих двоих семейного сходства.  
  
\- А! Вы имеете в виду Лока. Он прячется. - Точнее, он нелюдим. Хотя это уж слишком громко сказано. Сейчас он просто очень капризный. Что вполне понятно. Я бы тоже вел себя так же.  
  
\- Что значит, "прячется"? - С нотой недоверия в голосе спросил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Именно то, что я сказал. Он прячется. Он... беспокоится по поводу встречи со всеми вами. Он...  
  
\- Зомби не могут беспокоиться. Они ничего не могут. - Эй, послушай-ка, не говори о том, чего не понимаешь. Может, остальные из них такие, но не он!  
  
\- Салли, дай мне закончить. Хотя она верно передала суть. - Спасибо, Грег.  
  
С чего бы начать? Как можно объяснить что-то подобное группе людей, которые могут не поверить ни единому твоему слову? Хорошо, Майкрофт, я начну с самого начала.  


~~***~~

  
  
Я рассказал им о том, как мы встретились, как Лок привел меня домой и "показал" себя. Рассказал, как он продвинулся за это время, как одно слово стало двумя, а потом и тремя за раз. Возможно, вскоре их станет и четыре. На протяжении всего рассказа слышались недоверчивые хмыканья, исходящие от трех людей. Мисс Хупер и Майкрофт, однако, верили каждому слову. Эмоциональные изменения Лока было объяснить сложнее. Так как он сам большую часть времени не в состоянии определить, что именно чувствует. Но эти эмоции всегда явно читаются в его светло-серых глазах. У Лока есть чувство юмора, он умеет думать, подозреваю, даже лучше, чем он это показывает. Он может испытывать страх. Он упрямый и нахальный. Ему бывает скучно. Скольким зомби бывает скучно?  
  
Он уникальный, особенный. Моя жизнь стала намного лучше после встречи с ним. Он не похож на других зомби. Он намного более развит. Мой друг-зомби все еще переживает от того, что стал ходячим трупом, но не впадает по этому поводу в уныние. Если, конечно, он не пытается чинить кому-нибудь трудности. Тогда с ним просто невозможно иметь дело. Знаю, они, скорее всего, мне не поверят. Да я и сам бы не поверил, если бы не испытал все на себе самом. Или не видел страха и смятения в его глазах, когда говорил ему об этой самой встрече с остальными. Он просто застыл. Он никогда не становился настолько неподвижным. Это было похоже на то, что его мозг, словно компьютер, просто завис. Вот почему он сейчас прячется. Он не может переварить полученную информацию. Или не хочет.  
  
\- Мне все равно, поверите вы в сказанное или нет. Все равно, примите ли это. Но все сказанное - чистая правда. - Да даже этот дом доказывает, что он другой!  
  
\- Тут... тут есть над чем подумать, парень... - Я знаю. Но вам всем придется принять это, если вы хотите с ним как-то взаимодействовать.  
  
\- Не возражаете, если я поговорю с ним наедине, доктор Ватсон? Я хотел бы проведать дорогого... Лока. - Вообще это неплохая идея. Мне так кажется.  
  
\- Конечно. Просто позовите, если понадоблюсь.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
Локу лучше бы не быть снова всему в этих чертовых пауках. Или же... да поможет мне Бог.


	29. Chapter 29

**Шерлок**  
  
Они разговаривают просто ужасно долго. А все, что Джону было достаточно сказать, так это "Извините, не интересует. Пока!". И все же они еще тут. По крайней мере, у меня есть Гримм. И содержимое шкафчиков. Я мог бы построить домик, используя зубные щетки, полотенца и прочие найденные предметы. Наверно, я даже смог бы нарисовать пчелу зубной пастой на зеркале... Все дело в том, что я просто сойду тут с ума, если он в скором времени не вернется. Борьба со скукой, определенно, не является моей сильной стороной. Однако я могу быть очень сообразительным, стараясь ее развеять.  
  
Я уже почти смастерил что-то вроде рогатки, когда услышал, как что-то начало скрестись в дверь. Поворачиваюсь и вижу, как под деревянную панель пролезает маленькая пушистая лапа. Не хочу его впускать. И отворачиваюсь к своему проекту. Со скрипом дверь все же медленно начала открываться. Она не была полностью закрыта, как я на то надеялся. В следующее мгновение я прыгаю в ванну в отчаянной попытке спрятаться. Может, он решит, что тут слишком скучно, и уйдет?  
  
\- Миау?  
  
Не отвечай. Это ловушка.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Спустя десять минут тишины я осторожно приподнимаю голову над краем ванны, желая выяснить, ушло ли это ужасное существо. Кот был совсем рядом, просто выжидал. А в следующее мгновение он уже оказался на моей груди. Слезь с меня! Я хотел бы схватить его за шкирку и выкинуть из ванны, но, полагаю, на сегодня швов достаточно. Не думаю, что Джон будет рад вновь меня зашивать после такого короткого промежутка времени. Так что позволяю Гледстоуну остаться на мне - не из-за доброты душевной, а из-за лени и желания быть целым. Чувствуя, что победил, Гледстоун делает пару оборотов вокруг себя и укладывается мне на живот. И Джон, конечно же, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы зайти в ванную. Чудно! Может, он снимет... _это_ с меня.  
  
\- Джон!  
  
\- Эй, друг... они хотели бы поговорить с тобой по одному, так что я пришел тебя проведать. - О, спасибо, Джон!  
  
\- Спас-си меня...  
  
\- Спасти? Оу! - Джон наклоняется и снимает с меня кота. Чудесно, теперь мое пальто все в шерсти. Именно то, о чем я мечтал.  
  
\- Спас-сибо.  
  
\- Не стоит благодарности. Я пришел, чтобы... это что паук у тебя на голове?! - Я сгребаю Гримма в большую, холодную ладонь и кладу себе на грудь.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- О, Боже, Лок. Зачем?! - Я чувствую, что Джон, похоже, либо боится, либо просто очень не любит пауков...  
  
\- Он моё... ж-животное.  
  
\- Твое... Лок, пауки не могут быть домашними питомцами! - А мой - может! Отворачиваюсь от него. Но аккуратно - чтобы не скинуть Гримма.  
  
\- Лок... ну, хорошо. Он - твой питомец. Я понял. И как его зовут?  
  
\- Гримм.  
  
\- Гримм? Что это еще за имя? - Вообще-то это грубо, Джон.  
  
\- Глед-стоун.  
  
\- ...ладно, вполне справедливо. - Спасибо.

 

~~***~~

  
  
\- Ты все еще дуешься? - Возможно.  
  
\- Слушай, нам нужно поговорить. Я рассказал им о тебе все. Рассказал, как ты себя ведешь, как реагируешь, как чувствуешь. Не уверен, поверили они мне или нет. В общем, я это все к чему... Хочешь ли ты с ними поговорить? Они так сильно хотят тебя увидеть, парень. Но ты не обязан, если не хочешь. Если для тебя это слишком, я пойму.  
  
Он вновь кладет мне руку на плечо, и я поворачиваюсь к нему. Я знаю, что у меня есть выбор, но это так сложно. Откуда мне знать, что он окажется правильным? Что, если я потом пожалею об этом? И если я встречусь с ними, расскажут ли они мне, кем я был? На кого был похож? Я не уверен, что хочу это знать. Лучше уж я сам все выясню, либо не узнаю вообще. А Джон, он же будет рядом со мной, так? Если я пойду сейчас к ним? Поворачиваю голову и смотрю в его обеспокоенное лицо. Да, я уверен, он пойдет со мной, если я попрошу. Ему слишком не все равно.  
  
\- Я... не знаю...  
  
\- Все в порядке. Может, встретишься с ними по одному? Или сейчас - с одним, а остальных оставишь на потом? Нам некуда торопиться.  
  
\- Я... не знаю! - Я не знаю, Джон! О'кей?! Я... я просто... не могу. Я хочу сразу оба варианта. И, в то же время, ни одного. Я не знаю, чего хочу. Хотя всегда это знал. Думаю, мне страшно, Джон. Что мне выбрать?

 

~~***~~

  
  
Думаю, мне стоит положиться на решение Джона. Я верю, что он выберет правильно. А если ничего не выйдет, то я всегда могу напугать, кто бы там ни пришел. Это несложно. Надо только показать зубы, немного порычать, пуская слюни, и притвориться, что собираешься напасть. Конечно, существует вероятность, что у них может оказаться при себе оружие, что делает подобный стиль поведения не самым лучшим. Жаль, но было бы забавно.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Да, приятель? Что? - Где? Когда?*  
  
\- Мог бы ты... в-выбрать? - Думаю, можно было бы сделать свой голос не таким напуганным.  
  
\- Я? Ладно. Эм... хорошо. Дай мне минуту. - О чем тут думать? Да или нет? Достаточно просто, разве нет? По крайней мере, не тогда, когда речь идет о вашей собственной прежней жизни и ваших же воспоминаниях.  
  
Джон сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к краю ванны. Интересно, должен я или нет накинуть ему на плечи одеяло? Похоже, ему холодно. Плюс, у меня появилось сильное желание позаботиться о нем. Все, что угодно, чтобы отвлечь мой разум от его размышлений. Мне любопытно, какие "за" и "против" приходят к нему в голову? Какие причины станут решающими в принятии окончательного выбора? Они такие же, как и у меня? Я часто думаю, как устроен его мозг. Похоже, живой мозг работает гораздо быстрее мертвого. Ведь у меня принятие любого решения или вывода занимает определенное время. Ну или вспоминание, куда я что-нибудь положил. Я знаю, что мой мозг медленнее джонова, однако, я могу подмечать то, чего он не может. Я могу проводить причинно-следственные связи, которых его мозг просто не видит.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Да... - Ну?  
  
\- Я думаю, что тебе стоит с ними встретиться. По одному. По крайней мере, с первым. Мне кажется, это пойдет на пользу обоим. Однако если ты не захочешь ничего знать о своей прошлой жизни, я предупрежу его, и он будет это учитывать. Хорошо?.. - Полагаю, у меня нет выбора. Так же, как я не был способен сейчас принять собственное решение.  
  
\- ...Ладно.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Да. - Нет.  
  
\- О'кей. Пойду, скажу им. А ты будь тут. - Куда я денусь?  
  
Почему мне кажется, что я об этом пожалею?  
  
  
  
 **Моран**  
  
Думаю, это совершенно бесполезное занятие. Охота на зомби - и так нелегкое дело, а он ожидает, что я поймаю того, кто, плюс ко всему, еще и гораздо умнее всех прочих ходячих мертвецов. К тому же, с ним еще живой и вооруженный человек. Но он же босс. Правда, я не могу сказать, что работа на него не приносит удовольствия. Он всегда хорошо платит. Хотя и не деньгами - они сейчас ничего не значат. Он дает защиту и еду. То, что не позволяет мне скучать и сохраняет жизнь. И разум. Хотя он сам - не в себе. И сомневаюсь, что когда-либо был. Он - сумасшедший гений. Гений, помешанный на науке. Когда он устает от своих экспериментов, моя работа - это избавиться от оставшегося мусора.  
  
Большинство из них кончаются неудачей. Эта штука, проект, над которым он работает, - он почти отчаялся довести его до удачного исхода. Хочет править миром, но скрытно. Найти лекарство от зомби, но держать его производство в своих руках. Но главная проблема состоит в том, что зомби не подчиняются приказам. Просто не могут. Их разум пуст. Но если бы можно было подчинить себе дремлющий мозг, мертвую плоть, то зомби стали бы слушаться приказов. Только представьте, что тогда бы было? Кого вы тогда смогли бы контролировать? Мертвых или живых? Я не знаю. Я не понимаю и половины вещей, что вылетает из его рта.  
  
Но именно поэтому он так одержим конкретно этим зомби с тех самых пор, как увидел его на камерах видеонаблюдения. Если это существо способно думать, то оно более чем подходит для его экспериментов. Надо только его найти и привести со мной, не будучи при этом укушенным или подстреленным его... дрессировщиком? Спутником?  
  
Должно быть весело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале фраза звучит так: "Yes, mate. What's up?" The sky? Spiders? При переводе игра слов теряется, так что я позволила себе небольшую вольность.


	30. Chapter 30

**Джон**  
  
Оставив Лока наедине с его игрушками, что, возможно, было не лучшей идеей, иду назад в гостиную. Я вполне уверен в правильности своего выбора. Он более логичен. Да и остальные, я уверен, со мной согласятся. Ну, большинство из них. А вот то, как будет вести себя Лок, меня очень беспокоит. И как Майкрофт отреагирует на моего зомби-друга тоже. Они все, похоже, уже пришли к каким-то выводам насчет Лока...  
  
\- А, Джон. Вы вернулись. Мы как раз обсуждали возможность вам попытаться... убедить Лока с нами встретиться.  
  
\- Вообще-то я только что это и сделал. Но не все сразу. По одному. Пойдет?  
  
Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
\- Звучит вполне разумно. Могу я быть первым? - Конечно же, это была совсем не просьба.  
  
\- Разумеется. Следуйте за мной. Всем остальным - приятно оставаться.  
  
Я предоставил их самим себя развлекать, гадая о том, что будет дальше, и направился к ванной. Остановившись перед дверью, я решил, что должен предупредить Майкрофта о том, что, скорее всего, Лок будет полностью его игнорировать. И для его же блага будет следить за тем, что именно он говорит. Лок спокойно может прийти к неверным выводам по поводу чего-либо или попросту не понять этого. Он был очень умен, но иногда впадал в ступор из-за самых элементарных вещей. Может, я просто не доверяю Майкрофту, хотя он и брат Лока. Он знал его дольше меня, но я уверен, что нынешний Лок отличается от того Шерлока, которым он был когда-то.  
  
\- Сейчас он в хорошем настроении... Удачи, - помедлив немного, я хотел было объяснить ситуацию моему молчаливому зомби, но Майкрофт, кивнув, уже отодвинул меня в сторону и, шагнув внутрь, закрыл за собой дверь. Сколько высокомерия...  
  
Удачи, Лок...  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Скрип открывающейся двери застает меня врасплох. Я знал, что Джон собирался вернуться, но так скоро? Он что, не смог убедить их в том, что встречаться с капризным зомби по одному будет лучше? Я знаю, какие контраргументы они могли привести. Они явно думают, что я вряд ли смогу на них напасть, если их будет много. Чушь! Раньше это никогда меня не останавливало. Но будет неправильно по отношению к Джону съесть кого-то из его друзей. Я уже раз это сделал, так что мне не хочется добавлять ему поводов ненавидеть меня. В общем, у меня нет причин поднимать взгляд на прибывшего. Но когда мой слух улавливает легкий скрип дорогих мокасин, вместо более практичных ботинок, принадлежащих Джону, я резко поворачиваюсь.  
  
Владелец туфель высокий. Выше меня минимум на дюйм. Он не одет в спецовку, как все остальные. Хотя он держится в своей одежде так, будто это и есть его защитный костюм. Отличное качество ткани, без морщин и разрывов, и, без сомнения, в таком же состоянии, что и в день покупки. Волосы темно-рыжие. Его выражение лица для меня не читаемо, так что я хмурюсь и отворачиваюсь. Мужчина молчит, конечно же, точно так же изучая меня. Но самое странное, что как только я взглянул на него, в моей голове тут же выскочило одно слово.  
  
 _Толстый._  
  
Что вполне имело смысл, так как мужчина не был такой уж тростинкой.  
  
\- Ты отвернулся от меня, потому что боишься? Или, возможно, надеешься, что, игнорируя, заставишь меня уйти? Думаю, более вероятно, что ты просто дуешься, или же все вместе взятое. Должен сказать тебе, что я не собираюсь уходить. Плюс, тебе совершенно незачем меня бояться. - Его напыщенная манера речи действует мне на нервы.  
  
Слышу, как он переминается с ноги на ногу, разыскивая, на что бы ему присесть, но в его распоряжении только пол. Звуки очевидного отвращения и дискомфорта мне очень по душе. Надеюсь, он прорвет дыру на своих идеальных брюках.  
  
\- Как долго ты намерен это делать? Если придется, я просижу здесь всю ночь. Все, чего я хочу, так это рассмотреть тебя и поговорить с тобой.  
  
Ты и так смотришь на меня и говоришь со мной. Я просто не отвечаю. Хотя, подозреваю, если я так и буду ничего не делать, есть риск, что Джон устроит мне выговор. Он не был доволен моим поведением с того самого случая в машине. О котором никогда больше не стоит вспоминать. К тому же, я согласился увидеться с его друзьями. Я мог отказаться. Мне так и стоило поступить. Но если я так и буду просто молча сидеть, то этот мужчина уйдет и расскажет об этом Джону. Тогда эти люди могут остаться тут даже дольше необходимого.  
  
Ну хорошо. Пусть будет по-твоему. Я поговорю с тобой. По минимуму. А потом ты уйдешь. Я разворачиваюсь и прислоняюсь головой к стене, покрытой кафельной плиткой.  
  
\- Это означает, что мы перестали дуться?  
  
\- Да, - негромко выдыхаю я, все еще отказываясь смотреть на него. Чувствую некоторое удовлетворение.  
  
\- Замечательно. Теперь, когда ты повернулся ко мне лицом, я могу как следует рассмотреть тебя? - Я подчиняюсь, стараясь вложить в ответный взгляд все свое к нему отношение. Если бы взглядом можно было жечь, то этот мужчина уже был бы кучкой пепла. Гримм решает переместиться на мою левую щеку. Подняв руку, коротко глажу его по жесткой щетине, покрывающей все тельце. Надеюсь, он боится пауков. Мужчина поднимается на ноги и морщится. Похоже, проблемы со спиной. Хорошо. Он подходит ближе и, опершись коленом о край ванны, наклоняется, беря наманикюренными пальцами меня за подбородок. Не знаю, чего он ищет. Поначалу в его глазах мягкость и печаль от увиденного, но к концу осмотра в них появляется какое-то непонятное мне выражение. Мне не нравится не знать, о чем думает этот человек.  
  
\- Что ж, похоже, для одного из ходячих мертвецов ты неплохо сохранился. Всего несколько видимых небольших порезов. Хотя, без сомнения, под одеждой имеются еще повреждения. Хорошо. Очень хорошо, на самом деле. Теперь, у тебя есть вопросы. Задавай. - Любитель совать свой длинный нос куда не следует.  
  
Вопросы, значит... Ну, как минимум один вполне очевиден.  
  
\- Кто... ты? - Вижу, как его брови на долю секунды приподнимаются, когда он слышит мой голос впервые в полную силу. Но после он быстро прячет свое удивление.  
  
\- Меня зовут Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс. Я твой брат.


	31. Chapter 31

**Шерлок**  
  
Что?! Нет, не так. _Что??_ У меня есть брат? Как у меня может быть брат? Фотография меня ребенка рядом со старшим мальчиком всплывает в моей голове, и я вытаскиваю рамку из кармана пальто. У мальчика те же глаза и цвет волос, что и у мужчины передо мной. Даже прическа та же самая. Думаю, если бы в нем было что-то, что не демонстрировало бы сейчас его встревоженность, как бы он ни пытался это скрыть, то, наверно, это была бы его прическа чубчик. Я не могу быть уверен на все сто процентов, но мужчина в самом деле был очень похож на мальчика с фотографии. Если же темноволосый мальчик - это я, то гость говорит правду.  
  
\- Можно?  
  
Он... нет, как же его зовут? Майкрофт? Что за имя такое "Майкрофт"? Как можно посмотреть на новорожденного ребенка и дать ему такое дурацкое имя? Наши родители, видимо, смогли. Я протягиваю ему фоторамку и вижу, как сквозь маску безразличия пробивается легкая улыбка. Фото ему явно знакомо. Это можно с легкостью заключить, глядя, как он неосознанно поглаживает глянцевую поверхность кончиками пальцев, а так же по слегка отсутствующему взгляду.  
  
\- Мы были гостями на свадьбе в тот день. Мама хотела, чтобы ты оставил собаку дома, но ты настоял на своем. Она всегда тебя баловала. Своего маленького ангела. Жаль, что ты им не был, - усмехнулся Майкрофт и тут же нахмурился, видя мою растерянность. - Ты раньше часто улыбался. А потом вдруг перестал. Я... - Похоже, он был удивлен, что вообще завел об этом речь. Как будто это было то, чего он совсем не хотел озвучивать. Я перестал улыбаться? Интересно, почему... Должно быть, что-то произошло. Полагаю, теперь это уже не имеет значения. Забираю фоторамку обратно себе. Думаю, он ждет, что я что-то скажу. И что я должен ему сказать?  
  
\- Из-звини. Я не... - чертово слово, я никогда не смогу сказать его без запинки. - Память... Я не... память. - Я не помню. Ну, давай, повторяй за мной, рот. Ну же!.. Чертов кусок плоти. Способный только заикаться и иногда жевать. Майкрофт выглядит так, будто ему больно. Почему? Это из-за того, что я сказал? Или... как я сказал...  
  
\- Все в порядке, я и не ожидал этого. Сам факт того, что ты так развит, больше похож на чудо. Предполагалось, что это невозможно. - Предполагалось. Предположения созданы для того, чтобы отбрасывать их в сторону и забывать, как несущественные. Ваши правила не работают на мертвецах.  
  
\- Зачем... здесь? - Зачем ТЫ здесь? Во имя По*!  
  
\- Чтобы найти тебя, конечно. Лестрейд рассказал мне, что видел тебя. Так что я принял решение найти тебя. - Я чувствую, что он хочет сказать больше, но молчит.  
  
\- Лестр-рейд? - Нет, определенно, ты сказал это иначе. Почему все эти люди не могут иметь нормальных, простых и приятных имен, как Джон? Джон. Оно так просто скатывается с языка.  
  
\- В данный момент он не важен. Ты встретишься с ним позже. Я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя домой.  
  
\- Я дома. - Уау, получилось практически как у обычного живого человека.  
  
\- Нет, дорогой брат. Я имел в виду лагерь. Там мы сможем тебя изучить и, надеюсь, найти лекарство. Мы сможем помочь тебе.  
  
Изучить? Я застреваю на этом слове. И не слышу остального. Они... хотят изучить меня? Будто я лабораторный кролик какой-нибудь? Или морская свинка?.. Нет, я не хочу. Я хочу остаться здесь! Но... Джон хотел вернуться в лагерь... Нет, я не вещь, чтобы меня использовать. И я очень сомневаюсь, что эти люди, так называемые доктора и ученые, будут видеть во мне что-то иное. То, что я не могу чувствовать физическую боль, не значит, что я вообще ничего не чувствую. Я трясу отрицательно головой.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Они помогут тебе.  
  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
\- Лок... - Его голос начинает меня раздражать. В эту игру могут играть двое. И один обязательно победит.  
  
\- Нет! Я остаюсь здесь!  
  
\- Ты должен пойти со мной! Я... могу заставить тебя, понравится тебе это или нет. - Его взгляд говорит мне, что он действительно может, но после будет чувствовать себя виноватым, если ему придется. Никто не заставит меня делать то, чего я не хочу. Кроме, может быть, Джона. Я встаю и начинаю тихо утробно рычать. Майкрофт делает шаг назад, но сохраняет самообладание.  
  
\- НЕТ! ОТВАЛИ! - Он пытается меня перекричать. Держи карман шире. Ха, шире. Это уж точно.  
  
\- ШЕРЛОК ХОЛМС, Я ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ ТЕБЕ ОСТАНОВИТЬСЯ!  
  
Шерлок Холмс...  
  
Это мое имя?  
  
Я останавливаюсь. Прислоняюсь к стене и смотрю в пространство. Мое имя. У меня есть имя. Настоящее. Хотя, все же, Лок мне нравится больше. Но имя... это дает ответы на столько вопросов. Так много... Я не слышу, как открывается дверь, как и разговор между Джоном и Майкрофтом. Я даже не осознаю, что Джон рядом, пока тот не забирается ко мне в ванну и не прикасается к моему лицу рукой.  
  
\- Лок? - Его голос мягок, он проникает в мое сознание, словно нож в масло. - Друг, ты как?  
  
\- Имя...  
  
\- Извини?  
  
\- У меня есть... имя... - я чувствую, что он улыбается.  
  
\- У тебя всегда было имя, Лок. Теперь у тебя их даже два.  
  
\- Правда?  
  
\- Да, много у кого есть больше, чем одно имя. Из-за этого вся шумиха? - Возвращается злость, и я пытаюсь шагнуть навстречу моему "брату". Джон удерживает меня на месте. У него совершенно нет страха. Несмотря на то, что он противостоит зомби.  
  
\- Он... хочет забрать... он... чтобы люди... экспи... перименти-ровали... - Рррр! - Экспер-рименти-ровали на мне! Нет! - Не идеально, но вполне понятно. Джон оборачивается и окидывает Майкрофта недобрым взглядом.  
  
\- Я ему не позволю. Я же сказал, ты не должен идти с ними.  
  
Но его люди заберут меня против моей воли, Джон! У меня нет выбора! Нет свободы. Ничего нет.  
  
Ты не сможешь мне помочь, Джон.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Никогда не слышал, чтобы он так орал. Его голос полон не только злости, я слышу страх. Говорю остальным, что сам разберусь, что они могут оставаться на месте, и бегу в ванную. Лок стоит, прислонившись к стене, его трясет от гнева. Буквально трясет. Из всего спектра эмоций - почему эта? Майкрофт выкрикивает его имя, и я вижу, что у того тут же меняется настроение. Он шокирован и растерян. Его руки плетьми опускаются вдоль тела, и он просто стоит, уставившись в пространство. Мозг перегружен. Я подхожу к краю ванны, залезаю в нее и встаю напротив него. Кладу ладони на его щеки и мягко заставляю посмотреть на меня.  
  
\- Лок? - Похоже, он меня не слышит. - Друг, ты как?  
  
\- Имя...  
  
\- Извини?  
  
\- У меня есть... имя... - я улыбаюсь.  
  
\- У тебя всегда было имя, Лок. Теперь у тебя их даже два.  
  
\- Правда? - Боже, у тебя такой невинный взгляд, друг. Как ты можешь выглядеть таким юным и уязвимым? Ты же мертвый.  
  
\- Да, много у кого есть больше, чем одно имя. Из-за этого вся шумиха? - Злость вновь появляется в его взгляде. И мне требуются все мои силы, чтобы удержать его на месте.  
  
\- Он... хочет забрать... он... чтобы люди... экспи... перименти-ровали... - Он разочарованно рычит. - Экспер-рименти-ровали на мне! Нет! - Я хмуро смотрю на Майкрофта, он отвечает мне тем же.  
  
\- Я ему не позволю. Я же сказал, ты не должен идти с ними.  
  
Лок мне не верит. Он зажмуривается и бубнит себе под нос. "Не пойду. Не хочу." Мне хочется пнуть его брата за это, но, в то же время, я могу понять его мотивы. Но Лок не может, он не понимает. Он уверен, что переезд в лагерь будет означать для него заключение и эксперименты над ним. И, возможно, он прав. Даже если это может ему помочь. Я пытаюсь остановить его от выдирания собственных волос и беру его руки в свои.  
  
\- Ты не должен никуда идти. А даже если захочешь, я пойду с тобой. Я буду рядом с тобой, Лок. - Я постараюсь тебя защитить.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет.  
  
\- Лок, тебе необязательно принимать решение прямо сейчас. Просто подумай об этом. Они могут помочь тебе, Лок.  
  
\- Я в порядке.  
  
\- Ты мертв, друг.  
  
\- Я мертвецки в порядке. - Это что, шутка была?  
  
Я жестом говорю Майкрофту уйти, что он с явным разочарованием на лице выполняет. Я заставляю Лока сесть в его "постель" и пытаюсь успокоить. В ситуациях вроде этой я искренне желаю, чтобы он мог спать. Сон помог бы ему, как ничто другое. Дверь вновь открывается, и я вижу, как в щель просовывают сумку Лока. Майкрофт знал. Как он мог знать, что я хотел попросить ее принести? Оставляю ненадолго Лока и открываю его сумку. Достаю оттуда запасное одеяло и Бубенчика. Даю ему зайца и накидываю материю на его голову и плечи. Это работает. Он прижимает к себе игрушку и натягивает одеяло так, чтобы не видеть меня.  
  
Он отгородился от меня. Нет уж, приятель, так не пойдет.  
  
\- Пожалуйста... мне нужно... побыть одному... - Ну хорошо, только недолго.  
  
\- Позови, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Я буду на кухне, о'кей? - Одеяло кивает.  
  
Я оставляю его наедине со своими мыслями. Хочу поделиться парочкой своих с одним вполне определенным госслужащим.  
___  
  
*Видимо, имеется в виду Эдгар По.


	32. Chapter 32

**Джон**  
  
Если бы меня сейчас попросили описать свое состояние одним словом, то это, наверно, было бы "дымиться". Я взбешен, у меня руки чешутся врезать по одной богатой министерской заднице. Я выбрал его первым потому, что думал, что он сможет объяснить Локу все, что того так интересовало, все, что он уже давно отчаянно пытался выяснить. Но Майкрофт лишь все испортил. Он разозлил моего друга. А раз тот - зомби, это была не особо умная идея. Так же, он назвал его полное имя, что повергло Лока в некую форму шока. Да, будет замечательно, если Лок пойдет с нами, и мы сможем ему помочь. Однако я понимаю его нежелание так же, как и его страхи. Майкрофт не должен был угрожать ему. Возможно, обычно это работает, но не сейчас. В любом случае, в этом не было необходимости.  
  
Я нахожу мистера Щеголя в гостиной, меряющего ее шагами. Лестрейд и остальные следят за ним взглядом, ожидая ответа о том, что случилось. Ощущаю внезапное желание схватить мужчину за галстук и хорошенько приложить о стенку. Чтобы почувствовал тот же страх, что ощутил сейчас Лок. Первобытный ужас. Делаю глубокий вдох и выдох. Майкрофт разворачивается и садится. Он складывает пальцы домиком и прижимает их к губам. Почему я один чувствую, что у нас проблемы? У него нет никакого права заставлять меня себя так чувствовать.  
  
\- Вы не имеете права угрожать ему! Я мог уговорить его пойти с нами! - Ну, может быть.  
  
\- Так было необходимо.  
  
\- Черт подери, нет! Какое право вы имеете появляться здесь, кричать на него и пугать?!  
  
\- Он мой брат, не забывайте об этом. - Чертов кусок...  
  
\- Здесь, как и для него, это уже ничего не значит. Он вас не знает. Вы это понимаете? Он думает, что ваши люди хотят использовать его в своих экспериментах. Он больше не понимает всего так же, как раньше. - Хотя, возможно, как раз-таки понимает.  
  
Майкрофт молчит. Что ж, я только начал.  
  
\- Думайте о нем, как о ребенке, Майкрофт. Для него новы его эмоции и чувства. Зомби их вообще не испытывают. А Лок испытывает, только еще пока не может с ними договориться. Ярость, страх, грусть. Все это ново для него. Три негативных эмоции, и вы заставили его почувствовать их все одновременно. Просто замечательно.  
  
\- Лок - не ребенок, доктор Ватсон.  
  
\- Возможно, не буквально. Но Лок расстраивается, когда я злюсь, думая, будто это его вина. Он начинает беспокоиться, когда не видит меня поблизости. Он наивен. Он только недавно вновь начал учиться рисовать. У него есть мягкая игрушка по имени Бубенчик. Возможно, Лок и взрослый по общечеловеческим стандартам, но в новом статусе он пробыл сколько, пять лет? Шерлоку Холмсу сейчас было бы чуть за тридцать. А Локу только пять. Он безграмотный и потрясающе умный одновременно. То что вы сделали, было большой ошибкой. Запугивание лишь разозлило и напугало его. Он терпеть не может, когда на него давят. И он не понимает, почему ваш гнев был направлен именно на него.  
  
Останавливаюсь ненадолго, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
\- Прекратите думать о нем человеческими терминами. Он мертв, живой мертвец, его мозг работает по другим законам. Вы должны понять и принять это. Шерлок Холмс умер. Возможно, когда-нибудь он и вернется, кто знает. Но сейчас "жив" именно Лок. - Ну, технически нет, конечно. Но он ходит, говорит, чувствует. Этого достаточно для того, чтобы считаться живым, так ведь?  
  
  
  
 **Майкрофт**  
  
Я не нуждаюсь в лекциях на тему, как надо вести себя с моим братом. Это было необязательно. Он должен понять, что подобное нарушение субординации неприемлемо. Я лишь хочу ему помочь. А попытки отпугнуть меня потерпят неудачу. Однако в словах доктора Ватсона есть смысл. Лок - не то же самое, что и Шерлок. Возможно, мне стоило понять это раньше. Я был ослеплен верой, что он мог до сих пор быть здесь. Он мог. Шанс был. Но сейчас его нет. Локу не стоит бояться похода в лагерь. Мы не собирались связывать его и ставить на нем эксперименты, как он ожидает. Разве что у нас не будет другого выхода. Если он не станет усложнять ситуацию. Но мы хотим найти лекарство. Неужели Лок не хочет стать вновь человеком?  
  
Если он не чувствует боли, чего ему вообще бояться?  


~~***~~

  
  
Ребенок. Да, это так. Всегда так было. Как и у всех. Большинство из нас не выпускает своего внутреннего ребенка, прячет, заковывает в цепи. Шерлок был молод, полон огня и азарта. Всегда готовый ввязаться в новое приключение, новую тайну. В каком-то смысле, Лок такой же. Но там, где Шерлок кричал, Лок остается тих. У Шерлока был богатый словарный запас, у Лока же проблемы даже с простыми словами. Шерлок хранил свои чувства под строгим контролем, Лок же никогда их не скрывает. Они - два абсолютно разных человека, попавших в одно тело. Надеюсь, однажды они станут одним целым, и брат, которого я потерял, вновь ко мне вернется. Но надо трезво оценивать факты. Он может вернуться не таким, как был.  
  
\- Возможно... вы правы. - Глаза Джона становятся шире. Определенно, он ожидал совершенно другой реакции.  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- Вы правы. На заставляйте меня повторять. - Я не часто признаю подобные вещи. - Лок ребенок по многим показателям. Взрослый мужчина и зомби-ребенок. Но я всего лишь хочу ему помочь. Есть ли какой-нибудь способ уговорить его пойти с нами? Подумайте о том, чего бы мы тогда могли добиться. - Шансы на создание лекарства, при наличии у нас Лока, значительно увеличатся. Нам просто надо понять, как это сделать.  
  
\- Может. Но не сегодня. Он сейчас в шоке. Вы сказали ему его имя, вы запугали его. Ему нужно побыть одному. Вы все можете расположиться здесь и в остальных комнатах квартиры. Если надо, у меня в пакетах есть еда. Я собираюсь сделать себе чая и устроиться на ночь в ванной комнате. - Полагаю, это разумно. Думаю, я смогу провести еще одну ночь на диване. А доктор Ватсон тогда может воспользоваться моим спальным мешком.  
  
\- Хорошо. Мы продолжим наш разговор завтра.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Поблагодарив Майкрофта за спальник и выпив чашку горячего ароматного чая, я иду наверх, осторожно открываю дверь ванной комнаты и тут же закрываю ее за собой. Лок лежит, свернувшись в ванне, полностью скрывшись под одеялом. Смахнув руками пыль и мусор на полу в сторону, отряхиваю грязь с моих штанов. Расположив как надо мешок и подушку, подползаю к краю ванны. Я знаю, что он не спит, он не может спать. Но он может быть все еще в шоке. Он обязательно надумает о себе кучу всяких глупостей и гадостей, если я его не остановлю.  
  
\- Лок? Друг, это я. Ты как? - слышу слабое мычание в ответ. Откинув угол одеяла, я натыкаюсь на внимательный взгляд двух бледных глаз.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Запутался.  
  
\- Это не страшно, приятель. - Он трясет головой. Лок любит знать ответы. Разгадывать загадки для него сродни развлечению, но не тогда, когда они заставляют его беспокоиться.  
  
\- Не думай об этом. Подумай о чем-нибудь еще. - Хотел бы я, чтобы ты умел читать. Это помогло бы тебе отвлечься.  
  
\- Не могу.  
  
\- Конечно, можешь. Слушай, я останусь сегодня здесь. Мы поговорим об этом завтра, хорошо? - Пожимает плечами. Чудно.  
  
\- Хорошо. - Опускаю одеяло на место, чтобы иметь возможность спокойно надеть пижаму. Похоже, это будет долгая ночь.


	33. Chapter 33

**Шерлок**  
  
Ему необязательно оставаться здесь. Даже если один из чужаков занял его кровать, он может найти себе другое место. К тому же, есть еще квартира на первом этаже. Или же любая другая комната в моей квартире. Так что, почему здесь? Приподняв край одеяла вижу, что Джон переодевается. Он легко стягивает футболку, и я вижу резко выделяющийся на загорелой коже шрам. Он похож на не до конца раскрывшийся цветок. Ни один из моих шрамов не может сравниться с этим по красоте. Может, все дело в том, что он человек. Натянув на тело серую рубашку, Джон встает на ноги, чтобы сменить брюки. У него... красные трусы. Очень красные трусы. И симпатичная задница.   
  
Боже, я действительно только что это подумал? Это просто общая оценка! И все. У него красивое, хорошо сложенное тело. Не то, что мое. Длинные нескладные конечности, тощее туловище. На мне вообще мало мяса. А о лице лучше и не заикаться. Но Джон... нет, хватит думать об этом. Это ни в какие ворота не лезет! Лучше подумай о чем-нибудь другом. Науке, математике, этимологии, истории, о чем угодно! Прежде чем вновь спрятаться под одеялом, кидаю один последний взгляд на Джона. Он как раз надевает одни из пижамных штанов, что я ему дал. И они все равно слишком длинные для него. Ну хотя бы они ему идут.  
  
Похоже, он собирается встать, так что я быстро убираю руку и поворачиваюсь на спину. Одеяло само падает мне на лицо, полностью скрывая от меня комнату. Я слышу, как он бродит по ванной, чистит зубы, делает свои дела у унитаза, раскладывает спальное место. Наконец, он выключает свет и залезает в спальный мешок.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
Пару секунд я думаю, стоит ли отвечать.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.  
  
\- Ага. - Как скажешь, Джон.  
  
\- Я кое-что придумал. Расскажу тебе уже утром. Просто запомни - тебе необязательно идти с ними. - Легко сказать. Я чувствую, что этот Майкрофт имеет больше власти, чем ты.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Ночи, Лок.  
  
\- Спок-койной ночи, Джон.  


~~***~~

  
  
Всю ночь я предусмотрительно планирую свой побег.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Просыпаюсь от топанья за дверью. Спать в ванной было глупой идеей. С другой стороны, хорошо, что в доме имеется больше, чем один туалет. Меньше всего мне хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь ввалился сюда прямо посреди ночи. К счастью, этого не произошло. И я смог выспаться. В помещении все еще темно, но я слышу, как Лок возится поблизости. Или ему просто скучно, или он запутался в одеяле. Похоже, все же, последнее. Когда ему удается-таки сесть - так и оставшись с одеялом на голове, - выбираясь, он ухитряется споткнуться о край ванны. К счастью, я все это вижу и успеваю поймать его, пока он не повредил свой холодный, мертвый и, в то же время, уникальный мозг.  
  
Я не слышу благодарностей, лишь ловлю внимательный взгляд, когда наконец стягиваю с его головы этот чертов кусок ткани. Его волосы стоят дыбом, придавая ему такой забавный вид. Пытаюсь скрыть усмешку, но он очень внимательный. Повернувшись ко мне спиной, он принимает позу обиженного. Накинув одеяло обратно ему на голову, пропускаю мимо ушей злой рык и поднимаюсь на ноги, намереваясь включить свет. Так как мои глаза уже привыкли к темноте, следующие несколько минут я щурюсь и часто моргаю.  
  
Лок наконец вновь скидывает со своей головы злосчастное одеяло и надувает губы. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно он делал щенячий взгляд. Интересно, он понимает, что дуется, или это неосознанная реакция. Одним шагом ближе к улыбке, друг.  
  
\- Так, заканчивай с этим. Я собираюсь сделать себе чай, ты можешь остаться здесь или же пойти со мной. - Несмотря на вчерашний отказ покидать ванную, он тут же кидается следом, так и оставшись с одеялом на плечах, словно какой-то мультяшный индейский вождь. Может, он думает, что все ушли? Или ему просто скучно? К счастью для Лока, когда мы заходим на кухню, там никого нет - все еще спят. Я знаю, что это будет продолжаться ровно до тех пор, пока запах свежезаваренного чая не достигнет их носов. Разве что кто-то из них предпочитает по утрам кофе. Если это так, то им не повезло.  
  
Лок садится на край одного из стульев, все еще придерживая одеяло, которое, вроде как, и ненавидел еще пару минут назад. Возможно, это противошоковое одеяло. Хотя зачем ему греться, если он холодный? Зомби же не чувствуют температуру. Хорошо ему, потому что тут чертовски холодно. Я успел надеть куртку, но уже начинаю задумываться, а не вернуться ли мне в свой спальный мешок. Пока завариваю несколько чашек с чаем, Лок играет с посудой на столе. Ему это быстро надоедает, и он начинает катать в шарики бумагу и кидать мне в спину. В отместку я расправляю один и складываю из него самолетик. Лучше бы я этого не делал. Лок принялся канючить научить его делать такие же. Пока суть да дело, чай успевает завариться.  
  
\- Не сейчас, Лок. Позже.  
  
\- Нет, научи сейчас. Должен знать. - Позже. Дай мне спокойно попить чай, друг.  
  
\- Позже, обещаю.  
  
\- Лучше.  
  
Он возвращается к бумажным шарикам, видимо, планируя закидать ими чужаков в его доме. Похоже, он только сейчас понял, что они все еще здесь. Лежат на полу, словно раскиданные куклы. Лестрейд кое-как лег в одном из кресел. Рот широко открыт, а по подбородку течет тонкая струйка слюны. Майкрофт расположился на диване, он слишком высокий для него. Ноги мужчины смешно свисают с края подлокотника. Остальные легли на полу. Кроме женщин. Думаю, они ушли в мою комнату.  
  
\- Скучно.  
  
\- Тихо, Лок. Ты же не хочешь их разбудить? - Он так посмотрел на меня в ответ, что я тихо хихикнул.  
  
Он определенно не хочет.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
А они не такие уж и страшные, когда спят. Я знаю, что они не такие, но это не значит, что я должен им верить. Особенно Майкрофту. Но мое любопытство уже не остановить. Я должен знать, кто они, чем занимаются, людьми какого сорта являются. Но выяснив даже слишком много, просто осмотрев спящие тела, обращаю свое внимание на другие вещи. Вроде тех, что разгоняют скуку.  
  
Джон не оценил мои бумажные шарики. Не то чтобы я специально стараюсь его разозлить... ладно, возможно, немного. Но то, что сделал с бумагой сам Джон... оно летает! Но это же всего лишь бумага. Как он это сделал? Он должен показать мне.  
  
\- Научи, научи! - Иногда - ладно, большую часть времени - когда я чем-то очень взволнован, мой словарный запас становится крайне ограниченным.  
  
\- Не сейчас, Лок. Позже. - Я не хочу позже!  
  
\- Нет, научи сейчас. Должен знать. - Ты же ничем не занят.  
  
\- Позже, обещаю.  
  
\- Лучше. - Ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
Позволяю ему вернуться к его чаю, который, похоже, намного интереснее летающей бумаги. Продолжаю комкать из бумаги шарики и раскидывать их по комнате. Я всерьез думаю о том, чтобы начать обстреливать чужаков, оккупировавших сейчас мою гостиную. Но Джон останавливает меня одним взглядом. Плюс, это может обернуться "Майкрофтом". Как бы соблазнительна ни была идея запустить шариком прямо ему в лоб, я не хочу рисковать и случайно его разбудить.  
  
\- Скучно.  
  
\- Тихо, Лок. Ты же не хочешь их разбудить? - Нет, но может у них не особо чуткий сон.  
  
Джон хихикает, а я в ответ стараюсь прожечь взглядом дыру в его чашке. Она так и не взрывается. Очень жаль. Чай, чай, чай. Вот все, о чем Джон думает. Как же он смог прожить так долго без него? Теперь же он никак не может им насытиться. Я не пойду за новой порцией! Джон улыбается, держа чашку около губ. В ответ я, кинув на него весьма недовольный взгляд, стремительно покидаю комнату. Будет ему урок. Кроме того, есть множество намного более интересных вещей, нежели ждать, когда же кучка идиотов проснется.


	34. Chapter 34

**Шерлок**  
  
Возвращаюсь в свою комнату. Может, что-нибудь в ней сможет развеять мою скуку. Я приятно удивлен, что никто, кроме моей Немезиды - Гледстоуна, не захотел в нее заглянуть или воспользоваться. Глупое животное сидит прямо перед коробкой и шарит в ней лапой, будто так и положено. С одной стороны, мне очень хочется взять его за шкирку и выкинуть в окно. Конечно же, он приземлится на все четыре. Но с другой, меня останавливает то, что Джон будет злиться, а я не хочу, чтобы он злился. Я слышал, как он кричал на Майкрофта. Ну и темперамент... Но почему это так сильно его беспокоит? Не о нем же речь.  
  
Очень странно.  
  
Проигнорировав вопли Гледстоуна, беру его за шкирку и отодвигаю в сторону. Это не действует. Он прыгает на мою постель и смотрит на меня с явным вызовом. Будто говоря - "Ну давай, попробуй останови меня". Игра началась. Я вновь беру его за шкирку и выставляю за дверь. Но в самый последний момент он успевает просочиться сквозь не успевшую захлопнуться дверь и ныряет под ванну. Я разочарованно рычу. Это чудовище фыркает в ответ. Клянусь, он смеется надо мной! Опускаюсь на пол и пытаюсь достать его из-под ванны. В результате получаю три новых царапины на руке. Джону это не понравится. Он настаивает на зашивании всех повреждений и регулярно проверяет меня на наличие новых. Смешно же. У зомби не течет кровь, они не болеют, и раны не причиняют им никакого вреда. Но Джон же доктор. И, похоже, ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Гледстоун включил свой мурчальник. Я просто обязан найти способ вытащить его оттуда. И отдать его Джону, чтобы тот сам с ним разбирался.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Проходит совсем немного времени после ухода Лока, и гости начинают просыпаться. Он прекрасно рассчитал время. Чай оценивают по достоинству. И я заставил Майкрофта встать, чтобы тот сам пришел за своей чашкой. Пока все наслаждаются напитком, в комнате тихо. Кто пьет из чашек, кто - из кружек. Думаю, у Лока никогда и не было полного чайного гарнитура. Лишь две чашки, плюс ярко-желтая кружка со смайликом, синяя кружка в форме далека (похоже, совсем новая) и еще пять - одинаковых, разноцветных. Хотя никто не возражает. Пододвигаю Майкрофту ту, что со смайликом. Взгляд, которым он одаривает меня, неподражаем.  
  
\- Спасибо, друг, - улыбается мне Лестрейд, забирая синюю однотипную. - А поесть тут что-нибудь есть?  
  
Усмехнувшись, открываю свою рюкзак, достаю из него коробку с печеньем и протягиваю ее Грегу, добавив еще и банку с земляничным джемом. Хотел бы я угостить всех нормальным завтраком, но придется подождать до возвращения в лагерь. Хотя Грег, похоже, вполне доволен. Он передает коробку по кругу всем желающим, кто уже почти истратил свои запасы. После, забрав у народа пустые чашки и кружки, иду на кухню. Зайдя в комнату, отчетливо слышу кошачий визг. Очень злой кошачий визг. Быстро извинившись, иду на вопли. Они раздаются из-за двери в ванную. Гадая, что же я там найду, и надеясь, что Лок не навредил Гледстоуну, захожу в помещение.  


~~***~~

  
  
Кот сидит у него на голове.  
  
Если точнее, то одной лапой он упирается Локу в ухо, а когти другой воткнул ему в нос и тянет их на себя. Третья - прикрывает один глаз зомби. Четвертую я не вижу. Лок же отчаянно пытается снять Гледстоуна с себя. При этом не переставая ругаться и заикаться от гнева. И размахивать руками. В одной из них замечаю клочок кошачьей шерсти. Понятия не имею, кто это начал, но совершенно ясно, что если я не вмешаюсь, они оба могут сильно пострадать.   
  
\- Так, ну-ка все успокоились. - Лок кидает на меня взгляд, полный ярости, но я его игнорирую.  
  
Жестом приказываю Локу наклониться. Какой же он высокий. Он медлит, но когти Гледстоуна находятся в опасной близости от его глаза, что не оставляет ему выбора. Он наклоняется достаточно низко, чтобы я смог отцепить кота от его головы. Это нелегко. Я и сам получаю несколько царапин, пока отдираю кота от зомби и выдворяю животное в другую комнату, чтобы успокоилось. Теперь мне нужно отвести Лока на кухню и осмотреть его раны. Все трое из нас сейчас в весьма недобром расположении духа.  
  
Веду Лока перед собой на случай, если он передумает и решит сбежать к себе в ванную. Мне нужно проверить его повреждения, ведь они не заживают. Если раны слишком глубокие, придется их зашить. Он продолжает повторять, что в полном порядке, а я слишком сильно беспокоюсь. Хотя и не особо рьяно. Я игнорирую его слова. Выдвинув стул, практически насильно усаживаю зомби в него. После достаю из рюкзака нитку и иголку. Вдруг замечаю, что Лок как-то резко притих, и осознаю, что мы в комнате не одни. Даже не беря в расчет, что он не чувствует боли, Лок остается упрямым засранцем, который любит жаловаться и ерзать, если его что-то не устраивает. А сейчас он внезапно начинает тихо смотреть в пол.  
  
Поднимаю взгляд и вижу, как все молча глазеют на нас.  
  
\- Проблемы? - грубо спрашиваю я.  
  
Лестрейд и Майкрофт тут же отворачиваются. Андерсон и Донован резко начинают рассматривать рисунок на обоях. Лишь Молли Хупер встречает мой взгляд с легкой улыбкой. Подойдя ближе, она встает у Лока за спиной. И смотрит, как я не торопясь накладываю швы на голове зомби. Лок дергает руками, не зная куда их деть.  
  
\- Он в порядке?  
  
Усмехаюсь.  
  
\- Он только что проиграл битву с одним свирепым котом.  
  
Молли хихикает. А я слышу едва различимое бормотание "не проиграл" Лока. Закончив, взъерошиваю ему волосы, прикрывая швы, и убираю мои инструменты на место.  
  
\- Он не чувствует боли. Ему просто это не нравится. - Хупер кивает в ответ.  
  
Лок начинает недовольно притопывать ботинками по полу, и, исходя из положения верхней половины его тела, я точно могу сказать, что он готовится сбежать. Я кладу руку ему на плечо и качаю головой. И хотя я знаю, что Лок не хочет разговаривать с кем-либо еще после неудачи с Майкрофтом, очень важно, чтобы он понял, что эти люди хотят ему помочь. И не все они такие же, как его старший брат. Хотел бы я, чтобы, поговорив с Локом, они могли переубедить Майкрофта отказаться от его плана.  
  
По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Ненавижу котов.  
  
Ненавижу котов.  
  
Ненавижу котов.  
  
Особенно одного - по имени Гледстоун.  
  
ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!  
  
ДЖОН, ДЖОН, СНИМИ ЕГО С МЕНЯ!  
  
Это же настоящий монстр, Джон!  
  
\- ДЖОН!  
  
\- МРЯЯУУ!  
  
\- Так, ну-ка все успокоились. - Я спокоен!  
  
Только не глаз, только не глаз! Чертово животное.  
  
Джон с трудом снимает это существо с моей головы и запирает его в другой комнате. Наконец-то. Теперь я могу лечь в свою постель и начать хандрить, как и собирался. Джон хватает меня за лацкан пальто и пихает перед собой на выход. Нет, Джон, в этом нет никакой необходимости. Я в порядке, нет, отпусти!  
  
\- Джон, я... в порядке. Прекрати сейчж... сейчас!  
  
Он пинает меня на стул и принимается осматривать мои голову и лицо. Это бессмысленно, я не истекаю кровью, и мои раны не могут быть инфицированы. Сознательно усложняю ему задачу, чтобы ему наконец надоело, и он оставил меня в покое. Временно. Но тут я замечаю, что за нами наблюдают. Чудесно. Не смотреть им в глаза. Нельзя привлекать к себе внимания.  
  
\- Проблемы? - Я почти отвечаю ему, когда понимаю, что Джон обращается к нашим "гостям". Спасибо, Джон.  
  
\- Он в порядке? - тихим и обеспокоенным голосом обращается кто-то к моему доктору.  
  
\- Он только что проиграл битву с одним свирепым котом.  
  
\- Не проиграл, - тихо выдыхаю я. Чтобы делать выводы, сначала надо выслушать все стороны инцидента.  
  
Девчонка... не знаю ее имени... хихикает. Ни один из них не представился. Это грубо.  
  
\- Он не чувствует боли. Ему просто это не нравится. - Да, это раздражает. Это неудобно.  


~~***~~

  
  
Слышу, как Джон складывает свои инструменты на место, и собираюсь сбежать отсюда так быстро, как это будет возможно. Не хочу оставаться тут дольше необходимого. Но Джон останавливает меня, положив руку мне на плечо. Джон, я не могу здесь оставаться, отпусти меня. Я буду хорошо себя вести, обещаю. Но он продолжает качать головой и улыбаться. Мне не нравится то, что происходит. Ты обещал мне, Джон. Ты обещал, что мне необязательно идти с ними. Я пытаюсь подняться, но Джон толкает меня обратно на стул и приказывает расслабиться. Я не могу расслабиться! Майкрофт может захотеть забрать меня отсюда в любую минуту. Не давай ему такой возможности. Ему нельзя верить.  
  
  
  
 **Молли**  
  
Бедный Шерлок, если бы я не знала его так хорошо, я бы решила, что он боится. С удивлением наблюдаю, как доктор Ватсон приводит его на кухню, чтобы заняться ранами. Не ожидала, что он будет таким тихим зомби, учитывая вчерашние вспышки гнева Джона. Возможно, это потому, что тут слишком много народа. Люди охотятся на таких, как он, так что его беспокойство вполне объяснимо. Хотя, думаю, должна быть и другая причина. Он просто очарователен с этими широко распахнутыми печальными глазами, особенно когда Ватсон запускает пальцы в его волосы, расправляя кудряшки. И так мило надувает губы, когда Джон упоминает его перепалку с котом.  
  
\- Я рада, что он не чувствует боли. Не могу даже себе представить, что было бы, если бы ходячие мертвецы попали в большое количество горячей воды.  
  
Шерлок... то есть, Лок. Думаю, теперь его надо называть именно так. Лок склоняет голову набок и корчит рожицу. Наверно, он не понял, что я имела в виду. Как странно, я так привыкла, что он знает абсолютно все. Хотя были знания, которые он сознательно игнорировал. С другой стороны, бывало, я подозревала, что он мог не понимать, о чем шла речь, но не показывал этого. Он должен был поддерживать свою репутацию.  
  
\- Лок особенный. И это его преимущество, - Лок складывает руки на груди. Узнаю симптомы его недовольства. Джон упоминал, что для Лока еще новы эмоции и чувства, ведь зомби вообще на это не способны. Похоже, он вполне освоился именно с этой эмоцией.  
  
\- Не думаю, что он очень сейчас рад. Он должен оставаться тут? - доктор Ватсон кивает и отводит меня в сторонку, подальше от внимательно слушающего нас зомби.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы все увидели, что он не является угрозой. Чтобы ваши парни не имели возможности делать с ним что-то, чего он сам не хочет.  
  
\- Даже если это поможет ему и остальным?  
  
\- Да. Он не хочет идти с вами, и на то есть основания. Возможно, когда-нибудь он изменит свое решение. Но я точно могу сказать, что идея покинуть это место пугает его. Он очень боязлив.  
  
\- Может, это потому, что в его жизни появилось что-то, чего раньше не было, и что он боится потерять.  
  
Не только у Шерлока есть способность делать выводы. Если выражение лица Джона не врет, то я попала в самую точку. Он кивает и отходит в сторону. Лок, не отрываясь, следит за нами, и совершенно ясно, что он слышал каждое слово.  


~~***~~

  
  
\- Уверен, вы трое сейчас ведете весьма занимательную беседу. Но не думаете ли вы, что пора бы уже представить моему брату оставшихся членов команды? В конце концов, чем этот момент хуже остальных?  
  
Иногда Майкрофт Холмс ведет себя крайне грубо, и так и хочется его ударить, чтобы стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с его лица.


	35. Chapter 35

**Джон**  
  
Во имя... Интересно, можно, с одной стороны, согласиться с кем-то, а с другой, - хотеть сломать ему нос? Потому что сейчас я себя чувствую именно так. И ведь он этого заслуживает. На самом деле, ему это только на пользу пойдет. Перевожу взгляд на Лока. Похоже, он не особо в восторге от этой идеи. Но он любит факты, так что, думаю, его должно раздражать, что он не знает имен всех присутствующих. Кроме собственного брата. Если, конечно, он воспринимает его как своего брата. Но, если мне будет позволено заметить, Майкрофт прав, Локу нужно поговорить с ними, как и им - с ним.  
  
\- Лок? - отхожу от Молли и встаю на колени сбоку от стула Лока.  
  
\- Джон?..  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - Лок пожимает плечами, выражая либо свое безразличие, либо чувствуя, будто у него нет особого выбора.  
  
Кладу руки ему на плечи. Он все так же тих и спокоен, будто боится быть самим собой. Но он не должен. Если эти люди попытаются его обидеть, то им придется иметь дело со мной. Ладно, что будем делать? Только не будем усложнять. Я это смогу.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты уже знаком с Майкрофтом. - Слышу, как Лок тихо бурчит "толстый" мне на ухо.  
  
\- Лок... - не могу не усмехнуться.  
  
\- Но... так есть.  
  
\- Думаю, мои уши сейчас должны гореть, - комментирует Майкрофт происходящее из своего угла. Как он вообще смог нас услышать?  
  
\- Его уши... г-горят? - похоже, Локу нравится эта идея.  
  
\- Нет, эм, это просто такое выражение, Лок. - В глазах зомби мелькает разочарование.  
  
\- Жаль.  
  
\- В любом случае, это Майкрофт, а это - Грег Лестрейд, - Грег негромко кашляет и улыбается, легко махнув нам рукой.  
  
\- Двое людей за ним - Салли Донован и, эм, Мириам Андерсон.  
  
\- Мее... риум?  
  
\- И что с того?! - Я резко дергаю рукой, приказывая Андерсону успокоиться. Но все же слышу тихое "фрик". На что Салли, глядя на него, выразительно выгибает бровь. Лок опускает взгляд в пол.  
  
\- Эм... и Молли Хупер, - указываю на девушку около себя. Она широко улыбается и активно машет рукой.  
  
Лок переводит взгляд на меня. Он красноречивее любых слов. "Забери меня отсюда. Это было необязательно. Мне скучно." Разве он не понимает важность того, чтобы поговорить с ними со всеми? Видимо, нет.  
  
\- Лок, ты... ты знал их всех, когда еще был жив. - Вот, я это сказал.  
  
Вижу, как глаза Лока становятся шире от изумления. Он вновь обводит их всех взглядом и возвращается ко мне. "Ты же не серьезно", говорят его глаза. "Это невозможно." Грег кладет руку себе на сердце в знак подтверждения моих слов. Лок не смотрит ему в глаза, только на свои руки, пока Лестрейд подходит к нему, огибая раскиданное по полу барахло. Он останавливается около Лока и, придвинув еще один стул, садится. Руки Лока все так же крепко сложены у него на груди.  
  
\- Ну, здравствуй, приятель. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Лестрейд, я тебя обожаю. Он обратился к Локу, не как к человеку, которого когда-то знал, а как к кому-то, кого никогда раньше не встречал. Для него Лок совершенно новая личность. Которой он и является, хотя остальные, похоже, еще этого не поняли. Лок не отвечает и не смотрит на бывшего инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Думаю, ему не нравится, что все на него глазеют. Не могу его за это винить, но и остальных не могу заставить перестать это делать. Грег смотрит мне в глаза, на что я пожимаю плечами. Я не могу заставить Лока ответить.  
  
\- Ну, я попытался. Не могу сказать, что не привык к подобному молчанию с его стороны, - Грег взглядом приглашает меня отойти в сторону, Молли в это время занимает его место и что-то без умолку говорит Локу. - Может, попробовать один на один? Позволить ему пойти, куда он хочет, и уже там с ним поговорить.  
  
\- Без обид, но мы уже это пробовали.  
  
\- Ты пробовал это с Майкрофтом. Плохая идея. Он хочет забрать Лока с собой и попытаться помочь ему. Он желает брату только хорошего, но его способы "заботы" не особо нравятся Ше... Локу. - В словах Лестрейда есть смысл. Если Молли и Грег поговорят с Локом наедине, то, возможно, от них будет намного больше пользы, чем от Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
\- В конце концов, это решать Локу. - Лестрейд криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Тогда у него и нужно спросить. - Посмотрев в сторону Лока, я натолкнулся на его взгляд, умоляющий меня сделать так, чтобы Молли замолчала.  
  
\- Удачи. - Тебе она понадобится.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Когда я смогу уйти? Тут скучно и небезопасно. У тебя нет причин держать меня здесь, я усвоил свой урок, Джон. Обещаю, что оставлю Гледстоуна в покое, если ты дашь мне уйти. Джон отходит от тихой девушки и встает на колени около моего стула. Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
\- Лок? - Да, это мое имя.  
  
\- Джон?..  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - Что именно во мне в порядке? А, официальное представление друг другу? Ну конечно! Я уже увидел все, что было можно, а имена не имеют особого значения.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты уже знаком с Майкрофтом. - Я охарактеризовал его как "опасный".  
  
\- Толстый, - шепчу.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Но... так есть. - Джон усмехается. Хотел бы я уметь делать то же самое.  
  
\- Думаю, мои уши сейчас должны гореть. - Грубо. Нельзя влезать в чужую беседу.  
  
\- Его уши... г-горят? - Какой интересный поворот событий...  
  
\- Нет, эм, это просто такое выражение, Лок. - Черт.  
  
\- Жаль.  
  
\- В любом случае, это Майкрофт, а это - Грег Лестрейд. - Высокий седовласый мужчина машет нам из одного из кресел. "Безопасный".  
  
\- Двое людей за ним - Салли Донован и, эм, Мириам Андерсон. - Названные люди хмуро посмотрели на меня. "Опасные".  
  
\- Мее... риум? - Ты должен признать, что это дурацкое имя. Разве оно не женское?  
  
\- И что с того?! - возмутился Андерсон из своего угла. Джон хотел было его утихомирить, когда женщина недовольно посмотрела не него, выгнув бровь на его тихое "фрик". Я опускаю голову вперед и смотрю в пол. Мне не нужен он, чтобы знать это. Вполне ожидаемо, что я был ненормальным, когда был еще жив. Слова слетели с его языка так, будто он регулярно их повторял. Джон, я хочу уйти отсюда. Мне здесь не нравится. Хочу разозлиться, но сегодня у меня не выходит. Лишь жалость к себе.  
  
\- Эм... и Молли Хупер. - Девушка улыбается слишком уж широко и машет мне. Она выглядит вполне дружелюбно. "Безопасна; возможно, безвредна".  
  
Смотрю Джону в глаза. "Забери меня отсюда. Это было не обязательно. Мне скучно." Я знаю, что ты меня понимаешь, Джон. И неважно, как давно мы знаем друг друга. Но не похоже, что он понимает. Или же он просто игнорирует меня. Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу, опускает на секунду взгляд и вновь смотрит мне в глаза.  
  
\- Лок, ты... ты знал их всех, когда еще был жив. - Что?  
  
"Ты же не серьезно, Джон". Я бы знал, если встречался с этими людьми раньше. Ведь так? Но я же не узнал Майкрофта. А он мой брат. Ни один из них не кажется мне знакомым. У меня нет воспоминаний о том времени, когда я был еще жив. И все же знакомство с людьми из той жизни может помочь мне. Если я подпущу их ближе, то смогу узнать много нового. Хотя не могу сказать, что я готов к этому уровню близости. Седоволосый мужчина медленно приближается ко мне с Джоном, видимо, стараясь создать впечатление, что не представляет угрозы. Выдвинув из-под стола стул, он садится передо мной.  
  
\- Ну, здравствуй, приятель. Приятно познакомиться. - Ты и так меня знаешь, так что хватит притворяться. Или... он же знает старого меня? Шерлока Холмса. А я Лок, Шерлок - лишь часть меня. Так что извиняюсь, твое приветствие было правильным. Но это не значит, что я тебе поверю.  
  
\- Ну, я попытался. Не могу сказать, что не привык к подобному молчанию с его стороны. - Хотел бы я сейчас улыбнуться. Он отводит Джона в сторону, так что я не могу слышать продолжения их разговора. Девчонка Хупер занимает его место и начинает что-то лепетать. Не переставая. Джон, помоги мне. Она говорит и говорит, но я ее не понимаю. Ее слова не имеют смысла. Заставь ее замолчать, Джон.  
  
\- ...Надеюсь, ты не против, если я немного тут осмотрюсь. Я уже обследовала комнату, в которой ночевала. Думаю, это комната доктора Ватсона. Ну, то есть, не его, он в ней просто спал до нас. Поэтому он и ушел спать к тебе в ванную. Забавное место для сна, достаточно любопытное, хотя я не думаю, что... - Джон, пожалуйста, останови ее.  
  
\- Тогда, у него и нужно спросить. - Спросить что? Вы можете спрашивать у меня что угодно, лишь бы это заставило ее замолчать.  
  
\- Удачи.  
  
\- Лок, давай попробуем еще раз. Почему бы тебе и мне не пойти куда-нибудь и поговорить. Хорошо? Куда-нибудь, где будет не так... страшно.  
  
На что это ты намекаешь?


	36. Chapter 36

**Лестрейд**  
  
Каких-то пять минут, и он вылетает из комнаты, помахивая полами своего чертова пальто. Думаю, стоит пойти за ним. Он ненадолго забегает за сумкой в ванную, после чего скрывается в своей спальне. Скинув почти все с кровати, он кидает на нее свою сумку. Захожу следом, закрываю за собой дверь и сажусь на край постели. Бросив взгляд в мою сторону, Лок углубляется в недра сумки. Вытаскивает из нее документы, фотографии и свои рисунки. После чего идет копаться в каких-то коробках. Стараюсь ему не мешать. Похоже, он очень сосредоточен на том, чем бы он там не занимался. Внезапно над его головой пролетает клубок тесемки красного цвета и падает аккурат на кровать. Следом приземляется коробочка с кнопками.  
  
\- Говори. - Коротко и по делу. Что ж, некоторые вещи не меняются.  
  
Лок забирается на кровать и принимается снимать рамки с какими-то сертификатами, украшавшими стену в изголовье. После чего развешивает фотографии и документы, закрепляя их кнопками.  
  
\- О чем, ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?  
  
\- Не... важно. Говори. - Солнце мое, дай мне хоть какую-нибудь зацепку.  
  
Закончив, Лок спускается на пол и начинает нарезать небольшими отрезками красную тесемку.  
  
\- Хорошо. Ну, эм... как давно ты был... как давно ты уме... такой, как сейчас?  
  
\- Что? - Не смотри на меня так! Я пытаюсь быть вежливым.  
  
\- Давно ты стал таким, как сейчас? - Я демонстративно обвел его взглядом. Похоже, он немного смущен, но потом его глаза распахиваются шире в понимании.  
  
\- Пять? - кивает он сам себе. - Пять... э... годов... - Я понимаю, что слово, которое он пытается произнести, - это "лет". Тяжело видеть его таким. Раньше этот поганец чертовски хорошо умел шпарить даже самые зубодробительные выражения.  
  
\- Пять лет... что ж... должно быть, было одиноко. - Только вот большинство зомби не могут так себя чувствовать. Я даже не уверен, что живой Шерлок знал, что это такое.  
  
\- Да. - Он не смотрит на меня, но этот короткий ответ ошеломляет. Извини, приятель. Мы пытались за тобой вернуться. Никогда себе не прощу, что ты стал таким. Но, с другой стороны, тогда ты мог никогда не встретить Джона.  
  
\- И ты ничего не помнишь? - Лок качает головой, его взгляд так и не поднимается от кровати, пока он продолжает нарезать тесемку.  
  
\- Только...  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Слово. Одно... Лок. - Ты помнишь только слово "Лок"? Странно. Но ты и есть странный. И всегда был.  
  
\- Лок. И все? - Он поднимает голову и невидяще смотрит в окно.  
  
\- Человек... он... кричал. - Хмуро смотрю на него. Похоже, он каждый раз сам себя ругает, когда не может сказать что-то внятно. - Он к-кричал... Лок.  
  
Лок... Шерлок. Он слышал, как кто-то выкрикивал его имя, но запомнил лишь последнюю его часть? Но когда он мог его слышать - незадолго до того, как умер? Разве что... черт. Это я кричал его имя прежде, чем закрылись двери в спрятанном в стене входе. Стене, что сейчас идет вокруг нашего лагеря. Нашего безопасного места. Помню, как мы тогда бежали. Салли и Андерсон, миссис Хадсон и Молли. Я и Шерлок. С нами было еще несколько солдат. А за нами - Кости. Шерлок тогда остановился, чтобы снести одному из них голову, потому что тот подобрался слишком близко к миссис Хадсон. Он оттолкнул ее в сторону, и я схватил женщину за руку. Все кричали ему поторапливаться, потому что двери автоматические. И тогда они как раз закрывались. Но он никогда нас не слушал. Я выкрикнул его имя, когда он кинулся в сторону. Возможно, чтобы найти другой путь или просто безопасное место. Теперь я знаю, что случилось после. Думаю, он наткнулся на группу зомби. И... результат сейчас стоит прямо передо мной.  
  
\- Прекрати.  
  
\- Что? - Шерлок смотрит на меня, явно недовольный. Я знаю этот взгляд.  
  
\- Думать.  
  
\- И? Проблемы?  
  
\- Раздрж... мешает. - Извини, но не могу я перестать думать, приятель. Мои губы сами собой растягиваются в легкой улыбке. Это так по-шерлоковски.  
  
\- Что ты такое делаешь?  
  
Он берет в руки полароид и снимает меня.  
  
\- Карту.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Мне нужно сделать карту. Не такую, что показывает тебе путь из пункта А в пункт Б. А карту людей, мест и прочей важной информации. Начинаю прикреплять к стене на кнопки фотографии, документы и рисунки. Делаю снимок... Георг? Гейб? Грей. Нет... Грег! Буду звать его Лестрейдом. Они же не думают, что я буду помнить все их имена? Мой мозг мертв. Я высокоактивный труп. Нет, это бессмыслица какая-то.  
  
В общем, делаю фото Лестрейда и добавляю его на стену. Цепляю один конец куска тесьмы к нему, а другой - к Джону. Я встретил его благодаря Джону. Вторую тесемку веду от него ко мне живому. Эту фотографию я нашел на кофейном столике. Думаю, она принадлежит Майкрофту. Мне понадобятся фотографии всех остальных. Теперь, каким именно было наше знакомство? Старый друг? Сосед? Родственник? Любой из них будет лучше того, что у меня уже имеется.  
  
\- Ты меня... знал. Как?  
  
\- Ну, не знаю, стоит ли тебе говорить об этом. То есть, а вдруг ты сам все вспомнишь? Говорят, что люди должны выяснять это самостоятельно.  
  
\- Люди... скучные. - К черту всех этих "людей". Я бы предпочел нормальный ответ, пожалуйста.  
  
Лестрейд хихикает. Почему?  
  
\- Полагаю, некоторые из них - да. Что ж, ты раньше работал со мной. Я был инспектором в Скотланд-Ярде.  
  
Инспектор... что это значит? Думай, думай! Инспектор... полиция! Ну я и дурак! Я работал в полиции?  
  
\- Полиция? - Указываю на себя. Он качает головой. Тогда как я с тобой работал?  
  
\- Ты был консультантом. Консультирующим детективом. Единственным в мире. Ты сам изобрел эту работу. Всегда хотел быть другим.  
  
Консультирующий детектив? Что это вообще значит? Единственный в мире... о, это мне нравится. Но мне нужно больше информации. Я не могу класть кирпичи без раствора. Или делать карту без фактов.  
  
\- Еще.  
  
\- Хорошо. Если нам требовалась помощь в чем-то, что мы не могли решить самостоятельно, мы шли к тебе.  
  
\- Почему? - Конечно же, полиция в состоянии сама раскрыть преступление. Это же ее работа, так?  
  
\- Потому что ты все видел. Ты умел наблюдать. Ты замечал то, чего не видели другие, даже смотря на это в упор. И ты умел использовать дедукцию.  
  
Дедукция. Мне это нравится. Хорошее слово. Но что оно означает?! Я не понимаю!  
  
\- Как? Как?! - Он грустно качает головой. Я разочарованно опускаю руки.  
  
\- Я не могу тебе рассказать. Единственный человек, из тех, кого я знаю, кто может делать то, чем ты занимался, - это твой брат. А ты не... использовал дедукцию с тех пор как стал таким, да?  
  
Я бы ответил, если бы знал, что ты имеешь в виду. Если только моя наблюдательность - это нечто редковстречаемое. Потому что я могу что-то знать о разных вещах, даже не представляя, откуда я это знаю. Ты это имеешь в виду? До того, как умер, возможно, я и знал и почему, и как, и что, и когда, и где. Я просто потерял эти куски. Я - сломанная головоломка. В раздражении кидаю коробку с кнопками об стену. Лестрейд собирает их все и плотно закрывает крышку. И продолжает все это время повторять, что все в порядке.  
  
Разве? Все в порядке? Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня, в твоих глазах появляется грусть. Зачем ты здесь, если не собираешься помочь мне понять? Не просто же так ты хотел поговорить со мной.  
  
\- Мне нужно... нужно еще.  
  
\- Хорошо, солнце. Ты можешь спросить меня обо всем, о чем захочешь.  
  
\- Ты... друг?  
  
\- Да, приятель. Я был твоим другом. Ну или старался им быть. - Мне не нравится этот ответ. Был ли я твоим другом или ты - моим? У меня вообще были друзья? Каким же человеком я был? Хорошим или плохим? Мне нужны эти ответы!  
  
Это займет какое-то время.  
  
Мне нужно больше информации.  
  
И фотографий.  
  
И Джон.


	37. Chapter 37

**Шерлок**  
  
Я выхожу только затем, чтобы сделать еще несколько фотографий. Лестрейд так и сидит в моей комнате. Я попросил его просмотреть некоторые дела, хранящиеся в коробках. Похоже, он рад помочь. Спрошу его о них позже. Делаю еще одно фото Джона: на этом он показывает мне язык. Девчонка Молли пытается спрятать лицо за ладонями, не знаю почему. Сделаю еще один, уже нормальный, ее снимок потом. Майкрофт тут же морщится, когда я появляюсь около него и сую камеру чуть ли не ему под нос. Он получается жутко противным. Идеально. И последние двое - идиоты - не хотят мне позировать. Хотя, похоже, та, что с пышной прической, не сопротивляется так же сильно, как тот, что с глупым именем.  
  
Набрав необходимые фотографии, возвращаюсь довольный в свою комнату. Лестрейд сортирует дела в две кучки. Не обращаю на него внимания и развешиваю новые фото на стене, стараясь понять, как они все связаны. Придется задать еще несколько вопросов. Хорошо. Мне нравится задавать вопросы. Хотя я предпочитаю ответы. Но, раз уж их у меня нет, их заменят вопросы.  
  
\- Лест... Лестрейд. Скажи... о них. - Я указываю на тех, что зовут Андерсон и Донован.  
  
\- Они работали вместе со мной. Да и все еще работают, в каком-то смысле. Андерсон был судмедэкспертом. Сейчас работает в научной лаборатории в Медицинском. Донован была моим сержантом. Сейчас вроде в Снабжении. Они с Молли живут в одном доме. А что?  
  
\- Почему... здесь? Почему они... пришли? - Мне точно надо поработать над своим произношением. У меня в голове все звучит вполне хорошо. И лишь иногда, когда говорю вслух. Хотя, конечно, намного легче пропускать слова, чтобы получалось быстрее, но из-за этого страдает смысл. Но у меня до сих пор не получается говорить с нормальной скоростью.  
  
\- Думаю, это потому, что они тебя знали. Кроме того, они мне поставили ультиматум: если иду я, то они идут со мной. Если ты спросишь, кто они тебе, я отвечу, что вы не были друзьями. Хотя и врагами тоже. Ближе всего к взаимной неприязни. Но они хотели прийти, так что, думаю, им было не все равно, что с тобой случилось.  
  
В общем, они меня ненавидели. Почему-то это меня не удивляет. У меня такое ощущение, что раньше у меня особо и не было друзей. Но теперь есть один, и это все, что имеет значение. Какими бы ни были причины, по которым мое другое "я" избегало дружбы, это не имеет никакого отношения ко мне. Но я уверен, эти причины того стоили. Соединяю тесьмой Андерсона и Донован с Лестрейдом. А потом и со мной. Хотел бы я как-то идентифицировать характер этой связи. Но это позже, пока и так достаточно.  
  
\- Кто... Молли? - Кто она мне?  
  
\- Полагаю, друг. Ты ей нравился. Она работала патологоанатомом. Да и сейчас работает. За что ее не особо жалуют, а если уж говорить прямо, тихо ненавидят. Но это ее мало волнует. С тех пор она сильно изменилась... - Последнее предложение любопытно. Почему она изменилась? Она патологоанатом? Думаю, что зомби-апокалипсис должен быть ей крайне интересен. И я тоже должен быть ей интересен. Живой мертвец. Ну, относительно живой. А почему ее ненавидят?  
  
\- Как?  
  
\- Ну, она... она была очень застенчивой. Да и сейчас бывает. Но с тех пор она сильно повзрослела. Перестала мириться с недовольством окружающих, и теперь может ответить им тем же. - В его голосе я слышу гордость. Как если бы она была его дочерью.  
  
Соединяю тесьмой Молли со мной и Лестрейдом. Я уже отметил тесемками Майкрофта, но все равно добавляю его новое фото. И добавляю фотографию Джона к остальным, что уже висят на стене. У него их уже четыре. Надо найти что-то, чтобы сложить все фотографии вместе, когда мне больше не нужна будет карта. Сажусь на край кровати и перевожу взгляд на дела. Интересно, по какому принципу он их раскладывает?  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Не знаю, как он хочет, чтобы они были отсортированы. Так что, когда он уходит делать дополнительные снимки, я просто раскладываю их в две кучки: те, что он расследовал вместе со Скотланд-Ярдом, и те, что он расследовал сам (когда люди сами к нему обращались). Вторых не так уж и много. Добавляю третью стопку: дела, связанные с ходячими мертвецами. Некоторые из них относятся к официальным расследованиям, а что-то - личная подборка Шерлока. Надеюсь, это ему как-то поможет.  
  
Вернувшись, он развешивает на стене новые фотографии. После чего начинаются вопросы. Стараюсь отвечать наилучшим образом. Он не выглядит особо ими довольным. Бедняге сложно строить предложения. Он уже не тот, кто мог применять дедукцию со скоростью света и выдавать сложные грамматические конструкции целыми очередями. Интересно, сможет ли он улучшить эти навыки или заново развить, как о том говорит Джон? Надеюсь, что так и будет, даже если он никогда не вспомнит свою прошлую жизнь. Парень заслуживает большего, чем это.  
  
\- Теперь, надеюсь, я все правильно сделал. В этой стопке дела, над которыми мы работали вместе, плюс несколько висяков... которые ты одолжил у Скотланд-Ярда. В этой - дела, с которыми к тебе обращались частные лица. А в этой - то, что относится, ну, к таким, как ты. Хочешь... эм... чтобы я тебе их прочел? - Черт, он же, наверно, и читать не умеет, так?  
  
Он кивает, хотя, похоже, он не в восторге, что не способен прочесть их самостоятельно. После прочтения нескольких папок, мы ненадолго прерываемся; я обобщаю все вышесказанное, в зависимости от чего он либо прикрепляет документы на стену, либо кидает их на пол. В конце концов, пол оказывается завален разрозненными белыми листами и пустыми папками. Большинство из дел, относящихся к зомби, идет на стену, в отличии от стальных стопок. И у него заканчивается-таки красная тесьма. Думаю, это его сильно расстроило, если он начинает метаться по комнате в поисках другого мотка.  
  
\- Успокойся, парень. Я уверен, что мы сможем найти тебе еще тесемок.  
  
\- Красных! Красных тесемок!  
  
\- Да, я проверю, чтобы они были красными. Посиди тут, а я схожу к остальным и скажу, что тебе нужно. Пойдет? - Он взмахивает рукой, будто отпускает подчиненного.  
  
Оставляю его в комнате, глазеющим на его карту и бормочущим "почему?!". Без понятия, чего он так расстроился. Это же всего лишь моток тесьмы.  


~~***~~

  
  
Когда я захожу на кухню, Джон поднимает на меня обеспокоенный взгляд.  
  
\- Он в порядке?  
  
\- Это спорный вопрос. - Пожимаю плечами, падая на свободный стул.  
  
\- Что случилось? - Джон прислоняется спиной к холодильнику и складывает руки на груди.  
  
\- У него закончилась тесьма.  
  
\- Закончилась тесьма? Зачем зомби тесьма?  
  
\- Заткнись, Андерсон. Для него это важно. Он... делает что-то вроде карты. А тесьмой обозначает связи. Ему нужно еще, и обязательно красного цвета. Он очень сильно на этом настаивал.  
  
Майкрофт тут же вызывает одного из своих ребят и шепотом говорит ему что-то. После тот тут же покидает гостиную и идет вниз. Надеюсь, Майкрофт не послал бойца рисковать жизнью ради какого-то мотка тесьмы. Я уверен, мы сможем придумать что-нибудь еще.  
  
\- Мерфи и Томпсон сходят до ближайшего Теско и достанут ему тесьмы, как и других полезных вещей, раз уж мы собираемся тут задержаться. - Вот как. Чертов сукин сын вновь прочел мои мысли.  
  
\- Тогда я пойду скажу ему. Пока он не натворил чего-нибудь.  
  
\- Давай лучше я. Если он в плохом настроении, безопаснее мне с ним поговорить.  
  
\- Хорошо. Будь осторожен. - Джон легко улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем направиться в комнату Лока.


	38. Chapter 38

**Джон**  
  
Он ходит туда-сюда прямо по усыпанному бумагами полу. Иногда - хватается за голову руками и недовольно стонет. Или пинает что-нибудь, неудачно подвернувшееся под ноги. Я осторожно проникаю в комнату и поворачиваюсь лицом к карте. Она не настолько большая, как я опасался, учитывая все шансы к дальнейшему разрастанию, раз Локу понадобилось еще тесьмы. Кровать так же была завалена бумагами, большей частью - порванной пополам. Лок в расстройстве пинает очередную пустую коробку, которая приземляется рядом с моей ногой.  
  
\- Лучше?  
  
\- Да, - шипит он в ответ.  
  
\- Просто спросил.  
  
Отодвигаю коробку в сторону и наблюдаю, как Лок опустошает следующую. Он достает из нее большую, явно тяжелую, книгу и кидает ее на кровать, как и свою коробку с карандашами и пачку чистой бумаги. Сдвинув все это ближе к подушкам, он кладет один листок на книгу. Провозившись несколько минут в попытке открыть коробку с карандашами, Лок с паникой в глазах смотрит на меня. Сжалившись, сажусь рядом с ним и открываю ему коробку. Прошептав слова благодарности, он достает несколько разных по цвету карандашей и кидает их на покрывало.  
  
И начинает рисовать, неловко держа карандаш в руке. Это похоже на полицейский значок, или что-то вроде. Только он розовый. Что ж, я не собираюсь его критиковать. Лок кивает самому себе и, отложив картинку в сторону, приступает к следующей. На этой - зомби, или труп. Что, по сути, одно и то же. Труп был в специальном мешке, в ярко-оранжевом мешке. И он улыбался. Он рисует как ребенок. Ему наплевать на цвет и пропорции. Но ты все равно понимаешь, что там изображено. На третьей картинке две руки, взявшиеся друг за друга, и смайлик над ними. Одна рука серая, другая - розовая. А смайлик ярко-желтый.  
  
\- Мило.  
  
\- Да... с-спасибо. - Похоже, он доволен, хоть и удивлен комплименту.  
  
Лок прикрепляет картинку значка между фотографий Лестрейда, Андерсона и Донован. Картинка с улыбающимся трупом в оранжевом пакете идет к Молли. А картинка с руками... прикрепляется рядом с моим фото. О, Лок. Парень, ты заставляешь мое сердце сжиматься. С некоторым удовлетворением замечаю, что Майкрофту не достается никакой картинки. Но с другой стороны, возможно, Лок просто не в состоянии нарисовать что-то, что ассоциировалось бы у него с братом.  
  
\- Расскажи мне обо всем этом. То есть, если ты хочешь, конечно. Выглядит довольно интересно. - Он улыбается мне глазами и, сделав пару шагов назад от стены, падает на кровать, при этом довольно выдохнув.  
  
\- Это... карта. Карта памяти. - Он указывает на свою голову. - Я не могу... память.  
  
\- Продолжай, я понял.  
  
\- Лестрейд... был... инсп-пектором. - Он произносит слово с легкой запинкой. - Два... работали на него. - Он указывает на фотографии Андерсона и Донован и морщится.  
  
\- Да, в Скотланд-Ярде.  
  
\- Ты... знал?  
  
\- Он как-то мне рассказывал. - Лок хватает красный карандаш и проводит линию на стене от Лестрейда ко мне.  
  
\- М-молли... она... эм... работает. С трупами. Она... - Работает с трупами? Патологоанатом, что ли?  
  
\- Патологоанатом?  
  
\- Да! Она... исслд... ищет для... полисии. - Ему определенно стоит поработать над произношением. Возможно, ему даже понравится.  
  
\- Понял, она исследует трупы для полиции. Продолжай.  
  
\- М-мик... Майк-рофф. Брат. Эм... - Он пожимает плечами. Что ж, Майкрофт действительно довольно скрытная личность.  
  
\- А я?  
  
\- Друг. - Успокаивающе улыбаюсь, видя выражение тревоги на его лице. Похоже, он думал, что я буду оспаривать его слова.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, Лок. Слушай, Майкрофт послал людей за разными мелочами, и они заодно поищут для тебя тесьмы.  
  
\- Красной! Красной тесьмы!  
  
\- Да, я помню, красной тесьмы. Так что, может, тебе просто сесть и немного успокоиться?  
  
Сажусь ближе к нему на кровати. Он подтягивает ноги к телу и кладет подбородок на колени. После чего обхватывает ноги руками. Его пальцы периодически подрагивают от нетерпения.  
  
\- Эй, успокойся же. В чем дело?  
  
\- Ты... ты уй-йдешь.  
  
\- Уйду куда?  
  
\- С... ними.  
  
\- Ох, парень. Ну мы же уже говорили об этом. Мне необходимо вернуться в лагерь. Но я не обязан идти с ними.  
  
\- Не могу идти... я не могу идти.  
  
\- Тебе и не нужно. Но если захочешь, ты можешь составить мне компанию, да? Я обещаю, я вернусь и навещу тебя.  
  
Он дергается, когда слышит какой-то шум за дверью. Люди вернулись. Лок подскакивает с кровати и с размахом распахивает дверь. Что ж, я пытался. Мы вернемся к этому разговору позже, Лок.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Думай, думай, думай!  
  
Что еще? Что я пропустил? А я что-то пропустил? Что еще я могу добавить? Должно быть что-то еще. Мне нужно больше информации. Больше данных, больше фактов. Всего. Пинаю что-то в раздражении, чудом не попав в Джона. Джон! Когда он тут появился? Как я мог это пропустить?  
  
\- Лучше? - Неописуемо.  
  
\- Да. - Тяну "а" так долго, как могу. Я явно не в хорошем настроении. Я не был в хорошем настроении с тех пор, как эти... гости появились.  
  
\- Просто спросил. - Хорошо.  
  
Разворачиваюсь и делаю еще круг. Возможно, картинки... может, я смогу нарисовать то, что поможет мне визуализировать мою карту. Где мои карандаши? А еще мне понадобится что-нибудь большое и плоское, на чем я смогу рисовать. Выкидываю содержимое одной из коробок и нахожу на дне огромную тяжелую книгу. А! Идеально. Кидаю ее на постель и достаю из сумки коробочку с карандашами и бумагу. Сев на кровать, пытаюсь открыть карандаши. Рррр. Пальцы зомби. Чудесно. Джон? Поможешь?  
  
Он тут же понимает мою молчаливую мольбу и открывает для меня коробку с карандашами.  
  
\- Спасибо...  
  
\- Без проблем.  
  
Приступаю к рисованию. Начинаю с Лестрейда. Что я могу нарисовать, что ассоциировалось бы именно с ним? А! Полицейский значок. Возможно, не так уж и аккуратно, но если я знаю что это, то остальное не так уж и важно. Для Молли я рисую труп в мешке для покойников. По-моему, вполне логично. Не могу придумать ничего подходящего для Майкрофта. Хотя, на самом деле, он ничего и не заслуживает. А Джон? Я могу нарисовать что-нибудь, что представляло нашу с ним связь. Решаю изобразить две руки, одна в другой. Она - мертвого, вторая - живого. Удовлетворенный результатом, убираю карандаши на место.  
  
\- Мило. - Это... неожиданно.  
  
\- Да... с-спасибо.  
  
Я прикалываю картинки на предполагаемые им места и отхожу назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.  
  
\- Расскажи мне обо всем этом. То есть, если ты хочешь, конечно. Выглядит довольно интересно. - Интересно! Так и предполагалось вообще-то. Опускаюсь на кровать и решаю ответить на вопрос Джона.  
  
Ну или попытаться ответить. Говорить - это очень сложно. Иногда слова получаются, а иногда - нет. Бывает, мне приходится заменять слова. А еще они не всегда идут в нужном порядке. Возможно, позже Джон захочет мне в этом помочь. Если он будет четко произносить слова, тогда я смогу запоминать их на слух. Если, конечно, Джону будет интересно этим заниматься. Спрошу его об этом позже. Джону интересны значения всех моих рисунков, и я с радостью ему объясняю.  
  
Когда мы доходим до его картинки, я просто говорю:  
  
\- Друг. - Джон улыбается мне, согревая этим мое мертвое сердце.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, Лок. Слушай, Майкрофт послал людей за разными мелочами, и они заодно поищут для тебя тесьмы. - Замечательно!  
  
\- Красной! Красной тесьмы! - Это чрезвычайно важно! Она должна быть красной!  
  
\- Да, я помню, красной тесьмы. Так что, может, тебе просто сесть и немного успокоиться? - Я попытаюсь.  
  
Сажусь на кровать, частью сознания наблюдая за Джоном, а частью - продолжая думать о карте. Она все еще не закончена. Столько всего еще не учтено. Правда, я пока не знаю, что именно. Джон садится рядом со мной, притопывая ботинками по полу. Он уйдет. Он говорил мне об этом. Рано или поздно, но когда уйдут остальные, уйдет и он. Потому что Джон хочет вернуться домой. Возможно, так и надо. Если это сделает его счастливым. Лучше уж он уйдет сейчас, до того, как выяснит, что я съел его друга.  
  
Думаю, Джон понял мое состояние...  
  
\- Эй, успокойся же. В чем дело? - Во всем.  
  
\- Ты... ты уй-йдешь. - Ты оставишь меня одного.  
  
\- Уйду куда?  
  
\- С... ними.  
  
\- Ох, парень. Ну мы же уже говорили об этом. Мне необходимо вернуться в лагерь. Но я не обязан идти с ними. - Но ты все равно уйдешь! А я не смогу пойти с тобой.  
  
\- Не могу идти... я не могу идти. - Это слишком рискованно.  
  
\- Тебе и не нужно. Но если захочешь, ты можешь составить мне компанию, да? Я обещаю, я вернусь и навещу тебя. - Правда? Ты правда сделаешь это ради меня?  
  
За дверью раздается громкий шум, хлопок входной двери и шаги вверх по лестнице. Должно быть, солдаты вернулись! Замечательно. Извини, Джон, мы продолжим этот разговор в другой раз. Рывком открываю дверь и спешу на кухню.

 

~~***~~

  
Двое мужчин принесли несколько пакетов с кучей разных вещей. Они мне малоинтересны. А вот Лестрейд и остальные внимательно рассматривают их содержимое. Отыскиваю небольшой моток красной тесьмы, которого должно хватить на долгое время. Хватаю его с пола и, никого не поблагодарив, возвращаюсь в свою комнату. Как только я вхожу, Джон собирается уходить. Похлопав меня по плечу, он идет к остальным, посмотреть, что именно солдаты принесли из Теско. И ведь дело не в том, что у них закончилось то, чем в прошлый раз затарился Джон. Они просто жадные.  
  
Захлопываю за ним дверь и возвращаюсь к работе.


	39. Chapter 39

**Джон**  
  
В течение нескольких следующих часов я и Лестрейд по очереди помогаем, наблюдаем, сдерживаем и развлекаем Лока. Большую часть времени мы помогаем с его Картой памяти. Он заставляет нас разыскивать вещи в различных уголках квартиры, а потом либо прикрепляет их к стене, либо рвет на кусочки. Я пытаюсь собрать накопившиеся обрывки в большой мусорный пакет, но Лок хватает меня за руки и аккуратно выводит меня в коридор, шепчет "нет" и захлопывает дверь прямо перед моим носом. С Лестрейдом он более груб. Он уже не шепчет "нет", а чуть ли не выкрикивает это ему в лицо.  
  
Я решаю начать вести журнал всего того, что случилось со мной в последнее время. На данный момент это кажется неплохой идеей. Плюс, кто знает, он может оказаться весьма полезным в изучении зомби вроде Лока. Поначалу мои записи были очень длинные. До тех пор, когда я закончил-таки свою первую запись за день. О том, как проснулся, как наложил Локу новые швы, познакомил его с остальными и как они с Лестрейдом смогли наладить контакт.  
  
Остальные записи выглядели примерно так:  
  
\- Майкрофт пытался попасть в комнату.  
  
\- Он был выдворен из вышеуказанной комнаты.  
  
\- Его зонт был конфискован.  
  
\- После чего был вывешен в окно.  
  
\- А позже был использован в качестве завершающего штриха к шедевру Лока, говорящему "А давайте свалим все, что есть в комнате в большую кучу. Да, это просто замечательная идея. И в ней нет ничего плохого".  
  
\- Выбрался из упавшей на меня с Локом кучи. У него, по крайней мере, хватило совести извиниться.  
  
\- Нет, он точно не сделает этого снова.  
  
\- Карта Лока занимает уже две стены.  
  
\- У него опять закончилась тесьма.  
  
\- Мы предложили чертить линии красным карандашом или ручкой.  
  
\- Локу не понравилось. Какая жаль.  
  
Последняя запись сделана красным карандашом. Несмотря на то, что Лок не умеет читать, он справедливо подозревает, что я написал о нем. Из-за своего проекта он постоянно в крайне возбужденном состоянии. Новые и старые эмоции перемешаны. Волнение, которое может (или нет) быть новым для него, беспокойство, чувство отчаяния. Он ДОЛЖЕН продолжать строить свою карту. Он вынужден ею заниматься, но даже не может ответить, почему. Ну, по крайней мере, ему есть чем заняться. Большую часть времени. Оставив его в своей комнате, я и Лестрейд устроились на кухне попить чай. Майкрофт делает... без понятия, что он делает. А Андерсон с Донован достали колоду карт.  
  
Я многое узнаю о прежней жизни Грега, хотя он и уклоняется от рассказов о Шерлоке. Я не против. Я могу узнать о нем больше, если вдруг захочу. А сейчас я предпочитаю узнать побольше о жизни самого Лестрейда до зомби-апокалипсиса. После чего и сам делюсь парой историй о себе. Думаю, это другой вид дружбы. Более взрослый. К сожалению, наши посиделки не длятся долго. В комнату влетает Лок, хватает меня за руку и тащит в сторону своей спальни.  
  
\- Эй! Полегче. Совершенно необязательно быть таким грубым. - Он тут же отпускает меня и смотрит с беспокойством.  
  
\- Из-звини.  
  
\- Все в порядке. - Я закрываю за нами дверь. - ...уау... это... нечто, Лок.  
  
Вдруг словно в его голове щелкнул переключатель, он запрыгнул (ну или попытался) на кровать и принялся рьяно жестикулировать, указывая на свои карты. При этом выдавая своим речевым аппаратом жуткую смесь из заикания и каверкания фраз, и все это на огромной скорости. Эту белиберду просто невозможно понять. Бедняга. Нам просто необходимо поработать над твоим произношением. Мы уже преодолели порог с лимитом слов, произносимых за один раз. Теперь на очереди скорость, правильный порядок слов и их корректное произношение.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- ...да?  
  
\- Помедленнее.  
  
\- А. Я... Я... Я...  
  
\- Не настолько медленно. Я бы предложил тебе сделать глубокий вздох, но в данных обстоятельствах это полная глупость. Начни с самого начала.  
  
\- Хорошо... эм... новая к-карта, старая карта.  
  
\- Понял. - Он вновь машет руками, указывая на карты. Это имеет смысл для него, но не для меня.  
  
\- Старая карта - люди из... ж-жизни и... смерти.  
  
\- Люди, с которыми ты общался до и после своей смерти. Понятно.  
  
\- Новая карта. М-места. Вот... здесь. - Он указывает на большую красную точку. Удивительно, он не может прочесть названия на карте, но правильно указывает наше расположение.  
  
Итак... старая карта - это люди, а новая - это места? Любопытно.  
  
\- Мило.  
  
\- Мило?  
  
\- Да это очень... мило. - Не совсем понимаю, зачем нам все это надо, Лок.  
  
\- Мило...  
  
\- Ну ладно, это здорово. Просто... это вне моего понимания, Лок. Зачем мы всем этим занимаемся? - Он хмурится. Прекрасно, я его расстроил.  
  
\- ПОТ-ТОМУ!  
  
\- О'кей... успокойся, приятель. Мы же не хотим повторять то, куда именно ты хотел бы засунуть зонт Майкрофта.  
  
\- Ззззз...  
  
\- Не нужно ненормативной лексики.  
  
\- ПОТ-ТОМУ ЧТО Я НЕ МОГУ... ПОМНИТЬ! МНЕ НУЖНО... ПОМНИТЬ.  
  
\- Я знаю, но как это все тебе поможет? Ты занимался этим весь день. Чего именно ты пытаешься достичь? - Зачем тебе так надо все помнить?  
  
\- Я должен... знать больше. Это... все?  
  
\- Что все? - Он указывает на себя. Ох, парень.  
  
\- Я хочу... как ты.  
  
\- Я знаю, друг. Но я думал, тебя радуют твои успехи.  
  
\- ДА! Но... разочаров-ваааает.  
  
\- Я понимаю. Думаю, ты продолжаешь развиваться, Лок. Просто это не может случиться скачком за одну ночь.  
  
\- Правда, что ли?  
  
\- Ладно, ты сильно продвинулся за довольно короткое время. Но процесс несколько замедлился, так ведь? Нужно время, чтобы все улеглось. Отвлекись. Ну же, мы можем... поиграть во что-нибудь, или я могу поучить тебя читать, или... что-нибудь еще, но не то, что ты устроил в этой комнате.  
  
Я жду, пока его мозг переварит информацию. Я ожидал, что он откажется, но, к моему удивлению, Лок кивает, медленно слезает с кровати и выходит следом за мной из комнаты.  
  
Все оказалось даже слишком легко.  
  
Должно быть, он что-то задумал.


	40. Chapter 40

**Джон**  
  
Оказалось, несложно найти то, во что поиграть. В конце концов, Лок же настоящий собиратель. После недолгих поисков обнаруживаем несколько настольных игр: как нетронутых, так и частично разоренных. Вроде Клюэдо, где осталась лишь доска. Большинство блоков Дженги тоже отсутствует. Есть еще коробка из-под игры в Кости, но она заполнена стеклянными шариками, которые Лок тут же с большим удовольствием принимается запускать по полу в Майкрофта. Не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы его брат оступился и упал... скорее, он пытается остановить поток раздражающих комментариев. Еще есть доска для Монополии, но для большинства из присутствующих это слишком мудреная игра. В результате, целыми оказались Шахматы, Лила, Шашки, Угадай картинку, Скраббл и Умник. Шахматы, Угадай картинку, Скраббл и Умника откладываем в сторону из-за сложности.  
  
Начинаем с Лилы. По первости кубики приводят Лока в замешательство. Он знает числа, но не понимает, что означают точки на костях. Однако, как только он разбирается, проблема отпадает. Сначала все идет хорошо. Разве что... он располагает на доске слишком много змей. И... пытается выбросить доску в окно...  
  
\- Лок... это всего лишь игра, хорошо?  
  
\- Н-не... честно! - Я знаю, друг. Всякое бывает.  
  
\- Знаю, но так часто бывает в играх. Всегда есть победители и проигравшие. - Прямо, как в жизни. Даже... именно, как в жизни.  
  
\- ...Нет...  
  
Я заканчиваю игру победителем. Лок, вроде бы, не выглядит сильно расстроенным. Лишь разочарованным. И все же, он пытается сагитировать сыграть с настоящими змеями и лестницами... После чего кидает кубики об стену; они отскакивают и, ударившись о колено Лестрейда, улетают под диван. На этом Лила и заканчивается. Он не особо горит желанием попробовать что-то еще. Не могу его в этом винить: ему не повезло в этот раз, плюс, он и так был в дурном настроении.  


~~***~~

  
  
Лестрейд хочет сыграть в Шашки.  
  
Предлагаю ему взять в соперники своего друга-зомби: мне нужен перерыв. Грег садится на пол перед Локом и прислоняется спиной к сидению дивана. Объясняет общие правила игры и как можно ходить. Ему приходится повторить их несколько раз. Но, как и в прошлый раз, Лок довольно быстро схватывает суть. И в два счета обыгрывает Лестрейда, при этом ехидно сверкая глазами (улыбки у него все еще плохо выходят). Они играют несколько раз. За Лестрейдом остается всего пара конов, остальные - Локовские. Его настроение, думаю, немного улучшается. Чуть легче, чуть веселее. Вслед за успехом в Шашках Майкрофт, с интересом все это время за ним следивший, предлагает перейти к Шахматам.  
  
Лок на все сто процентов против. Не против самой игры, конечно же. Против того, чтобы играть во что-либо с Майкрофтом. В конце концов, он сдается: после того, как его брат ставит на стол доску и расставляет на ней маленькие стеклянные фигурки. И после объяснений, как каждая из них ходит. Любопытство Лока берет над ним верх, и вскоре он уже сидит перед братом, сосредоточенно глядя на доску. Скорее не ради выигрыша, а чтобы просто научить Лока основам, Майкрофт демонстрирует ему все более сложные ходы, следя, чтобы зомби за ним успевал. Решив же, что показал ему достаточно, Холмс-старший начинает игру по новой. Уже настоящую.  
  
И Лок выигрывает.  
  
Майкрофт зависает... примерно на пять минут. Но после, когда счастливый Лок говорит мне о том, что выиграл, хотя я и так это знаю, ведь сижу рядом, но даю ему возможность насладиться собственным триумфом, вижу, что Майкрофт легко улыбается сам себе. Чистая, молчаливая радость написана на его лице, но пару секунд спустя ее как и не бывало. Видя, как он доволен успехами Лока, я понимаю, что Майкрофт действительно скучал по брату, что ему далеко не все равно, что с ним будет. И, подозреваю, раз уж все, что от него осталось, - это Лок, он будет оберегать и защищать его до последнего. И он, определенно, наслаждается процессом обучения.  
  
Они играют еще две партии. Майкрофт выигрывает обе, поэтому Лок заявляет, что игра окончена. Он все увереннее и увереннее чувствует себя среди остальных. Я им очень горжусь.  


~~***~~

  
  
Пока одни играли, остальные болтали, сидя на кухне, пили чай, перекусывали чем придется или просто перекидывались в картишки. В доме царила расслабляющая атмосфера. Я узнал немного больше о Молли и даже о Салли с Андерсоном. То есть... Мерионе. Не могу перестать улыбаться при этом имени. Прости, приятель. Они неплохие люди, просто ослеплены тем, что знают о Шерлоке. Но, видя, как играет Лок, который большую часть времени явно доволен своими успехами, я замечаю, что их мнение потихоньку начинает меняться. Хотя это все равно займет какое-то время. Удовольствие Лока видно в его движениях и сиянии глаз. Чувствую, что только такое открытое поведение и сможет убедить остальных в том, что он отличается от их Шерлока.  
  
Когда солнце уже спряталось за крышами домов и ночь начала вступать в свои права, после неудачной попытки сыграть в Скраббл мы решаем закончить пока с играми. Эта игра, определенно, не для мозгов Лока. Не сейчас. Что его очень расстраивает. Он не глупый, но у него с большим трудом идут такие, казалось бы, простые вещи, как умение читать, писать или правильно говорить. Это для него слишком. Сейчас, по крайней мере. Так что, пока остальные собираются, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на ужин, я сажусь перед ним. Он свернулся клубочком, забившись в угол комнаты, за диван, напольную лампу и кучу бумаги. Он поднимает на меня взгляд, но после отводит его в сторону. Будто стыдится себя.  
  
\- Эй, все в порядке. Куча людей не умеет читать. - Ну, когда-то это точно было правдой. Сейчас, конечно же, таких людей намного меньше, но, я уверен, это все еще так.  
  
Он трясет головой. Он так сильно старается и ожидает, что все у него будет тут же получаться, раз он уже так далеко продвинулся. Но это так не работает. Читать и писать - это то, чему приходится учиться. И если его мозг забыл "как", то тут будет посложнее, чем научиться вновь говорить. Что он уже умел делать, когда мы встретились.  
  
\- Не будь так требователен к себе. Может, позже мы попробуем другую игру? Ту, где не надо читать? - Он поднимает голову, в его глазах любопытство, хотя и щедро сдобренное неуверенностью.  
  
\- Давай же, тебе понравится, обещаю. После ужина поиграем.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Я не в настроении для игр. Но после того, как Джон описывает мне их, мое любопытство побеждает. Похоже, я собрал довольно много разных, так что у нас есть из чего выбрать. Мы начинаем с той, что называется... Лила. Мне она не нравится. Джон все время выигрывает, а я продолжаю выкладывать змей, что, видимо, нехорошо. Джон же строит лестницы. Это нечестно. Наверно, это игра для жуликов. Это единственно логичный вывод. Джон не дает мне избавиться от нее, поэтому я просто объявляю, что игра окончена - выкинув кубики. Я не ожидал, что они отскочат от стены в Лестрейда, но очень доволен, что они укатились под диван.  
  
Я решил, что на этом игры закончатся.  
  
У Лестрейда на этот счет другое мнение.  
  
Он настаивает, чтобы я попробовал Шашки. Черно-белая доска с черными и белыми фишками. Похоже, довольно просто. Так и есть. Вскоре, я уже выигрываю у него! И тогда уже он не хочет продолжать играть. Что, неинтересно, когда все время побеждает один и тот же человек? Но не для победителя. Его, как раз, все очень даже устраивает. Я откладываю доску в сторону, оставив на ней свою выигрышную комбинацию. Я оставил их так, чтобы все увидели. После опускаюсь на ковер, гадая, смогу ли теперь закончить с играми и вернуться в свою комнату, к моим картам.  
  
Но, нет.  
  
Майкрофт хочет сыграть со мной во что-то под названием Шахматы.  


~~***~~

  
  
НЕТ.  
  
Я ни во что не буду играть с этим человеком. Никогда. Это даже не обсуждается. Невозможно. Никто и ничто не сможет переубедить меня.  
  
...Разве что, это выглядит интересно... и звучит восхитительно...  
  
Нет. Я не стану.  
  
...Ну... может, разок. Всего лишь один раз. Или же, пока не разберусь в правилах. Но на этом все!  


~~***~~

  
  
А Майкрофт не так уж плох... как игрок, в смысле. Он не такой уж плохой игрок. А так - он все так же ужасен. Но он учит меня, как ходят шахматные фигуры, и разным комбинациям тоже. Когда он удовлетворен моими знаниями, мы начинаем нормальную игру. Она длится примерно час. И... Я ВЫИГРАЛ. Я ЕГО ПОБЕДИЛ! ХА! ПОЛУЧИ, РАСПИШИСЬ! И все прочие полагающиеся восклицания! Выражение его лица бесценно. Он явно не ожидал, что я выиграю, и я точно знаю, что он не поддавался. Я просто быстро учусь, так что в дураках остался именно он. Я выиграл, а он проиграл! Нужно немедленно рассказать Джону.  
  
Он очень рад за меня, как и Лестрейд, и девчонка Молли. Если бы мог, то закричал бы во весь голос. Не вижу ничего дурного в том, чтобы позлорадствовать, когда моим противником является он. Если бы я, конечно, мог позлорадствовать. Но я сделаю это у себя в голове. Ну, точнее, я уже это делаю. Джон предлагает мне попробовать еще раз, и я соглашаюсь. Но Майкрофт побеждает меня в следующие две игры. Толстый гад. Ну все, больше никаких Шахмат.  
  
Ну, может, позже.  
  
Может, Джон согласится поиграть со мной... или Лестрейд...  
  
Надеюсь на это.  


~~***~~

  
  
Молли пытается научить меня играть в Скраббл. С Лестрейдом на пару. Но их старания терпят полный крах. Я не умею читать. Конечно же, они это знают. Чувствую себя идиотом рядом с ними. Основной набор слов, что я знаю, я не могу ни написать, ни прочитать в тексте. Отхожу от доски и прячусь в угол комнаты, намереваясь утонуть в жалости к себе. Как и думал, Джон идет за мной и садится рядом. Не хочу его видеть. Не хочу сейчас его жалости.  
  
\- Эй, все в порядке. Куча людей не умеет читать. - Легко тебе говорить.  
  
\- Не будь так требователен к себе. Может, позже мы попробуем другую игру? Ту, где не надо читать? - ...но разве мы уже не сыграли во все игры? Еще что-то осталось?  
  
\- Давай же, тебе понравится, обещаю. После ужина поиграем.  
  
...ну... может, сильно после ужина. Не думаю, что сейчас мне может хоть что-то понравиться. Все это ужасно утомительно, и моя голова... очень тяжелая. Такая, что еще немного, и стало бы больно, полагаю.  
  
\- ...может...


	41. Chapter 41

**Лестрейд**  
  
Вечер игр был веселым. По крайней мере, пока Лок не ушел в уголок и не свернулся, по возможности, в незаметный клубочек, жалея себя. Всем стало ясно, что игры закончились. Пока. Джон отводит меня в сторонку и шепчет на ухо, что мы можем сыграть во что-нибудь еще позже или даже завтра. Бедняга Лок, он винит себя в том, что не может делать то, что все остальные умеют. Но, с другой стороны, он умеет делать то, что ни один другой зомби не может. Он продолжает бубнить слово "дурак" себе под нос. Что настолько далеко от истины, насколько это вообще возможно. Ну, ладно, сейчас он не так умен, как бывало, но только гляньте, как быстро он выучил правила всех этих игр!  
  
Только посмотрите, что он уже умеет. Это поразительно!  
  
Вздрагиваю, смотря на дрожащее в камине пламя. Хотел бы я, чтобы у нас было больше дров. Кто-то из солдат раньше уже ходил на их поиски, но все равно это слишком опасно. Мы не можем раскрывать свое убежище другим зомби. Сомневаюсь, что они будут так же приветливы, как Лок. Джон поднимается с пола, где сидел рядом с Локом, и подбрасывает в камин еще один стул. Лок тут же исчезает за дверьми в ванную. Думаю, там его зона комфорта. Джон пожимает плечами, я пожимаю плечами в ответ, Майкрофт хмыкает. Молли уходит на кухню - сделать всем еще чаю. Похоже, нам предстоит еще одно путешествие на волнах очередного чайного сбора. Но я не доверяю некипяченой воде, так что... что ты собираешься с этим делать?  
  
\- С ним все будет в порядке.  
  
\- А? - Джон, ты выглядишь немного уставшим.  
  
\- Лок. С ним все будет в порядке.  
  
\- Я знаю... Я знаю. Просто он такой...  
  
\- Упрямый? Упертый? Он расстроен, это и так всем ясно. Хотя я бы хотел, чтобы он знал, что усвоение подобных знаний - это отнюдь не так просто. Для него обучение чтению и писанию может занять несколько месяцев. Но он ожидает, что все случится на раз, - и пытаюсь щелкнуть пальцами.  
  
Главное слово тут _пытаюсь_.  
  
\- Может, сам скажешь ему об этом? Меня он не слышит.  
  
\- Он просто слишком многого от себя ждет, так? - Реплика Молли заставляет нас обоих едва не подпрыгнуть от испуга.  
  
\- Похоже на то, да.  
  
\- Уверена, он скоро это поймет. А пока, какие именно игры ты предполагал предложить ему позже, Джон?  
  
\- Хм? А, Угадай картинку. Или это, или Шарады. Боюсь даже представить, как это будет выглядеть.  
  
Зомби, играющий в Шарады? Хотел бы я это увидеть.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Какая глупость. Я должен вернуться к своим картам. Игры, конечно, помогают развеять скуку, да. Но, вне всякого сомнения, это лишь трата времени. Не уверен, над чем буду сейчас работать, но уж точно не собираюсь вновь свернуться клубочком под одеялами в ванне. Но вот мы и на месте... Скука. И сырость... лучше бы, чтобы это было не из-за протечки этажом выше. Несколько месяцев назад я уже видел одну такую протечку в одном из соседних домов. Тогда весь потолок был в разводах... Но я уверен, что это не из-за меня.  
  
Мне было просто любопытно.  
  
Прислоняюсь спиной к двери. Интересно, а где Гримм? Он должен быть где-то здесь. Перевожу взгляд на сложенную в углу "кровать" Джона. Она не выглядит особо удобной даже для человека. Им нужны мягкие вещи... подушки и остальное. Этажом ниже вроде бы был запасной матрас. Под кроватью женщины, что раньше там жила. Он не очень большой, но и Джон не особо высокий. Интересно, смогу ли я поднять его сюда так, чтобы Джон не заметил? Наверное, нет. Разве что, я буду очень быстр...  
  
Тихо открываю дверь в коридор. Слышу, как они переговариваются в гостиной. Хорошо. Если я буду осторожен, то смогу даже пройти через дверь со стороны кухни. Сбегаю вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. Квартира женщины точно такая же, как я помню. В ней ничего не изменилось, лишь прибавилось пыли. Но это ничего. Я люблю пыль.  
  
Вытаскивание матраса из-под кровати оказывается сложнее, чем я думал. Требуется несколько раз, чтобы я смог-таки его достать и распаковать из пластика. Оставляю его на полу и осматриваю все шкафчики и полки, разыскивая чистые простыни или одеяла. И нахожу. Большинство из них либо белые и с цветочками, либо жутко красные. И синее вязанное одеяло. Но, все же, они удовлетворяют их главной цели. Кидаю их себе на плечи и, взяв в руки матрас и подходящие подушки, выхожу из комнаты, потом из квартиры и вверх по лестнице - к себе. Последнее - самое тяжелое. Солдат, что караулит у входа, одаривает меня странным взглядом. Но не помогает.  
  
 _Грубо._  
  
На этот раз никого не побеспокоить намного сложнее. Слышу, как кто-то окликает меня по имени, но я лишь говорю им заткнуться. Возможно, это Джон. Извини, Джон, но не сейчас. Запираю дверь в ванную. Я просто горд собой, что смог это сделать своими пальцами зомби. Кидаю матрас на пол, на него сваливаю простыни, сверху идет одеяло и его спальный мешок. Джон уже сам расстелит: лично я без понятия, как это делается. Я лишь знаю, как это должно выглядеть уже в готовом виде. Теперь ему должно быть тут более уютно. Знаю, что его нога и плечо почему-то доставляют ему неудобства. Он хромает. А еще вздрагивает и иногда стонет во сне.  
  
Кто-то стучит в дверь. Не спеша чуть-чуть приоткрываю ее. _Только не Майкрофт, пожалуйста, только не Майкрофт._ А! Джон. Какой сюрприз.  
  
\- Лок, что ты тут делаешь? - Полностью открываю дверь, чтобы он мог сам увидеть.  
  
\- О... Лок... Лок, спасибо тебе! Это просто замечательно. И выглядит довольно удобно. На самом деле, спасибо большое, друг. Где ты только смог отыскать еще один матрас? - Он явно доволен. Внезапно я понимаю, что все мои мучения того стояли.  
  
\- Давай, пошли со мной. У меня есть еще одна игра для тебя.  
  
\- Джон... карты... должен...  
  
\- Позже. Ну же. Одна работа и никаких развлечений делают из Лока дурачка.  
  
\- Это... бес-смысленно, Джон.  
  
Он лишь смеется.  
  
Это не ответ.  
  
Я не дурачок.


	42. Chapter 42

**Джон**  
  
\- Она называется Угадай картинку.  
  
\- Угдай... карт... Еще.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Скажи... еще.  
  
\- О! Уга-дай картин-ку.  
  
\- Уг... дай... картину. Угдай картину.  
  
Я улыбаюсь на его попытки повторить и машу ему рукой, предлагая следовать за мной. В конце концов, все члены нашей веселой команды собираются вместе. Плюс, один из солдат. Уже поздний вечер, но, думаю, тут все равно особо нечем заняться, пока все не начнут разбредаться на ночлег. Ну, то есть, все, кроме Лока. Мы делимся на группы по четыре человека. Я, Лок, Лестрейд и Молли - в одной, а Салли, Андерсон, Майкрофт и одинокий солдат - в другой. Открываю коробку, распределяю содержимое и ставлю на столик доску.  
  
Объясняю Локу правила игры. Больше одного раза. И не особо по его вине. Он ничего не говорит, но, похоже, достаточно заинтересован, так что, надеюсь, какое-то время он продержится. Единственная трудность, что Лок не сможет прочитать то, что написано на карточках. Другой солдат вызывается читать надписи для Лока. Все соглашаются. Этот солдат, Оливер, садится на диван за нами и тихо попивает чай, пока в нем не появляется необходимость. Другой же солдат, Джуд, протягивает мне кубики - после того, как уже кинул их для своей команды.  
  
\- Хочешь сам кинуть кубики, Лок? - Он кивает и, забрав их из моей ладони, кидает на доску.  
  
5.  
  
Джуд кинул 3.  
  
Чудесно.  
  
\- Первый? - Он выглядит почти счастливым.  
  
\- Да. Мы первые. - Начинаем с квадрата П. Это человек, животное или место. Должно быть довольно просто.  
  
Мне выпал "барсук".  
  
\- КОТ! - Ладно, возможно, мои способности к рисованию не так уж хороши.  
  
\- Нет, это не кот, Лок! Смотри внимательнее! - Спасибо, Грег.  
  
\- А! А! Я знаю!  
  
\- Говори!  
  
\- Это барсук, так?  
  
\- ДА!  
  
Все, Лок попался. Точно вам говорю. Это должно быть интересно.  


~~***~~

  
  
\- ГРОМКО! ГРОМКО!  
  
\- Как, черт возьми, ты догадался?  
  
\- Очевидно?..  


~~***~~

  
  
\- Это самая странная лошадь, какую я когда-либо видел.  
  
\- Заткнись, Андерсон.  
  
Ты не в нашей команде...  


~~***~~

  
  
\- О, это бег, так?  
  
\- Нак-кн... нак-кон-нец.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Что?  
  
О, нет, этот твой взгляд меня не проведет.  


~~***~~

  
  
\- Стул?  
  
\- Э... диван, друг!  
  
\- Нет?  
  
\- Куш-шетка?  
  
\- Ну же, люди! Время почти закончилось!  
  
\- О! О!.. Это такого странного вида сидение... шезлонг!  
  
\- Да!  
  
Дай пять, приятель.  
  
\- Зачем... бить меня по руке?  
  
\- Не напрягайся по этому поводу, друг.  
  
\- Не... нарпяг... напрягаюсь.  
  
\- Молодец.  


~~***~~

  
  
Он рисует круг, под ним продолговатый, но вполне ровный овал. Затем добавляет треугольник сбоку от круга. После - точки и закорючку около треугольника. Это похоже... на очень веселую утку. С мускулистыми лапами. Довольно мило. У него проблемы с нормальным держанием карандаша: он сжимает его в кулаке, а не в пальцах. Видимо, ему еще не хватает для этого ловкости. Слышу, как Молли шумно вздыхает в понимании, когда Лок уже дорисовывает волны под уткой и... маленькую рыбку... угрюмую рыбку. Она похожа на Майкрофта...  
  
\- Плавающая утка! - Лок закатывает глаза, но кивает. Уголки его губ немного растягиваются.  
  
\- Да, М-молли.  
  
\- Почему эта рыбка такая толстая и сердитая? - Грег указывает на рисунок пальцем, когда ход переходит другой команде.  
  
Лок наклоняется к Лестрейду и что-то шепчет тому на ухо. Тот негромко прыскает в ответ. Подозреваю, мои предположения верны. Ох, Лок.  
  
Джуд заканчивает с простыми картинками, и Молли начинает следующий раунд, где участвуют уже две команды, пытаясь угадать нарисованное.  
  
\- О! О! Это... город в России... Москва!  
  
Это не занимает много времени. К счастью для нас, Молли прекрасно рисует.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
\- Она называется Угадай картинку. - Угдай... что? Нет такой игры. Ты ее сам придумал.  
  
\- Угдай... карт... Еще. - Чертов язык. Повтори, пожалуйста.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Скажи... еще. - Ты меня слышал.  
  
\- О! Уга-дай картин-ку.  
  
\- Уг... дай... картину. Угдай картину. - ...Достаточно близко.  
  
Беру в руки крышку, пока Джон раскладывает карточки и призывает всех к тишине. Какая гадость. Это что, буквы, символы, что складываются во фразу Угадай картинку? Что же еще это может быть. Только идиот может написать на крышке игры что-то другое. Кладу ее на место, когда Джон пытается привлечь мое внимание, щелкая пальцами у меня перед носом. Я тоже должен научиться так делать. Пока Джон объясняет правила, я обнаруживаю брешь в его плане. Я не умею читать.  
  
Но солдат, Олли или как-то так, вызывается шептать мне нужные слова на ухо, когда будет подходить моя очередь. Похоже, эти люди тут не совсем зря. Как мне и предлагают, беру кубики и кидаю их. Маленькие точки показывают, что выпало пять. И это больше, чем у другой команды. Так, это значит, что мы первые?  
  
Джон первый тянет карту. Но я не понимаю, что он рисует. Кот? Тогда это какой-то очень уродливый кот. Даже хуже Гледстоуна. Я что, сказал это вслух?  
  
\- КОТ! - Нет... он хмурится.  
  
\- Нет, это не кот, Лок! Смотри внимательнее! - Я и смотрю! Если ты знаешь, что это, так и сказал бы! Ага... видишь, ты не лучше меня.  
  
\- А! А! Я знаю!  
  
\- Говори! - Рожай уже, Молли.  
  
\- Это барсук, так? - Что?  
  
\- ДА! - Ладно, что бы это ни было, она угадала.  
  
А это интересно. Спорим, наша команда победит. Даже несмотря на то, что у них Майкрофт.  
  
Ну, что ж... в игру.  


~~***~~

  
  
А Молли очень даже неплохо рисует.  
  
Лестрейд вполне конкурентен.  
  
Джон в основном развлекает себя.  
  
А я учусь чему-то новому. Еще не знаю, чему именно, но чувствую, что это так.  


~~***~~

  
  
Как они не видят, что это слово "Громко"! Смотрите, вот же эти линии, идущие от говорящего.  
  
О, только посмотрите, в голове ни одной мысли. Ладно, сам скажу.  
  
\- ГРОМКО! ГРОМКО!  
  
\- Как, черт возьми, ты догадался? - Раскрой глаза, Лестрейд!  
  
\- Очевидно?..  


~~***~~

  
  
\- Это самая странная лошадь, какую я когда-либо видел.  
  
Прошу прощения? Сам рисуй, если такой эксперт. Сам в половину хуже рисуешь, чем тот же Джон, Мэрион.  
  
\- Заткнись, Андерсон. - Спасибо, Лестрейд.  
  
Он вообще не в нашей команде.  


~~***~~

  
  
\- О, это бег, так? - Очевидно.  
  
\- Нак-кн... нак-кон-нец. - Наконец-то.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Что? - А я ничего, я тут травку собирал.  
  
И чего он на меня снова так смотрит?  


~~***~~

  
  
В конце концов... мы выиграли. Вот вам, некомпетентные... люди.  
  
Мне надо еще поработать над умением оскорблять других.  
  
Лестрейд хлопает нас всех по спине. Не понимаю, зачем. Джон притворяется, будто поднимает бокал за здоровье, а Молли просто улыбается. Оба пытаются снова "дать мне пять". Я не понимаю сути этого жеста. После Джон объявляет, что проигравшие будут делать еду на всех весь завтрашний день. А еще чай и что-то сладкое к нему трем живым членам нашей команды. Так что... лично я ничего не получаю за победу. Ладно.  
  
\- Хорошо поиграли! Правда ведь, Лок?  
  
\- Да... да... хорошо.  
  
\- Что не так?  
  
\- Н-ничего.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- ...я не получил... н-ничего. - Надо было что-то другое сказать.  
  
\- Ох! Извини... Я не знаю, что мы можем тебе предложить. - Я знаю...  
  
\- Заставь... заставь их... глупо одеться. - Ну или надеть глупые шляпы.  
  
\- Одежду, в смысле? - Хотел бы я сейчас улыбнуться.  
  
\- Да. - Но, думаю, он и так видит ее в моих глазах.  
  
\- Что ж, не знаю, что тут можно найти, но мы обязательно поищем.  


~~***~~

  
  
Теперь у меня есть фото Салли, Майкрофта, Андерсона и лейтенанта Джуда в глупых шляпах, на которых написано, как сказал Джон, НЕУДАЧНИК.  
  
Хочу добавить их на свою карту. Но Джон говорит, что лучше сделать альбом для фотографий или вещей, не связанных с картой. Не уверен, что понимаю, что он имеет в виду, но обязательно это выясню.  
  
А еще у меня есть фото, где Джон смеется, попивая чай и разговаривая с Лестрейдом.  
  
Он очень счастлив в этот момент.  
  
Надеюсь, так будет и дальше.


	43. Chapter 43

**Молли**  
  
Жаль, что игра закончилась. Но зато мы выиграли. Я так устала! Прощаюсь со всеми и иду спать. Знаю, что Салли придет минимум лишь через час. Надеюсь, она не будет сильно шуметь, как прошлой ночью, когда в темноте задела коробку с игрушками. Не думала, что она знает так много ругательных слов. Но все равно это было забавно. Хотя после она и вела себя довольно резко.  
  
Кровать манит теплом и уютом. Переодеваюсь в пижаму, что успела прихватить с собой. После чистки зубов, беру оставленную на прикроватном столике книгу и забираюсь в постель. И только сейчас обнаруживаю рядом с собой что-то пушистое. Полосатый кот внимательно следит за мной.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не храпишь. - Кот фыркает на мое предположение и опускает голову обратно на лапы.  
  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Мур.  
  
  
  
 **Лестрейд**  
  
Когда с играми покончено, большинство из нашей группы решает выпить по последней чашке чая и отправиться на боковую. Сажусь рядом с Джоном и, сняв ботинки, жалуюсь на свои ужасные носки. Джон лишь хмыкает в ответ и показывает свои. Они усеяны мелкими дырочками; одна нога сверкает голой пяткой, другая - пальцами. Бедняга. По крайней мере, мои должны продержаться немного дольше. Но Джон, друг мой, тебе нужна новая пара и немедленно.  
  
Лок подползает из угла, в котором сидел, ближе и с интересом разглядывает ноги Джона. Не знаю, чем уж они его так привлекли. Возможно, ему просто вновь скучно. До этого ему, определенно, было скучно. Беседа перескакивает с носков на прежнюю работу. В случае Джона - это служба армейским доктором. Джуд спрашивает, был ли он награжден. Конечно же, да, но теперь память об этом похоронена в его голове и с его павшими товарищами. Обидно, наверно, вернуться с одной войны и тут же влипнуть в другую. Но, похоже, Джон не особо против.  
  
\- Зато никогда не скучно.  
  
\- Это точно.  
  
\- Ну что, по койкам? - потянувшись до хруста в спине, Джон зевает.  
  
\- Да. Только тогда уж по креслам, а не койкам. Хотя сегодня можно опробовать пол.  
  
\- Ха-ха, неплохая идея. А я сегодня сплю в новой кровати. - А... так вот что тащил Лок.  
  
\- Так это ее сегодня Лок тащил наверх? - Счастливчик.  
  
\- Именно. С нетерпением жду возможности ее опробовать.  
  
\- Ну, думаю, спать ты будешь как младенец. А мне лучше уже ложиться.  
  
Джон встает, собираясь отнести чашку к раковине. Слышу, как он негромко вскрикнул. Бедняга, похоже ударил палец на ноге. Лок тут же подскакивает и подлетает к нему. Словно курица-наседка какая-то.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Я в порядке, Лок. Просто ударил палец.  
  
\- Что?!  
  
\- Это нестрашно. Прекрати дергаться. - Правда, не стоит, Лок. Это напоминает мне того, старого Шерлока, который рискнул всем, даже своей жизнью, ради безопасности товарищей и своей домовладелицы.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Грег.  
  
\- Спокойной.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
\- Ты уверен?  
  
\- Да, Лок. Это всего лишь небольшой ушиб, вот и все.  
  
Наклонившись, чтобы разложить свою "постель", морщусь. Лок стоит рядом и внимательно смотрит на меня, постоянно порываясь помочь. Но его "помощь" только мешает. Боже, не могу дождаться, когда смогу лечь на эту простынь и завернуться в одеяло. И голову положить на нормальную подушку. Лок забирается в свою ванну и продолжает пристально меня разглядывать. Пытаюсь стянуть останки моих носков с ушибленной ноги. Жаль, конечно, что не надел пару получше перед нашей вылазкой, но я не планировал так надолго отлучаться из лагеря.  
  
\- Дыры...  
  
\- Мм? А, ты о носках. Да, дыры. Нужно достать новые. - Приподняв ногу, дергаю пальцами на уровне его лица. Он лишь морщит нос в ответ.  
  
\- Спать... сейчас?  
  
\- Да, именно этим и займусь. Спасибо тебе. - Его глаза светлеют от радости, и я усмехаюсь.  
  
Сняв рубашку и брюки, натягиваю пижаму и, наконец-таки, забираюсь в постель. О... как тепло. Очень тепло. И матрас такой удобный. А подушка... такая... такая... мягкая. Думаю, что... спокойной ночи, Лок.  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
\- Джон? - Думаю, он заснул.  
  
Быстрее, чем обычно. Должно быть, кровать помогла. Хорошо. А теперь я... хм. Чем же мне пока заняться? Могу остаться здесь, но, возможно, смотреть, как люди спят, - это уж слишком странно. Можно порисовать на лице Майкрофта. Интересно, он будет сильно злиться? Или... выйти наружу? О! Я мог бы принести Джону новых носков! Уверен, в Теско они должны еще быть. Можно оставить их у него на кровати: как сюрприз, когда он проснется утром. Да, это отличный план.  
  
Тихо выскальзываю из ванной и иду на кухню. Салли, та, что вечно с сердитым лицом, моет чашки и миски. Она оглядывает меня подозрительным взглядом. Она всегда так делает. Мне это не нравится. Это низко и просто грубо. Она осуждает меня: я вижу это во всем, что она делает. Почему она не может забыть прошлое? Неужели я был так ужасен?  
  
\- Погоди, куда это ты идешь? - Я знаю, куда иду. Зачем мне ждать?  
  
\- На улицу. - И это не твое дело, вообще-то.  
  
\- Зачем? Хочешь сдать нас своим зомби-дружкам? - Что? Зачем мне это делать?  
  
\- ...Нет... их. Только Джон. - Ну... есть еще А. Но разве это дружба? Хотя, наверно, так и есть... Извини, А.  
  
Должно быть, я что-то не так сказал. Ее лицо вытягивается, и она выглядит очень удивленной. Ну, извини.  
  
\- Он тебе действительно не безразличен, так ведь? Ты так отличаешься от...  
  
\- Да... пока. - Мне рядом с ней неуютно. Слишком много пялится.  
  
\- Пока... Лок. - Вроде, это впервые, когда она называет меня по имени.  


~~***~~

  
  
В Теско куча носков. Некоторые без пар, но кого это волнует. Думаю, даже интереснее носить непарные. Два одинаковых - это скучно. Набираю несколько пар и немного непарных и засовываю их в свою сумку. Я выбрал самые яркие, насыщенных цветов и с красивыми узорами. Собираясь уже уходить, вспоминаю, что Лестрейд тоже проявлял интерес к новым носкам. Так что, хватаю еще несколько пар черных и серых с ближайшей полки и тоже засовываю себе в сумку. Не знаю, что именно он предпочитает. Я, конечно, не знаю и вкусы Джона... но, уверен, ему понравится.  
  
Разворачиваюсь, чтобы уходить и... натыкаюсь на дикие, хищные глаза Скелета. И коченею. Ну, собственно, я уже давно окоченел. Но сейчас - от страха. Чистого ужаса. Он, не мигая, смотрит на меня и обнюхивает с головы до ног. А после начинает вопить. Запугивает. Я не двигаюсь и не издаю ни звука. Он вновь меня обнюхивает, после чего уходит. Я знаю, что другой... но все так же не съедобен для них. Кости редко едят мне подобных. Плоть живых вкуснее, чем мертвых. Мне стоит быть осторожнее. Они могут пойти за мной, а в моей квартире целая толпа живых.  
  
Мне сейчас же нужно домой.  
  
Для обратного пути использую мелкие улочки и боковые проходы. Чтобы сбить их со следа. Но у Костей все равно нюх намного лучше моего. Хотя я все же не думаю, что они проникнут в мою квартиру. Если Скелеты еще не унюхали живых людей в том районе, то они пока в безопасности. Прячусь за мусорный бак, пока мимо проходит целая стая Костей. Я дрожу от холода? Или от чего-то еще? Это не страх. Нет, я не боюсь. Пока стою, замечаю запах дыма. Табачный пепел. 243.  
  
Что? 243 что?  
  
Нет... 243 типа табачного пепла.  
  
Откуда это пришло? Нет, сейчас не время об этом думать, мне нужно бежать.  
  
Но уголком глаза я замечаю едва заметную на фоне темной улицы фигуру. И маленький огонек напротив ее рта. Должно быть, человек. Но кто он? Почему ни зомби, ни Кости его не тронули? Хотя, на самом деле, это меня мало волнует. Я игнорирую его и заворачиваю за угол, направляясь к своей квартире.  


~~***~~

  
  
Меня замечает охрана и пропускает внутрь. Все еще спят. Лестрейд лежит на полу, завернувшись в спальный мешок, его рот широко открыт. Несколько солдат примостилось около него. А один сидит в кресле и читает. Майкрофт вновь на диване, его пижама... не знал, что она у него вообще есть. Ярко красная, с какой-то вышивкой на карманах. Даже его пижама выглядит слишком надменно и пафосно. Салли, должно быть, уже ушла спать. Хорошо. Не хочу больше вопросов.  
  
Пробираюсь в ванную и для надежности запираю за собой дверь. Вытаскиваю носки из сумки и раскладываю у Джона в ногах. Две пары красных, с какими-то животными с шипами на спине, ярко-зеленый в клетку идет в паре с оранжевым с солнышками, пара синих с бриллиантовым узором, один камуфляжной расцветки, и черно-белая пара с узором в виде игральных карт. Думаю, это хороший выбор.  
  
Забираюсь обратно в ванну, на этот раз взяв с собой куртку Джона. Он говорил, что был награжден. Не знаю, что это значит. Но это должно иметь какое-то отношение к армии и войне. В моих книжках, думаю, у таких, как он, есть медали или значки отличия на одежде. В знак того, что они сделали что-то важное. Или были героями. А Джон - герой? Он получил медаль потому, что был полевым доктором? Тогда, я должен отметить это, чтобы все знали. Хотя, у меня нет никаких медалей.  
  
Но у меня есть значки. Вытаскиваю небольшую коробочку, что храню в одном из ящиков под раковиной. Она картонная, но внутри несколько дюжин маленьких пластиковых и металлических значков. Выбираю пять. Все с золотым покрытием. Красный крест, зеленый четырехлистный клевер, голубой круг со стершейся надписью по ободку и пурпурное сердце. В коробке еще есть пара больших золотых крыльев, но я оставляю их в ней. С трудом и исколов себе все пальцы, но, в конце концов, я прикрепляю все пять значков ему на куртку. После складываю ее и кладу к остальной одежде.  
  
Ложусь к себе в ванну и остаток ночи думаю о Костях.  
  
Они же отстали от меня... так?


	44. Chapter 44

  
**Моран**

Оно становится более человечным. Даже Кости это заметили. Они начинают конфликтовать и запугивать его. Кто знает, возможно, теперь оно пахнет иначе. Легче думать о нем как о неодушевленном предмете. Я не могу к нему привязываться. Не так, как Джим с его зверушками. Может, этого он продержит в живых немного дольше. Оно другое.

Оно проходит мимо, держа в руке небольшой пластиковый пакет из Теско. Зомби ходит по магазинам... Это что-то новенькое. К несчастью, если я прав насчет его нынешнего места пребывания, его поимка может занять какое-то время. Несколько дней назад я видел солдат, охраняющих один дом. А в этом районе осталось очень мало домов, где электричество все еще работает. Думаю, "дом" этого существа находится на Бейкер-стрит. Я подожду, пока солдаты не уберутся восвояси. Хотя это может занять несколько дней, или даже недель. У меня нет столько времени.

~~***~~

Телефон звонит. Чудно, Джиму приспичило поговорить. Как же не вовремя, но кто я такой, чтобы игнорировать Босса?

**Да? Надеюсь, это важно. Ты вообще понимаешь, что я посреди территории, кишащей зомби? СМ**

**Конечно, понимаю! Я всего лишь хотел спросить, как продвигаются дела! Ты нашел его? ДМ**

**Да, но я не единственный. Поимка может оказаться сложнее, чем предполагалось. СМ**

**Уж постарайся. Ты же не хочешь меня разочаровать? Так ведь, дорогой? ДМ**

**Ты сам знаешь, что нет. Ты разве не занят своими экспериментами? СМ**

**И да, и нет. 0137 пришлось убить, оно причиняло слишком много хлопот. 0145 пыталось сбежать, так что я был вынужден защищаться. ДМ**

**Если ты продолжишь их убивать, то у тебя никого не останется для создания своей армии, Джим. СМ**

**Только не говори, что тебе есть дело до этих существ. Себби, милый, они ничего не чувствуют. Их мозги слишком примитивны, так что совершенно бесполезны для меня. Вот почему нам нужен именно тот. Оно может оказаться недостающим звеном. ДМ**

**Я сделаю все возможное, но не могу ничего обещать. СМ**

**Это все, о чем я прошу. Пока что. Да, и еще, у тебя имеется все необходимое оборудование? ДМ**

**Да. Я дошел до тайника №12. Его скоро придется пополнять. Все, я занят. Кости. СМ**

**Будь осторожен! И до скорого. Целую! ХХХ ДМ**

Боже, ему, должно быть, реально скучно, если он пишет мне в такой час. Ненавижу, когда он скучает, это пугает. Однажды, когда ему тоже было скучно, он перестрелял половину своего стада. И в течение следующих двух недель мне пришлось восстанавливать потери. Я думал, он оторвет свою задницу от кресла и поможет мне. Нет, вместо этого он просто продолжил сидеть на попе ровно и, сказав, что не желает пачкать свои ручки такой грязной работой, развернулся и принялся вскрывать очередного зомби. А остальные стояли и наблюдали за ним. Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу в их глазах страх. Но это невозможно. Они просто животные, они не могут чувствовать и не умеют думать. Вот почему его Устройство не работает. Недостаточно мозговой активности. Если бы оно работало, возможно, он перестал бы стрелять им в головы.

Замечательно. Реально Кости пришли.

А мне негде спрятаться...

 

 

**Мориарти**

**Будь осторожен! И до скорого. Целую! ХХХ ДМ**

Он милый, но иногда бывает таким жутким болваном... Особенно, когда на задании. Дома же он намного веселее. Кроме того раза, когда наказал меня за разорение стада. А я лишь выбраковывал неподходящие экземпляры. Уверен, если бы они были поумней и обладали хоть какими-то чувствами, они бы были даже рады пуле в голову. Но они все бесполезны. Нескольких Устройство убило на месте, а на остальных вообще не действует. Они слишком тупые. В голове один лишь ветер гуляет. А то и его нет.

Вот почему найденный Себом зомби может нам подойти! Если я смогу понять, почему он такой, то, возможно, смогу изменить и других. Тогда мое Устройство сможет получать достаточно мозговой активности и, наконец, заработать! И тогда я осуществлю все мои планы. А если не выйдет и я не получу нужной информации, то хотя бы смогу оставить это существо в качестве очередной зверушки. Оно выглядит послушным. У меня уже давно не было зверушек. Последнее съело Чарли. Оно стало слишком жестоким и превратилось в Скелета. Со временем они все такими становятся. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже.

Сейчас у меня в подвале их около пятидесяти. Конечно же, я могу держать больше - подвал довольно большой и занимает несколько уровней, - но мертвецы редко выходят за пределы города. Тупые создания. С другой стороны, там сохранились нормальные животные, годные в пищу. А иногда - и в качестве приманки.

~~***~~

Хотел бы я, чтобы там оказались еще и живые люди. А то только я и Себ. Поэтому-то у нас так мало зомби. Хотя я слышал, что за Лондоном бродит небольшой отряд, который скоро окажется поблизости. Возможно, я смог бы кого-то переманить к себе... У меня все еще много знакомых в преступном подполье, кто был бы только рад работенке...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила несколько изменить формат выкладки: со следующей главы я начну добавлять в начале авторские анонсы к будущим главам.  
> Плюс, если у кого-то есть вопросы по фанфику, то вы можете смело их задавать. Автор выказала готовность ответить на все. А кроме того, вы можете вносить свои предложения по дальнейшему развитию сюжета. У YourLoyalBlogger сейчас нелегкие времена. Давайте поддержим ее своими отзывами и просто теплыми пожеланиями.)


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Кое-какие возможные планы на будущее:  
> \- Больше Морана  
> \- Джон и Лок одни в городе  
> \- БИТВА  
> \- Совсем один  
> \- У меня больше никогда не будет с кем поговорить  
> \- Поимка

**Шерлок**  
  
На этот раз я захожу на кухню первым. Я бы сделал всем чай, но не знаю, как. Джон обычно включает чайник... и кладет пакетики в чашки. Но это не может быть все. Кому-то нужно добавлять белые кубики, кто-то любит с молоком, но здесь ничего этого нет. Так что люди корчат смешные лица, пока пьют свой чай. Разве молоко делает вкус другим? Подозреваю, это не так уж и важно.  
  
Мне придется сидеть здесь до тех пор, пока все не встанут, чтобы рассказать о Костях. А пока я бросаю Лестрейду его скучные носки. Они попадают ему прямо на лицо. Считаю на этом свою миссию выполненной. Сижу за столом и, когда солнце начинает светить в комнату сквозь окна, прикрываю глаза. Оно такое яркое, ненавижу это. Я бы подошел к окну и задернул шторы, но боюсь, что наступлю на кого-нибудь, а они все с оружием. Кроме Майкрофта. Но у него есть зонт. Хотя, вряд ли он сможет нанести им хоть какой-то вред. Он правда думает, что зонт может заменить оружие?  
  
Один из них храпит. Думаю, это Андерсон. Что за ужасный звук. Словно какое-то животное рычит. Больное животное. Как же мне хочется, чтобы он перестал. Дверь в ванную открывается и оттуда выходит Джон. На нем красные носки с животными с шипами на спинах и украшенная мною куртка прямо поверх пижамы. Он выглядит невыспавшимся. Машет мне рукой и, едва не споткнувшись о порог, заходит на кухню. И включает чайник. Это первое, что он делает каждое утро. Думаю, он без этого не может нормально функционировать. Это что-то, что относится к живым? Или только к Джону? Похоже, он живет только на джеме и чае. Несколько раз часто моргнув, он все никак не может заставить себя держать глаза открытыми. Когда вскипевший чайник начинает свистеть на всю комнату, Джон берет его одной рукой и разливает воду по чашкам с пакетиками. И оставляет. Вдохнув аромат свежего чая, он довольно вздыхает.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Лок. - Хрипло здоровается Джон после первого глотка чая.  
  
\- Да. - То есть, сейчас утро и для тебя оно доброе. А мой мозг сейчас занят совершенно другим.  
  
\- Эм... спасибо за носки. Они очень... интересные. - Ему не понравилось? Я неправильно выбрал? Или он на самом деле считает их интересными?  
  
\- Не за что... - Смотрю вниз на его ступни. Больше никаких дырок. Хотя я вижу, как пальцы на его ногах шевелятся. Мои так не могут. Пробую, на всякий случай... Нет, не могут.  
  
\- Лок? - О... он ловит меня за разглядыванием собственных ног. Это унизительно.  
  
\- Джон. - Он улыбается.  
  
\- Это случайно не чаем пахнет? - просыпается Лестрейд. Носки все еще лежат у него на голове. Он снимает их с явным замешательством во взгляде. Затем смотрит на Джона, на меня и снова на носки. - Откуда это появилось?  
  
\- Оттуда же, откуда и мои, полагаю. - Джон поворачивается ко мне лицом, и я делаю вид, что смотрю в другую сторону.  
  
\- Вот это носки, Джон...  
  
\- Хей! С ними все в порядке. И они очень теплые. - Что-то не так с выбранными мною носками?  
  
\- Как скажешь. Ладно, чай-то там еще остался?  


~~***~~

  
  
Следующим просыпается Майкрофт. Он протирает глаза и тут же одевает халат, прямо поверх пижамы. Думаю, никому не позволено видеть его в таком виде. Возможно, это даже противозаконно. Погодите... почему это я так подумал? Ладно, не важно. Может, это и не важно. Или, наоборот, важно. Нет, это всего лишь пижама.  
  
Мне надо перестать спорить с собой. Это раздражает.  
  
Майкрофт тоже хочет чая, так что я игнорирую его и перевожу все свое внимание на единственное еще спящее тело на полу. На Андерсона. Беру в руку черный маркер и пытаюсь поудобнее его перехватить. Хочу нарисовать что-нибудь у него на лице. Ручка выскальзывает из моих пальцев и улетает прямиком в чай Майкрофта. Не совсем то, чего я хотел, но тоже неплохо. Он окидывает меня жутко неодобрительным взглядом. Показываю ему зубы. Он, вздохнув, уходит. Джон цыкает, и я вдруг начинаю чувствовать стыд. Ну почему я не могу веселиться над Майкрофтом?  
  
\- Лок, прекращай уже с этим. - Джон сидит за столом. Поэтому просто поворачиваюсь на сидении и кладу на столешницу локти.  
  
\- Что? - Прекращать с чем? Я понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
  
\- Пытаться разозлить его. Нужно, чтобы вы ладили. Чтобы он перестал желать увести тебя с собой силой. Так что прекрати его отталкивать. - Но это так легко, Джон. Я не могу перестать.  
  
\- Но...  
  
\- Никаких "но", Лок. - Ты скучный.  
  
\- Н-не хотелкидатьручку. - Нет, паузы должны быть длиннее. Но Джон и так всегда понимает.  
  
\- Тогда почему... это вышло случайно, так? Просто будь впредь осторожнее.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
\- Прекрасно.  


~~***~~

  
  
Когда почти все уже поднялись и по большей части оделись, начинаю трясти стол. Думаю, это беспокоит Джона. Потому, что он хватается за стол с другого края, будто боится, что я его переверну. А это было бы интересно. Я, конечно же, могу сказать им сейчас, но они беседуют. Молли с Салли все еще наверху. Если они в ближайшее время не спустятся, мне придется их заставить. Джон бы назвал эту затею "нехорошей".  
  
Слышу их шаги на лестнице почти тут же, как мне приходит в голову сходить за ними. Салли уже одета, Молли - в своей пижаме и в кожаной куртке поверх. Они обе выглядят уставшими. Разве они совсем не устраивают себе тихих часов? Или они не ложатся спать, как только уходят в кровать? Обе сразу же идут к чайнику. Люди и чай. Я качаю головой. Мне на лицо падает прядь волос. Надо попросить Джона вновь заняться моей прической. Волосы уже сильно спутались.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Джон.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, друг? - Думаю над этим секунду. Ну или дольше секунды.  
  
\- Нет. - Джон резко открывает рот, потом так же резко захлопывает. Он выглядит очень серьезным, когда ставит чашку на стол.  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
Я указываю на его носки.  
  
\- Яходил... наружу. За носками. - Только я не сказал "носки". Я назвал их перчатками для ног. Потому что я идиот.  
  
\- И...  
  
\- Пош-шел туда!  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Извини. - Не моя вина, что я такой медленный.  
  
\- Кости. Злые... наменя.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо. Они за тобой не проследили?  
  
\- Не уверен. Но... бес-спокоюсь. - Опять эти длинные слова. Ненавижу их.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я скажу остальным. - Он зовет вторженцев в гостиную. Ему это сделать намного легче, чем мне. - А ты жди здесь.  
  
Конечно же.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Сообщение Лока меня тревожит. Я ждал, что это случится. Такая толпа живых в одном месте обязательно привлечет к себе внимание. А Лок дергается из-за Костей. С чего бы им на него злиться? Они чуют, что он другой? Это возможно. Мы так мало знаем о ходячих. И это означает, что он тоже в опасности. Если Кости все же проследили за ним, то нам надо уходить...  
  
\- Джон? В чем дело, приятель?  
  
\- Слушайте, нам надо поговорить.  
  
Вся компания тут же подходит ближе и замирает. Даже солдаты. Я передаю им рассказ Лока. В течение нескольких минут все спорят. Верить его словам или нет. В конце концов, за всех отвечает Майкрофт.  
  
\- Я беспокоился, что так и будет. Нам надо уходить, как только мы соберем свои вещи.  
  
\- Сегодня?  
  
\- Если получится. Сейчас раннее утро, мы же не хотим испытывать удачу, шатаясь по городу ночью. Они охотятся в темноте. - Солдаты кивают, говорят "есть, сэр" и выходят из комнаты. Конечно же, паковаться.  
  
В комнате стоит тишина.  
  
\- А что насчет Лока? - никому не хочется отвечать на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Что ж. Я бы, конечно, предпочел взять его с нами. Но понимаю, что он будет сильно против. Если он что-то не хочет, заставить его невозможно. Если же передумает, он может пойти с нами. Иначе, полагаю, ему будет лучше остаться здесь.  
  
Лок, уже стоя подле меня, счастливо фыркает. Похоже, он не понимает.  
  
Я должен пойти с ними.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Возможно, в следующей главе я уделю больше внимания точке зрения Лока на все.  
> А эта небольшая идейка появилась у меня несколько дней назад. Это относится к ближайшему будущему... вроде... небольшой вольности. Еще мне интересно, угадаете ли вы, кого именно упомянет Майкрофт. Это довольно важно. И, возможно, мне не стоило этого говорить.
> 
> Просто проигнорируйте.
> 
> Хех.
> 
> Приятного прочтения.

**М** **айкрофт**  
  
Мне не надо собирать вещи. Это так. Все, что я взял с собой, уже и так упаковано. А раз так, решаю достать небольшой портативный DVD-плеер. Это просто гениальное маленькое произведение искусства. Огромный объем памяти, изящный корпус и солнечная батарея в качестве зарядного устройства. В итоге получилось что-то вроде небольшого ноутбука. Только по виду напоминает скорее старые DVD-плееры. Мои солдаты пользуются им, когда не находятся в дозоре. А несколько дней назад я как раз залил в него целую пачку фильмов, телепередач и образовательных программ. Я совсем забыл о нем, пока речь не зашла о необходимости собирать вещи. Я взял его с собой не просто так. А для развлечения солдат, конечно же. Но вытащив его на свет божий, у меня затеплилась слабая надежда, что он может пригодиться еще или Шерлоку, или Джону Ватсону.  
  
Понятия не имею, чего хочу этим добиться. Это лишь совершенно нелогичная надежда непонятно на что. Но я достаю его сейчас просто на всякий случай. Известие, что Шерлок, будучи одним из ходячих, демонстрировал необычное для них поведение, родило в моей голове целую мириаду мыслей. И одной из них была та, что, возможно, он способен учиться. Я отбросил ее, как несостоятельную, но все же прихватил с собой в поход пару вещей. Уже давно, еще когда зомби-апокалипсис только набирал обороты, возникла теория, что мы могли бы обучать живых мертвецов. Но, конечно же, никто не воспринял ее всерьез. И тогда человек, который и предложил эту идею, просто ушел из лагеря.  
  
Однако, войдя в гостиную, где Лок, сидя на одном из стульев, словно на насесте, перебегая взглядом с одного человека на другого, наблюдает, как те собираются, я понимаю, что моя мысль, как и теория, верны. Джон убрал свои вещи, как и пакеты Лока, под стол. Он выглядит весьма взволнованным. Похоже, он все еще не решил, стоит ли ему пойти с нами или остаться здесь. Возможно, им двоим стоит переждать и отправиться к лагерю отдельно от остальных? Это намного опаснее, да, но я могу дать им карту, на которой обозначено несколько все еще действующих безопасных мест.  
  
Подойдя к Джону, кладу ему на колени свой плеер, защитный чехол и наушники. Он поднимает на меня взгляд:  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Развлечение. Для вас и Лока. Так же там есть кое-что для образования. В основном программы для детей, но, если меня не подводит память, как-то вы сказали мне, что технически ему всего пять лет. Но я нисколько не умоляю его интеллект, совершенно ясно, что он ничуть не пострадал. Я полагаю, что некоторые простые образовательные программы могут оказаться ему весьма полезны. Хотя бы на первых парах.  
  
Джон молчит какое-то время, а потом улыбается:  
  
\- Рад, что вы смогли это разглядеть, Майкрофт Холмс. Развлечения, говорите? Вы же знаете... так ведь? Что я не уверен, что должен идти с вами?  
  
\- Что вы планировали пойти своим путем? Конечно. Это очевидно. Вот почему я даю вам еще и эту карту. Отмеченные на ней места - это безопасные дома, где можно передохнуть.  
  
\- Не так уж и много...  
  
\- Нет. Некоторых мы лишились в первые же дни. Эти постройки на самом деле должны были быть единым комплексом. Но и этого должно хватить, раз вы не сможете перемещаться по ночам.  
  
\- Это... нам очень поможет. Спасибо. И извините... если я был несколько резок с вами ранее.  
  
\- Уверен, я это заслужил. - Вам не за что извиняться, доктор Ватсон. Я рад, что вы так хорошо относитесь к моему брату, вне зависимости от его состояния.  
  
\- ...Да, возможно, что и так.  
  
  
  
 **Джон**  
  
Когда он кладет мне на колени коробку, я не уверен, что мне стоит ее вскрывать. Она может и взорваться. Ведь я все еще не знаю, как именно мистер Холмс относится лично ко мне. Но развлечения? Более тщательно изучив ее содержимое, я обнаруживаю, что это всего лишь небольшой портативный плеер. И на него уже записана стопка фильмов. Большая стопка. И несколько телешоу, о которых я не вспоминал уже несколько лет! И все же я должен задать этот вопрос:  
  
\- Рад, что вы смогли это разглядеть, Майкрофт Холмс. Развлечения, говорите? Вы же знаете... так ведь? Что я не уверен, что должен идти с вами? - Я не могу оставить его здесь одного, а он не может пойти в лагерь с нами.  
  
\- Что вы планировали пойти своим путем? Конечно. Это очевидно. Вот почему я даю вам еще и эту карту. Отмеченные на ней места - это безопасные дома, где можно передохнуть.  
  
\- Не так уж и много...  
  
\- Нет. Некоторых мы лишились в первые же дни. Эти постройки на самом деле должны были быть единым комплексом. Но и этого должно хватить, раз вы не сможете перемещаться по ночам.  
  
\- Это... нам очень поможет. Спасибо. И извините... если я был несколько резок с вами ранее. - Хотя... вы тот еще гад.  
  
\- Уверен, я это заслужил. - Да, именно так.  
  
\- ...Да, возможно, что и так.  
  
\- Там так же имеются солнечные батареи, если нужно. Заряжать можно или так, или через USB-кабель. Не то чтобы я пользовался им лично, но солдатам, похоже, нравится.  
  
Уау, а это неплохое подспорье. Знаю, что в лагере это довольно ценная вещь, хотя в том же госпитале есть свой генератор. Да и в других подразделениях лагеря. И больше одного. Но люди стараются пользоваться возобновляемыми ресурсами, чтобы ограничить потребление электричества. Но я не сильно удивлен. Не так чтобы у нас было много солнечного света в доступе. Но нам хватает.  
  
\- Спасибо. Уверен, Локу понравится. Как только он разберется, что это вообще. - И проигнорирует тот факт, что вещь получена от вас.  
  
\- Надеюсь на это. А сейчас... похоже, все уже готовы. Нам нужно отправляться.  
  
Народ, уже упаковавший вещи и готовый к выходу, стоит в дверях. Грег смотрит на меня растеряно. Он все еще думает, что я пойду с ними. Но я не могу оставить Лока. За ним следят. Ему тоже надо уходить отсюда, только немного погодя, когда Кости слегка успокоятся и ставят его в покое. Плюс, еще до встречи с остальными, мы планировали отправиться к лагерю. И все это знают.  
  
\- Не идешь с нами, друг? - Он пытается прояснить ситуацию, которая, очевидно, его несколько пугает.  
  
\- Нет, задержусь здесь на какое-то время. Увидимся в лагере.  
  
\- Уже устал от нас, да? Не могу тебя в этом винить. Хорошо. Береги себя, Джон. - Я едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вскочить с кресла и не обнять его. Кто знает, увидимся ли мы вновь? Но ограничиваюсь лишь похлопыванием по спине.  
  
\- До встречи, дорогой брат. - Лок не делает ни одного движения в сторону Майкрофта. Но кивает. Думаю, это все же лучше, чем ничего.  
  
\- Еще увидимся, Лок. - Однако, он все-таки протягивает Грегу одну из своих картинок. Клянусь, я видел, как Майкрофт поморщился. Нам стоит поработать над их отношениями. Он все же родня. А Локу нужна семья.  


~~***~~

  
  
Вдруг, как по команде, все уходят, и в комнате остаемся лишь мы вдвоем. Лок подходит к столу и берет в руки плеер, изучая его более детально. А я все еще не могу отойти от потрясения. Внезапно стало так тихо... Я уже привык к звукам, издаваемым несколькими людьми, ютящимися в небольшой квартирке. Это дарит более реальное ощущение дома. Что совсем не значит, что я не люблю находиться в компании Лока. Просто иногда он бывает очень утомительным.  
  
\- Что... это?  
  
\- Хм?  
  
\- Это.  
  
\- О, это плеер. Он показывает фильмы и телешоу.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- ...Давай, я покажу тебе.  
  
Нажимаю кнопку пуска и жду, пока аппарат загрузится. И выбираю одно из тех глупых дешевых дневных шоу, что обычно крутили по телевизору. "Мой парень изменяет мне с моим братом" - такого сорта. Лок едва не падает задом на стул, пытаясь отодвинуться от экрана подальше. Он не помнит, что такое телевизор? Но один же как раз стоит в его гостиной, покрытый пылью и кружевной салфеткой. С одной стороны к салфетке подвешена игрушечная обезьянка. Однако, первый шок быстро проходит, и Лок уже будто приклеился к экрану плеера, поглощенный происходящим в шоу, и кричащий на действующих лиц так, будто они могут его слышать. Замечательно, это займет его на всю ночь. И он не захочет сбежать куда-нибудь впотьмах, ища себе приключений на пятую точку.  
  
Думаю, пока Лок занят, мне стоит пойти принять душ.  
  
\- НЕТ. НЕ ОТ-ТЕЦ. ЭТОТ!  
  
\- ИДИОТ!  
  
  
  
 **Шерлок**  
  
Все в этом... "шоу" - идиоты.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** упомянутая ниже картинка появилась на Шерлокологии уже пару лет назад. Плюс, она есть в ссылках в шапке.  
>  Не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Очередная глава посвящена празднику Хеллоуина! А вы знали, что на Шерлокологии есть обойка в стиле зомби!лока и "Тепла наших тел"? В общем, я переделала весь свой тумблеровский блог в этом же стиле! Юху!)
> 
> Ну, а теперь к делу. У нас, наверно, будет еще одна мирная глава, а потом начнется ангст!
> 
> Разве это не весело? :D
> 
> Нет?)
> 
> В общем, наслаждайтесь!

**Шерлок**  
  
Из-за Джона мы уходим только на следующий день. Не знаю, почему он захотел подождать, остальные ведь уходили в большой спешке. Собрав в свой рюкзак оставшуюся еду, он упаковывает ко мне в сумку шахматную доску, карты и разные мелочи для игр. Думаю, мы действительно уходим, ведь Джон переоделся в свой походный костюм, как я его про себя окрестил. Темные штаны и куртка, военные ботинки с высоким голенищем, пистолет, два ножа, а теперь еще и бита для крикета.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
\- Лок, ты не видел Гледстоуна? - Нет. Нет, этот монстр не пойдет с нами. Он может остаться здесь.  
  
\- Нет. - Я запер его в шкафу для белья.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Да. Не-мёрт-т-твые нелгут.  
  
\- Это вулканцы. А с твоего языка спокойно слетает все, что угодно. В том числе и ложь.  
  
\- ...Что? Что такое вул-канцы? Это можно есть?  
  
\- Неважно. Стой здесь и жди меня. - Как пожелаешь.  


~~***~~

  
  
Его нет уже кучу времени. Должно быть, он совершенно не умеет искать. Может, мне стоит найти его? Нет... он сказал, чтобы я был здесь. Конечно же, он будет недоволен, если я сойду с места. И все же...  
  
\- ЧЕРТ ТЕБЯ ДЕРИ!  
  
\- ДЖОН! - По голосу похоже, что ему больно.  
  
Схожу с места и спешу на звук его криков. И нахожу на полу с Гледстоуном, вцепившимся ему в грудную клетку. Наверно, кот очень испугался и, когда дверца шкафа открылась, набросился на первого же, кого увидел. Джона. У него кровь! Снимаю с Джона Гледстоуна: ужасное животное забирается мне на плечи и прыгает куда-то за спину, скрываясь в коридоре.  
  
\- Джон... ты в порядке? - Идиот. Конечно же, он не в порядке.  
  
\- Все нормально, Лок. Просто неожиданно, не больше. - Морщась, он принимает сидячее положение.  
  
\- Кровь... - Хорошо, что я не вампир, так ведь, Джон? То есть, иногда и кровь может выглядеть вполне аппетитно... но не на тебе.  
  
\- В самом деле? Бедное создание, должно быть, сильно перепугалось. - Бедное создание? Это же настоящий монстр.  
  
Поднявшись с пола, Джон возвращается на кухню, где залезает в один из пакетов и, достав из него аптечку, протягивает ее мне. Что? Я не знаю, что с этим делать! Может, ты сам обработаешь свои раны? Ты же доктор. Это кардинально противоположно тому, что, по-хорошему, я должен делать в такой ситуации, ты ведь в курсе? И прекрати так на меня смотреть.  
  
\- Лок, я не вижу, где он меня поцарапал. Тебе всего лишь надо прилепить пластырь в нужных местах. Это все. - Пластырь... А что из этого всего "пластырь"?  
  
Открываю коробку, и большая ее часть тут же вываливается на пол. Упс. Джон помогает мне сложить все обратно, после чего протягивает три белые полоски, предлагая их вскрыть. Пытаюсь это сделать. Без особого успеха, впрочем. У меня же пальцы мертвеца. Джон вновь мне помогает, но устраивает при этом целое представление: тяжело вздохнув, по очереди вскрывает каждую упаковку и протягивает мне эти полоски по одной. По крайней мере, теперь все довольно просто. Я всего лишь прилепляю каждый пластырь на свою царапину. Не так уж и сложно. Оставив защитные бумажки на полу, выразительно смотрю Джону в глаза. Уверен, что совсем не сложно понять, что я хочу от него.  
  
Или нет.  
  
Джон убирает аптечку к себе в рюкзак и протягивает мне мою сумку и гарпун. Гледстоун стоит в дверях, уже готовый идти с нами. Чудовище.  
  
Надеюсь, тебя угораздит случайно заблудиться.  


~~***~~

  
  
Пока мы идем, Джон все время молчит. Он на взводе, и я явно вижу, что у него в голове вертится куча разных мыслей. Хотелось бы, чтобы он успокоился. Мы уже через это проходили, так что и сейчас справимся. Разве что, он сейчас о чем-то другом беспокоится. Джон останавливается. Почему мы остановились? Нет. Нетнетнетнет. Он нашел мотоцикл. И он весьма этому рад. Просто ужасное сочетание. Думаю, мне пора уходить.  
  
\- Лок...  
  
\- Нет, Джон. - Это уже слишком.  
  
\- Так будет быстрее. - Быстрее? Ты так сильно хочешь от меня избавиться?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Лок, ну же. Если мы воспользуемся мотоциклом, то успеем до безопасного места затемно. Я лично не планировал идти весь путь до лагеря пешком и без привалов. - Нет, это, скорее всего, будет слишком опасно.  
  
\- Не... безопасно.  
  
\- А идти на своих двоих по территории, где нас окружают зомби и затаившиеся Кости, не опасно, что ли? - Тебя никто не окружает. И я совсем не похож на полчище зомби.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Джон зачем-то забирает мои сумки, и я неловко забираюсь на сидение мотоцикла. Фыркаю, когда Гледстоун добровольно запрыгивает в открытую сумку, что Джон поставил на землю. После этого он сует ее мне в руки. Чудесно. Джон заводит мотор, и я, внезапно ощутив приступ паники, вцепляюсь в него мертвой хваткой. А он спокойно летит себе по улицам города, что звался когда-то Лондоном. Видимо, Джон думает, что это весело. Живые мертвецы и транспортные средства не совместимы, Джон!  
  
О, черт.  
  
Хотел бы я, чтобы меня могло тошнить.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Он вцепился в меня так крепко, что, думаю, у меня останутся синяки. По крайней мере, теперь не надо беспокоиться о том, что он может свалиться. Скорее всего, Лок даже не смотрит. Зажмурился что есть силы. Извини, друг. Но так действительно быстрее. Вряд ли зомби угонятся за мотоциклом. Вот Кости могут, но, к счастью, я ни одного не слышу.  
  
Черт. Поторопился с выводами. Как обычно!  
  
\- Держись, Лок!  
  
\- Держ-жись?!  
  
Когда вопли Скелетов становятся громче, мы заворачиваем за угол и съезжаем в ближайшую переулок. Там я вижу коробку и кусок доски поверх, достаточно длинный, чтобы использовать его как трамплин и перемахнуть через изгородь, что преграждает дорогу. Это должно задержать их на какое-то время. Лок ругается. Как умеет. Бедняга. Он утыкается головой мне в спину. Просто потерпи немного, друг. Мы пока еще не выбрались. Еще один Скелет преследует нас. Мне удается увернуться от него, за секунду до того, как его костлявая лапа смыкается на фюзеляже мотоцикла. Достаю заткнутый за спину пистолет и стреляю ему в голову. Ради нашей же безопасности. Лок кричит мне следить за тем, куда я еду. Но он же так и не открыл глаз! Как он это делает вообще?  
  
Думаешь, это впервые, когда мне приходится убегать от толпы зомби на мотоцикле? Ладно, хорошо, впервые. Но я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Черт, еще один.  


~~***~~

  
  
Черт подери, они повсюду. Но, наконец-таки, мне удается оторваться. Они отстают, не поспевая за мотоциклом. Хорошо. Скорее всего, они не последние, но пока и так сойдет. Гоню по дороге до тех пор, пока не начинает темнеть. Похоже, будет дождь. Как же удачно, что мы недалеко от одного из безопасных мест. Паркую мотоцикл в небольшом дворике и закрываю обнесенные по верхнему краю колючей проволокой ворота. Должно быть, их несколько лет не трогали. Проходим через заднюю дверь. Металлическая, с замком. Спасибо, Майкрофт. Вытаскиваю пистолет и только после аккуратно открываю дверь. Лок страхует меня, держа наготове свой гарпун. В здании два этажа, мансарда и подвал. Каждая дверь, включая все окна, защищена. Здесь нет электричества, но и так довольно неплохо. Оно нам не нужно, да и будет даже безопаснее, если мы будем пользоваться факелами, свечами или фонариками. Или всем сразу.  
  
Решаем остаться в мансарде, так как там есть запасная лестница наружу. Плюс, Лок говорит, что так безопаснее. Кости, конечно, умеют прыгать с крыши на крышу, но Лок сомневается, что они будут так упрямо нас преследовать. Скелеты так долго идут за пищей, только если запах достаточно сильный. А на мне был созданный Локом репеллент. Разворачиваю свой спальный мешок и щелкаю выключателем на фонарике. Лок ставит свою сумку на пол. Из нее тут же выкатывается Гледстоун. Да так, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Лок шипит на него, пока кот не сбегает от зомби в стоящую поодаль пустую коробку и не затихает там.  
  
Остаток вечера трачу на скромный ужин, игру в шахматы с Локом и подготовку ко сну. Лок находит несколько диванных подушек и сворачивается на них не хуже кота, которого терпеть не может. Знакомлю его с наушниками, которые он постоянно вынимает. Он опять утыкается носом в экран плеера, так что я могу спокойно переодеться в пижаму. Что бы он там ни смотрел, это ему так явно не нравится, что я спрашиваю, в чем дело.  
  
\- Что... это? - Он поворачивает плеер и... это фильм о зомби. "Зомби по имени Шон", если точнее.  
  
\- Всего лишь кино, Лок. Это все не реально, помнишь?  
  
\- Неправл... Плохо.  
  
\- Да, Лок. А теперь я пойду спать, хорошо?  
  
\- Плохо. З-зомби оскорб-бить.  
  
\- Как угодно. Спокойной ночи.  


~~***~~

  
  
\- ...плохо.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Не буду углубляться в то, почему эта глава выкладывается с такой задержкой. Как и почему может изобиловать ошибками. Если что, идите на фанфикшен.нет.
> 
> Приятного прочтения. Следующая глава не будет так же мила.

**Шерлок**  
  
Всю ночь я смотрю мультики. Большая их часть невероятно скучна, но несколько - с натяжкой - можно назвать занимательными. Даже несмотря на то, что в них всех ноль смысла, и происходящее совершенно невозможно повторить в реальной жизни. Но это лучше, чем то оскорбительное и просто отвратительное нечто, что называют "фильмами о зомби", что я смотрел до них. Абсолютно всё в этих фильмах полнейшая чушь. И меня не волнует, что их снимали до Апокалипсиса, - это не оправдание для плохого сценария. Надеюсь, Джон их не смотрел. В припадке злости я, видимо, сломал несколько коробок. Поэтому-то весь пол и усыпан какими-то странными белыми бобами. На вкус - гадость. Я всего лишь лизнул один из них, чтобы узнать, что это, но понял, что потребуется еще пара экспериментов. Это же логично.  
  
Джон никогда не узнает об этом.  
  
Закрываю крышку устройства, только когда сквозь заколоченные окна начинает пробиваться солнечный свет. Ставлю его под один из освещенных участков, так же, как это делали люди. Сажусь обратно на кучу старых коробок и жду пробуждения Джона. Это может случиться в любой момент. Он проснется, поворчит, сощурится на яркий свет и чертыхнется, потом снова поворчит, уже на отсутствие чая, и попытается вновь уснуть. В чем не преуспеет. А я буду ждать, пока он закончит свой утренний ритуал, чтобы заговорить с ним. Не уверен, что успел отойти еще с прошлого раза...  
  
Если он не проснется в самое ближайшее время, я вернусь к просмотру видео. Я еще не досмотрел неправдоподобные приключения мальчика и его желтой собаки, что может менять свое обличье.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Все еще не проснулся. Может, мне стоит его толкнуть? Нет... это может оказаться опасным. Но я не могу просто сидеть здесь и ничего не делать. Думаю, я могу пока сходить и осмотреть дом. Да, это будет намного познавательнее. Встаю и, кинув последний взгляд сначала на спящего Джона, а после на Гледстоуна, подхожу и открываю люк в подвал.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Поправка... безопасное место не такое уж и безопасное.  
  
Мои пальцы застряли в мышеловке с заплесневевшим сыром, а меня самого едва не раздавили громадные напольные часы. В кухне было так темно, что я наткнулся на холодильник и стол, после чего поскользнулся на маленьком белом бобе из коробки и свалился с лестницы. Поэтому и лежу сейчас в таком положении. Тело не пострадало, кости не сломаны. Мне удалось сгруппироваться во время падения, но я все еще нахожусь вверх ногами, рискуя в любой момент съехать по ступеням вниз. Так что я пока побуду так, как есть, - полежу на лестнице, пока не придумаю выхода из положения.  
  
А Джон так и не проснулся, что ли?!  
  
А! Вовремя я о нем вспомнил. Слышу, как он ругается наверху и выкрикивает мое имя. Надо было оставить ему записку... хотя, это были бы лишь неразборчивые каракули, ну или своего рода иероглифы. Люк открывается, и я слышу приближающиеся по ступеням шаги. А после - какой-то ужасный звук вырывается из его горла. Я никогда больше не хочу слышать этот звук.  
  
\- Лок! Боже, Лок, ты в порядке? - Он осматривает меня дважды прежде, чем приподнимает мою голову и помогает встать на ноги без угрозы того, чтобы пересчитать собою все оставшиеся ступеньки.  
  
\- Я... впрядке. Джон... С д-добрым утром. - Он выглядит раздраженным. И делает несколько глубоких вздохов прежде, чем ответить.  
  
\- С добрым утром? Я просыпаюсь и вижу, что тебя нет. А потом нахожу тебя на лестнице, на полпути к полу. И ты говоришь мне "С добрым утром"? Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался? - Нет... но это же длилось всего несколько минут... хотя, приятно, что ты волновался. Даже если и не стоило, я ведь в порядке.  
  
\- ...извини? - Он повторяет "извини" себе под нос несколько раз, потом качает головой и идет на кухню.  
  
\- Что случилось с твоими пальцами?!  
  
А, да... мышеловка так и висит на моей руке.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что на зомби повреждения не заживают так же, как на людях. - Если вообще заживают. Делаю ему выговор, пока массирую его пальцы после того, как снимаю с них мышеловку.  
  
Что на самом деле бессмысленно, но мне самому от этого легче. Осматриваюсь. Что-то я не помню, чтобы тут стоял такой беспорядок, когда мы только приехали. Видимо, Лок занимался исследованиями. У него просто-таки кошачье любопытство. Из-за чего он постоянно и влипает в какие-нибудь неприятности.  
  
\- Я знаю. ...в порядке. - Как угодно.  
  
Отпускаю его пальцы и иду на кухню. Ничего не работает, но у нас в пакетах все еще есть еда, а это все, что мне требуется. Делаю себе легкий завтрак. А Лок тем временем начинает вытаскивать из всех ящиков, до которых может дотянуться, кастрюли и сковородки. Бесполезно просить его перестать. Пока он не сильно шумит, мне все равно, чем он занят.  
  
Мне не хватает чашечки свежезаваренного чая.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Поймав едва не упавшую пирамиду из кухонной утвари и сняв с головы Лока кастрюлю, я решаю, что мне надо срочно что-то придумать, чтобы удержать его от дальнейших "приключений". Но выбор невелик. Я могу включить ему что-нибудь на ноутбуке, но мне в голову приходит идея получше. Я начинаю учить его азбуке. По три буквы за раз. А, Б и В. Демонстрирую, как они звучат, называю по несколько слов, начинающихся с этих букв, и показываю, как их писать (заглавные и прописные сразу). К обеду мы доходим до Ж. Оставляю его самому себя развлекать и углубляюсь в свой рюкзак: в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного, что не надо готовить.  
  
Лок так и сидит на полу, пытаясь нарисовать на маленькой доске, что я нашел на чердаке, букву Ж. Он держит голубой мелок словно ребенок, зажав в кулаке. Но он все равно горд собой, когда у него получается ее написать. Его глаза сияют, а на губах появляется самодовольная улыбка: будто я не имею к этому никакого отношения, и он сам, без чьей-либо помощи, до всего этого дошел. Гледстоун, конечно же, не может оставить этого без внимания и портит картину, пройдясь по доске лапами, после чего оставляет на полу кучу маленьких светлых отпечатков. Мне приходится силой удерживать Лока на месте, пока кот не сбегает из комнаты.  
  
Не думаю, что "Я тебя мелом испачкаю!" такая уж страшная угроза.  
  
Несколько часов спустя мы доходим до Л. Эта буква Локу очень нравится. Теперь он знает две буквы своего имени. Он написал ЛК в углу доски. Конечно, написал - это громко сказано. Л у него написана немного криво, а К в два раза больше нее. Но это неважно. Я учу зомби читать и писать, и у него получается! И хотя у нас тут у одного зомби творится настоящий прорыв, нам все равно надо двигаться дальше. Но сегодня, думаю, мы вновь переночуем здесь. За окном все еще штормит. Хороший повод, чтобы задержаться.  
  
Хотя, это означает еще одну ночь в ледяной мансарде. Может, где-нибудь здесь есть одеяла...  
  
\- Лок, раз уж мы собираемся остаться здесь еще на ночь, я хочу поискать одеяла. Ты тут справишься без меня?  
  
Он даже не снисходит до ответа, просто кивает, продолжая заполнять темную поверхность доски буквами Л.  
  
\- Хорошо. Кричи, если понадоблюсь.  
  
Тут просто обязаны быть одеяла...  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Не понимаю, о чем он беспокоится. Я буду в порядке. Если только это отвратительное животное не вернется. Продолжаю писать букву Л на доске. Я горжусь собой. Ведь я учусь писать и читать. И теперь я знаю почти все буквы. Может, однажды я все же смогу читать книги? Дома у меня их много. Было бы неплохо узнать, о чем они все. И папки тоже! О, разве это не волнующе?!  
  
Вдруг снаружи раздается какой-то резкий грохот, и я подпрыгиваю на месте. Это раскат грома, идиот. Но он слишком громкий, почему я и закрываю уши ладонями. Слышу вопль откуда-то из коридора. Ясно, Гледстоун тоже боится грома и молний. То есть, просто боится. Без тоже. Я-то не боюсь. Еще один оглушающий раскат, и я, подскочив на ноги, несусь вверх по лестнице к двери. К шкафу. Видимо, отсюда Джон и достал свои одеяла. Тут будет не так громко. Поэтому выкидываю из его недр коробку и залезаю внутрь. Тут достаточно места, чтобы я мог сесть, скрестив ноги и прижав голову к коленям. У меня есть факел, мелок и доска. Так что останусь-ка я здесь, пока все не утихнет.  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет, иди прочь.  
  
НЕТ!  
  
Ну, хорошо.  
  
Глупый кот.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Нахожу Лока несколько часов спустя в бельевом шкафу. Он с головой спрятался под одеяло. А Гледстоун свернулся у него на коленях, явно сильно напуганный. На доске выведены все буквы от А до Л. Заглавные и прописные. И даже вполне читабельно. Вытаскиваю его из шкафа. Одеяло падает с его головы. Легко взъерошив темные кудри, натягиваю одеяло обратно ему на голову. И не спеша увожу в мансарду.  
  
\- Я н-не... боялся.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет.  
  
\- Хорошо... что ты знаешь. - Да, я понимаю. В том, чтобы бояться, нет ничего плохого. Гром и меня до сих пор иногда пугает.  
  
Время до сна я занимаю обустройством более комфортабельного и теплого спального места и просмотром фильма. А потом вновь ищу пропавшего Лока. Он находится в бельевом шкафу. Не могу сказать, что удивлен. Ничто больше не может меня по-настоящему удивить. Я усаживаю его на свою постель, ставлю проигрыватель ему на колени, вставляю в уши наушники и натягиваю поверх одеяло так, чтобы оно накрывало и его, и ноутбук. Затем сажусь подле него - спина к спине - и открываю книгу. Интересно, он и в прошлой жизни боялся грозы или это... результат его эволюции. Может, на Бейкер-стрит ему комфортнее настолько, что не нужно ничего бояться.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Да, друг?  
  
\- Спас-сибо.  
  
\- Да без проблем. Но как только устану, ты пойдешь вон из моей кровати, понятно?  
  
\- Законмр... хорошо.  
  
Мы продолжим наше путешествие завтра, мой друг. И скоро наши пути разойдутся.  
  
Извини.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Короткая глава! Извиняюсь, мои руки совсем плохи, но я просто обязана была написать это! Вот и пришел ангст. Еще раз извиняюсь, но он был запланирован с самого начала, потому что я не способна начать историю, не имея хотя бы приблизительного представления о том, что будет в середине и в конце.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!

**Шерлок**  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, пора спать, парень. - Уже? Но это... Ладно. Я же не знаю, сколько времени. Нужно будет попросить Джона научить меня. Я привык определять время по той рутине, что ежедневно делали другие зомби. Ну и то, что небо темнеет, тоже помогает.  
  
Выбираюсь из "кровати" Джона и доползаю до своего гнезда из подушек, утаскивая свое одеяло с собой. Пока я устраиваюсь на новом месте, Джон чистит зубы. На улице вовсю льет дождь, периодически сверкает молния, а после почти сразу раздается жуткий грохот. У меня нет ни одной логической причины, чтобы бояться. Это всего лишь погода. И да, это громко. Но с логической точки зрения, меня не должно это беспокоить. Но, похоже, логика не работает, когда дело касается того, что беспокоит зомби. Вернувшись, Джон быстро ныряет под одеяла в своей постели с головой.  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- Да? - Неспокойной ночи, да?  
  
\- Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что? - Тебе никогда раньше не требовалось на это разрешения.  
  
\- К-конечно, Джон.  
  
\- Все, кто был укушен зомби, превращаются в них после смерти? - Нет. Это зависит от расположения раны. К примеру, если ты съешь их мозг, они уж точно не смогут ожить.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Вполне логично. Извини. Мне просто интересно. - Вопреки моему здравому смыслу я спрашиваю почему. Слышу, как он поворачивается ко мне лицом, хотя в комнате и кромешная темень.  
  
\- Майк. Интересно, там ли он сейчас? Он был хорошим другом. - Майк. Да, мужчина, которого я убил.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Спасибо, что ответил. - Извини меня, Джон.  
  
\- Ночи, Лок.  
  
\- Сп-покойной... Джон?  
  
\- Лок?  
  
\- ...из-звини меня.  
  
Джон смотрит на меня непонимающе. Я не хочу объяснять ему, почему это сказал. Но я должен. Ему нужно это узнать. А мне нужно снять камень с души. Ведь тот человек был ему другом.  
  
\- Я... Я... сделал это.  
  
\- Что? Что ты сделал? - хмыкает он непонимающе, но обеспокоено.  
  
\- Майк.  
  
Пауза и после внезапное осознание.  
  
\- _О_ , - говорит он. - _Понятно. Спокойной ночи_ , - и отворачивается. Я слышу, как он тихо бормочет: - _Думаю, я всегда это знал_.  
  
Но он говорит это не мне. В моей груди зарождается какое-то ужасное чувство. Думаю, это вина. Вместе с плеером на моих коленях, я сворачиваюсь в тугой клубок. Но он выключен. Я хочу посмотреть что-нибудь, чтобы забыть о том, что только что сделал. Отвлечься. Но ведь я правильно поступил, да? Правда - это важно. Однако, возможно, то, что Джон меня игнорирует, тоже важно. Утром он будет очень зол.  
  
Что же я наделал?  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
\- О. Понятно. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Я накрываюсь одеялом с головой.  
  
\- Думаю, я всегда это знал.  
  
Я должен был понять. Это же логично. В конце концов, он был ближе всего к Майку. Но все произошло так быстро, что у меня просто не было шанса осмотреться и заметить, что случилось с Майком. А когда выходил из больницы, видел лишь то, что осталось. Все эти тела. Это никогда не станет легче. Но когда дело касается кого-то близкого... Не знаю, что мне теперь со всем этим делать. Сон сейчас, похоже, лучший выход. Не уверен, что смогу теперь продолжить это путешествие вместе с ним. Я видел в нем живое существо, с мыслями и чувствами.  
  
Но я забыл, что прежде всего он - монстр.  
  
Сейчас мне надо поспать. А утром я постараюсь встать так, чтобы он не заметил. Если смогу, оставлю ему записку. Которую, надеюсь, он сможет прочитать. Возможно, со временем я смогу его простить. Да, думаю, что смогу. Но, полагаю, сейчас ему лучше вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, а мне - в лагерь. Я навещу его, когда смирюсь с тем фактом, что называл другом существо, убившее близкого мне человека. Игнорирование того, что он совершил, - это все равно, что ставить его выше Майка. У меня от этого голова кругом. Так, все, надо постараться уснуть. Еще бы дождь унялся. Все же за окном слишком шумно. Периодически слышу всхлипы Лока. Я слишком хорошо устроился тут и все еще слишком зол на него, чтобы захотеть помочь.  
  
Извини.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Что-то не так. Я лежу под одеялом и ощущаю себя как-то странно. Мои веки тяжелеют, будто не способны больше держаться открытыми. Чувство, будто я куда-то проваливаюсь. Плеер выскальзывает из моих ладоней, и я неуклюже пытаюсь нащупать его под собой, но его затягивает в ворох подушек. Устало опускаю руки по бокам, мои глаза закрываются. Такого раньше никогда не было. Это нормально? Нет, если бы это было нормально, такое бы случалось и раньше. Правильно? Бесполезно спорить с самим собой в таком состоянии. И Джона я не могу спросить. Джон...  
  
Джон?  
  
Что со мной происходит?  
  
_Я боюсь_ , - думаю про себя. И все вокруг заволакивает черный туман.

~~***~~

  
  
_Оказываюсь на большом поле с ярко-зеленой травой. Передо мной появляется небольшой островок деревьев, пряча меня из виду. Но от кого? Потом я слышу голоса. Они спорят, но мирно. Беседуют. Выхожу из-за деревьев вперед, но они все равно не замечают меня. Хотя теперь по крайней мере я вижу их. Напротив меня, вытянув ноги, сидит Джон и улыбается. Лестрейд и Майк - по бокам от него. Дальше от Лестрейда - Майкрофт с Андерсоном. А со стороны Майка - Молли с Донован. Я не знаю, о чем они разговаривают, поэтому просто слушаю._  
  
_\- Слушай, это пустые надежды, приятель, - хмыкает Грег с сомнением._  
  
_\- Нет, ты неправ. Я видел слишком много, чтобы верить в надежды. Должно быть лекарство, и я его найду, - отвечает Джон с оптимизмом в голосе._  
  
_\- И что тогда? - усмехается Майкрофт._  
  
_\- Ты эксгумируешь мир?_  
  
_\- Не думаю, что это именно то слово, Молли._  
  
_Джон улыбается:_  
  
_\- Нет, но оно подходит. Мы эксгумируем этот мир._  
  
_\- Ты мечтатель, парень._  
  
_\- Может и так, но в мечтах нет ничего плохого. Правда, Лок? - Он смотрит прямо на меня. Теперь они все меня видят. В глазах Джона нет ни злости, ни ненависти. Майкрофт выглядит удивленным. Остальным - все равно._  
  
_\- Ты и в самом деле спишь? Но ты же умер! Мертвецы не видят снов! - Грег одергивает разошедшегося Андерсона, удерживая от дальнейших высказываний. Но он прав._  
  
_Я сплю?_  
  
_\- У него столько же прав видеть сны, как и у любого другого. Так ведь, Лок? У тебя есть мечта?_

~~***~~

  
  
_\- Не уверен. Я никогда об этом не думал. Мне нужно подумать. - У каждого есть свои мечты, так? То, к чему он стремится. Хочет увидеть или испытать. А что у меня? Какие мечты у меня?_  
  
_\- Может, у него их нет._  
  
_\- Оставь его в покое, Майкрофт. Ну же, Лок. У тебя должно быть что-то, чего ты очень хочешь._  
  
_Стать лучше. И чтобы ты остался моим другом. Но это не мечты. Это невозможно. Хотя и все это вокруг тоже невозможно. Однако, я здесь. Правда, "здесь", это относительное понятие. На самом деле, я не могу сейчас находиться на этом поле. Как и не могу спать. Зомби не могут спать. Значит, я эволюционировал?_  
  
_\- Я хочу стать лучше. Я и хочу помнить._  
  
_\- Это все?_  
  
_\- Я хочу эксгумировать мир. - Хотя это и неверное слово. Но оно подходит._  
  
_\- Думаю, это отличная мечта, друг._  
  
_\- Конечно же. Ведь она моя._  
  
_\- Вот теперь ты больше похож на себя. - По мне, это совсем на меня не похоже. Хотел бы я, чтобы эта мечта стал правдой._  
  
_Почему все вокруг качается?_

~~***~~

  
  
Просыпаюсь. Уже утро. Я остался один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фильм давно не смотрела, поэтому, во сне Лока, где "сон", а где "мечта", проставляла чисто интуитивно. В принципе, в некоторых местах допустимо оба толкования сразу.


	50. Chapter 50

**От переводчика:** не бечено.  
  
**От автора:**  
Боже мой, 50. Уже 50 глав. Нет, я не хотела так затягивать. Но, видимо, так оно и будет. хд Похоже, я не умею писать короткие истории. Разве что драбблы, которых никто не просил уже очень давно. хд Вы все такие замечательные. Это один из моих самых популярных фанфиков. Популярнее разве что только "Звездная серия". Остальные имеют не больше 10-15 комментариев. Никак не ожидала, что эта история получит такой отклик. Я всего лишь подумала, что это интересная идея. Но, похоже, читателям и вправду очень понравилось! Даже учитывая то, что лично мне кажется, что слог тут не так хорош, как в "Звездной серии". До этого фика никогда не писала от первого лица. Тем более, когда таких первых лиц целая толпа. Ну... если не считать мой самый первый фанфик. Но там было всего четыре главы, и в каждой из них описывалось одно и то же событие от разных персонажей. От одного лица я уж точно не писала.  
  
Надеюсь, что по прошествии стольких глав, вы все еще наслаждаетесь чтением. Возможно, большинство уже и так поняло, что же будет дальше. Но не спешите. И я должна извиниться. Очень сильно извиниться за то, что должно случиться в следующих главах и планировалось с самого начала там быть. Хотя я и не знала еще точно, что будет в середине и тем более в конце фанфика. хд  
  
Однако, мне идея все так же нравится, почему мне придется использовать в своем фике некоторые художественные допущения. С другой стороны, я рада любым пожеланиям и предложениям по поводу развития дальнейшего сюжета. Просто напишите мне.  
  
В любом случае, представляю вам главу 50.  


~~***~~

  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Комната пуста. Хорошо, без паники. Вспомни, что было в прошлый раз. Ему понадобилось выйти наружу, побыть немного в одиночестве. Не стоит так торопиться с выводами. С другой стороны, его вещей нет. И гарпун тоже пропал. А на том месте, где он спал, лежит клочок бумаги. И поверх - значки, что я ему подарил. Почему Джон их снял и оставил здесь? Они ему больше не нравятся? На бумажке что-то написано. И-З-В-И-Н-И. Извини... Извини за что?  
  
Джон?  
  
\- ДЖОН?!  
  
Мигом спускаюсь на первый этаж и дальше к двери. Вижу, что мотоцикл пропал, еще когда пробегаю мимо окна на первом этаже. Толкаю входную дверь и выскакиваю на улицу. На мокрой почве остались следы шин. Джон уехал на мотоцикле. Без меня. Он ушел. Я боялся, что так произойдет, если я расскажу ему правду. И оказался прав. Он отправился к себе домой. Значит ли это, что он больше не хочет, чтобы я был его другом? Едва ли я могу его в этом винить. Я намного опаснее, чем большинство его потенциальных друзей. Вздохнув, тяжелой поступью возвращаюсь в дом, собрать вещи.  
  
Их осталось немного, и пакет стал значительно легче, чем был еще вчера. Не знаю, как я с этим справлюсь. После ревизии обнаруживаю, что моя камера, карандаши, бумага и прочие вещи - все на месте. Это все, что имеет значение. Покидаю дом, чувствуя себя самым несчастным существом в мире. Вот что я получил за возможность видеть сны. Ты не можешь изменить то, кто ты есть. Я всегда буду лишь ходячим мертвецом, монстром, жаждущим человеческой плоти. Как только я мог подумать, что он останется после того, что я ему рассказал? Какой же я идиот. Это даже смешно. Вот что я получил за желание иметь что-то большее в своей полу-жизни.  
  
Я должен принять свою суть. Намного проще ничего не чувствовать. Тогда мне больше не будет так плохо, как сейчас.  


~~***~~

  
  
Ну, конечно же, погода решила, что мне сейчас больше всего нужен дождь. Обычно меня это совершенно не волнует, но после того, как посмотрел все эти фильмы в DVD-плеере, который Джон оставил мне, я теперь знаю, что он обычно соотносится с переживаниями героев. А я сейчас чувствую себя именно так. Что это? Натягиваю пальто плотнее, пряча лицо за поднятым воротником. Это холод? Это так он ощущается? Но мертвые же не чувствуют холода. А я промок, и мне холодно. Нет... я замерз. Меня всего трясет. Если бы это не ощущалось так ужасно, я бы даже восхитился.  
  
Слышу, как кто-то орет у меня за спиной. Разворачиваюсь настолько резко, что лечу носом прямо в лужу. Мутная вода брызгает прямо в лицо. Правда, это не имеет особого значения, волосы и так уже давно прилипли к скулам. А источником воплей оказывается один очень мокрый кот. Очень мокрый и очень злой. С чего вдруг он пошел за мной?! Это Джону он нравится. Мы оба любим Джона и ненавидим друг друга. Хотя, сейчас Джон тоже меня ненавидит. Поднимаюсь на колени и рычу на него.  
  
\- Иди... прочь! - Но он не двигается. Наоборот, подходит ближе.  
  
\- Мр?  
  
\- Нет! Иди! Ух-ходи! Ты мне не нужен! - Мне нужен Джон...  
  
Но Гледстоун такой же упрямый, как и я. Прекрасно! Он может идти со мной, если ему так хочется, но я не собираюсь обращать на него внимания. Он мне не нужен. Дома у меня остался мой паук. Так что ужасный кот мне не требуется. Так и идем под дождем вместе. Не похоже, что это его беспокоит, несмотря на то, что он животное. Но спустя какое-то время он останавливается прямо передо мной. Думаю, может, пнуть его? Но не делаю этого. Он смотрит на меня, его взгляд слишком понимающий для животного, но разве это определение не применимо и ко мне? Затем он прыгает мне на грудь. Начинаю вертеться, пытаясь скинуть его с себя, хотя... это даже звучит глупо. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы я взял его на руки. Если он не собирается уходить, что ж, будет мне должен.  
  
А он теплый. Я чувствую, как тепло пульсирует в его маленьком тельце. Тоже замерзшем, но живом. Обнимаю его рукой и продолжаю свой путь вперед. Другие зомби, что встречаются мне по дороге, не замечают ни меня, ни Гледстоуна. Возможно, они думают, что он - моя закуска. А они думают? Или я единственный? Приказываю себе перестать размышлять об этом. Мне нужно остановиться. Перестать думать и чувствовать. Все было намного проще до того, как у меня начали просыпаться чувства. Я и раньше думал, да, но не так много, как сейчас. Чувства и эмоции должны быть запрещены. Они приносят одну лишь боль. И сама боль - не самая худшая из них.  
  
Чувства рождают любовь. А любовь ранит сильнее всего.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Чувствую ли я себя плохо из-за того, что бросил его? Да, чувствую. Но я не мог продолжить это путешествие вместе с ним. Не после того, что он сделал. Я позволил ему пойти со мной из жалости и потому, что считал другом. Думаю, я должен быть уже недалеко от лагеря. Надеюсь, он доберется до Бейкер-стрит. А когда я приду в себя, возможно, я навещу его там. Кто знает, может, к тому времени он прогрессирует еще сильнее. Одна часть меня хотела бы никогда с ним не встречаться, но другая - зовет идиотом. Не могу себе даже представить, каково это - никогда его не встретить. Он изменил мою жизнь. И я знаю, что изменил его.  
  
Хотел бы я встретить Гледстоуна раньше. До него мне не хотелось заводить животных, но теперь у меня появился кот, и я потерял его. Теперь чувствую себя таким одиноким... Может, в лагере найдется кошка с котятами. Уверен, хотя бы одна найдется. Мисс Хупер должна знать. Похоже, она очень неравнодушна к кошкам. Боже, Майкрофт меня убьет. Хотя, я же не обещал ему, что приведу Лока с собой. Ему не нужно знать, что я оставил его брата одного. У меня были основания поступить так. Он убил моего друга. Как я мог остаться с ним после такого?  
  
Похоже, вдалеке виднеются стены лагеря. Хорошо. Значит, осталось недолго.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Я правильно иду? Мои глаза заливает дождь. Не помню, каким путем мы сюда пришли. Ведь мы ехали. И довольно быстро. О, нет... Я что, заблудился? Великолепно. Погоди, эта аллея выглядит знакомой. На стене здания есть большая надпись красными буквами. Раньше я не знал, что это такое. Но теперь знаю. На ней написано: М-Ы В-С-Е У-М-Р-Е-М. Мы все умрем? А. Немного опоздали. Должно быть, старая надпись. Выглядит старой. Но часть крыши здания закрывает еще и аллею. Поэтому я могу подождать здесь, пока дождь не пройдет. Нахожу более-менее сухой клочок земли и ставлю на него свой пакет, после чего сажусь рядом. Гледстоун, похоже, не в настроении вылезать, хотя, спустя некоторое время все же решает, что сухая земля удобнее мокрого мертвого тела.  
  
Я не могу его в этом винить. Я насквозь промок, и на этот раз у меня нет друга с сухим полотенцем, чтобы меня вытереть. Но у меня есть одеяло. Открываю свой пакет и, достав его, накидываю себе на плечи. Так-то лучше. Хотя скоро оно станет бесполезно. Разве что к тему времени дождь прекратится. Тогда я смогу продолжить свой путь домой. Не знаю, сколько времени это займет. Что если я вновь усну? Или это было одноразовым явлением? Я все еще мертв. Может, когда стемнеет, мне стоит найти место на ночлег? На всякий случай. Хотя я не хочу больше спать. Что если мне приснится кошмар? Что-нибудь вроде того, что снилось Джону. Не уверен, что я достаточно эмоционально подготовлен, чтобы иметь дело с ночными кошмарами. Не в одиночку.  
  
Дрожа, натягиваю одеяло плотнее. Я скучаю по Джону. И по дому скучаю.  
  
Хотел бы я ничего не чувствовать.  
  
  
  
**Моран**  
  
**Похоже, зомби бросил его друг-человек. Теперь его поймать будет гораздо проще. - СМ**  
  
**Чудесно! Кстати, я уже с ней связался. Она просто счастлива поработать на меня. - ДМ**  
  
**Она?.. О, нет. Только не она. Она нам действительно так нужна? Ты не просил ее помощи с другими. - СМ**  
  
**Другие не были такими многообещающими. И кроме того, я хочу, чтобы наш милый зомби выглядел наилучшим образом. - ДМ**  
  
**Ясно. Надеюсь, я буду контактировать с ней по минимуму. Когда ты хочешь, чтобы я его поймал? Твои новые наемники прибыли вчера. Все просто жаждут в бой. - СМ**  
  
**При первой же возможности. Да, они такие. Позаботься, чтобы они не натворили глупостей. Этот мне нужен невредимым. - ДМ**  
  
**Понял. Когда закончу, напишу. - СМ**  
  
Это будет непросто, но, учитывая результаты слежки, он может быть ослаблен. Мертвецов не должно волновать, что кто-то их бросил. Но этого волнует. Он, похоже, даже холод чувствует. Прослежу за ним, пока погода не улучшится. Если понадобится, даже позволю вернуться на Бейкер-стрит. Там он чувствует себя в безопасности. Если он может чувствовать. Он - это совершенно новый вид зомби, и я надеюсь, что Джим знает, что делает. Другие не обладали таким самосознанием. А Джим хочет это изменить.  
  
Нет, это будет непросто, но, думаю, это поможет мне хорошенько встряхнуться. Охота на зомби всегда помогает.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
> О, ДА!
> 
> Наконец-то мы куда-то движемся! Извиняюсь, в этот раз без Джона. Но у нас и так было много Джона, теперь настала очередь других персонажей.
> 
> НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕСЬ.
> 
> ИЛИ НЕТ.
> 
> Как хотите. Я же вам не мамочка.

  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Дождь наконец закончился. Хорошо. Теперь я могу продолжить свой путь домой. Если, конечно, смогу его вспомнить. Поблизости бродят несколько зомби. Они не обращают на меня никакого внимания. Просто делают свой ежедневный обход. Пытаюсь вспомнить дорогу, которой мы путешествовали, здания, мимо которых проезжали. В конце концов нахожу магазин с вроде бы знакомой выставкой товаров. Решаю зайти внутрь. Там находятся книги, диски и игрушки. Беру с одной из полок голубую коробку и убираю в пакет. Так же туда идут еще несколько дисков. Книг не беру. Мои умения в чтении все еще весьма далеки от книг. Гледстоун играет с какой-то красной штукой, упавшей на пол. Это похоже на солонку или перечницу. Сбоку от нее что-то торчит. Что-то, что, похоже, можно повернуть. Небольшие колесики, расположенные снизу, начинают крутиться, когда я нажимаю на этот выступ. Так что, я несколько раз поворачиваю его, и ставлю игрушку на пол. Она начинает ездить кругами и вокруг Гледстоуна. Ему это, судя по его реакции, очень нравится. Отлично. Это я тоже беру с собой.  
  
Взяв еще две такие перечницы, заводную синюю коробочку и очень длинный шарф, в который Гледстоун вцепился мертвой хваткой и никак не хочет отпускать, мы покидаем магазин. Мой собственный шарф весь промок и больше похож на лохмотья. Кидаю все приобретения в сумку и иду к асфальтовой дороге. Так много машин... Интересно, почему люди не воспользовались ими, когда уезжали отсюда? Или их убили раньше, чем они смог ли бы? Машина - это кошмарное изобретение. Предпочитаю держаться от них подальше. Сколько еще идти, а? Мы довольно быстро добрались до того убежища. Хотя, мы же были на мотоцикле. Не то чтобы я был против ходьбы, просто... это так скучно. А из-за холода у меня немеют конечности.  
  
Сколько же времени мне потребуется, чтобы добраться до дома?

 

~~***~~

  
  
Слышу громкий шум мотора и ныряю за ближайшее укрытие. Это армейский грузовик. Почему они здесь? Они, конечно, не сидят безвылазно в своем лагере, но последний рейд был же совсем недавно. Разве что, возможно, Лагерь - это не единственное место, где укрываются живые. Это имеет смысл. Наивно полагать, что на всю планету такое место будет лишь одно. Выжившие могли сделать себе много лагерей. Они остановились. Несколько людей выходит из машины. Пять мужчин и две женщины. Одна из женщин закуривает, а рядом стоящему мужчине это не нравится. У всех есть оружие. Они слишком далеко, чтобы я мог разобрать, о чем они говорят. Погодите, двое из них куда-то пропали. Куда они делись? И почему они остановились именно здесь? Поблизости нет ничего, что бы им могло пригодиться. Обычно они навещают больницы и медцентры...  
  
Вдруг что-то обвивается вокруг моих плеч, ограничивая движения рук. Удивившись, пытаюсь скинуть с себя веревку, но тут мне на шею летит вторая. "Лассо" - услужливо всплывает в моем мозгу. Они накинули на меня две петли лассо, и теперь я не могу пошевелить руками. Но мои ноги все еще свободны! Один из мужчин смеется, когда я пытаюсь лягнуть его в живот, и легко отходит в сторону. Дергаюсь ему навстречу, пытаясь укусить его за горло, но он отклоняет и эту атаку кончиком ножа. Я вижу свое отражение в его зеркальной поверхности. Я похож на монстра.  
  
\- Неплохо, неплохо. Большинству не удавалось подобраться так близко. Бронсон, мешок. - Мешок?  
  
Человек по имени Бронсон достает из-за пояса свернутый плотный холщовый мешок и накидывает мне на голову, туго затягивая узел. Он настолько большой, что почти достает мне до кистей рук, все еще скованных двумя лассо. Что-то ударяет мне в спину, скорее всего меня пнули ногой, и я падаю на колени. Люди вокруг меня о чем-то разговаривают, но мешок приглушает все звуки. В конце концов, один из них склоняется к моему уху.  
  
\- Хорошо, давай без паники. Мы с тобой собираемся кое-куда прокатиться. Извини за все это, но мы не знаем точно, как именно ты будешь себя вести. А теперь - я знаю, ты не любишь машины, но нам не обязательно смотреть в окна, да и ехать мы будем небыстро. Будешь хорошим мальчиком? Давай, поднимайся на ноги. - Его руки помогают встать мне на ноги, а после одна ладонь аккуратно подталкивает меня в нужном направлении. Раз так, может, им не надо меня убивать? Мои ноги упираются в ступеньку, и я делаю инстинктивный шаг на небольшую лесенку, ведущую в недра грузовика. Кто-то пинает меня в спину так, что я теряю равновесие и падаю носом вниз. А после слышу, как ему делают выговор за это.  
  
Чувствую себя странным образом спокойным по поводу моего нынешнего положения. Возможно, это потому, что я уже потерял то, чем дорожил больше всего. А, возможно, потому, что могу научиться чему-то новому там, куда они меня хотят увезти. Я люблю учиться. Я хочу знать больше. И все же мне все равно холодно. И я все еще хочу вновь ничего не чувствовать. Похоже, я не в ладах с самим собой. С одной стороны, я хочу все знать, хочу эволюционировать. Но с другой, я знаю сколько страданий и боли это мне принесет, знаю, что есть некоторые вещи, которые я, возможно, никогда не смогу освоить... Разве быть зомби не проще, чем быть живым?  
  
Грузовик трогается с места. Интересно, куда мы едем?  
  
И что случилось с Гледстоуном?  
  
  
  
**Моран**  
  
**Он у меня. Это оказалось несложно. Мы на пути домой. - СМ**  
  
**Замечательно! Но я не увижу его сегодня. Дела-дела. Запри его, когда приедешь. Наше веселье начнется завтра. - ДМ**  
  
**Ты у нас босс. - СМ**  
  
**И советую не забывать об этом. Кстати, она уже здесь. И с ней все так же сложно, как и раньше. Но есть у меня предчувствие, что на этот раз все окажется намного интереснее. Хочу увидеть, сколь многому он сможет научиться. - ДМ**  
  
**Ты говорил мне это уже не один раз, Джим. Мне нужно идти, хочу осмотреть его вещи. - СМ**  
  
**А это не может подождать до тех пор, как ты приедешь сюда? Я тоже хочу посмотреть! - ДМ**  
  
**Прекрати вести себя как ребенок. Увидимся. - СМ**  
  
**С тобой совсем невесело. Как вообще оказалось, что мы с тобой все еще вместе? - ДМ**  
  
**Потому что я тебе нужен. - СМ**  
  
Я не знаю всего, что он для тебя запланировал, зомби. Но будь благодарен за то, что он хочет оставить тебя живым. Забракованным повезло намного меньше. Ты ему интересен - таким и оставайся. То, что он планирует для всего мира... Он хочет, чтобы ты был частью этого. Тебе стоит сказать ему за это спасибо.  
  
\- Эй, сделай же что-нибудь! Эх, скучный какой-то! - Один из моих людей начинает пинать все еще лежащего на полу зомби. Наклонившись вперед, хватаю его за лодыжку, пока он не пнул его еще раз, и дергаю ее в сторону.  
  
\- Груз не трогать. Я понимаю, что ты новенький, но он нужен нам невредимым.  
  
\- В смысле, мы ничего не можем ему сделать? Что за дерьмо?! - Еще совсем мальчишка. Сидит, растирая поврежденную мною конечность.  
  
\- Он уже мертв. Ты в любом случае не можешь причинить ему боль. А боссу он нужен нетронутым. Кто тебе платит?  
  
\- Босс, - вздыхает паренек. - Если я новенький, то у меня есть право немного на нем отыграться. Они убили всю мою семью... - Знакомая история.  
  
\- Сколько тебе?  
  
\- Семнадцать. - Слишком юн. Не сгори слишком быстро, парень. Да, не повезло тебе с миром, в котором тебе предстоит повзрослеть.  
  
\- У многих из наших семья или друзья умерли от рук ходячих. Радуйся, что все еще жив. Не волнуйся, у тебя еще будет свой зомби, на котором ты сможешь отыграться. Но не на тех, которых мы ловим. Это игрушки босса. - Парень усмехается и съехав, садится на дно грузовика.  
  
\- А что он с ними делает?  
  
\- Он пытается их обучить. Пытается понять, что именно заставляет их оставаться живыми. Если они оказываются бесполезными, мы их отпускаем. Если же они превращаются в Кости, мы их убиваем. - Это ложь, конечно. Если они становятся бесполезными, мы их тоже убиваем. Точнее, он проводит над ними разные опыты. Но я не хочу, чтобы наш зомби это слышал. Он умнее всех остальных. Именно поэтому, я подозреваю, босс его ни за что не отпустит. Если он окажется так же бесполезен, скорее всего он оставит его в качестве домашнего питомца. Но босс хочет использовать этого зомби для чего-то важного. Чего-то, до чего остальные еще не додумались.  
  
\- Кости просто жуткие. - Паренек передергивается. Это и так всем очевидно, мальчик.  
  
Вот кто настоящие монстры. Зомби же - это нечто среднее между детской невинностью и страстью к разрушению. Полу-человек полу-монстр. Живые люди их совсем не понимают. Ну, большинство из них.

 

~~***~~

  
  
\- Босс? - зовет Бронсон с водительского сидения. - Подъезжаем. - Как летит время. Несколько часов пролетели как один миг.  
  
\- Общий подъем! Всем выйти наружу! О грузе я позабочусь сам. - Схватив зомби за связанные руки, ставлю его на ноги.  
  
\- Вот мы и приехали. Ну же, время показать тебе твой новый дом.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Приехали... Но куда? И я уверен, это место никогда не станет моим домом. В конце концов, разве дом не там, где твое сердце?


	52. Chapter 52

Еще одна глава! И у меня уже есть еще несколько в черновиках... (но как же долго я вынашивала их в своей голове)  
  
Да, совсем скоро мы встретим Её, а Шерлок преобразится! В некотором смысле. Но ему это не понравится. Хотя, он все еще не знает, как правильно надо смущаться.  
  
В любом случае, наслаждайтесь!  


~~***~~

  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Как же я хочу видеть. Ужасно неудобно, когда ты не можешь видеть, куда идешь. Почему они не могли прорезать в мешке дырочки для глаз? Или это сделано намеренно? Я уже несколько раз споткнулся. А живым весело. Они специально направляют меня на какие-нибудь препятствия, хотят, чтобы я падал - им на потеху. Очень смешно. А я вот забыл, как надо смеяться. Не смеется только тот, что был со мной вежлив. Его рука так и придерживает меня за поясницу - только поэтому я еще на ногах. Не думаю, что он так уж доволен выходками остальных. Мы останавливаемся. Слышу, как открывается дверь, после чего меня толкают вперед.  
  
Мы идем вдоль по коридору и вновь останавливаемся, заходим в маленькую комнату. Лифт? В Лондоне есть несколько все еще работающих. Когда я был моложе, а дни становились совсем уж скучными, я иногда катался на них вверх-вниз весь день, нажимая все кнопки без разбора. Тогда это казалось мне интересным. Сейчас же я думаю, что это обычное ребячество. Лифт дергается и начинает опускаться. Под землю? Это туда мы направляемся? Вообще, вполне логично устраивать убежище или лагерь под землей. Еще один легкий рывок, и дверь открывается. Должно быть, лифт уже старый. Они вновь толкают меня в спину, принуждая идти вперед, вдоль другого коридора. Я слышу тихие голоса, тут же умолкнувшие, как только мы заходим в комнату. Мешок на моей голове развязывают и резко сдергивают. Теперь я могу видеть.  
  
Оу.  
  
В комнате темно и полно клеток, расставленных вдоль стен. Они настолько маленькие, что внутри можно только либо сидеть, либо стоять на коленях. Лечь и вытянуться там тоже нельзя. Большинство клеток заполнено такими же, как я. До нашего прихода они вели себя тихо, но сейчас принялись выть и кричать. Человек с дубинкой проходит вдоль ряда клеток и стучит по каждой, крича на них в ответ. Но они не слушаются. Тогда он обливает их из шланга водой. Кто-то теребит меня за локоть, и тут я понимаю, что вежливый мужчина уже какое-то время пытается привлечь мое внимание.  
  
И это должен быть мой новый "дом"?  
  
\- Еще один? Ему еще не достаточно этих? - При каждом слове охранник брызжет слюной. Это отвратительно.  
  
\- Этот особенный. Он тут не задержится. И он тихий, так что с ним хлопот не будет.  
  
\- Тихие - это редкость, так что, да, он, должно быть, особенный, - соглашается еще один мужчина. Высокий. Он стоит, прислонившись к стене.  
  
\- Тихий или нет, он - еще один рот, который надо кормить, и еще один зомби, за которым надо присматривать. Сажай его в двадцать пятую. - Плюющийся мужчина что-то пишет на бланке, после ставит штамп и отдает бумагу тому, кто меня привел. - Наручники?  
  
\- К ним он тоже привыкнет.  
  
Вежливый мужчина... Нет, определенно, ему пора придумать кличку. Буду называть его Шрамом. У него как раз есть один - пересекает левый глаз. Вежливый берет из рук брызгающего слюной связку цепей и надевает на меня широкий кожаный пояс. К нему прикреплены четыре манжета. Я все еще связан и не могу пошевелиться, хотя и пытаюсь. Они не выглядят особо удобными, неважно, чувствую ли я боль или нет. Он негромко одергивает меня. Лучше бы он кричал, его вежливость меня беспокоит. Он надевает манжеты мне на запястья и лодыжки. После чего снимает веревки, удерживавшие мои руки до этого. Инстинктивно пытаюсь поднять их вверх, но понимаю, что не могу. Цепи не дают мне полностью вытянуть руки. Но у меня все еще свободны зубы. Зомби - весьма опасное оружие. Если не считать ногтей, конечно. Но он и к этому готов. В ту же секунду, как решаю двинуться на него, на мне оказывается странная кожаная конструкция, повторяющая очертания лица. Это намордник, адаптированный под зомби. Только если собачий намордник может иметь дыру, просто оборачиваясь вокруг удлиненной морды, здесь же эта дыра закрыта плотной кожаной полосой, полностью пряча за собой рот. Так я не могу ни есть, ни говорить, ни кусаться.  
  
Это... это пугает.  
  
Что они собираются со мной делать?  


~~***~~

  
  
Шрам подводит меня к клетке, расположенной почти в конце помещения. Над ней есть еще одна. Как они затаскивают зомби в верхние? Резко распахнув дверцу, он толкает меня внутрь и запирает ее за мной. Здесь так тесно. Я даже в сидячем положении не могу выпрямиться. Либо мне придется все время сутулиться, либо свернуться клубком. В клетке ничего нет. В некоторых из них, на той же стороне, что и моя, имеются обглоданные кости и пятна засохшей крови прямо на каменном полу. Зомби в соседней клетке слева отрывает кусочки ткани от своего платья и складывает их в кучу подле себя. Тот, что справа, просто смотрит на меня немигающим взглядом. Нагнувшись вперед, прижимаю колени к груди и опираюсь спиной о стену позади меня.  
  
Он тянет руки сквозь решетку, пытаясь схватить меня. К счастью, ему мешают такие же цепи, что и на мне. Но это место... Это просто ужасно. Я должен отсюда выбраться. Я не могу здесь находиться. Но как мне отсюда сбежать? Они забрали все мои вещи, да и ключа у меня нет. Не может быть, что все безнадежно. Мне просто необходимо сбежать. Я должен вновь увидеть Джона. Только... ну, мы не очень хорошо расстались. Поэтому он может не захотеть больше со мной встречаться.  
  
О, НЕТ!  
  
Неужели, это Майкрофт? Он же хотел взять меня с собой, так? Он привел меня сюда, чтобы ставить на мне опыты и тестировать?! Но он же обещал! А обещания нельзя нарушать. Это нечестно.  


~~***~~

  
  
...Мне страшно.  


~~***~~

  
  
Я хочу домой.  


~~***~~

  
  
Черт... Я даже по Гледстоуну скучаю.  
  
  
  
**Моран**  
  
Как только мы надели на него цепи и намордник, он стал странно послушным. Свернулся в дальнем углу клетки. Похоже, соседи его пугают. Ну, это неудивительно, он же другой. Ему очень повезет, если Джим захочет организовать ему отдельную комнату. Как предыдущему зомби. Всех предыдущих он мариновал в клетке не меньше четырех дней. Но ни один из них и рядом не стоял с этим. Кстати, о Джиме. Лучше пойду, поздороваюсь. Он становится очень капризным, если я по возвращении с очередной миссии не заглядываю к нему. Хотя, в последнее время он становится капризным по любому поводу.  
  
\- Собираешься к Боссу?  
  
\- Да, я лучше пойду. За это время у меня накопилось куча бумажной волокиты.  
  
\- Не завидую я тебе. Но не беспокойся, мы тут присмотрим за твоим мальчишкой. Так ведь, парни? - Все присутствующие, даже женщины, заржали. Даже не сомневаюсь, что они захотят его помучить. Но до определенной меры. Здесь, как и везде, свои строгие правила.  
  
\- Уверен в этом. Еще увидимся, Филлипс.  
  
\- Ой, иди уже, вояка.  


~~***~~

  
  
Ухожу с улыбкой на губах. Редкое для меня явление. Но я и вправду люблю находиться в компании, когда у меня подходящее для этого настроение. Даже несмотря на то, что большинство из них не многим умнее тех же зомби. Возвращаюсь к лифту и поднимаюсь на два этажа - в квартиру Джима. Их всего три на этаже. Моя, Джима и... ее. Честно говоря, я не понимаю, почему она не может жить на этаже с остальными. Но на нашем этаже была свободная квартирка, а ей, конечно же, требуется помещение большего размета, чем те, что занимают остальные. Плюс, у нее же есть еще ее окружение... Дверь Джима красного цвета. Краска свежая. И золотой молоточек в форме лисы по центру. Игнорирую молоточек и просто вхожу в комнату.  
  
\- _С самого дня своего рождения он был проблемным.  
Он был занозой в заднице своей матери.  
Она честно пыталась вырастить из него что-то путное, но кроме позора ничего не вышло.  
Он покинул дом в тот же день, когда она умерла..._  
  
\- Джим.  
  
\- _С этого дня все, чего он хотел,  
Это рок-н-ролл, порно и мотоциклы.  
Вколов себе очередную дозу,  
Он превращался в грубого, неотесанного подонка.  
Готового обмануть любого за просто так..._  
  
\- Джим...  
  
\- _Когда Тедди сказал, что не любит своего мишку, ты понял, что он не очень хороший мальчик._  
Но когда он угрожал тебе складным ножиком...  
Что за парень,  
Он заставил тебя плакать.  
Так же, как и я.  
  
\- ДЖИМ! - Выключаю плеер с помощью пульта. Наконец-то его внимание обращено ко мне.  
  
\- О, ну зачем ты это сделал?! Разве ты не видишь, что я занят?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- И ты не видел знака?  
  
\- Ты о том, что стоит у тебя на столе, на котором написано "Не Беспокоить Под Угрозой Лишения Свободы"?  
  
\- Да. Этот. Что ж... Ты все равно уже здесь. Почему бы тебе не присесть? - Выуживаю из вазы с фруктами яблоко и сажусь напротив Джима. Тот откидывается на спинку своего огромного кабинетного кресла.  
  
\- Все прошло гладко?  
  
\- Совершенно, сэр.  
  
\- Замечательно! - Хлопнув в ладоши, он широко улыбается. - Тогда, мне стоит начать подготовку. Он встретится с нею завтра после полудня. А уже ночью переедет в свою новою комнату.  
  
\- Так скоро?  
  
Он лишь небрежно отмахивается от моего комментария:  
  
\- Да. Теперь, когда он у меня, я не хочу терять время зря. Я протестирую его после мытья и прочих косметических процедур. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю пачкать руки в грязи.  
  
О, поверь мне, я это знаю.  
  
\- Хорошо. Скажу остальным.  
  
\- Как он, кстати говоря? - Наклонившись вперед, он кладет ладони на столешницу, а сверху - подбородок.  
  
\- Думаю, он боится. Но они часто бывают смущены и ошеломлены, когда только попадают в клетку. Большинство начинает сердиться. А он просто тихо сидит. Так бывает. Даже самые тихие могут сердиться время от времени.  
  
\- Интересно. Что ж. Тебе лучше пойти переодеться. - Встав, Джим взмахом руки указывает мне на дверь.  
  
\- Переодеться?  
  
\- Да. Сегодня у нас званый ужин. На шестерых. - Чудесно. Это значит, что надо надеть парадный мундир, причесаться и побриться. А еще, по возможности, пытаться избегать флирта за едой.  
  
\- ...Понятно. Хорошо. Тогда, увидимся позже.  
  
\- Пока-пока, Себби, милый!  
  
Ненавижу, когда он меня так называет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинал песни: http://www.plyrics.com/lyrics/swinginutters/eddiesteddy.html
> 
> Мой личный, полный перевод песни:
> 
> С самого дня своего рождения он был проблемным.  
> Он был занозой в заднице своей матери.  
> Она честно пыталась вырастить из него что-то путное, но кроме позора ничего не вышло.  
> Он покинул дом в тот же день, когда она умерла...
> 
> С этого дня все, чего он хотел  
> Это рок-н-ролл, порно и мотоциклы.  
> Вколов себе очередную дозу  
> Он превращался в грубого, неотесанного подонка.  
> Готового обмануть любого за просто так...
> 
> Когда Тедди сказал, что нелюбит своего мишку, ты понял, что он не очень хороший мальчик.  
> Но когда он угрожал тебе складным ножиком  
> Что за парень  
> Он заставил тебя плакать  
> Так же, как и я.
> 
> Когда все его отталкивали, я почти что его любила  
> Я сказала, "Хей, послушай меня, оставайся в здравом уме в своем безумии",  
> Но он просто захлопунл дверь и выбросил ключ.
> 
> Но, должно быть, он во что-то влип.  
> Что заставило его предупредить меня запиской, в которой написано (Что? Что там написано?)  
> "Я в беде. Поторопись, или мне конец.  
> Они не должны осуществить свои коварные планы..."


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **От переводчика:** не бечено.  
>    
>  **От автора:** небольшая получилась. Но у меня уже запланировано несколько глав вперёд. Так что... скоро сами узнаете, что будет дальше.  
>    
>  Наслаждайтесь.  
> 

  
**Моран**  
  
К счастью, обед быстро заканчивается. По большей части он состоял из приличной еды, флирта и важной информации, которой между собой делились Джим с Ирен. Сбегаю так быстро, как только позволяют правила приличия, и направляюсь к себе в комнату. Их разговоры ко мне не имеют никакого отношения. Недавнее пополнение я вновь увижу не раньше, чем Джим решит, что его можно или стоит перевести. Или же меня вызовут, чтобы отвести его к Ирен. А до тех пор, все, что с ним происходит, - не мое дело. Ирен тщательно его отмоет и приведет в надлежащий вид. А еще у нее есть раздражающая привычка выяснять истинные мотивы людей. Что им нравится, а что не нравится. Их желания и страхи. Джиму больше по душе разработка грандиозных планов и его эксперименты. Он любит загадки в загадках, преступления со скрытым смыслом. Но они все же должны быть интересными, иначе он начинает скучать.  
  
Они будут обсуждать их дела до позднего вечера. Особенно учитывая то, что не виделись уже довольно давно. Они восхищаются друг другом, но не больше, чем на дружеской основе. Джим находит ее полезной и забавной. И она пугающе умна. Думаю, Джиму просто нравиться общаться с кем-то своего уровня. А вот Ирен... она чем-то ему обязана, да, но почему она соглашается на эту работу, хотя (я и это точно) Джим часто загоняет ее в неудобные для нее условия, видимо, мне никогда не узнать. Ей нравится играть с огнем, но тут дело в чем-то другом... Но все это, действительно, не мое дело.  
  
Решаю пока устроиться в моем любимом кресле. С хорошей книгой, чашкой крепкого кофе и тарелкой печенья для позднего перекуса.  
  
  
  
**Джим**  
  
Наверстывание упущенного занимает у нас совсем немного времени. Что меня вполне устраивает. Хотя все же приятно, наконец, поговорить с умным человеком. Себ мне дорог, да, но иногда бывает весьма упертым. И частенько говорит только о деле. Это утомляет. Так же, как и я, Ирен загорелась желанием увидеть нашего нового зомби. Но я могу потерпеть. Мы договариваемся, что она встретится с ним завтра. Он должен быть чистым, когда я его увижу. Не выношу вони ходячих мертвецов. И не люблю пачкать руки. Как правило. Зависит от грязи.  
  
К черту все условности, переходим сразу к делу.  
  
\- По обычной программе?  
  
\- Конечно. Полный пакет. Ничего не пропускать. Он, похоже, послушный, но меры безопасности все же стандартные. - Будет жаль тебя потерять. С другой стороны, было бы интересно понаблюдать за твоим обращением.  
  
\- Замечательно. С нетерпением жду встречи с ним. Прежде чем идти спать, нам нужно проверить, чтобы все необходимое было готово к использованию. - Указав на своих подчиненных, она поднимается и целует меня в щеку. - Приятно вновь с тобой повидаться, Джим. - Уверен в этом.  
  
\- Взаимно. Приятного времяпрепровождения.  
  
А если даже и нет, то моё уж точно будет таковым. О, у меня столько планов на будущее.  
  
И за них стоит даже умереть.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Не знаю, сколько времени прошло. Другие зомби начинают периодически беспокоиться, или же если кто-то заходит в помещение. Временами они обливают нас из шланга, говоря, что от нас воняет. Кое-кто даже бросает в нас разные вещи. Яблочные огрызки, банки, камни. Все, что могут найти. Это ужасно. Они смеются и издеваются над нами. Кричат разные ругательства и плюют в нас. Они чувствуют себя хозяевами положения. Если бы они только знали, что не всем из нас нравится быть теми, кем мы являемся. Некоторый перерыв случается, только когда в комнату заходит Шрам. Похоже, он хорошо отдохнул. Значит, ночь прошла. А кажется, что намного больше.  
  
\- Доброе утр... эм, уже же время за двенадцать. Добрый день, сэр!  
  
\- Как наш новый гость? - Если я ваш гость, то вы отвратительные хозяева.  
  
\- Все такой же тихий. Хотя, вода ему не нравится. Но она многим не нравится. - Шрам кивает и заглядывает в мою клетку, осматривая меня.  
  
Сворачиваюсь в комок у дальней стены, как можно дальше от него. Но сверкаю на него своим лучшим из зловещих взглядов, на что он только улыбается. Он стучит по прутьям клетки, но я не шевелюсь. Он кивает сам себе, придя, видимо, к каким-то своим выводам, и выпрямляется. Подходит к остальным и пишет что-то на листе бумаги. После этого он достает телефон, или что-то похожее, и говорит в него. Получив, по-видимому, желаемый ответ, он с облегчением выдыхает.  
  
\- Надеть на него ошейник? Несколько дней назад нам принесли новый поводок. Крепче, чем прошлый. - Поводок? Ошейник? Я вам не животное!  
  
\- Нет, просто стандартный набор. Вполне возможно, что босс пришлет вам в скором времени замену. - Шраму протягивают толстый кожаный ошейник и цепной поводок.  
  
Группа живых идиотов идет к моей камере. В руке одного палка с большим крюком на одном конце. Решаю, что не стану пытаться сбежать, как только клетка откроется. Их слишком много, а я один. У меня просто не будет ни одного шанса. Без сомнения, именно для этого они прихватили с собой крюк. Они подцепляют им мой ремень и подтягивают к двери. Как только я появляюсь в проеме, трое тут же кидаются удерживать меня на месте. Шрам надевает мне на шею ошейник и прикрепляет цепь. Только после этого меня отпускают остальные. Дальше меня как есть тащат к лифту. Пытаюсь сопротивляться, но мы все равно быстро оказываемся в кабинке. Поднимаемся на два этажа выше. Все это время Шрам смотрит прямо перед собой, а я разглядываю весь в кровавых разводах пол.   
  
Двери внезапно открываются, и он тащит меня дальше, вдоль по длинному серому коридору. Впереди виднеется яркая дверь, с подсветкой, за ней явно кто-то поет. Шрам с размаху ее распахивает и пение тут же замолкает. Жаль, было неплохо. Две девушки и двое юношей ждут внутри. Та, что высокая, - в одежде, больше подходящей для какого-нибудь научного эксперимента, но все равно выглядит кокетливо. При более внимательном осмотре оказывается, что лабораторный халат сделан из черной ткани, а не резины. Под ним виднеется простая рубаха и брюки, узкие брюки. Ее волосы собраны в высокую сложную прическу с небольшой декоративной заколкой, по форме напоминающей кость, воткнутой наискосок. Тут же, как мы заходим, она хлопает в ладоши, заставляя меня подпрыгнуть от неожиданности, а Шрама недовольно что-то пробубнить. Она ему не нравится. Это видно невооружённым взглядом.  
  
\- Это он? Чудесно. Спасибо, дорогой. Теперь ты можешь оставить его в наших умелых руках. - Похоже, Шрам только и рад поскорее убраться подальше, хотя перед уходом он бросает на меня извиняющийся взгляд. Думаю, ему меня жаль.  
  
\- А теперь, дорогуша, пришло время немного повеселиться. Марко, Кейт, Аллен! Самое время приступить.  
  
Что-то мне не нравится, как это звучит.  
  
  
  
**Ирен**  
  
Жаль, что он мёртв. Несмотря на все эти слои грязи видно, что он красив. Будет даже приятно сделать его хотя бы немного больше похожим на живого. И все, что нам понадобиться, - это немного макияжа. Он оценит его позже. А теперь, с чего начнём? Водные процедуры, вне всякого сомнения. Стрижка тоже не помешает. Но сперва его надо раздеть, чтобы определить фронт работ. Бедный Себастьян, да, я умею заставить мужчину чувствовать себя некомфортно. Видимо, я делаю все правильно. Вновь хлопаю в ладоши, призывая свою команду к действию. Каждый просто неподражаем в выбранной себе области. Впрочем, как и в остальных.  
  
\- Марко и Аллен, разденьте его и смените ему оковы. Кейт, дорогая, приготовь ванну.  
  
\- Сначала будет душ?  
  
\- Всенепременно. Но к тому моменту, как мы закончим, нам понадобится ванна. - На лице зомби вдруг мелькает выражение чистой, незамутненной паники. Интересно. Они не говорили, что этот может испытывать эмоции.  
  
Похоже, будет весело.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:**  
>  Всех с днем Шерлока!... Ну, или, по крайней мере, некоторых. (п.п. Видимо, глава выкладывалась 6 или 7 января)
> 
> Немного напутала из-за разницы в поясах.
> 
> И все равно, это ТАК ВОЛНИТЕЛЬНО!
> 
> Глава не идеальна. Переписывала ее несколько раз, пока крутила в уме, но так и не смогла перевести картинки из головы в слова так, чтобы меня полностью устраивало. Когда ты проделываешь все это в голове, всегда получается как-то мягче.
> 
> В любом случае, НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕСЬ!

~~***~~

  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Разденьте? РАЗДЕНЬТЕ? Нет, вы не снимите с меня мою одежду. Это исключено! Это даже не обсуждается. В конце концов, это неприлично!  
  
Похоже, меня никто и не собирается спрашивать. Они наводят на меня пистолет и приказывают снять пальто. Полагаю, мне остается только подчиниться. Но пуговицы с большим трудом поддаются моим пальцам. Когда же я, наконец, справляюсь с ними, они откидывают мое пальто в сторону, будто это какой-то мусор. Для меня оно много значит. Они срезают с меня остатки моей одежды, пока один из мужчин держит дуло пистолета у моей щеки. Эта... Эта Женщина наблюдает за всем, скрестив руки на груди, с легкой усмешкой на губах. Ей это нравится. Что она за человек, вообще?  
  
В конце концов на мне не остается ни лоскутка, и я инстинктивно опускаю руки, чтобы прикрыться. Но почему? Я не чувствую смущения, скорее это из разряда того, как "правильно". Эта Женщина шагает ближе. Один хлопок в ладоши, и все, кто крутился вокруг меня, кроме того, что держит пистолет у моей щеки, расступаются, чтобы она могла меня "осмотреть". Кожаный ошейник все еще на моей шее, как и цепной поводок, прикрепленный к нему. Отвратительные штуки.  
  
Она делает вокруг меня полный круг, потом командует "душ", после чего меня пихают в специальную кабинку, под ледяные струи воды.  
  
Холодно! Я это не только знаю, но и чувствую! Точно так же, как с дождем. Думал, это будет единичный случай. Дрожа, пытаюсь увернуться от струй, но один из них подходит ко мне с большой щеткой в руках. О, я знаю, зачем тебе она. Только подойди ближе! И он подходит. Бедняга. Мне его почти жаль. В конце концов, заходит второй, чтобы ему помочь. Они работают не так тщательно, как я опасался. Сквозь стекло душевой кабины вижу круглую емкость, заполненную белой, пушистой пеной. Ванна. Вот в ней, думаю, мне больше понравится. Возможно даже, что я не захочу из нее вылезать.  
  
\- Пора выходить!  
  
Один из них тянет за поводок и я рычу на него в ответ. У меня хорошая реакция, но у них все еще в руках оружие. Так что, просто еще одна пустая угроза. Хотя, это весело. Они толкают меня к ванне, и на этот раз я добровольно залезаю в нее. Вода не холодная. Она... комфортная, она приятная. Она... если бы я смог в ней заснуть, то это было бы просто чудесно. Наверно, это и называется "теплая". Значит, это именно так она ощущается? Превосходно. Я опускаюсь вниз, под воду, пока она не достает до моего подбородка. Меня окружают пузырьки. Такие странные. Как бы я не хотел сейчас откинуться на край ванны и расслабиться, мое любопытство побеждает, и я продолжаю сидеть. Собираю пузырьки в кучки, строя из них башни. Вдруг замечаю, что в воде плавают и другие непонятные вещи. Желтая утка, емкость, по форме напоминающая панцирь черепахи, и маленькая синяя лодка с лицом на носу.  
  
Пока изучаю новые предметы, чувствую, как кто-то трогает мои волосы. Мгновенно оборачиваюсь, обрызгивая кого-то... Эту Женщину водой. На ней прозрачная водонепроницаемая... вещь. Пончо? Нет, не то. Это точно не плащ. Пока размышляю, попытаться ли укусить ее за руки, замечаю, что в одной из них (Женщина в перчатках) находится бутылка с непонятно чем. Ее взгляд заставляет меня передумать. Она выливает немного из бутылки мне на голову и начинает ее массировать. О... а это довольно приятно. Мне нравится. Погоди... НЕТ! Оно у меня в глазах! Оно не причиняет мне боль, но глаза явно не в восторге. Быстро захлопываю их и делаю такое выражение лица, чтобы всем было ясно, что я недоволен. В ответ слышу только сдержанный смех. После она берет ведерко в форме черепахового панциря и, набрав в него воду, выливает мне на голову. Выплевываю в ее сторону попавшую мне в рот жидкость. Она только улыбается.  
  
Мне она не нравится.  
  
Она неприятная.

~~***~~

  
  
Эта Женщина и ее помощники принялись тщательно отмывать меня, пока один пытается отвлечь банными игрушками, будто я ребенок. Это не сработает. Хотя утка интересная. Она издает интересные звуки, когда кидаешь ее кому-нибудь в голову. А вот лодку я игнорирую. Думаю, она сломана. Все плавает и плавает кругами. В конце концов она застревает где-то в пузырьках, что постепенно лопаются, отчего пенная шапка на воде становится меньше. Как и моя башня - оседает и расплывается. Все со временем пропадает, даже пузырьки. С другой стороны, большая часть воды все равно уже выплеснулась через край ванны. Она залила туфли Этой Женщины. Этому я очень рад, ведь туфли, похоже, весьма дорогие.  
  
\- Почистим ему зубы до или после того, как он вылезет из ванны? - Зубы?  
  
\- Лучше сделать это сейчас. Пока он занят. Никогда бы не подумала, что однажды увижу, как зомби будет играть с резиновой уткой.  
  
Они забрасывают утку в ванну. А я выкидываю ее из нее. Она так забавно крякает, попадая в пах одного из мужчин. В качестве наказания он окунает меня с головой в воду. Мне не нравится. Не то чтобы я мог утонуть, но все же неприятно, когда чья-то рука насильно держит тебя в холодной воде.  
  
\- Держите его.  
  
Мне позволяют вынырнуть из воды, но сильные руки вцепляются мне в плечи, удерживая на месте, и я чувствую уже знакомый холод от дула пистолета у себя на затылке. Эта Женщина приподнимает мою голову пальцами под подбородок. У нее в руках зубная щетка отвратительного розового цвета, на щетине которой лежит липкая бело-сине-красная паста. Эта гадость ни за что не попадет мне в рот. Ни за что!  
  
\- МММФФФРРР! - Это ужасно!  
  
Мои зубы все в густой пене. Пытаюсь укусить зубную щетку, но это мало помогает. Эта Женщина просто продолжает чистить мне их, а после - заставляет набрать в рот воды и выплюнуть ее. По крайней мере, я избавлюсь от вкуса. Выплевываю прямо в одного из ее помощников. Внезапно она останавливается и отходит в сторону. Ей передают белое, пушистое полотенце. Это значит, что теперь мне придется вылезти?.. Но я не хочу. Ложусь в ванну так, чтобы оказаться полностью под водой. Вижу ее размытое лицо над собой. Она немного сбита с толку, но ей явно весело. Двое мужчин вытаскивают меня из воды, после чего меня оборачивают в полотенце и промакивают, пока не решают, что я уже достаточно сухой. А после мне вручают белый халат с поясом. Почему я не могу просто надеть свою старую одежду?  
  
\- Сидеть. - Приказывает она, когда ее помощники заканчивают меня одевать.  
  
Посреди комнаты стоит стул. Мне это не нравится, но мне слишком дорога моя голова, чтобы рисковать получить в нее пулю. Так что делаю, как сказано, и жду. Один мужчина встает передо мной на колени и берет в руки мою ногу. И принимается обрезать и подпиливать ногти. Я выдергиваю ногу из его рук, но он вновь ее ловит. Даже после того, как я пинаю его в нос. Он такой же упрямый, как Майкрофт. Девушка, похоже, ее зовут Кейт (большую часть времени она держала пистолет), делает то же самое с ногтями на руках. Полагаю, чем меньше у меня будет моего оружия, тем безопаснее они будут себя чувствовать. Я думал, что Эта Женщина будет просто стоять и смотреть, но она принимается расчесывать мои волосы. Как бы странно все это ни было, и даже зная, что я тут пленник, это оказался довольно приятный опыт.  
  
Ровно до тех пор, как она начинает стричь мои волосы. Испуганный, я подскакиваю со стула и провожу пальцами по моим кудрям. Я не хочу быть лысым! Она лишь смеется и приказывает сесть на место. Ни за что. Ни за все резиновые утки на свете. Ни за все цветные карандаши и чучела кроликов.  
  
\- О, ну не упрямься. Твои волосы слишком длинные. Дорогуша, тебе это не идет. Я всего лишь собираюсь сделать тебе стильную прическу. - Стильную? То есть... лучше, чем сейчас? Что ж, думаю, если это действительно все, то можешь продолжать. Ты только что назвала меня _дорогушей_?  
  
Сажусь обратно на стул и стараюсь не дергаться, слыша _клик-клик_ лезвий ножниц, отрезающих мои прекрасные волосы. Все закончилось на удивление быстро. Отложив ножницы в сторону, она принимается изучать мое лицо. Похоже, ей нравится то, что бы она там ни увидела, даже после того, как я показываю ей зубы. В ответ она просто щипает меня за щеку. После этого она вновь хлопает в ладоши. Я начинаю ненавидеть этот звук. Клянусь, она это делает специально, только чтобы меня позлить. Кейт говорит мужчинам принести что-то. То есть, у нее ранг выше? Интересно.   
  
Мужчины возвращаются с ворохом одежды разных цветов в руках. Меня заставляют подняться на ноги, пока Эта Женщина рассматривает принесенное. Она все время приговаривает "нет". Не тот размер? Какой ужас. Я бы мог просто надеть свою собственную одежду. Если бы ты и твои помощники не изрезали ее на мелкие куски. Но я бы предпочел что-то привычное. В конце концов я проходил в ней несколько лет. Она стала частью меня. В некоторых случаях - буквально. Как с теми же носками. Я думал, это и есть мои ноги. Но, оказалось, мои ноги не серые.  
  
\- У черной подходящий размер, но цвет не тот. Хм... - Она прикладывает это ко мне. Похоже на верх пижамы. Нет... моя память подкидывает мне нужное определение. _Сорочка_. Мой мозг порой бывает очень услужлив. Он знает такое, о чем я не имею представления.  
  
...И это заставляет мою голову болеть.  
  
Она откидывает прочь зеленую, белую и оранжевую сорочки, останавливая свой выбор на темно-фиолетовой. Ее, как и белые брюки, протягивают мне. Вы же не ожидаете, что я сам это надену! Я бы, наверно, свою одежду и снять-то без помощи не смог! Эта Женщина вздыхает и взмахом руки приказывает своим людям приступить к одеванию. Что для них оказывается весьма непросто, пока Кейт не портит все веселье. В конце концов я оказываюсь одет в эту темно-фиолетовую сорочку с брюками. Мои ступни ощущаются странно.  
  
Они босые.  
  
Смотрю, как они шевелятся. Не знал, что пальцы на ногах так могут. Но, если могут на руках, то на ногах почему нет?  
  
\- Когда закончишь любоваться своими ногами, может, взглянешь в зеркало? - Зеркало?  
  
Оборачиваюсь и нахожу у себя за спиной зеркало во весь рост. Я... я выгляжу почти как живой человек. То есть, кожа уж слишком бледная, и я все еще похож на ходячего мертвеца, но моя прическа идеальна, и зубы белые. Я выгляжу... хорошо. Не совсем то слово, которым стоило бы описать мою внешность. Но в общем и целом очень даже неплохо. Мне вот только интересно, зачем она вообще все это затеяла? По-моему, это все перебор.  
  
Внезапно ощущаю рывок за поводок и падаю на пол. Эта Женщина лишь закатывает глаза, но помогает мне подняться. Это все двое ее помощников. Честно, я не помню их имен. Они их и не заслуживают. Буду звать их Боб и Феликс. Боб надевает на меня пояс с наручниками, что прикреплены к нему цепями. Спасибо хоть, что этот чистый. Следом идут черный кожаный ошейник с сияющим серебром поводком и уже упомянутые наручники. Изнутри они подбиты мехом, поэтому не врезаются в кожу. Это мило. Я имею в виду, для такого отвратительного оборудования.  
  
\- Ты закончил разглядывать себя? Я не виню тебя за это. Жаль, что ты мертв. Ты очень даже красив. А теперь - пойдем. Не стоит заставлять его ждать.  
  
Его? Кого его? Это ОН причина всего этого?  
  
Меня вновь дергают за поводок, и я решаю, что лучше будет пойти за ней.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
> Извиняюсь, получилась короткой.
> 
> Задержка вышла из-за небольшого писательского ступора. Ну и из-за того, что спешу закончить другой свой фанфик.
> 
> Надеюсь, глава понравится.

**Шерлок**  
  
Даже интересно наблюдать, как в целом веселое, хоть и с каплей беспокойства, настроение, что царило до этого в комнате, стремительно меняется на нервозное с явным оттенком страха. Совершенно очевидно, что тот, с кем мне предстоит встретиться, необычный человек. Он внушает другим страх. Возможно, он тут один из главных. Но почему они его боятся? Неужели беспокоятся, что он их уволит? Или что может оставить на милость таких, как я? Что же он за человек в таком случае? Если мои рассуждения окажутся правдой, то - не хороший. Но, возможно, это просто его метод - запугивать.  
  
Эта Женщина поправляет мой ошейник и приглаживает мне волосы, после чего открывает дверь. Отпустив остальных членов своей команды, она берет поводок и тянет меня за собой. Комната, в которую меня приводят, большая и практически пустая, если не считать столов, расставленных вдоль одной из стен, и большого деревянного стула с подлокотниками в дальнем ее конце. На нем восседает мужчина в костюме, с зачесанными назад волосами и с хитрыми глазами. Он просто-таки излучает власть. Шрам стоит подле него, немного позади, с винтовкой через плечо. Мужчина, откинув голову на спинку стула, слушает то, что говорит ему Шрам. Но с тех пор, как я зашел в комнату, одним глазом все равно поглядывает на меня. Он машет рукой Этой Женщине, и она садится на ближайший к мужчине стол. Он сидит даже не на стуле, нет, это больше походит на трон. Так он их король?  
  
Взмахом руки он показывает мне приблизиться, и я вижу, как Шрам снимает винтовку с плеча. Никаких быстрых движений. Понял. Мужчина встает, на моей рубашке появляется красная точка. Видно, что она появилась из небольшого устройства на верхушке винтовки. Он застрелит меня, если я сделаю хоть намек на движение. Обойдя меня кругом, рассмотрев каждый дюйм, мужчина улыбается. После чего кладет мне два пальца под подбородок и крутит мою голову из стороны в сторону. Не знаю, что он ищет. Но я ему не доверяю. Есть в нем что-то, что рождает страх у меня в сердце. Облизав губы, он возвращается на свой трон.  
  
\- Ты выше, чем я ожидал, и тоньше. - Ну... мне прощения попросить?  
  
\- Твоя работа, Ирен, как и всегда, выше всех похвал. - Ирен? Это ее имя?  
  
\- Спасибо. Приятно, что ты одобряешь. - Она с ним флиртует? Но она же его боится...  
  
\- Я не склонен расточать незаслуженных комплиментов. Итак, мой друг зомби, вот мы наконец и встретились. - Да? А я и не знал, что ты меня знаешь. Мне стоит удивиться?  
  
\- Себастьян мне столько о тебе поведал. - Я предпочитаю придуманные мною клички... - Он говорил, ты умеешь разговаривать. Я в курсе, что ты был лишен этого, как только тут появился. Прощу прощения за это. Теперь ты можешь говорить. - Могу? Спасибо большое, но я отказываюсь.  
  
Опустив взгляд, рассматриваю пятна на полу. Слышу, как пальцы стучат по дереву. Мужчина потихоньку теряет терпение.  
  
\- Прости, я даже не представился! Меня зовут Джеймс Мориарти. Или просто Джим, если пожелаешь. - Джим. Я должен впечатлиться? - А как зовут тебя?  
  
Не твое дело. Но я точно знаю, что его терпение на исходе. Он смотрит на Шрама, а после - на Ирен. Будто винит их в моем молчании. Пожав плечами, он вновь поднимается со своего трона. И вновь подходит ко мне, держа руки в карманах. Хрустнув позвонками шеи, он встает передо мной лицом к лицу. Кладет руки мне на плечи и улыбается. Это улыбка дикого зверя.  
  
\- Я стараюсь быть дружелюбным. Если ты не назовешь свое имя, я дам тебе другое. В конце концов, мне нужно как-то тебя называть. Ты разумен, поэтому тебе нужно имя. - Сказать ему? Имя, которое он мне выберет, может быть ужасным или стыдным. Или скучным. Что плохого в том, что я заговорю?  
  
\- ...Лок. - Бормочу негромко. Лицо Джима вспыхивает счастливой улыбкой.  
  
\- Лок! Привет, Лок. Рад с тобой познакомиться. Вот видишь, не так уж и сложно. Все в порядке, я понимаю, что ты просто немного застенчив. - Застенчив... Полагаю, это может быть правдой. Думаю, он просто меня обманул.  
  
\- А теперь, дорогой Лок, хочу сообщить, что Себастьян организовал для тебя комнату. В которую ты переедешь в кратчайшие сроки. Просто хочу сначала убедиться, что она подойдет. Я прощу прощения за то, где тебя расположили ранее, но с живыми мертвецами стоит быть осторожнее. Ты же понимаешь, о чем я, да? - Не особо. Но, похоже, он ждет ответов, раз уж знает, что я могу говорить.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Прекрасно! Подожди здесь вместе с Себби, а мы с Ирен скоро вернемся.  
  
Джеймс... Джим? Или Мориарти? Он уходит вместе с Этой Женщиной, чтобы обсудить мои новые апартаменты. Любой вариант будет лучше, чем то, что было ранее. Шрам подходит ближе и встает передо мной. Он смотрит на дверь, хотя дуло его оружия утыкается мне в грудь. Хотел бы я, чтобы он не опасался меня так сильно. Или мне стоит завести с ним разговор, чтобы скоротать время?  
  
Нет, как-то не хочется.  
  
  
  
**Ирен**  
  
Комната оказалась довольно милой. Лучше всех предыдущих. Незастеленная односпальная кровать в углу, письменный стол с деревянным стулом, вполне комфортное кресло, телевизор и сундук подле кровати. Так же имелся встроенный шкаф. От меня же требовалось наполнить комнату, создать уют. Добавить украшений. Вроде постельного белья, книг и прочего. И не потому, что я женщина - я бы выдала ему хорошенькую пощечину за это, неважно, начальник он или нет, - а потому, что уже виделась с этим зомби и знаю, что бы ему понравилось. Решаю выбрать темно-синие простыни с подходящим по цвету одеялом - в точности, как его шарф. Далее добавились книги по согласованным темам. Они охватывали несколько различных тематик, как серьезных, так и просто художественной литературы. Все - для различных возрастных групп.  
  
В сундук пошли детские игрушки, игры-головоломки и кубик Рубика. На стол - увесистая стопка бумаги и яркие цветные карандаши. Мы уже осмотрели его сумку и разложили некоторые вещи из нее по комнате. Чтобы он чувствовал себя, как дома. Финальный штрих - голубой кролик на подушку. Взрослый мужчина или зомби, но мягкая игрушка в качестве единственного утешения по какой-то причине заставляет меня ощутить грусть. Но, в любом случае, это имеет смысл. Раньше Джим думал, что у них мозг взрослого, но их опыт состоит только из того, что они помнят от превращения в зомби до нынешнего дня. Так что, если этот ходячий был зомби всего пять лет, в некотором смысле он еще ребенок. Хотя в той же мере и упрямый взрослый.  
  
\- Одобряешь?  
  
\- Конечно, Джим. Все идеально. Когда он сюда переедет?  
  
\- Сегодня.  
  
Надеюсь, ему понравится. Хотя, я все еще беспокоюсь по поводу того, что именно Джим планирует на его счет. Лок растет на глазах, а я ведь знаю его всего ничего.  
  
Удачи тебе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:** я опишу комнату немного более подробно в следующей главе.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
> Не идеально, но, надеюсь, следующая будет именно такой.
> 
> Не люблю заполнять главы описаниями. Я же не знаю, как вы себе представите эту комнату. Всегда было интересно посмотреть, как люди видят все то, что описывается в фанфиках или книгах. Как вы себе представляете Лока? Или безопасные дома? Как видите Гледстоуна или рисунки Лока? Что представляете, когда слышите о лагере или ложь Мориарти?
> 
> Мне, правда, интересно!
> 
> Наслаждайтесь.
> 
> Или нет.
> 
> В общем, вы в курсе, что делать дальше.

**Ирен**

  
Кинув последний взгляд на комнату, возвращаемся к нашему маленькому зомби. Хотя, конечно, этот последний взгляд и затянулся на несколько часов, но я чувствую, что оно того стоило. Если только Джим и вправду хотел сделать так, чтобы зомби чувствовал себя, как дома. А так как я знаю, что происходило в прошлом, точно могу сказать, что прежде он никогда не тратил столько сил, сколько на этого Лока. Поэтому я и не беспокоюсь так уж сильно о том, что он может просто избавиться от бедняги, как делал с предыдущими, или заставить его страдать. А если даже он и попытается, что ж, тогда я просто утащу Лока из его когтистых лапок. Как-нибудь.  
  
Возвращаемся к Себастьяну и Локу. Наемник сидит на стуле, следит за зомби и попивает лимонад. А тот сидит себе спокойно на полу, скрестив ноги, и разглядывает потолок. Джим хлопает в ладоши в восхищении, чем заставляет обоих - Морана и зомби - подскочить от неожиданности. Себастьяну, конечно же, лучше удалось это замаскировать. А вот наш зомби едва ли любит громкие звуки и внезапные шумы. Моран встает, допивает лимонад и возвращается на свой пост позади "трона" Мориарти. Лок тоже пытается подняться. Я хочу ему помочь, но Джим взмахом руки приказывает мне не вмешиваться. Локу требуется еще две попытки, чтобы в конце концов встать прямо.  
  
\- Мы приносим свои извинения, что отсутствовали так долго, - произносит Джим с улыбкой. - Надеюсь, вы тут не скучали.  
  
Моран бросает короткое "нет". Лок смотрит на пол пару мгновений и только потом отвечает:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Замечательно! Не желаешь посмотреть свою новую комнату прямо сейчас? - Зомби медленно поднимает голову, и теперь можно заметить, сколько любопытства в его глазах.  
  
Лок закусывает нижнюю губу и после кивает. Не то чтобы у него был какой-то выбор, если уж говорить начистоту.  
  
\- Хорошо. Иди за мной.  
  
Я, правда, надеюсь, что ему понравится. Джиму, может, все равно, но мне - нет.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Они ведут меня куда-то по длинному коридору, в котором время от времени мерцают лампочки, свисающие с потолка. Что за клише. Мориарти вытаскивает из кармана ключ, набирает на панели шестизначный код, и только после этого вставляет ключ в замочную скважину и открывает дверь. Дополнительные меры предосторожности. Но из этого места, вероятно, и так невозможно сбежать. Дверь открывается, и я мысленно готовлюсь к встрече с моей новой комнатой. После чего меня толкают внутрь и снимают оковы. Я могу здесь задержаться, так что, надеюсь, она будет не слишком ужасной.  
  
И она... и в самом деле не так уж ужасна.  
  
Подходящего размера кровать. Около одной из стен деревянный стол, заваленный карандашами и, как я понимаю, пустыми альбомами для рисования. Над ним, собственно на стене, висит доска, к которой можно прикреплять кнопками листы. На ней уже есть мои фотографии и рисунки. Должно быть, они достали их из моей сумки. Напротив другой стены нет кровати, только... ванна. Откуда они узнали? Заглядываю внутрь и нахожу в ней небольшой матрас и пару оранжевых простыней. Одеяло желтое с рисунком, напоминающим пчелиные соты. Сверху лежит большая квадратная подушка и мой кролик Бубенчик. А рядом с ним - шоколадно-коричневый плюшевый мишка с красным галстуком.  
  
Выглядит довольно удобно. Но, предполагается, что я должен возмущаться пребыванием здесь.  
  
А еще в углу стоит небольшой деревянный сундук. Он пустой, но у него есть отдельный замок и ключ. Я могу положить внутрь все, что захочу. Вообще по комнате разбросано много всего, как и того, что принадлежит мне, так и нового. В ящиках стола тоже хватает вещей. Игрушки и прочие объекты, которые, как я понимаю, имеют вполне определенное предназначение, лежат в них вперемешку с бумагой и принадлежностями для рисования. Думаю, сундук для чего-то подобного и нужен. У противоположной стены - где стоит ванна - стоит небольшой комод с ящиками. В одном из них - несколько пар белых боксеров. Во втором - куча черных и белых носков. Скука. В остальные два даже не заглядываю. Около каждой из "кроватей" есть двери. За одной обнаружился встроенный шкаф. Очень маленький. Два комплекта фиолетовой, похоже, пижамы - кофта без пуговиц и штаны на резинке - на вешалках. И по одному такому же - белого и черного цветов. Кроме того в комнате стоит небольшая этажерка, заполненная книгами. Как для подростков и взрослых, так и для детей.  
  
На одной из полок стоит мой DVD-плеер.  
  
Оставшаяся дверь ведет в ванную. Туалет мне не нужен, но тут имеется еще одна ванна. Не такая милая, как в комнате, и совмещенная с душем. Возможно, было бы неплохо принять ванну еще как-нибудь.  
  
Возвращаюсь в комнату, и только сейчас замечаю фальшивое окно. Оно закрыто желтыми занавесками и, похоже, в него вставлено обычное оконное стекло. Но мы ведь под землей, так что оно не может быть настоящим. На подоконнике лежит пульт - вместе с несколькими разноцветными растениями в горшках. Кнопки на пульте меняют картинку вида "за окном", а так же могут менять время дня на них. Останавливаюсь на привычном ночном городском пейзаже.  
  
Слышу кашель за спиной. Я почти забыл, что не один в комнате.  
  
\- Я так понимаю, что ты одобряешь? - Он что, действительно думает, что я бы ответил, если бы мне не понравилось? Похоже, что-то ответить придется. Бормочу что-то вроде "да", на что он вновь одаривает меня своей странной улыбкой.  
  
\- Тогда, я тебя оставлю. Как мне сказали, в одном из ящиков имеется пижама, а завтра мы принесем тебе несколько новых вещей. Развлекайся, дорогуша!  
  
Дверь с грохотом захлопывается и закрывается на замок. Она явно прочная и непроницаемая, ее можно открыть только снаружи. Вздыхаю про себя и решаю опробовать свою новую ванну-кровать. Эта длиннее, чем та, что была у меня дома, но все равно мне приходится подогнуть ноги. Кладу Бубенчика себе на колени и, оглядев медведя, кидаю его в сторону. Не осматриваю ничего больше тех ящиков комода. Все это призвано заставить меня чувствовать себя комфортно, как дома. Будто я могу забыть, что я всего лишь их пленник. Не могу даже смотреть в сторону доски с фотографиями на стене. Среди них есть несколько фото Джона. Джона, которому до меня больше нет дела, который больше не хочет быть моим другом. Джона, который, надеюсь, благополучно добрался до дома и счастлив.  
  
Он по мне не скучает. Почему бы ему вообще скучать?  
  
На ощупь нахожу выключатель и несильно на него нажимаю. Теперь единственным источником света является фальшивое окно. Сворачиваюсь клубком под одеялом и молча гадаю, смогу ли уснуть сегодня. Надеюсь, что нет. Пробуждение меня беспокоит. Потому, что никогда не знаешь, что можешь увидеть, проснувшись. А бодрствуя ты, по крайней мере, можешь подготовиться. Тогда ты в курсе того, кто и что тебя окружает. А сны могут сыграть с тобой злую шутку. Они могут заставить тебя ломать голову над чем-нибудь множеством различных способов. У меня, конечно, нет в этом большого опыта, но теперь я знаю об этом достаточно из фильмов и телепередач.  
  
Сны, как и мечты, - это опасная вещь. Мертвые не должны их иметь. Они и так уже живут в ожившем ночном кошмаре.  
  
Как уже сотни раз до того, повторяю про себя: как бы я хотел оказаться сейчас дома **.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:** обещаю, в конце все будет хорошо! Но до того все станет еще хуже... У него просто небольшая депрессия и приступ жалости к себе.


	57. Chapter 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
> Короткое замечание. Я написала уже несколько глав вперед, но все равно хочу кое-что сказать.
> 
> Итак... на несколько следующих глав мы немного отойдем от Лока и его переживаний и проследим за остальными героями. Чем они занимаются? Злятся ли на что-нибудь? Вышвырнет ли Майкрофт Джона из лагеря? Достаточно ли кошек у Молли? Хоть кто-нибудь хоть что-нибудь рассказал миссис Хадсон?
> 
> Не переключайтесь!

  
**Джон**  
  
Мне везет.  
  
Я - счастливчик. Я вернулся в лагерь живым. Не много кто может таким похвастаться. Как только попадаю за стену, идет обычная проверка и чистка. Им надо быть уверенными, что я все еще не ходячий и не собираюсь им стать в ближайшее время. Из-за моего долгого отсутствия меня тут же помещают в карантин. Здесь воняет. Не могу сказать, чем именно. Это какая-то смесь из множества отвратительных запахов, сведенных воедино в один большой суперсмрад. Такой, что заставляет вас давиться из-за невозможности вдохнуть, когда это амбре ударяет вам в нос. И это не тот вид вони, к которому со временем привыкаешь, нет. Вот поэтому каждый доктор или медсестра тут носят маски.  
  
Я прохожу все тесты, которые они только могут придумать. Большая часть - те же, что я проходил, когда только сюда попал. Едва вернувшийся с войны, все еще наивно полагающий, что могу как-то помочь изменить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
\- Имя, - прорывается сквозь мои мысли резкий голос.  
  
\- Вы и так знаете мое имя, Ганс. Я уже говорил его трем предыдущим докторам.  
  
\- Извини, Джо... Сэр. Стандартная процедура. - Он возвращает взгляд к своему планшету. Очень любит следовать правилам, таков уж Ганс. Он бы женился на них, если б мог. Правила помогают Земле вращаться, как он любит говорить.  
  
Нихрена подобного.  
  
\- Джон Хемиш Ватсон.  
  
\- Спасибо. Не сложно же, правда? Нам нужно подождать результатов тестов.  
  
Было время, когда мы могли получить их мгновенно. Но не здесь, не сейчас. Я могу проторчать здесь весь день, а то и не один.  
  
Я солгал почти на все вопросы. Встречались ли вы с ходячими мертвецами до возвращения/прибытия в лагерь? Да. Да вас дотрагивались/хватали/кусали/другое ходячие? Да.  
  
Их было намного больше, но я совсем не чувствую себя виноватым в том, что солгал. Я знаю, что мистер Холмс, скорее всего, и так все уладит. До того, как вышвырнет меня отсюда. Если у него есть на то право, конечно.  
  
Потому, что я - неудачник.  
  
Я бросил друга.

~~***~~

  
  
Даже забавно, как ты, оказывается, скучал по всему, когда возвращаешься куда-нибудь после долгого отсутствия. По постоянному миганию лампы, висящей за окном. По перезвону капель дождя по стальным банкам, что выстроились очередью вдоль нашего домика. И, конечно же, по запаху дома. В моей квартире пахнет старым сигарным дымом, заплесневелыми коврами и апельсинами. Последнее - из-за Рори. Он обожает апельсины. Апельсиновый сок, чай с ароматом апельсина, шоколад со вкусом апельсина. Если в чем-нибудь содержится апельсин, что бы это ни было, оно, скорее всего, ему понравится. Удивительно, но он вернулся в лагерь живым. Но для него это, скорее, обычное дело. Хотя, по его храпу я уж точно не скучал.  
  
За окном пахнет озоном - так обычно бывает после дождя, обрушивающегося периодически с небес на землю. А еще пахнет мусором в сочетании с продуктами жизнедеятельности кур, чьей загон с курятником расположен неподалеку. Жуткий запах, если вдуматься. Но это мой дом. Эти запахи мне знакомы.  
  
Сейчас в нашей квартире живет меньше человек. Так что двухярусные кровати были убраны, пока я отсутствовал. Теперь у каждого отдельная постель, полуторка, да и личного пространства стало побольше. Я хотел бы добавить деревянный стол, небольшой, черный или цвета темного шоколада. Это обойдется мне не дешево, но я видел такой в благотворительном магазине двумя домами вниз по улице. Возможно, я смогу себе его позволить через пару-тройку недель. Да, место стало больше, но я не уверен, что его можно использовать с особой пользой.  
  
Сразу после прибытия, у меня был большой соблазн найти остальных. Правда, я все равно не знаю их адреса. Но я мог бы поискать или поспрашивать. Мог, но не стал.  
  
Я трус.  
  
Я убедил себя, что мне это не нужно. Я имел полное право уйти, право злиться на него. Но после наступило осознание одиночества, и мой гнев куда-то пропал. Я помню его лицо, какое оно, когда ему грустно, и временами представляю, как ему, должно быть, было горько и грустно, когда он понял, что я оставил его. Я по нему скучаю. От него пахло кожаными сапогами, старым домом и пылью.  
  
Но никогда он не пах смертью.  
  
  
  
**Гледстоун**  
  
Мокро. На самом деле, это ошибка лемматизации*. Длинное слово, которое, возможно, этот одинокий ходячий даже не знает. А еще тут очень шумно. Это давит мне на уши. Пустые мертвецы проходят мимо по своим делам, которые в основном заключаются в рычании на все вокруг. Сложно не попадаться им на пути, но я, конечно же, справляюсь с задачей. Нахожу дорогу до какого-то пустого дома и устраиваюсь в нем со всеми удобствами. Здесь есть живая еда и удобный стул. Хотя, никто больше меня не поглядит и не назовет хорошим мальчиком.  
  
А я очень хороший мальчик.  
  
Хотя тут и безопасно, тут очень холодно. Я скучаю по светловолосому человеку. Джону. Он гладил меня именно так, как надо, а еще позволял спать у себя на коленях. Это заставляло пустого мертвеца - Лока - очень ревновать. По нему я тоже скучаю, несмотря на всю его ненависть и зависть. Я ему никогда не нравился, такое мы хорошо чувствуем. Мы специально ищем способы лишний раз позлить таких людей. Обычно это довольно забавно, но быстро надоедает. Но Лок все же ходячий, хоть и с эмоциями. Есть столько всего, чему обычный кот может его научить... Вроде личной гигиены. Для начала.  
  
Я не знаю, что случилось с Джоном. Он ушел ночью. Я пытался проследить за ним, но я же не собака, я не могу идти по следу. Лок пытался бросить меня, но, в конце концов, разрешил пойти с ним. И я даже позволил ему взять меня на руки. Но он холодный. И сам дрожал. Я чувствовал его замешательство и страх. А потом он исчез.  
  
Если бы я мог пойти с кем-нибудь из них - я бы так и сделал. Я все еще молодой кот, мне не больше четырех. Но обстоятельства сложились так. Джон был зол, а Лок - испуган.  
  
Надеюсь, они найдут друг друга. Без них жизнь станет намного скучнее.  
  
Думаю, будет лучше вернуться в ту квартиру, что ходячий называл домом. Там есть вкусные пауки и мыши в подвале. Даже, может, еще какая еда после людей осталась. Плюс, имеются две удобные кровати, диван и стулья. Что еще коту для счастья надо?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Лемматиза́ция — процесс приведения словоформы к лемме — её нормальной (словарной) форме. Примеры: кошками → кошка, бежал → бежать, боязненных → боязненный. (взято из Википедии)
> 
> Предположим, что наш кот учёный, которому только дуба с златой цепью не хватает, и забудем, что ему таких слов тоже знать неоткуда.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> Анонс! Думаю, в следующей главе мы увидим Молли и Майкрофта. Разве что, вы хотели увидеть кого-то конкретного?
> 
> Может, желаете еще немного Гледстоуна?
> 
> В конце главы будет еще пара заметок. И ссылка на новый рисунок.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь.

** **

Автор арта - неподражаемая **garrulousgibberish.  
** Вы могли читать цикл ее работ "Крысы в Системе".

 

~~***~~

 **Джон**  
  
Около пяти вечера слышу стук в дверь. У нас здесь очень редко делают визиты. Я только что вернулся с довольно изнурительного дежурства, так что понятия не имею, кто бы это мог быть. У всех моих соседей есть свои пластиковые ключи. За дверью обнаруживается Лестрейд. Не видел его с самого возвращения, заставив себя поверить, что он тоже все это время был слишком занят или просто намеренно избегал меня. Перед тем, как войти, он кидает себе под ноги сигаретный окурок и тушит его носком ботинка.  
  
\- Привет, Джон, - говорит он.  
  
\- Привет, - отвечаю и закрываю за ним дверь.  
  
Лестрейд молча заходит в маленькую гостиную. Опускается в одно из кресел и устало откидывает голову на спинку сидения.  
  
\- Милый домик. - Дань вежливости, не более. Этому дому давно требуется капитальный ремонт.  
  
Сажусь в кресло напротив, ожидая неизбежную бурю криков и оскорблений, которые, я уверен, вот-вот последуют. Но ответом мне лишь давящая тишина. И тут до меня доходит.  
  
Он знает.

 

~~***~~

  
  
\- Все в порядке, Джон.  
  
\- Нет, это не так. Он убил моего друга. - Он убил его, разорвал на куски, съел его мозг. Боже.  
  
\- Я знаю. - Нет, не знаешь, просто понимаешь. Каждый ныне живущий потерял кого-то, убитого ходячим.  
  
\- Я должен был уйти, я просто не мог... - Во мне вновь бурлит гнев, но он все так же борется с моим одиночеством.  
  
\- Не нужно оправдываться передо мной. Мне было лишь интересно, почему ты вернулся раньше запланированного. Хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, что я сейчас и вижу.  
  
\- Что ж, ты был прав. - Все совсем не в порядке, ни на миллиметр.  
  
\- Я знаю. Хотя, я все же надеюсь, что он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Майкрофт ухитрился понаставить там камер без его ведома. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы там его увидим. - Я слышу в его голосе беспокойство. Знаю, он чувствует то же самое, что и я. Нам обоим не нравится сама мысль, что он может бродить там по округе в полном одиночестве, так и не найдя дорогу домой. Хотя, и не понимаю, почему я должен беспокоиться. Он сделал такое, что я просто не в состоянии простить, да и он всего лишь зомби. Они постоянно бродят где-нибудь. С какой стати меня должно это заботить?  
  
\- Возможно.  
  
Мое одиночество победило.  
  
\- Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь, Джон.  
  
Пытаюсь сменить тему.  
  
\- Как миссис Хадсон все это восприняла? - Я слышал о ней лишь вскользь. Все-таки надо сходить к ней в гости.  
  
\- Ну... средне. Она была рада, что он не стал таким, как... большинство зомби. Но некоторые детали истории ее расстроили. Ты должен понять, он сейчас совсем другой. Я всегда подозревал, что он чувствовал намного больше, чем показывал. Он очень хорошо все прятал. С другой стороны, он был счастлив, Джон. Точно тебе говорю.  
  
Да... Я знаю, что он был счастлив со мной.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Я здесь уже двое суток. Несмотря на мою ненависть к этой комнате, потихоньку она начинает мне нравится. Здесь все такое познавательное и стимулирующее. И забавное. Я пока больше не видел снов, но все равно провожу по несколько часов в кровати, рассматривая картинки в книгах. Моих знаний все еще недостаточно, чтобы их спокойно читать. Я не знаю всех букв. Обещанный несколько дней назад "подарок" так и не появился. Может, они просто забыли обо мне? Сомневаюсь, что это будет что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
  
Карандаши и прочие мелочи для творчества оказались полезны. Я уже нарисовал несколько новых картинок. Гледстоуна - с очень хмурым выражением морды. Кровь. Мой дом. Они, как и прочие, теперь висят на доске. Только приступил к новой картинке, как слышу стук в дверь. Не успеваю произнести и слова, как в комнату вваливаются несколько человек.  
  
Среди них есть тот, что называет себя Джимом, и Эта Женщина. Плюс несколько служащих. У Этой Женщины в руках большой контейнер. Она ставит его прямо передо мной на стол. Я не заглядываю внутрь. Один из служащих, тот, что с ружьем, хватает меня за ошейник и поднимает на ноги, ставя нос к носу с Джимом. Ну, почти. Он немного ниже меня. Он подается немного вперед, оборачивает что-то вокруг моей шеи и затягивает это. Очередной ошейник. По внутренней стороне он обит мягким плюшем, а снаружи - темная кожа. Небольшой серебряный замок служит в качестве скрепляющего механизма. А еще на нем есть бирка. Я даже могу прочесть, что на ней написано.  
  
Лок.  
  
Отвратительно. Но как я ни стараюсь, не могу снять его.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, но мы должны были это сделать. Меры предосторожности и все в таком духе. Кроме того, если ты вдруг потеряешься, на обратной стороне выгравирован адрес доставки. - Ничего ему не жаль. А вот Этой Женщине - да.  
  
\- Мы принесли тебе несколько новых игрушек. А завтра я продолжу обучать тебя алфавиту. Я в курсе, что ты уже знаешь часть букв. - Я не хочу учить его вместе с _тобой_.  
  
На этом они, похоже, решают закончить и уходят.  
  
Хорошо.

 

~~***~~

  
  
Я сознательно избегаю смотреть в коробку, тратя свое время на попытки снять ошейник. Все еще невозможно. Но он хотя бы не такой неудобный, как предыдущие. Полагаю, это единственный положительный момент. В конце концов, мое любопытство берет верх, и я заглядываю-таки в коробку. В ней я нахожу маленькие деревянные буквы, связанные друг с другом веревкой, большие круглые часы, на вид очень старые, пакет светящихся в темноте звезд и гирлянду из красных и синих бумажных фонариков. Не знаю, что именно делают со всеми этими вещами. Поэтому просто оставляю их в коробке, а ее ставлю на пол.  
  
Разве что, кроме звезд. Их я беру себе. Я лишь предположил, что они светятся в темноте. На картинке на упаковке вроде бы показывается нечто подобное. С трудом вскрываю пакет и высыпаю звезды на стол. Они нескольких размеров. Поднимаю низ рубашки и ссыпаю их в образовавшийся подол. После этого иду в ванную комнату и аккуратно перемещаю звезды на одну из своих подушек. Может, разместить их вокруг кровати? Вряд ли я достану до потолка. Хотя, возможно, у меня и получится, если встать на стул.  
  
Весь следующий час я клею звезды на стены и потолок вокруг кровати. Наконец, будучи доволен проделанной работой, я выключаю свет. В комнате тут же становится темно, как ночью, только звезды сияют бледно-голубым цветом. Красиво.  
  
Ложусь в ванну-кровать, вытягиваясь во всю длину своего роста, и любуюсь делом рук своих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:**
> 
>  
> 
> Лично мне очень интересно, каким бы был Лок учеником, если учитель ему не по вкусу. Он должен быть рад возможности узнать что-то новое, но не от кого-то в этом бункере. О, нет. Ведь никто из них не является Джоном.
> 
> И бонусом: что же ему приснится в следующий раз?


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
>  **От автора:** извиняюсь за задержку. Работала над "И ярче сияют звезды". Закончила ее наконец. А скоро начну и третью часть в серии. А сейчас же я хочу сосредоточиться на этом фанфике и еще одной фантастической АУшке.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь.
> 
> Надеюсь.

**Майкрофт**  
  
Для меня не оказалось сюрпризом то, что Джон вернулся один. Глупая надежда. Конечно же, мой брат не захотел прийти сюда с ним. Все еще держится за свои страхи. А я-то думал, что, если не буду его заставлять, он может решить прийти к нам сам. Остается надеяться, что он вернется на Бейкер-стрит. На установленных там камерах его все еще нет. Однако на них появлялся другой человек, смутно мне знакомый. Тогда они с Джоном уже покинули квартиру, но доктор еще не появился в лагере. Потратив какое-то время для поиска в файлах и собственной памяти, полагаю, что я узнал его. Это Себастьян Моран.  
  
Последний раз его видели несколько лет назад. Когда он покинул лагерь. Покинул потому, что не нашел здесь ничего стоящего, по его словам. Жаль. Он был хорошим солдатом и стрелком. Он ушел вместе с небольшой группой людей. У них случился конфликт интересов: разногласия по поводу того, как в лагере все должно быть устроено. Не могу сказать, что он был так уж неправ. Некоторые из их на тот момент глупых предложений со временем оказались не такими уж и глупыми. Большинство из нас решили, что они попросту погибли. Однако, похоже, что как минимум стрелок выжил. Но почему Бейкер-стрит? Просто совпадение? Вселенная редко бывает столь ленива. В прошлой жизни этот человек был неплохим следопытом, умелым охотником.  
  
Боюсь, что моему брату может угрожать опасность.  
  
Но на этот раз найти его может оказаться намного сложнее.  
  
  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Не знаю, сколько я уже здесь. Подозреваю, что около недели. По крайней мере, здесь не скучно. На плеер записано множество фильмов и тв-шоу. Эта Женщина появлялась уже дважды, и показала мне оставшиеся буквы алфавита. Поначалу я сопротивлялся. Она объясняла не так хорошо, как Джон. Но она, похоже, знает, что надо говорить или делать, чтобы заставить меня подчиняться. Мои буквы теперь так же прикреплены к доске, каждая раскрашена либо мной, либо ею. Ее намного аккуратнее. Сейчас, когда я уже знаю все свои буквы, я подписываю все свои рисунки "ЛОК" в углу. Мое правописание еще хромает, но, по крайней мере, я могу написать свое имя. Пару месяцев назад я ни за что бы и не подумал, что смогу делать что-то подобное.  
  
Когда дверь вновь открывается, я смотрю музыкальный фильм о сироте. Это не Эта Женщина, как я ожидал, а всего лишь Мориарти, мой так называемый "хозяин". Он одет в кроваво-красный костюм, такого же цвета рубашку и галстук более светлого оттенка. Он выглядит уставшим, будто его только что разбудили. Выдвинув из-под стола стул, он садится на него. Я не обращаю на него никакого внимания, продолжая смотреть кино и гадая, почему они все поют. Очень странно. Уголком глаза я вижу, как Мориарти откидывается на спинку стула и, взяв со стола полароидную камеру, рассматривает ее. Зачем он здесь? Явно не для того, чтобы отпустить. Для того, чтобы помучить? Похоже, это больше в его стиле. Я едва его знаю, но такие выводы сами напрашиваются.  
  
Он играет с камерой, делая два снимка, после чего кладет ее себе на колени. Он улыбается, и это все равно, что смотреть в лицо Скелету. За его улыбкой нет ничего. Он хищник, а я его добыча. Хотя я предпочитаю думать о нем, как о стороже. Он спрашивает меня, как я тут поживаю. Будто он и сам не в курсе. Нравится ли мне моя комната, хорошо ли я себя веду? Нравится ли мне учиться читать и писать? Я не отвечаю на большинство его вопросов, предпочитая игнорировать. Но ему все равно. Он говорит мягким, тихим голосом, так что мне приходится сдвинуть один из наушников, чтобы слышать его. Не могу унять своего любопытства. Когда-нибудь оно меня убьет.  
  
Снова.  
  
Мориарти улавливает момент и забирает у меня и плеер, и наушники, после чего откладывает их на стол.  
  
\- Не беспокойся, мой милый. Ты получишь его обратно. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить, а ты ведешь себя ужасно грубо.  
  
Я не твой милый. Говорю ему это, а он лишь смеется.  
  
\- Это всего лишь такое выражение, дорогуша. А теперь, у меня к тебе есть несколько вопросов. Это будет не бессмысленная болтовня, обещаю.  
  
Ничего не отвечаю, просто смотру прямо перед собой. Притворяюсь, что сундук, стоящий в ногах кровати внезапно становится очень интересным.  
  
\- Хорошо. Я не спрашивал тебя об этом раньше, но мне любопытно, почему ты зовешь себя "Лок"? Большинство зомби, даже те, что умнее... скажем так, своих собратьев, никак себя не называют. - Чувствую что-то вроде гордости. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ощущаю гордость из-за того, что я другой, что я лучше остальных.  
  
\- Лок? - Полагаю, мне надо ответить. Если не отвечу, он просто продолжит меня доставать.  
  
\- Пер-рвая вещь. Я всп-пмнил. - Как же я ненавижу это слово. "Мое воспоминание. Первое". Когда-нибудь я буду в состоянии произносить слова так, как полагается.  
  
\- А. Интересно. Просто... слово "Лок"? - Я киваю. Не говорю ему, что знаю мое полное имя. Теперь мое имя Лок. Старый я больше не имеет значения.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, как долго ты был... немертвым? - Он вновь улыбается, очень стараясь казаться вежливым. Хочется засунуть его вежливость куда поглубже.  
  
\- Ч-четыре... нет, пять.  
  
\- Лет? - Нет, блин, часов. Конечно же, лет!  
  
\- То есть, почти сразу, как все это началось. Я видел фотографии твоего дома, Лок. Очень интересно. Что это место для тебя значит?  
  
Пожимаю плечами.  
  
\- Дом.  
  
\- Видимо, я некорректно задал тебе вопрос. Почему именно эта квартира? - Я не знаю. Я привык там жить.  
  
Я снова пожимаю плечами, он цыкает в ответ. Называет меня "незнайкой". Отвечаю очередным пожатием плеч.  
  
\- У тебя там собрана большая коллекция разных вещей, Лок. Зачем? - Я и сам часто об этом думал. И так и не придумал ответ, который бы меня устроил.  
  
\- Пот-тому что. Интер-р-ресно. Хочу, хочу узнать. - Это унизительно. Видишь, вот поэтому я не люблю разговаривать. Если бы я мог краснеть, я был бы уже красным, как помидор.  
  
К счастью, похоже, он понял. Он берет со стола плеер и наушники и кладет их мне на колени.  
  
\- На сегодня это все. Спасибо, Лок. Хорошего дня.  
  
Он уходит с задумчивым выражением на лице. Мне это не нравится. Он что-то задумал, это очевидно, но что именно - для меня загадка. Это пугает. Пытаюсь прогнать из груди неприятное предчувствие и продолжить просмотр фильма.  
  
Но мой ум все равно наполовину занят мыслями о Мориарти.  
  
  
  
**Моран**  
  
Какое-то время он, не торопясь, разговаривает с существом. Я предупредил его, что это рисковано - говорить с ним тет-а-тет. Без поддержки или прикрытия. Но, похоже, он с Ирен Адлер выяснили, что у этого зомби присутствует сознание. По монитору я вижу, что он отвечает Джиму с большой неохотой. И то только после того, как у него забрали его игрушку. Даже жаль его, учитывая, что именно Джим задумал. Он похож на ребенка. Возможно, это и к лучшему. Не думаю, что жизнь зомби имеет много радостей.  
  
\- Все прошло довольно хорошо, не находишь? - Зайдя в помещение, Джим тут же выгоняет меня из своего рабочего кресла.  
  
\- Похоже на то.  
  
\- Похоже? Ты не слушал, так? Скверно. Тебе повезло, что у тебя меткий глаз и приличный внешний вид, иначе бы я не держал тебя подле себя. - Негодование поднимается во мне неосознанно, но я не позволяю себе клюнуть на приманку.  
  
\- Это ведь действительно не моего ума дело. Моя работа, как ты и сказал, меткая стрельба. - А мой хороший внешний вид - это лишь бонус.  
  
\- Что ж, тебе же хуже. Но лично я узнал довольно много. Думаю, на какое-то время мы оставим его в покое. Хочу увидеть, как сильно он прогрессирует в дальнейшем. А еще посмотреть, как быстро он научится читать. Как многому он вообще может научиться. Но, кроме того, его нужно обучить дисциплине. Ты и Ирен будете его учителями.  
  
\- Думаешь, это разумно - учить его? - По мне, было бы лучше, чтобы он оставался в неведении.  
  
\- Называй это научным интересом, если тебе так больше нравится. Но, да, я должен знать, сколь многому они в состоянии обучаться.  
  
После следует взмах руки, означающий, что я свободен. Закрываю за собой дверь и иду в свою комнату.   
  
Я должен стать учителем упрямого зомби.  
  
Словами не описать, как я этому рад.  
  
Ненавижу свою работу.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.
> 
> **От автора:**
> 
> Всем привет!
> 
> Извиняюсь за очередную задержку с продой, надеюсь, у всех все хорошо! Некоторые новости от меня... ну, у меня теперь есть котенок! Ее зовут Пиппа, и я надеюсь, она послужит вдохновением для некоторых из выходок Милтона - кота из моего другого фанфика (когда я все же за него сяду). В любом случае, вот оно и свершилось, я продала несколько вещей своего производства на своей первой большой Ярмарке. Это было нечто! А скоро у нас состоится Ярмарка по "Шерлоку", и мне надо придумать, что сделать для нее. А потом и воплотить в жизнь эти безделушки! И костюмы! На нашем собственном подобии Комикона я снова буду Бильбо! Плюс к тому - я учусь вязать!
> 
> Надеюсь, вам все нравится. Знаю, текст не идеален. Мои писательские блоки, порой, мне очень мешают. Несмотря на то, что я смогла решить несколько сюжетных затыков, которые сделали всю историю достаточно ангстовой, все же я буду добавлять туда и юмористические моменты!
> 
> Наслаждайтесь?

**Шерлок**  
  
_Я падаю._  
  
_Я падаю с большой высоты в бассейн с водой. Начинаю опускаться на дно, и в поле моего зрения появляется фигура. Нечеткая, колышущаяся. Это Джон. Я все погружаюсь. А Джон поднимает руки, складывая их на груди, потом разворачивается и уходит. Он не пытается меня спасти. Он не видит в этом смысла. Я приземляюсь на дно бассейна с глухим стуком. Поначалу паникую, потому что не могу дышать под водой, а после вспоминаю, что мне это и не нужно. В конце концов, я же уже умер. Пытаюсь оторваться ото дна, всплыть, но у меня ничего не выходит. Бессмысленное занятие._  
  
_Я обречен остаться на дне этого водоема навсегда._  
  
_Я кричу._

~~***~~

  
  
_Человек, с лицом полным злобы и маниакальной радости, вонзает нож в мою грудь!_  
  
_Я кричу._

~~***~~

  
  
_Я в конце длинной пустой улицы. Все дома на ней заброшены, все окна разбиты. Все вокруг - сплошные оттенки серого. И тут появляется фигура - вид со спины. Светлые волосы, ужасный джемпер и синие джинсы. Он продолжает идти, я заву его по имени, но он не оборачивается. Каждый раз, когда я приближаюсь к нему, он увеличивает скорость._  
  
_Почему? Почему он меня игнорирует?_  
  
_Я догоняю его и, схватив за плечо, поворачиваю лицом к себе. Только... он все равно оказывается спиной ко мне._  
  
_У него нет лица. Лица Джона просто не существует!_  
  
_Я падаю на колени и начинаю плакать._

~~***~~

  
  
Просыпаюсь рывком. В последние несколько недель я вновь начал видеть сны. Пока что где-то раз в неделю, и очень мало из них были приятными. "Учитель", как Моран настаивает, чтобы я называл его, хочет, чтобы я вел дневник моих снов. Только я пока не могу нормально описать то, что со мной случается в них. Примером может послужить мой рисунок:

  
  
В общем, пока что большая часть страниц совершенно пустая. Лишь пара рисунков и несколько простых слов, кое-как накарябаных где-нибудь рядом. Но Он носится с ними, будто я написал целый бестселлер. Делает из мухи слона. Хотя, должен признать, я не совсем понимаю эту метафору. Но звучит она умно. После первого сна он принялся вешать на различные части моего тела какие-то странные провода на липучках на ночь. Из-за них засыпать стало еще труднее. Мне нужно лежать спокойно, не двигаясь, чтобы не скидывать их случайно.  
  
Однако, одну вещь с этими снами я заметил - они, как правило, отражают беспокойство и проблемы реальной жизни. Мои чувства и опасения по поводу Джона часто становятся главной темой моих ночных кошмаров, в которых он бросает меня, или плохо обращается - физически или же на словах. Мориарти мне тоже снился. В тех снах я чувствовал только боль. Если это всегда так - это же ужасно. Я не понимаю, как люди могут так жить. Порой я просыпаюсь весь трясясь, хотя мне и не холодно. Я могу только предполагать, что это от страха.  
  
Но я не должен слишком надолго задерживаться на этом. Ведь это все продукт моего воображения.  
  
В эти последние несколько недель я перенес несколько программ упражнений, унижения и обучение вязанию. Эта Женщина пытается научить меня этому. И будет заставлять меня еще как минимум две недели. Единственное, что мне удалось, - так это связать в узел мои руки и пальцы ярко-розовыми шерстяными нитками. Эта шерсть цепляется за все подряд. Я постоянно нахожу небольшие ее обрывки на полу. На столе у меня уже накопилась небольшая горка из них. Спицы у меня забрали. А это, вне всякого сомнения, кое-что говорит о моей развивающейся личности, для которой учиться вязать - даже хуже, чем терпеть унижения в лице нескольких людей, которые изучают тебя голого, тыкают пальцами так, что хочется откусить им их руки полностью, или бегать в течение пятнадцати минут на месте, а после преследовать несчастного кролика, суматошно скачущего по комнате.  
  
По крайней мере, после я хорошенько на них обиделся.  
  
Моран все так же пытается воспитывать меня за плохое поведение. Это может быть все, что угодно. Он может ударить меня ножнами от меча или просто тростью, может макнуть меня в воду лицом, дернуть за волосы или лишить развлечений. Удары никак на меня не влияют, разве что могут отвлечь или оказаться элементом неожиданности. Макать меня в воду так же бессмысленно. Я только набираю в рот воду, чтобы потом выплюнуть ее ему в лицо. Что обычно означает очередное наказание. Как ни странно, но дерганье за волосы меня останавливает. Это похоже на кота, которого схватили за загривок, - он замирает в неподвижности. Может, у меня просто чувствительные фолликулы? Лишение развлечений означает, что мои руки сковывают у меня за спиной наручниками, а сам я стою на коленях в углу с мешком на голове.  
  
Когда-то я думал, что Моран лучше охранников в том отвратительном подвале обреченных. Очевидно, что я недооценивал его тогда. Сейчас я понимаю, что он ужасный, с полным отсутствием чувства юмора человек. Точно такой же, как и остальные здешние обитатели. Эта Женщина, возможно, единственное исключение.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Со встречи с Майкрофтом Холмсом прошло уже много времени. В какой-то момент я начал верить, что он просто забыл обо мне. Я его сразу предупредил, что Лок может не прийти со мной. Но до сих пор ждал хоть какой-то реакции - звонка или письма. Что угодно. Но я точно не ожидал, что, открыв утром дверь, найду на пороге мужчину в черном костюме. Он стоит подле небольшой класса люкс машины, явно ожидая кого-то. Лишь немногие сейчас пользуются машинами. Но, полагаю, приезд на велосипеде не выглядел бы таким угрожающим. Мы проезжаем всего несколько сот метров и останавливаемся перед воротами большого здания. Мне выдают карточку посетителя и направляют к большой внушительного вида двери.  
  
\- Мы будем ждать вас снаружи. У него есть личный охранник внутри. - Он ожидает нападения? Даже здесь?  
  
За дверью обнаруживается небольшая темная прихожая. Маленький столик у стены - ваза, газета и стопка писем на гладкой деревянной поверхности. Из прочих декораций здесь только фотографии, похоже, из семейного архива. Молодой Майкрофт сидит рядом с мужчиной - похоже, отцом. Малыша с копной темных кучерявых волос обнимает мать. Рыжеволосый мальчик держит маленького ребенка на коленях - у того лишь небольшой пучок темных кудряшек на голове. На еще одной - все четверо рассажены в традиционной манере для портретного фото. Есть и другие, но эти несколько выделяются среди прочих.  
  
Они выглядят на них такими счастливыми.  
  
\- А, добро пожаловать, доктор Ватсон. - Поворачиваюсь на голос и вижу Майкрофта, облаченного в зеленый бархатный домашний халат.  
  
\- Мистер Холмс. - Он жестом приглашает меня следовать за ним в гостиную. Большой камин заполняет комнату приятным уютным теплом. Снимаю куртку и шарф и сажусь в одно из кресел перед огнем.  
  
\- Рад, что вы пришли. Я хотел кое-что с вами обсудить. - Он хочет попросить меня вернуться и разыскать Лока? Нет, даже он должен понимать, что Лок сделал свой выбор.  
  
\- Конечно. Пожалуйста, продолжайте. - Только без членовредительства.  
  
\- От моего внимания не ускользнуло, что Лок... не пришел вместе с вами. Подозреваю, что он не смог. Так что я принялся ждать его появления на камерах, что установил в его квартире. К сожалению, он до сих пор не вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Я хотел бы узнать, где именно вы разделились, чтобы попытаться понять, что произошло с ним после, и где он сейчас.  
  
Он не вернулся домой? Но это не имеет смысла. Куда еще он мог пойти? Я думал, что он направится прямиком на Бейкер-стрит, но, похоже, ошибся. Разве что... черт, надеюсь, Кости ничего с ним не сделали. Они не стали бы, они же тоже зомби, так ведь? Вот дерьмо. Куда же ты отправился, Лок? В порядке ли ты? Я знаю, что не должен бы беспокоиться, что должен злиться на тебя, и все же я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-нибудь плохое.  
  
\- Наши пути разошлись около одного их безопасных домов. Если у вас есть карта, то я покажу где именно. - Майкрофт встает и, дойдя до столика в углу комнаты, молча разворачивает лежащую на нем карту.  
  
\- Здесь, - указываю на то место, где в последний раз видел Лока.  
  
\- Понятно. Я постараюсь узнать, работают ли там камеры видеонаблюдения. Если же нет, не уверен, как мне стоит действовать дальше. - Он не уверен? Ну и ну! Должно быть, это для него непривычно.  
  
\- Действовать дальше?  
  
\- Стоит ли мне снарядить поисковый отряд, подвергая жизни людей опасности? Или же мне надо оставить его в покое, там, где он есть сейчас, где ему, возможно, могут причинить вред? Эта же проблема стояла передо мной и раньше. И решение было неутешительным. - Налив себе немного бренди, он делает небольшой глоток.  
  
\- Я уверен, с ним все в порядке, Майкрофт. Может, он просто потерялся? - Это вполне возможно. Мы не должны спешить с выводами.  
  
\- Это лишь один из возможных вариантов. - Похоже, он и хотел бы сказать больше, но решил держать это при себе. - Вы свободны, доктор Ватсон. Спасибо за помощь.  
  
"Здесь явно не все так просто", - приходит мне в голову, когда я покидаю его дом и попадаю прямо в заботливые руки охранников снаружи. Но что тогда? Что еще он знает? И почему умолчал это от меня? От нас?  
  
  
  
**Майкрофт**  
  
Едва ли бы мне это чем-то помогло, если бы я рассказал ему о своих подозрениях. По его поведению и явному дискомфорту было несложно сделать вывод, что мой брат и доктор Ватсон расстались не добрыми друзьями. И все же я вижу, что ему до сих пор есть до него дело. Если бы я рассказал ему о Моране - это лишь расстроило бы его. И заставило волноваться. Мне нужно больше информации, чтобы решить, действовать или оставаться на месте. Если Моран и в самом деле представляет угрозу для Шерлока, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти его. Если же он в безопасности, я оставлю его в покое. Пока что.  
  
Я не могу строить дом без кирпичей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:** извиняюсь за такой корявый рисунок. Клянусь, рисую и пишу я лучше Лока...
> 
>  **От переводчика:** на правах рекламы. Автор попросила рассказать, что начат перевод ее другого фанфика. Из Звездной серии. Кому интересно, ссыль: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4462517


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **От переводчика:** не бечено.  
>    
>  **От автора:**  
>    
>  Извиняюсь за такую скучную главу, как и за долгую выкладку продолжения. Так длинно получилось из-за того, что я долго соображала, как же двинуть сюжет дальше. хд Так же извиняюсь за опечатки и пропущенные буквы - моя клавиатура живет своей жизнью.  
>    
>  Что ж... наслаждайтесь.  
>    
>  Надеюсь.  
>    
>  **От переводчика [2]:** допущенные ошибки исправлены, буквы вставлены. По возможности)

  
  
**Шерлок**  
  
Порой жизнь не идет тем путем, какой вы себе сами запланировали. Или удивляет вас самыми неожиданными способами. А иногда так случается, что у вас и нет этой жизни, только бесконечное и, если уж быть честным, довольно скучное посмертие. Но что делать, если ты не помнишь, чего хотел от своей жизни, какие планы на будущее строил? Значит ли это, что тебе не о чем и сожалеть? Нечего бояться? Должен ли я и в самом деле беспокоиться о том, что мое прошлое "я" было ублюдком или одиночкой? И, возможно, с тех пор все так и осталось? Или же оно изменилось, повзрослело и научилось быть человеком, пока еще не умерло? И что случиться, если я так и не встречу Джона? Вероятно, тогда я продолжу свою однообразную жизнь, или же, кто знает, я тоже смогу вырасти как личность, но по совершенно иным причинам.  
  
Говорю себе, что совершенно бесполезно беспокоиться по поводу всех этих вопросов. Они не служат никакой полезной цели. Но иногда они въедаются в мой мозг не хуже зомби. Все эти "что если бы", "было бы" и "могло бы быть". Будущее может страшить, если у вас нет прошлого, помогающего выбрать направление сквозь жизненные проблемы. Думаю, именно поэтому семья или друзья так важны. Они могут помочь вам, если у вас нет собственного жизненного опыта. Нет, это абсурд! Они не могут быть важны. Ведь только они могут причинять вам самую сильную боль или страдания. Вы слишком сильно скучаете по ним, когда они где-то далеко, и недостаточно - когда они рядом.  
  
Джон был моим другом и учителем. Я подвел его. Я был рожден одиночкой, и теперь один и после смерти. Ничто не меняется, будущее определено. Рябь на воде ни на что не влияет.

~~***~~

  
  
В последнее время у меня не было новых снов. К разочарованию моего "хозяина". Он продолжает свои высокотехнологичные тесты на своих гигантских машинах, проверяющих меня, как снаружи, так и внутри. Или с помощью миниатюрных камер, вторгающихся в мое тело. Иногда результаты этих тестов его радуют. Он тогда начинает вращаться, хватает того, кто в данный момент стоит ближе всех, и кружит его по комнате. А если нет - он начинает разбрасываться вещами, с особым удовольствием разбивая особо хрупкие о стены. Исключением являются вещи, которые и не вещи вообще, а люди, или были ими раньше.  
  
О... Я скорее всего, подхожу под третью категорию.  
  
Бывший человек.  
  
С тех пор, как я перепробовал все способы симуляции - от глухоты, глупости или невежества - или просто игнорировал ее, предпочитая смотреть фильмы или шоу-передачи, или даже слушать то замечательное устройство со множеством песен внутри, Эта Женщина перестала пытаться меня чему-то обучить. А вот Моран-Баран так и не бросил попыток привить мне дисциплину. Единственный метод, который пока еще работает, - это собрать все интересное в моей комнате и сложить в запертый сундук. Однако, с тех пор, как у меня появился ключ, будет даже интересно посмотреть, что случиться дальше, если он захочет повторить.  
  
С другой стороны, это может привести к более жесткому наказанию...

~~***~~

  
  
В движущихся картинках, если кто-то попадает в подобную ситуацию, его каким-нибудь образом спасают. Разве что это не фильм ужасов, конечно. Многие из них ведут себя крайне глупо и не утруждают свой мозг какими бы то ни было мыслями. Если бы моя жизнь была таким кино, я бы надеялся, чтобы кто-нибудь появился бы здесь, лихо пробежал по коридору, распахнул дверь моей камеры и увел меня в безопасное место. Или же произошло чудо, и я смог удивительным образом сбежать отсюда сам и уйти в закат. К сожалению, это не кино - это реальность. И все эти сценарии развития событий едва ли когда-нибудь осуществятся. Побег невозможен. Я пробовал.  
  
И никто не придет, чтобы спасти меня.  
  
Эх...

~~***~~

  
  
В общем, мне скучно.

~~***~~

  
  
Сегодня утром "хозяин" вновь измерял меня для нового костюма. Или это был вечер... Здесь сложно следить за временем суток. Разве что, по часам... которыми я не умею пользоваться. Думаю, это не так уж и важно. На этот раз он выбрал ткани фиолетового, красного и черного цветов. Что бы он там ни делал, не думаю, что ему очень важен именно цвет. Подозреваю, он вполне в состоянии выбрать самые кричащие оттенки, разные кисточки, блестящие кнопки, возможно даже, шляпы. Или же он просто любит играть в переодевания. Своего рода...  
  
У него вновь этот ликующий взгляд, как у ребенка, ждущего, когда же ему разрешат вскрыть его рождественские подарки. Его руки не знают покоя, когда они не заняты тыканием или подталкиванием меня. Он - псих. Полностью и совершенно окончательно. То есть... порой, он похож на человека в здравом уме, и иногда я думаю, а что если так оно и есть? И сумасшествие - это всего лишь игра? Но он так упивается всем этим... В конце концов, ему нечего бояться. Никаких последствий. Он здесь альфа-самец. На пороге конца света, если кто-то хочет здесь выжить, ему лучше слушаться главного. Он псих, но он так же и очень умен. Он управляет страхами и общей ненавистью к неизвестному или просто другому.  
  
И это работает. Дело далеко не в деньгах - его люди, уверен, неплохо получают, - тут суть именно в выживании. Выживании самого умного.  
  
Агрх, мой ум порой уводит куда-то не туда, и мне приходится возвращать его в нужное русло. Даже не представляю, как я с этим справлялся, когда был жив. Должно быть, это было ужасно! Если бы только я мог уснуть, отключится на несколько часов. Но это все равно не помогает. Либо я делаю что-то не так, либо просто двигаюсь в обратном направлении. Это возможно? Я деградирую? Для меня это просто ужасное предположение.  
  
  
  
**Майкрофт**  
  
Я обновил статус Красного Кода: приоритет Ультра. Мой брат так и не вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Так что стало ясно, что мои опасения на его счет были правильными. Я взял на себя труд разработать пять планов по его спасению. Почти все включают в себя возвращение на "место преступления" и поиск оттуда. Я оставил на Бейкер-стрит несколько следящих устройств, но почти все они не принесли никакой пользы. Лишь одно выполнило свою задачу, хоть и не долго. Оно было спрятано в пальто моего брата, но, похоже, было изъято. След заканчивается в пустом переулке, недалеко от квартиры брата на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Либо он сам его нашел и выбросил, либо это сделал кто-то другой.  
  
  
  
**Мориарти**  
  
В последние несколько недель нет никакого прогресса, он топчется на одном месте. Мне начинает надоедать моя зверушка. Что же такого делал с ним наш добрый доктор, о котором Себ мне все уши прожужжал? Что упускаю я? Хотя, может, нам как раз-таки и не хватает нашего доброго доктора? Нет, попытки найти его и привести сюда будут пустой тратой времени и ресурсов. Скорее всего, он уже давно вернулся в лагерь. Скатертью дорожка, как говорят. Нет, у моих потенциальных покупателей заканчивается терпение. Он и так уже достаточно прогрессировал, и я узнал почти все необходимое о работе мозга этого зомби и ему подобных.   
  
Я дам ему еще несколько дней. Пускай немного повеселиться напоследок. А после мы и начнем. Кстати о времени, мне уже пора.  
  
О... это будет великолепно!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:** обещаю, его мысленные метания имеют смысл.


	62. Chapter 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **От переводчика:** не бечено.  
>   
>  **От автора:**  
>   
>  Всем привет!  
>   
> И вновь я извиняюсь за столь долгую задержку продолжения. Это оказалось непосильной задачей, почему я и решила заняться пока другими фанфиками. К тому же, я потеряла очень близкого мне человека, что сделало написание продолжения именно к этой истории еще тяжелее. Но я не хочу оставлять ее незавершенной. Раньше я уже доводила до финала истории, находящиеся в процессе еще дольше этой, а сейчас уже работаю над третьей частью той серии. И все же я хочу вернуться именно к этой. В конце концов, вчера меня вновь посетила муза Мориарти, и я смогла написать еще одну главку. Подозреваю, история станет еще мрачнее. Все же она про зомби. И все равно мне хочется сохранить и немного юмора, который, возможно, и привлек ваше внимание к моему фанфику вначале.  
>   
> Я все еще в поисках беты и новых идей, так что если вы все еще читаете это или у вас есть опыт, пожалуйста, свяжитесь со мной.  
>   
> Я немного спешила, пока писала от первого лица, но все же надеюсь, что вам понравится.  
>   
> П.С. Почему никто не сказал мне, что я могла бы добавить пару шуток на тему имен Джона и Лока?  
>   
>  **От переводчика [2]:** Это последняя из написанных глав. И было это более года назад. Более подробно читайте под этой главой.  
>   
>  Поясню пару моментов в словах автора. Под серией она имеет в виду "Звездную серию", чей перевод был недавно начат другим переводчиком, ссылку я кидала ранее. Насчет беты - это к автору, у меня есть своя, хотя она и несколько запаздывает с бетингом (если он вообще сильно нужен). И последнее, по поводу шутки на тему имен (если кто не понял). Имеется в виду игра слов Джонлок и имен Джона и Лока, так удачно складывающийся в обозначение их пейринга. Но это отнюдь не означает, что автор решила свести все к слешу. Это так пока и не известно.  
>   
> 

Картинка от автора. 

 

~~***~~

  
  
**Мориарти**  
  
Как-то он печально выглядит. Не то чтобы он и раньше был образцом привлекательности и счастья, но точно не настолько жалким. В последнее время я изменил к нему подход. Труднее мучить существо, чье тело не исцеляется и не чувствует боль. Хотя, подозреваю, в дальнейшем это изменится. Я не получаю удовольствия от своих тестов. Просто хочу быть уверен, что взял от него максимум полезной информации до того, как приступлю к осуществлению своих планов. По крайней мере, он это заслужил. В конце концов, он же будет центральным зомби, лидером.  
  
Он продолжает стоять, склонив голову. Не то чтобы в его положении у него имеется особый выбор. Может, это в знак уважения. Хотя, думаю, больше из простого упрямства. Он отказывается смотреть на меня. Полагаю, если бы он мог, он бы плюнул мне в лицо. Сажусь на стул верхом и жестом приказываю дорогому Себастьяну подвести его поближе. С помощью трости аккуратно приподнимаю его лицо за подбородок. Не хочу лишиться руки. Я знаю, что он не укусит трость, хотя, все же, думаю, искушение это сделать имеется.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем ты здесь? - Мягко улыбаюсь ему, на что он отвечает каменным выражением лица.  
  
\- Нет? Замечательно. Что ж, тогда будет весело. Себби, пожалуйста, свет!  
  
Я подготовил небольшую презентацию. Всего лишь макет, конечно. Настоящая будет намного больше детализирована. Большие картинки и слова. Специально для этого существа - ничего сложного. Он должен понять. Дело пойдет намного проще, если мне удастся перетянуть его на свою сторону. Вскакиваю со своего места и включаю проектор. О, я весь дрожу от восторга. Это все так волнующе!  
  
\- Скажи мне, Локи, ты знаешь, почему люди так любят хранить секреты? Вижу, что нет. Есть множество причин, но главной является страх. Люди настолько пугливые животные, что ты практически можешь это унюхать. Ну, то есть, ТЫ-то точно можешь! Люди бояться быть отвергнутыми, боятся неприятностей, проблем. Они боятся сделать что-то неправильно, или даже правильно. Так что они хранят секреты. И некоторые из них выходят наружу и попадают в правильные руки. Или же, в моем случае, в неправильные.  
  
Вижу, что заинтересовал его, хотя он и пытается это скрыть. Любопытный маленький монстр. Что ж, я не заставлю тебя ждать.  
  
\- Другой значимой причиной является любовь. И поводом, почему я вообще завел об этом речь, является то, что я теперь владею несколькими очень большими секретами. Хочешь узнать, какими? - И вновь этот огонь в глазах, делающий его намного более живым, когда у него появляется, что ненавидеть. Мне нравится думать, что именно я научил его этому. Ненависть - это хорошо, это проявление эмоций.  
  
\- Понимаешь, дело в том, что я всегда был немного фанатом. Ты спросишь, чьим? Шерлока Холмса. Ты этого не помнишь, но ты раскрыл множество интересных дел до начала Конца Света. Некоторые из них были моего авторства. Конечно же, ты был на стороне ангелов. Но ангелы могут падать. Множество раз я испытывал искушение попытаться связаться с тобой. А потом стало слишком поздно. - Расхаживаю перед ним туда-сюда, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. По большей части на его лице отражается замешательство. Как жаль, что его память все еще недоступна.  
  
\- Так что, представь мою радость, мой восторг, когда я узнал, что зомби, за которым охотился мой Себ, не кто иной, как бывший Шерлок Холмс! К несчастью, ты растерял несколько баллов IQ, но тем не менее остаешься все так же гениален. Думаю, ты бы не стал таким, какой есть, если бы не этот фактор.  
  
Возвращаюсь к проектору, любуясь большим логотипом прямо в центре. Я пытался сотворить что-то самостоятельно, но получилось не ахти как. С другой стороны, у Себа имеется неплохой творческий потенциал. Даже не ожидал. Еще один небольшой секрет, хотя я думал, что узнал их все. Логотип простой, но эффектный. Кровавый отпечаток ладони поверх схематичного черного алмаза, и все это в белом круге. И черный фон, конечно же. Мне нравится. Идеальный символ для армии мертвых.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? Это еще один мой секрет. А еще причина, почему ты здесь.  
  
  
  
**Джон**  
  
Сразу понимаю, что что-то произошло, раз уж меня срочно вызвали ранним утром. Машины - редкость в лагере, но около входа меня уже ждет одна из них. Меня везут в незнакомое здание, после чего оставляют дожидаться неизвестно чего.  
  
Обстановка здесь старая и напыщенная. Обивка стульев видала лучшие дни, но по ней все еще видно, что она плюшевая и красная. Комната вроде и не пустая, но здесь тихо, как в гробу. Я нервничаю, даже не зная толком, почему. И чем дольше я жду, тем хуже мне становится.  
  
\- Доктор Ватсон? - В дверях появляется светловолосая женщина в выцветшей хирургической робе. - Он готов вас принять.  
  
Она не похожа на секретаря, но, возможно, это ее вторая работа. Все больше людей нынче так делают, просто не хватает уже на все человеческого ресурса. Зайдя следом за ней в коридор, я получаю ответ на свой вопрос. У стены стоит мужчина в дорогом костюме, штанина обильно измазана кровью. Когда мы доходим до него, женщина указывает мне на дверь, после чего возвращается к своей работе. Похоже, она совершенно не завидует моей участи.  
  
Что означает, что мои подозрения подтвердились. Меня вызвал Майкрофт Холмс. Но почему сюда? Это же правительственное здание. Те, кто решают сбежать из нашего маленького "убежища", обычно после проводят кучу времени в здешних многочистленных маленьких комнатках. Возможно, этот мужчина в коридоре один из них. Дверь, на которую мне указали, приоткрыта, так что я могу слышать тихий голос Майкрофта, разговаривающий с кем-то по телефону.  
  
\- Нет, это ты послушай. Это уже происходит, нравится тебе это или нет. То, что он меняется, чрезвычайно важно для нас. Нет, это не только по личным причинам. Ведь это может иметь последствия, которые могут изменить абсолютно все. Нет... ты... - Кто меняется? Он, случаем, не о Локе говорит?  
  
\- ...Идиот. - Ругательство произнесено шепотом, но это последнее, что я ожидал услышать слетающим с языка Майкрофта. Даже хорошо внезапно узнать, что он такой же человек, как все мы.  
  
\- Доктор Ватсон, вы можете войти. - Поймал. Что ж, Джон, вот и время расплаты пришло.  
  
\- Мистер Холмс.  
  
\- В сложившихся обстоятельствах можно просто Майкрофт. Присаживайтесь. - Едва не отказываюсь, чисто из упрямства. Как-то не привык, что меня похищают прямо из собственного дома.  
  
\- Чаю?  
  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
  
\- Тогда, перейдем сразу к делу. - Он кладет ладони на колени, на лице - маска скорби. - Я пришел к выводу, что... мой брат куда-то исчез. А теперь помолчите и выслушайте меня. Он не вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Я надеялся, что это вопрос времени, но сейчас у меня есть основания полагать, что его вообще нет в Лондоне. В последний раз, когда мы с вами разговаривали, я выразил свое беспокойство, которое, к несчастью, подтвердилось. - Он достает из стола папку. Лок пропал? Я знал, что на момент нашей прошлой встречи, он не вернулся, но до сих пор? Та квартира для Лока дом, место, где он чувствует себя в безопасности. Что-то болезненно сжимается у меня в груди. В папке явно содержатся доказательства, что с ним что-то произошло. Иначе зачем бы Майкрофту ее мне показывать?  
  
\- Нам удалось получить записи с нескольких старых и ненадежных камер видеонаблюдения. Они были повреждены еще тогда, когда все только началось, но нам удалось получить с них несколько изображений. Эти были сделаны какое-то время спустя после того, как вы разделились. Неделю, может больше, спустя. - Фотография была сильно зернистой, дата и время были скрыты, но на ней был ясно виден кто-то, связывающий веревкой бьющуюся у него в руках фигуру. Фигуру с копной непослушных темных кудрей и в длинном пальто. Это точно Лок. О, парень, прости, я должен был быть рядом с тобой.  
  
\- Личность этих людей никак не подтвердить, но на основании тех выводов, что я могу сделать, моего брата похитили незнакомцы, и их намерения не могут быть благими. Этого человека видели и в других районах Лондона, до этого инцидента. Живые редко заходят так далеко в центр города, разве что с официальной миссией, вроде ваших. Я считаю, он следил за Ше... за Локом. - Изображения были довольно четкими, но вот лицо этого человека постоянно оказывалось в тени. На краю моей памяти мелькнуло что-то знакомое. Я его знаю? Было что-то знакомое в том, как он держал свою сигарету.  
  
\- У меня есть подозрения, которыми я не могу в данную минуту поделиться с вами. От этого зависит безопасность всего лагеря. Но я разговаривал со своими коллегами и начальством, и они согласны с моей оценкой, но, как вы могли слышать, не с моим решением. Я должен его найти, Джон. Я не могу вновь потерять его. Я знаю, что у вас с ним случились какие-то разногласия, но все же, вы мне поможете?  
  
Вся его фигура выражает море отчаяния. Наконец, обратив больше внимания его внешнему виду, тут только замечаю, что пиджак у него помят, да и прическа не в порядке. На ногах непарные носки. Жуткие мешки под глазами. И, это не обман зрения, у него на столе стоит початая бутылка вина? Наполовину пустая? Он действительно всего лишь человек. И сейчас он едва ли не умоляет меня о помощи.  
  
Могу ли я отказаться? Что он сделает, если я откажусь? Вероятно, бросит меня в самую темную камеру и повесит большой замок на дверь. Или же выпнет из лагеря. А может и ничего не сделает. Но, глядя на его отчаяние, как и на фото перепуганного Лока, я знаю, что уже сделал свой выбор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора:**  
>   
>  Всем привет. Еще раз простите за такую задержку с продолжением. В последнее время мне пришлось пройти через ряд трудностей, которые повлияли на мою способность писать. Первое, 9 ноября у меня умер дедушка. Целую неделю мы знали, что этого не избежать, и всю эту неделю ждали конца. Его последними словами мне были, что он очень меня любит. От человека, которому буквально иногда было сложно говорить, это многого значит.  
>   
> В связи с этим, да и с наступающими рождественскими праздниками, моя психика просто больше не выдержала. Но я чувствую, что должна сказать всем вам, на случай, если вы решили, что я просто забила на этот фанфик, - нет, я не забила, но мне очень сложно его продолжать сейчас. Потом, сверху ко всему, еще добавилась неразбериха с универом. Всегда проверяйте, зачислены вы в университет или нет. Особенно если делаете это через интернет. А то могут пройти месяцы прежде, чем вы вдруг узнаете, что были даже не включены в списки поступающих. (Это был большой беспорядок. Мне пришлось даже связаться с адвокатом, и теперь я вынуждена ждать следующего полугодия. :/ )  
>   
> Многие из вас писали мне с предложениями стать бетой. Прошу прощения, что не отвечала вам. Надеюсь, что моя творческая искра вернется, и я буду в состоянии писать дальше.  
>   
> И извините, если кто-то из вас решил, что появилась новая глава. Очень надеюсь, что смогу вернуться к фанфику как можно скорее!  
>   
> YourLoyalBlogger  
>   
>  **От переводчика:** вот я и перевела последнюю главу из уже написанных. Дальше все дружно включаем режим Хатико и надеемся, что автор порадует нас продолжением в самое ближайшее время. Хочу уточнить для самых глазастых, если они найдут несоответствие между количеством глав оригинала и перевода, я не стала выносить последние слова автора в отдельную главу, чтобы не нарушать нумерацию и не сбивать с обновлениями, когда они последуют. Оставляю статус "в процессе", новые главы буду переводить по мере появления. На сим пока что все.  
>   
>  П.С. Для самых верных читателей и любителей зомбо-тематики. Есть у меня в планах еще один зомби-фик. На этот раз законченный (по крайней мере, его первая часть). Возможно, в скором времени вы сможете увидеть его среди моих работ.


End file.
